


Ich beschütze dich

by Deadtear



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Storm in Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Deutsch | German, Drugs, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV First Person, Rape, Sex, Strap-Ons, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 80,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadtear/pseuds/Deadtear
Summary: Chloe betritt das kleine Café in Los Angeles und ahnt nicht, dass sich damit ihr Leben verändern wird. Sie wird sich auf eine gefährliche Reise in die Vergangenheit der sommersprossigen Kellnerin begeben und dabei ihr eigenes Schicksal finden.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. 20.03.2016

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Symphatien für Nathan und/oder David hat wird hier nicht viel Freude an der Geschichte haben, ebenso Leute die Frank nicht leiden können, bitte Trigger Warnungen beachten

20.03.2016

„Stephanie Gingrich“ ich sehe skeptisch zu der Frau neben mir „bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?“

„Chloe Elizabeth Price, ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst!“ antwortet meine Freundin mit einem spöttischen Ton.  
„Little Heaven? Das ist das Cafe in das wir gehen wollen? Das sieht aus, als ob hier nicht mal meine Großmutter rein gehen würde weil es ihr zu altbacken ist!“

„Hey, du bist jetzt eine alte Frau und da dachte ich, dass das passt.“ sie grinst mich frech an und ich strecke ihr die Zunge heraus „Nein mal ehrlich, es hat tolle Bewertungen und wir wollten mal was neues ausprobieren. Und immerhin geht es heute auf mich, also verschwendest du wenigsten nicht dein Geld wenn es schlecht ist. Na komm schon!“ mit ihren blauen Augen versucht sie den Dackelblick und ich gebe nach.

„Wenn ich nur eine 80 jährige sehe die Kamillentee trinkt bin ich weg!“ grummel ich und gehe auf die Tür zu dem Cafe zu.

„Jaja, was immer du sagst.“ kichert es hinter mir.  
Die Tür öffnet sich und eine Windspiel erklingt. Leise Indiemusik spielt und man hört die anderen Besucher murmeln.  
„Wow, was ist schlimmer als Senioren? Richtig, Hipster!“ stöhne ich auf und will mich umdrehen da spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
„Falsche Richtung du starrköpfiger Punk!“ und ich werde Richtung Tresen geschoben.

„Herzlich willkommen im `Little Heaven`, mein Name ist Kate, was darf es für euch sein?“ fragt uns eine blonde Frau mit einem beeindruckenden Dutt.

„Ähm für mich bitte einen Kaffee, schwarz!“ antworte ich während ich die Frau vor mit mustere.  
„Ich nehme einen Chai Latte und für uns beide ein Stück Torte, überrasche uns einfach!“ sagt Steph neben mir und zwinkert mich an.  
„Sehr gerne. Zum Mitnehmen oder wollt ihr euch setzen?“ fragt Kate und lächelt uns freundlich an.  
Ich will gerade antworten doch da kommt mir Steph zuvor.  
„Wir würden es lieben uns zu setzen!“ ich höre den Spott in ihrer Stimme der sich eindeutig gegen mich richtet.

„Sehr gerne, wir haben hinten noch ein paar Tische frei. Eure Bestellung kommt gleich, ihr könnt euch schon mal setzen.“

Steph bezahlt, flüstert Kate etwas zu, hakt mich unter und führt mich zu einem Tisch.

„Ich denke wir sollten hier unser nächstes Treffen abhalten....“ fängt Steph an und ich kann nicht anders als sie mit offenem Mund anzustarren.  
„Du genießt das hier zu sehr Steph. Ich meine mal ehrlich, mich wundert es, dass Mutter Theresa nicht sofort versucht hat uns zu taufen. Hast du das riesige Kreuz an ihrem Hals gesehen.“ ich sehe mich um und starre kopfschüttelnd auf die Blümchentapete um mich herum. „Wirklich, aus welcher Epoche ist sie hierher gekommen? Ich wette sie ist die Besitzerin von dem Laden.“ Steph räuspert sich was mich aber nicht aufhält „ich meine, mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn unser Kaffee mit Weihwasser zubereitet und auf einer Bibel serviert wird“ lache ich und höre ein Schnauben hinter mir.  
„Hallo! Hier ist eure Bestellung! Einmal schwarzer Kaffee, keine Sorge er ist frei von Weihhwasser und ein Chai Latte. Dazu eine Auswahl unserer hausgemachten Torten und das hier ist für dich!“ sagt eine verärgert aussehende braunhaarige während sie alles vor uns hinstellt.  
Sie drückt mir einen Briefumschlag in die Hand. Kurz treffen mich ihre blauen Augen die mich wütend ansehen, sie sagt aber nichts weiter.

„Oh man Price, das war ja mal wieder ein Sprung ins Fettnäpfchen.“ sagt Steph schmunzelnd und trinkt etwas von ihrem Chai während mir Hitze ins Gesicht steigt.  
„Hättest du mich nicht warnen können?“ nuschle ich und sehe wie meine sie hilflos die Hände hebt.  
„Ich habe es versucht, aber irgendwer hat ja anscheinend heute einen schlechten Tag!“ damit greift sie nach einer Gabel und fängt an von den verschiedenen Torten zu essen „Wow, jetzt weiß ich warum der Laden ´Little Heaven´ heißt, die sind verdammt himmlisch!“ schmatzt sie lachend und streicht sich eine rotbraune Strähne hinters Ohr.  
Meine Hände spielen mit dem Umschlag und ich öffne ihn. Darin ist eine Karte und ein Schlüsselanhänger mit einem Kleeblatt.

„Liebe Unbekannte,

deine Freundin hat mir gesagt, dass ihr deinen Geburtstag nachfeiert.

Daher wollte ich dir für dein neues Lebensjahr viel Gesundheit und Glück wünschen! Schön, dass du heute den Weg in unseren kleinen Laden gefunden hast.  
Alles Gute!  
Kate!“

„Was ist, hat sie dir deine Dämonen mit dem Schreiben ausgetrieben?“ feixt mich Steph an und ich muss grinsen.  
„Nein, sie hat mir sehr lieb zum Geburtstag gratuliert. Sie scheint echt ein netter Mensch zu sein. Und ich bin mal wieder ein Arschloch!“ sage ich schulterzuckend. „Also, weißt du schon, wann unsere nächste Mission startet?“ frage ich aufgeregt und nippe an meinem Kaffee.

„Haha, es gibt Menschen die müssen erst mal ihr Studium beendend und jetzt fängt langsam die heiße Phase an, also ich denke, du musst dich noch etwas gedulden.“ lacht die Spielleiterin.

„Aber Callamastias Axt hat Durst nach Blut!“ grolle ich leise und ernte ein erneutes Lachen.

„Möchtest du noch was oder sollen wir gehen?“ werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Ich sehe mich um und erhasche einen Blick auf die braunhaarige Bedienung. Sie lächelt einen anderen Gast an und erst jetzt sehe ich ihre Sommersprossen, die sich über ihr komplettes Gesicht verteilen. Ihre blauen Augen funkeln vor Freude und ihr Lächeln wirkt echt und rein.  
„Hallo?! Erde an Chloe?“ höre ich eine mir bekannte Stimme und sehe zu Steph die fragend eine Augenbraue hebt.  
„Ähm, ich denke wir sollten gehen.“ sage ich und sehe sie an.  
Mein Gesicht fühlt sich warm an. Steph dreht sich um und grinst mich dann breit an.

„Uh es scheint mir so, als ob du etwas gesehen hast was du gerne hättest, hä? Mein Gayradar nimmt da gewisse Schwingungen auf!“ sie wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und ich stehe auf.  
„Du spinnst doch, los, lass uns gehen.“ ich eile Richtung Tür und sehe Kate am Tresen stehen.  
„Tschüß ihr zwei, ich hoffe es war alles zu eurer Zufriedenheit?“ sie schenkt mir ein warmes Lächeln was mich an vorhin erinnert und wie gemein ich zu ihr war.

„Ja, es war wirklich fantastisch. Vielen Dank, auch für die Karte und den Anhänger, das....das wäre nicht nötig gewesen.“  
„Nichts zu danken, ehrlich!“ ihre braunen Augen ruhen warm auf mir und ihre Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach oben. „und keine Sorge, das nächste Mal besorge ich eine Bibel um dir dein Getränk zu servieren.“ lacht sie herzlich und ich spüre wie ich rot werde.  
„Oh sie hat es dir erzählt? Ich....hör mal....es tut mir leid....ich....“  
„Ach nicht schlimm, ehrlich! Solange es euch hier trotzdem gefallen hat bin ich zufrieden.“ Kate lächelt mich wieder sanft an.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie sich die braunhaarige hinter sie stellt und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ihre blauen Augen sehen mich herausfordernd an und ich muss schlucken.  
„Hat es, danke Kate, bis nächstes Mal!“ sage ich hastig, winke und stolpere aus dem Laden.  
„So so, bis nächstes Mal, ja?“ lacht Steph hinter mir. „Oh man Price, du bist wirklich ein Desaster manchmal!“


	2. 22.03.2016

22.03.2016

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!“ stöhne ich und rase in den Hinterhof.   
Mein Fahrrad wird grob von mir gegen die Wand geworfen und ich sprinte zur Hintertür. In einer fließenden Bewegung greife ich meine Arbeitsschürze und stürze in das kleine Cafe. Die beruhigenden Töne von Syd Matters Obstacles erschallen aus dem Vorraum.

„Hey, da bist du ja. Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragt mich Kate und nimmt mich in den Arm.   
„Entschuldige bitte. Ich hab schlecht geschlafen und dann bin ich zu spät zu meinem Termin mit meiner eventuellen Agentin gekommen und dann....“  
„Atme tief durch, es ist alles in ok. Es ist heute entspannt.“ eine Hand fährt mir beruhigend über meinen Rücken und dann löse ich mich aus der Umarmung. „Hattest du wieder den gleichen Albtraum?“ fragt mich meine besorgte Freundin.   
Ich nicke nur und höre sie seufzen.   
„Ich weiß, ich weiß!“ sage ich schnell und versuche zu lächeln.

„Es ist so lange her, ich mache mir echt Sorgen um dich!“   
„Ich weiß Kate!“ ich lasse den Kopf hängen und spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen.

„Komm in Ruhe an und wenn du soweit bist kannst du mir helfen, ok? Oder willst du lieber nach Hause? Ich schaffe das auch alleine heute!“

„NEIN!“ sage ich entsetzt „nein, ich schaffe das. Bitte, du tust eh schon so viel für mich. Bitte!“ ich schaue flehend in braune Augen und schniefe noch einmal.   
„Okay, aber mach entspannt ja?“

Ich nicke und kriege einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug mache ich mir einen Pferdeschwanz und betrachte mich noch einmal im Spiegel.

„Nimm dich zusammen!“ sage ich mir und spritze mir etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

„So da bin ich!“ sage ich zu Kate „was soll ich tun?“ ich blicke mich um und erstarre. „Was macht die denn hier?“ frage ich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.   
Kate folgt meinem Blick und kichert.

„Das da vorne ist Chloe und sie arbeitet gerade.“ flötet Kate fröhlich. „Sie kam gestern auch her, hat mir Blumen als Entschuldigung gebracht und sich vorgestellt und gefragt, ob es mir etwas ausmachen würde, wenn sie hier arbeitet.“

„Was arbeitet sie denn?“ frage ich und spüre ein nervöses Ziehen im Magen.   
„Das weiß ich nicht, wieso?“ Kate legt ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf.   
Ich betrachte die große, blauhaarige Frau am Tisch. Sie hat einen Laptop vor sich zu stehen auf dem sie wild tippt. Sie trägt, wie schon vorgestern, ein Tanktop und man kann auf ihrem rechten Arm ein Tattoo sehen was sich über den gesamten Arm zieht. Ihre blauen Augen wandern über den Bildschirm.

„Hey, bist du noch anwesend?“ ich spüre ein sanftes Rütteln am Arm.   
„Ja....ja bin ich. Ich finde es nur....seltsam, du nicht?“ ich schaue meine Freundin an die nur mit den Schultern zuckt.   
„Wie wäre es, wenn du abräumst während ich mal nach dem Kuchen sehe?“   
Ich nicke und nehme mir ein Tablett zum abräumen.   
_„Was will sie hier? Und warum bekomme ich sie seit vorgestern nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Ich meine, wie sie über Kate hergezogen ist war echt gemein....“_ denke ich und da höre ich ihre Stimme. 

„Hey entschuldige bitte?“ sie sieht mich an und ich gehe zu ihr, dabei klappt sie ihren Laptop zu.   
„Hallo, was kann ich für dich tun?“ frage ich kühl und sehe wie sie etwas zusammen zuckt.   
„Hör zu, ich wollte mich auch bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hab mich neulich wie ein Arsch verhalten und das tut mir leid. Mein Boss hat mich ganz schön rund gemacht an dem Tag und ich hatte schlechte Laune, was ich natürlich nicht an dir oder Kate hätte auslassen dürfen. Ich bin übrigens Chloe!“ sie streckt mir ihre Hand entgegen und mustert mich.   
Ich schaue auf die Hand die sie mir entgegen hält. Meine Augen wandern zwischen ihrer Hand und ihren Augen hin und her. Das tiefe ozeanblau droht mich zu verschlingen.   
„Fiona!“ sage ich seufzend und schüttel ihre Hand. „Ich begrüße es sehr, dass du dich bei Kate entschuldigt hast. Sie hat es nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden musst du wissen. Kate ist einer der besten Menschen die es auf dieser Welt gibt und mein persönlicher Engel!“ sage ich streng und sehe, wie Chloes Augen kurz auf funkeln.   
„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, versprochen.“ sie legt eine Hand auf ihr Herz und sieht mich aber fragend an, was mich nervös macht.   
„Was?“ frage ich.   
„Ich hätte dich nicht für eine Fiona gehalten. Der Name passt irgendwie nicht zu dir.“ sagt sie nachdenklich. „Naja, kannst du mir vielleicht noch einen Kaffee bringen, bitte?“ 

Ich nicke nur und verschwinde.

„Ganz ruhig! Das war nur Zufall. Du bildest dir zu viel ein!“ murmel ich leise und mache den Kaffee fertig.   
Vorsichtig stelle ich die Tasse vor Chloe ab und mache mich weiter daran die Tische abzuräumen und zu wischen.   
„Ja, ich denke ich habe sie gefunden.“ Chloe spricht leise in ein Telefon. „Nein, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie auch? Ich brauche erst mehr Informationen. Ja natürlich werde ich sofort berichten wenn ich mehr weiß.Ich fürchte, bis dahin muss ich diese Musik noch länger ertragen. Keine Ahnung, bis ich mir sicher bin. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja sie zu ihm zu bringen und dann werde ich sehen was er zu ihr sagt. Naja du weißt ja wie er sein kann, und wenn er zufrieden ist kann ich es auch sein.“

Mir wird heiß und kalt und meine Hände fangen an zu zittern. Dadurch klirren die Gläser auf dem vollen Tablett und Chloe dreht sich zu mir um. Sie legt auf und klappt schnell ihren Laptop zu.

Mit gesenktem Blick verlasse ich den Vorraum und gehe in die Küche.   
„Fiona?“ höre ich Kates Stimme und dann spüre ich wie meine Beine nachgeben. „Hey, was ist passiert?“ zwei Arme schlingen sich um mich.   
„Ich glaube sie ist wegen mir hier.“ sage ich und spüre wie meine Panik in mir hoch steigt.   
„Bist du dir sicher?“ fragt Kate und ich höre ihre Unsicherheit.   
„Ja....ich meine Nein.....ich weiß es nicht Kate!“ Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen „was soll ich denn jetzt nur tun?“   
„Erst einmal beruhigst du dich, ja? Mach Feierabend, fahr nach Hause und heute Abend erzählst du mir, was passiert ist. Vielleicht möchtest du schon mal das neue Rezept testen? Oder du nimmst ein Bad oder so, okay? Und keine Panik bevor wir nichts genaueres wissen und sollte der schlimmste Fall eintreten, dann überlegen wir uns etwas, okay?“

Ich fühle mich etwas ruhiger und nicke.   
  


Meine Hände gleiten über Türrahmen und erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass der Klebestreifen noch fest dran ist. Ich öffne die Tür und betrete die Wohnung. Hinter mir verschließe ich die Tür und seufze.

„Okay, beruhige dich. Teste das neue Kuchenrezept, nimm ein Bad und heute Abend erzählst du Kate was passiert ist“ spreche ich mir selber Mut zu. Ich mache mich an die Arbeit und hole alle Zutaten aus den Schränken. Eines der Markenzeichen des kleinen Cafés von Kate ist es, dass alle Speisen hausgemacht sind.

Die Wohnung riecht nach süßen Kuchen und der Lavendel Duft meines Badewassers vermischt sich damit. Leise ertönt meine Playlist und ich lasse mich in das heiße Badewasser gleiten.

Hände krallen sich in meine Haare und mein Kopf wird grob nach hinten gezogen.   
„Du denkst du kannst dich vor MIR verstecken?“ ich spüre seinen Atem und Speichel auf meinem Gesicht.   
„Bitte lass mich!“ flehe ich doch der Griff wird nur noch stärker.   
„Du hast mich lächerlich gemacht und dafür wirst du büßen. Ich werde dich finden und dann wirst du es bereuen!“

Panisch versuche ich mich zu befreien, ich spüre einen Schlag und die Welt wird schwarz.

„Max? MAX?“ ich höre Kates Stimme.   
Ich werde geschüttelt und versuche die Augen zu öffnen.   
„Gott sei dank du lebst. Kannst du aufstehen?“

Ich blinzel verwirrt. Mein Kopf schmerzt fürchterlich. Mir ist so kalt und alles fühlt sich komisch an. Ich versuche aufzustehen doch sofort wird mir wieder schwarz vor Augen.   
„Warte ich helfe dir.“ höre ich Kate sagen und lasse mich zurück sinken.   
Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich nackt bin und in etwas kaltem, harten liege. Ich blinzel noch einmal und erkenne unser Badezimmer.   
„So hier, halt dich an mir fest.“ Kate legt meine Arme um ihren Nacken und gemeinsam bringen wir mich zum stehen. Meine Knie zittern und drohen nachzugeben aber Kate stützt mich. Zusammen schaffen wir es mich ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen und ich werde in ein Handtuch gewickelt.   
„Max das sieht schlimm aus, ich denke du solltest ins Krankenhaus.“ höre ich die besorgte Stimme meiner Freundin.   
„NEIN!“ Panik steigt in mir hoch „Nein, kein Krankenhaus. Bitte!“ flehe ich schluchzend.   
„Max, du blutest ganz schön doll. Und vielleicht hast du eine Gehirnerschütterung..... was ist....“

will sie weiter sprechen doch ich unterbreche sie.   
„Bitte Kate!“ ich sehe sie mit wässrigen Augen an.   
Ich sehe ihren traurigen Blick und sie nickt.   
„Ich sehe was ich tun kann.“ sagt sie schließlich und geht zurück ins Badezimmer. „Was ist passiert?“ fragt sie aus der Ferne.   
„Ich hab gebadet und dann....ich habe geträumt das er mich gefunden hat und mich festhielt. Dann kamen die Schmerzen und es wurde alles schwarz.“ rufe ich zurück.   
„So wie es aussieht hast du dir den Hinterkopf an der Wanne gestoßen.“ die Blonde erscheint wieder im Türrahmen mit einer erste Hilfe Tasche in der Hand. „Ich kenne da jemanden der sich das vielleicht mal anschauen kann, ok? Sie arbeitet sonst mit den Obdachlosen und stellt keine Fragen.“

„Okay, wenn du ihr vertraust tue ich es auch.“ sage ich leise.

„So die Wunde ist genäht und hier ist was gegen die Kopfschmerzen. Sollte dir schwindlig werden oder du dich übergeben meldet euch, okay?“ die schwarzhaarige Frau schaut mich besorgt an.   
„Ja und vielen Dank für das hier!“ sage ich kleinlaut.  
„Kein Problem, Katis Freunde sind meine Freunde!“ sagt sie nur und umarmt unsere gemeinsame Freundin.   
„Als was war vorhin los?“ fragt mich Kate als sie sich zu mir auf die Couch fallen lässt und ich berichte ihr von den Sachen die ich mit Chloe erlebt habe.


	3. 26.03.2016

26.03.2016

„Und warum genau treffen wir uns wieder hier?“ fragt mich Steph und grinst mich wissend an.  
„Man scheiße Steph, ich kriege sie einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, okay?“ seufze ich „Ich weiß, es ist hella verrückt aber sie hat irgendwas an sich. Ihre blauen Augen, die Sommersprossen, das Feuer in ihrem Blick als sie mich wegen Kate zur Rede gestellt hat.....“ schwärme ich.   
„Alter, dich hat es so richtig erwischt was? Also wo ist die zukünftige Miss Price denn?“

„Das ist ja das seltsame. Seit vier Tagen nichts mehr, seit sie plötzlich das Cafe Hals über Kopf verlassen hat. Ich weiß schon langsam nicht mehr, wie ich das Home Office vor Jayden rechtfertigen soll. Ich muss bald wieder zurück.“

„Hast du schon Mal mit Kate gesprochen?“  
„Hab ich versucht, aber sie ist auch komisch zu mir, ich frage mich, ob ich es schon geschafft habe es irgendwie zu versauen. So wie immer.“ ich lasse den Kopf etwas hängen und spüre eine Hand auf meinem Arm.

„Mensch Chloe, du hattest bisher einfach Pech mit den Frauen, aber das hat nichts mit dir zu tun“ beruhigt mich Steph und dann erscheint eine weitere Gestalt an unserem Tisch.   
„Hallo Chloe, das übliche?“ fragt mich Kate höflich ohne das warme Lächeln der ersten Tage.   
Steph schaut mich herausfordert an und nickt mir zu.

„Ja bitte. Und für meine Freundin Steph bitte einen Chai Latte!“ sage ich und sehe wie Kate nickt und sich umdreht. Steph rollt mit den Augen. „Kate warte bitte.“ sage ich und sehe wie die angesprochene sich wieder umdreht und mich fragend ansieht. „Ich....ähm.....geht es Fiona gut? Ich habe sie eine Weile nicht mehr hier gesehen und mich.....gewundert....“

Kates Miene verändert sich von neutral zu skeptisch.

„Sie arbeitet hier nicht mehr“ sagt sie nur und geht in Richtung Küche.

„WOW, das war wirklich seltsam!“ sagt Steph.   
„Und ich glaube ihr kein Wort! Sie hat definitiv gelogen.“ erwidere ich.

„Was hast du nun vor?“ fragt mich Steph und schaut mich mit Sorgen an.

Kate serviert unsere Getränke und da klingelt ihr Telefon.

„Hey wie geht es dir? Okay, wenn du unbedingt drauf bestehst. Ich komme nach der Arbeit nach Hause und dann kannst du das Auto haben. Warte bitte solange okay? Gut bis später!“ höre ich Kate sagen und wittere meine Chance.   
„Ich denke es wird Zeit für ein paar Nachforschungen.“ flüstere ich leise.

„Chloe Nein!“ sagt meine beste Freundin.   
„Chloe Ja!“ antworte ich.

Kate schließt das Cafe ab und steigt in ihr Auto. Ich klappe mein Visier herunter und starte das Motorrad und folge ihr mit etwas Abstand. Sie parkt das Auto und sieht sich um, dann betritt sie einen Häuserkomplex. Gespannt warte ich ob ich mit meiner Vermutung recht habe.

Ich zünde mir eine Zigarette an und beobachte die Haustür. Sie öffnet sich und ein mir bekannter brauner Haarschopf erscheint und sofort schlägt mein Herz höher.   
„Bingo!“ sage ich, schmeiße die Kippe weg und klappe lächelnd mein Visier wieder runter.

Ich folge dem kleinen Mini durch die halbe Stadt bis er am Will Rogers State Beach auf den Parkplatz biegt. Die zierliche Gestalt steigt aus und hängt sich eine Tasche um. Ich stelle mein Bike ab und folge ihren Spuren.

Das Meer verfärbt sich rosa als die Sonne untergeht und sie greift in ihre Tasche und zieht eine Kamera heraus. Ich beobachte sie wie sie Foto nach Foto schießt. Sie sieht zufrieden und friedlich aus. Leise gehe ich zu ihr und erst jetzt stelle ich fest, dass ich keinen Plan habe wie es weiter gehen kann.

„Es ist wunderschön!“ sage ich dicht hinter ihr.   
Fiona dreht sich um und schaut mich mit großen, ängstlichen Augen an. Ihr ganzer Körper beginnt zu zittern und ich bereue mein Auftreten. Ich hebe meine Hände und mache drei Schritte nach hinten um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich ihr nichts böses will.   
„Hey, ganz ruhig, ich will dir nichts tun.“

„Was.....was machst du hier?“ ich sehe Panik in ihren Augen und wie sie sich hilfesuchend umblickt.   
Der Strand ist ungewöhnlich leer und das scheint sie keineswegs zu beruhigen.

„Ich hab dich gesucht.“ gestehe ich ihr und spüre die Wärme in mein Gesicht steigen.   
„Bitte....bitte sag ihm nicht wo ich bin. Ich weiß, ich kann dir niemals so viel zahlen wie er....“ weint sie drauf los.   
„Wow was?“ unterbreche ich sie verwirrt „Wem soll ich nichts sagen? Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst.“

Fiona schaut mich mit großen, nassen Augen an.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden und was willst du von mir?“ fragt sie mit zittriger Stimme.   
Ich schaue sie an und antworte nicht. Entweder ist die Gute total paranoid oder steckt in Schwierigkeiten und ich weiß nicht, ob ich darauf Lust habe. Meine Augen wandern zu ihren und ich sehe so viel Schmerz und Angst darin das ich mich frage, was ihr passiert sein muss, dass sie mich jetzt so ansieht.   
Meine Gedanken wandern zu meiner Jugend und ich sehe David vor mir stehen. Eine Hand an meinem Kragen, die andere zu einer zitternden Faust geballt.

Ich schüttel den Kopf und schaue mir die Frau vor mir an.   
„Hör zu. Ich....ich wollte dich einfach näher kennen lernen. Ich weiß, dass wir keinen guten Start hatten und ich wollte es wieder gut machen und dich fragen, ob du mal mit mir ausgehen würdest. Dann bist du plötzlich von heute auf morgen verschwunden und Kate war total seltsam zu mir. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Ich bin ihr gefolgt in der Hoffnung dich wiederzufinden und....“ ich spüre meine eigenen Tränen in den Augen „und ich habe es schon wieder versaut. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so erschreckt habe, dass war nie meine Absicht ich....es tut mir leid.“ und damit drehe ich mich um und gehe weg.

„Chloe warte!“ ertönt es plötzlich hinter mir.   
Ich schaue über meine Schulter und sehe, dass Fiona mir folgt. Sie sieht mich nachdenklich an. Direkt vor mir bleibt sie stehen und sieht mir fest in die Augen.   
„Ist es nur das? Du willst mich nur kennen lernen? Mehr nicht, es steckt niemand anderes dahinter?“ fragt sie erneut und mustert mich.   
„Zur Hölle nein, wer denn?“ ihre Paranoia fängt an mich zu nerven nachdem ich mich gerade so lächerlich vor ihr gemacht habe.

Ihr Blick bohrt sich in meinen als ob sie darin etwas sucht. Ich merke wie mich ihre Augen immer tiefer in ihren Bann ziehen und ich will sie küssen.   
„Okay!“ sagt sie schließlich und ich blinzle verwirrt „ich gebe dir eine Adresse. Dort treffen wir uns Morgen Abend. Ich werde dir ein paar Fragen stellen und wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass du ehrlich bist, dann können wir uns kennen lernen.“ sagt sie schließlich.   
„Gut, so machen wir das!“ willige ich ein.

Sie kramt in ihrer Tasche nach einem Zettel und Stift und schreibt etwas auf. Dann gibt sie mir den Zettel und geht zurück zu ihrem Auto. Ich schaue auf den Zettel und greife in meine Tasche um mein Handy heraus zu holen.   
„Steph, das wirst du mir nie glauben!“ sage ich und schlendere zu meinem Motorrad.


	4. 27.03.2016

27.03.2016

„Und du bist dir sicher?“ fragt mich Kate und ich nippe an meinem alkoholfreien Cocktail.   
„Nein, gar nicht! Aber irgendwas hat sie an sich, dass ich ihr glaube und....“

„Und sie gefällt dir?“ beendet Kate nachdenklich.

„Ist das so offensichtlich?“ frage ich verwirrt und meine Freundin lächelt.   
„Ja, total. Aber ich verstehe, dass du vorsichtig bist. Nach allem....“

„Yeah!“ unterbreche ich sie.   
„Oh ich wusste nicht, dass wir Verstärkung brauchen!“ sagt sie Blauhaarige als sie an unserem Tisch erscheint.

„Du nicht! Ich vielleicht schon!“ antworte ich und sehe wie Chloe verwirrt drein blickt.   
_„Sie ist harmlos! Harmlos und verdammt heiß!“_ schaltet sich meine innere Stimme ein. 

„Setz dich Chloe!“ übernimmt Kate und Chloe setzt sich mir gegenüber.

„Also du sagtest, du hast ein paar Fragen?“ blaue Augen mustern mich und meine Gedanken fangen an zu wandern.

„Wie ist dein vollständiger Name?“ frage ich und ernte eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.   
„Hey, bin ich hier vor Gericht? Brauche ich einen Anwalt?“ fragt sie lachend und ich merke wie mir bei dem Klang warm wird.   
„N.....nein!“ stottere ich.   
„War nur ein Scherz. Ich heiße Chloe Elizabeth Price. Und....“  
„Wann und wo bist du geboren?“ frage ich weiter bevor sie eine Gegenfrage stellen kann.

„Am 11.03.1994 in Seattle“ grinst sie und als eine Kellnern kommt bestellt sie sich ein Bier.

„Was machst du beruflich?“ ich schaue ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich bin eine Geheimagentin der Regierung!“ sagt sie und ich sehe ein Funkeln in ihrem Blick und ein wunderschönes Lächeln. „Nein, Spaß! Ich bin Meeresbiologin im Bereich der Forschung.“

„Moment mal. Das muss man studieren und du bist zu jung um schon fertig zu sein!“ sage ich alarmiert.

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Ich habe ein Jahr in der Highschool übersprungen! Ich gebe es zu, ich bin eine Streberin!“ lacht sie wieder und nippt an ihrem Bier.   
Die Befragung von mir geht weiter und Chloe scheint immer gelassener auf alles zu reagieren.

„Nun habe ich eine Frage!“ sagt sie schließlich „Warum das alles hier?“ sie sieht mich eindringlich an.

„Ich denke, dass du ihr vertrauen kannst. Sie scheint bei allem die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben und das sie noch immer hier sitzt zeigt mir, dass ihr wirklich was an dir liegt.“ flüstert Kate in mein Ohr.

Blaue Augen beobachten uns skeptisch, Kate drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
„Chloe, ich verabschiede mich und lasse euch beide jetzt alleine. Wenn du das nächste Mal ins ´Little Heaven´ kommst geht der Kaffee auf mich“ sagt sie zu der Punkerin und verschwindet.   
„Anscheinend habe ich den ersten Test bestanden?“ fragt sie mich grinsend und ich nicke.

„Du hattest recht. Mein Name ist nicht Fiona. Mein Name ist Max, Max Caulfield!“ sage ich und schaue noch einmal, ob sich irgendwas in ihrem Verhalten verdächtig anfühlt doch sie schaut nur perplex. „Und ich mache das alles hier, weil ich denke, dass mich mein Ex verfolgt.“  
„Und du hast gedacht, dass ich in seinem Auftrag hinter dir her bin?“ fragt sie und ich sehe wie sie ihre Kiefer aufeinander presst.   
„Ja, als du sagtest, dass mein Name nicht zu mir passt hat mich das verunsichert. Ich dachte, dass meine Tarnung vielleicht aufgeflogen ist und dann habe ich zufällig dein Telefonat mit angehört und es hat perfekt ins Bild gepasst.“  
„Also bist du abgehauen und seitdem nicht zurück gekehrt?“ fragt sie und ich nicke nur. „Was hat der Kerl nur getan, dass du solche Angst vor ihm hast?“ fragt die Frau mir gegenüber und ich seufze.

„Ich bin nicht bereit alles erzählen, aber ein bisschen, wenn du willst.“

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht. Das klingt alles hella verrückt und ich weiß nicht, ob ich da mit rein gezogen werden will.“   
„Das verstehe ich.“ sage ich und eine tiefe Trauer umhüllt mich. „Entschuldige bitte, am besten vergisst du einfach, dass wir uns je begegnet sind.“ ich stehe auf und gehe Richtung Ausgang.

Mit festen Schritten gehe ich über den Parkplatz zu Kates Auto. Da höre ich schnellere Schritte hinter mir.

„Fio.....Max, warte!“ höre ich Chloe hinter mir.

Schnell wische ich mir die Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und drehe mich um. Chloe bleibt dicht vor mir stehen. Erst jetzt wird mir das erste Mal unser Größenunterschied bewusst. Meine Augen wandern über ihr Gesicht und bleiben kurz auf ihren vollen Lippen hängen. Das Licht der Laterne hüllt ihre Züge in ein goldenes, weiches Licht und ich habe das Bedürfnis sie zu fotografieren. Bevor ich weiß wie mir geschieht beugt sie sich vor und küsst mich. Nach einer kurzen Starre gebe ich mich dem Kuss hin. Wie automatisch legen sich meine Hände um ihren Nacken und ich ziehe sie näher zu mir.   
„Wowser!“ sage ich als wir uns voneinander lösen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich vergessen kann!“ flüstert Chloe leise und ich muss schlucken.   
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich will, dass du mich vergisst!“ flüstere ich zurück.

„Und wie soll es nun weiter gehen?“ fragt mich die Punkerin ohne ihren Blick von mir zu lösen.   
„Wir sollten uns wohl besser kennen lernen.“

„Das klingt gut!“ und ein breites Lächeln ziert das Gesicht meiner gegenüber.   
„Ich komme ab morgen wieder ins Cafe und wenn du willst, kannst du mich abholen. Ich schulde dir ein Date!“ sage ich, stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
„Ich werde da sein!“ verspricht sie.


	5. 28.03.2016

28.03.2016

Ich öffne die Tür und höre Mom lachen. Mein Herz macht einen Freudensprung da ich nicht mehr weiß, wann ich sie das letzte Mal lachen gehört habe.

„Hey Mom!“ sage ich fröhlich und bleibe auf dem Weg in das Wohnzimmer stehen.   
„Oh hey Liebling! Schön, dass du zu Hause bist. Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Chloe, dass ist David, mein Freund!“ sagt sie glücklich und ich muss schwer schlucken.   
Der Mann steht auf und kommt auf mich zu. Seine Augen ruhen kalt auf mir und er hält mir die Hand entgegen.   
„Ist mir eine Freude dich kennen zu lernen. Deine Mutter hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt!“

„Ist das hier dein Ernst?“ frage ich Mom entsetzt und drehe mich um und renne in mein Zimmer.

Kurz darauf klopft es an meine Tür. Ich öffne sie einen Spalt und da wird sie gewaltsam aufgedrückt, sodass ich auf dem Boden lande.   
David steht vor mir, packt mich am Kragen und zieht mich auf die Füße.  
„Hör zu du undankbares Gör und hör mir genau zu. Joyce ist eine wundervolle Frau und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du sie so behandelst? Du wirst sie mit dem nötigen Respekt behandeln oder du kriegst ein Problem mit mir, verstanden?“ er schaut mich bedrohlich an und ich versuche einen Hinweis zu finden, dass Mom mir helfen kommt. „Antworte gefälligst wenn ein Erwachsener mit dir spricht!“ knurrt er bedrohlich.   
„Ver.....verstanden!“ jammere ich unter Tränen.   
Er lässt mich grob auf den Boden fallen und verlässt mein Zimmer.

„Hey Kleines!“ ertönt Dads Stimme hinter mir und ich drehe mich zu ihm um.

Er sitzt auf meinem Bett und lächelt mich traurig an.   
„Dad!“ weine ich und stürme auf ihn zu in seine Arme.   
„Shhht Kleines, alles ist gut, dass ist nur ein böser Traum. Er kann dir nichts mehr tun!“ sagt Dad sanft in mein Ohr und streicht mir über den Rücken.

„Wieso jetzt? Ich habe seit Jahren nicht mehr von ihm geträumt?“

„Du bist ein cleveres Mädchen, ich denke du kennst die Antwort.“ sagt mein Vater sanft.   
„Es ist wegen Max!“ er nickt „Sollte ich mich von ihr fernhalten?“ ich suche eine Antwort in den Augen meines toten Vaters.   
„Ganz ehrlich Liebling? Nein, ich denke nicht! Ich denke sie ist genau das, was du brauchst. Aber es wird schwierig werden.“ ich nicke und spüre wie er mich sanft auf mein Bett legt und mich zudeckt.

  
Der Wecker klingelt und ich reiße die Augen auf. Neben mir im Bett bewegt sich etwas und dann spüre ich eine nasse Zunge auf meiner Wange.   
„Dir auch einen guten Morgen Willi, bereit für die ultimative Probe heute?“ frage ich und kraule meinen treuen Gefährten am Kinn.

Nervös ziehe ich an meiner Zigarette und greife nach meinem Handy.   
„Hallo und herzlich willkommen im ´Little Heaven´ Kate am Apparat, was kann ich für dich tun?“ fragt Kate fröhlich.   
„Hallo Kate, ich bin es Chloe. Ist ähm Fiona da?“

„Hallo Chloe! Ähm....ja Moment!“ ich höre wie der Hörer zur Seite gelegt wird und dann Schritte.

„Hallo, Chloe?“ fragt Max unsicher und ich spüre die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch.   
„Hey Max, hör zu es gibt eine kleine Planänderung für heute Abend. Triff mich doch bitte vor dem kleinen Supermarkt. Ich muss dir jemanden vorstellen. Ich warte in meinem altem Pick up Truck auf dich.“ ich höre wie sie nervös schluckt „Wenn du mir vertraust würde ich mich freuen dich da zu sehen.“  
„Ich....ähm....“sie atmet schwer und ich bekomme Angst, dass ich es übertrieben habe „ich vertraue dir Chloe!“ sagt sie leise und ich höre die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme.   
„Gut, dann bis heute Abend. Ich freue mich!“ sage ich mit einem triumphalen Grinsen und lege auf.

Ich drücke meine Zigarette aus und gehe zurück ins Büro.   
„Chloe!“ ertönt eine tiefe Stimme hinter mir.   
„Ja Chef?“ frage ich und kann mir gerade so ein genervtes Augenrollen verkneifen.   
„Gute Arbeit mit den Berichten. Sehr gut! Ich hoffe, dass meine beste Frau bald wieder raus fährt.“ er zwinkert mich an und lässt mich verwundert stehen.   
„Anscheinend wird der Tag immer besser!“ sage ich leise zu mir selbst und gehe grinsend zu meinem Arbeitsplatz.

„Wo bleibt sie denn Willi? Ob sie mich sitzen lässt?“ frage ich mit einem nervösen Blick auf die Uhr „Das Cafe ist seit einer halben Stunde zu....“ da holt mich das Piepen meines Handys aus meinen Gedanken.   
  
**Mom: „Hey Liebling, wie geht es dir? Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich am letzten Samstag im Mai meine zwei Jahres Plakette bekommen werde und wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht bei der Vergabe dabei sein könntest. Es würde mir viel bedeuten. Ich liebe dich!“**

Ein genervtes Schnaufen entfährt mir und ich merke wie Wut in mir hoch steigt.

**Ich: „Hey Mom! Das ist super, ich freue mich für dich. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es schaffe, ich habe momentan viel um die Ohren. Ich melde mich.“**

Willi kommt neben mir in Bewegung und ich sehe aus dem Fenster. Eine zierliche, braunhaarige Frau kommt auf mein Auto zu. Sie hat wieder ihre Umhängetasche um und ihr Blick huscht ängstlich und nervös die Straße auf und ab.   
„Showtime Baby!“ flüstere ich und öffne die Tür um mit Willi auszusteigen.   
Max bleibt kurz stehen und sieht mich mit großen Augen an, dann wandert ihr Blick zu Willi. Langsam nähert sie sich und winkt mir zu. Kurz bevor sie bei uns ist bleibt sie stehen und kniet sich hin.   
„Hallo mein Hübscher, wer bist du denn?“ säuselt sie und Willi zieht immer stärker an der Leine.

Ich gebe ein bisschen nach und mit einem Ruck ist er auf Max zu gestürmt, wirft sich ihr in die Arme und leckt ihr das Gesicht ab.   
„Oh Shit Sorry!“ sage ich überrumpelt von dem Verhalten meines Hunden und höre das Lachen vom Bordstein.

„Hey ganz ruhig mein Großer! Ja ich mag dich auch!“ kichert Max während sie den großen Hundekopf krault und ich schaffe es den 25 Kilo Pit Bull wieder von ihr weg zu ziehen.

„Wow, so intensiv habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Max, darf ich dir Willi vorstellen?“ sage ich schüchtern und spüre die Hitze in meinem Gesicht.   
„Es ist mir eine Freude dich kennenzulernen Willi!“ sagt Max und krault ihn hinter dem Ohr nachdem sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hat. „Hey Chloe!“ sagt sie schließlich und sieht mich an.

„Wollen wir etwas spazieren gehen?“ frage ich und nicke in Richtung meines Autos.   
„Ja gerne!“ antwortet Max und steigt ein.

Willi sitzt zwischen uns und liegt halb auf dem Schoß von Max.   
„Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt.“ gestehe ich nachdem ich den stotternden Motor zum Laufen bekommen habe „Er mag die meisten Menschen nicht und ich vertraue seinem Urteil. Deswegen wollte ich auch, dass ihr beide euch so schnell wie möglich kennen lernt. Ich dachte mir beinahe, dass er dich auch mag, aber damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. So hat er nicht mal auf Steph reagiert.“ ich spüre die Wärme im meinem Gesicht.

„Warte mal, ging es bei dem Telefonat damals um ihn?“ fragt mich die braunhaarige entsetzt und ich überlege von welchem Telefonat sie spricht.

„Oh als du dachtest, dass ich für deinen Ex arbeite? Haha ja, ich hatte mit Steph gesprochen und ihr....naja, ja, ich dachte, bevor ich dich näher kennenlernen will brauche ich eine Expertenmeinung. So, da sind wir.“ sage ich und wir erreichen einen kleines abgelegenes Strandstück.

„Ähm Chloe! Das ist abgesperrtes Gebiet, wir dürfen hier nicht rauf!“ sagt Max neben mir und sie klingt nervös.   
„Komm schon Max, ein kleines Abenteuer hat noch niemanden geschadet.“ lache ich und gehe auf den Zaun zu, Willi an meiner Seite.   
Ich merke, dass Max uns nicht folgt und drehe mich um. Sie kaut nervös auf ihrer Lippe herum.   
„Chloe, ich kann es mir nicht leisten auffällig zu werden. Wenn ich irgendwie mit der Polizei in Kontakt komme....das könnte....“ mir dämmert worauf sie hinaus will.

„Keine Sorge Max!“ ich halte die Schlüssel hoch „das Gebiet gehört zu meiner Arbeit und ich darf hier mit Willi spazieren gehen. Es ist alles mit meinem Chef abgesprochen.“

Ich sehe die Erleichterung in den blauen Augen und merke, dass mir mein Herz schwer wird bei dem Gedanken an die ganze Angst die sie ständig mit sich herumtragen muss.

Wir schließen das Tor hinter uns und ich lasse Willi von der Leine. Er sprintet Richtung Wasser und kommt mit einem Stück Treibholz zurück zu Max und schaut sie erwartungsvoll und schwanzwedelnd an.   
„Ich denke er möchte, dass du mit ihm spielst!“ lache ich und sehe wie sie glücklich strahlt.

Sie nimmt den Stock und wirft ihn weit weg. Wir fangen an nebeneinander her zu schlendern.   
„Also, erzähl mir, wer ist Max Caulfield!“ ich sehe sie aus dem Augenwinkel an und wie sie sich nervös über den Arm reibt.   
Willi kommt mit dem Stock zurück und sie wirft ihn wieder.   
„Ich bin am 21.09.1995 in Arcadia Bay geboren und auch dort aufgewachsen. Das ist eine kleine Küstenstadt in Oregan.“ sagt sie leise.  
„Hey, da gibt es doch diesen coolen Leuchtturm, oder?“ frage ich nach und sehe wie sich ihr Gesicht sehnsüchtig verzieht.  
„Ja, das war mein kleiner Zufluchtsort, immer wenn ich nachdenken musste bin ich zum Leuchtturm hoch gegangen und habe das Meer beobachtet.“ sie seufzt schwer und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann um sie aufzumuntern.   
Wir laufen weiter und Max wirft immer wieder das Stöckchen.   
„Jedenfalls“ beginnt sie wieder „Kate und ich sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie glücklich ich war, als wir beide an der Blackwell Acadamy angenommen worden sind. Ich habe sogar ein Stipendium bekommen, wegen meiner Fotografie. Dort habe ich dann auch Nathan kennen gelernt. Viele meiner Mitschüler haben mich vor ihm gewarnt, aber ich wollte nicht hören. Ich habe noch mehr in ihm gesehen als nur den verwöhnten Sprössling der reichsten Familie in Arcadia. Wir wurden Freunde und er war echt nett zu mir. Eines Tages verschwand eine Freundin von uns spurlos. Rachel Amber. Sie ist nach Arcadia gezogen und hat aber immer gesagt, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wieder hinaus in die Welt möchte. Ich vermute sie hat es eines Tages einfach getan, sie war ein absoluter Wildfang, eine Naturgewalt. Jedenfalls ging es Nathan nach ihrem Verschwinden schlechter, es hat ihn echt hart getroffen. Er tat mir leid und während alle anderen sich immer weiter von ihm distanzierten tat ich das Gegenteil. Ich habe mich schließlich in ihn verliebt und wir wurden ein Paar. Sein Vater war gegen unsere Beziehung weil ich weit unter seinem Stand war.“   
Wir haben einen kleinen Baumstamm erreicht und setzen uns. Ich merke wie ich das Bedürfnis habe Max in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie sieht so traurig aus. Willi kommt erneut an und setzt sich zu uns. Er legt seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und auch Lächeln huscht auf ihr Gesicht während sie ihn streichelt.

„Das hat Nathan wütend gemacht, Gott, er war immer so wütend auf seinen Vater. Er sagte er hat es satt sich von ihm kontrollieren zu lassen. Er sagte mir, sobald wir unseren Abschluss haben verschwinden wir gemeinsam und lassen alles hinter uns.“ ein freudloses Lachen erklingt neben mir was mich erschaudern lässt.   
„Im Sommer 2014 haben wir gemeinsam unseren Abschluss gemacht doch wir sind zunächst geblieben. Es.....es ging mir nicht gut. Ich musste einige Sachen erst einmal verarbeiten. Ich bin vorher schon zu Nathan in sein Apartment gezogen doch von da an wurde alles nur schlimmer.“

„Mit seinem Vater?“

„Ja, auch. Und zwischen uns. Wir hatten gemeinsam eine schwere Zeit und hatten mit vielen Sachen zu kämpfen. Er wurde....“ sie reibt sich wieder nervös über den Arm und fängt an zu zittern.   
Instinktiv rücke ich näher an sie heran und lege meinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Du musst nicht weiter sprechen wenn du nicht willst.“ sage ich sanft und spüre schon jetzt, dass sie einige wichtige Punkte ausgelassen hat.   
Willi leckt ihr über die Hand und ich sehe wie eine Träne ihre Wange herab läuft.   
„Eines Tages habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten und ich wusste, dass ich weg musste.“ sagt sie schließlich.

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?“ frage ich vorsichtig nach.   
„Sie starben kurz nachdem ich zu Nathan gezogen bin. Es gab ein Gasleck in ihrem Haus, sie haben es beide nicht überlebt.“ und damit fängt sie an zu schluchzen.

„Oh Max!“ ich nehme sie fest in beide Arme und spüre wie sie sich gegen meine Schulter drückt. „Es tut mir so leid!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr und ich merke, dass ich es aus tiefsten Herzen auch so meine.

„Nachdem meine Eltern gestorben sind wurde es kurz wieder besser zwischen uns, Nathan wirkte sehr betroffen und hat sich Mühe gegeben mich zu unterstützen, doch das hielt nicht lange an und es wurde schlimmer als zuvor. Letztes Jahr im März habe ich .....ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich so nicht weitermachen kann, dass ich....nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein kann.....“

Max klingt so verzweifelt, dass ich wütend werde. Willi schaut sich alarmiert um und setzt sich schützend vor Max.

„Er wollte dich nicht gehen lassen?“ frage ich nach und sie antwortet mit einem Schluchzen und Kopfschütteln. „Hat er dir weh getan?“ meine Stimme ist ein leises Grollen und ich kann meine Wut kaum zügeln.

„So schlimm war es noch nie....ich.....wenn.....Frank kam vorbei. Er ist der lokale Drogendealer und der Ex von Rachel gewesen....er kam vorbei und da kam Nathan wieder zur Besinnung....sie haben mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht.“

„Hast du die Polizei informiert?“ wieder ertönt das freudlose Lachen was mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagt.   
„Nathans Familie gehörte Arcadia Bay, inklusive der Polizei, das Krankenhaus, Blackwell, einfach alles. Er sagte, dass ich die Treppe herunter gefallen bin, der Arzt schaute mich nur mitleidig an und nickte es ab. Als ich entlassen wurde habe ich beschlossen, dass ich weg muss. Kate war direkt nach ihrem Abschluss weg gezogen und ich habe den Kontakt verloren und alle anderen haben sich über die Jahre von mir entfernt aus Angst vor Nathan. Ich ging nach Hause und war froh, dass er nicht da war. Ich sammelte alles an Bargeld zusammen was ich besessen habe und bin zu Frank gegangen.“  
„Der Drogendealer?“

„Ja, er ist ein rauer Kerl hat aber einen guten Kern. Er hat den Traum ein Hundeheim aufzumachen und illegale Hundekampfringe aufzukaufen....jedenfalls wusste ich nicht zu wem ich sonst sollte. Er hat viel riskiert um mir zu helfen. Ich denke der einzige Grund war, weil sein Hund Pompidou mich mochte. Ich gab ihm fast das ganze Bargeld und bat ihn mir einen gefälschtes Ausweis zu besorgen. So wurde ich zu Fiona. Als ich den Ausweis von ihm abholte hatte ich nur meine Tasche dabei mit ein paar wenigen persönlichen Sachen. Alles andere habe ich in dem Apartment gelassen weil ich nicht riskieren wollte, dass Nathan etwas mitbekommt. Ich habe alle meine Bilder da gelassen, sie sollten mal ein Teil meiner Zukunft werden, deswegen haben wir sie in einen Safe gepackt nach dem Brand bei meinen Eltern...aber nun sind sie Geschichte, ebenso wie mein Wunsch eine große Fotografin zu werden....ich habe nicht mal meine Polaroidkamera eingepackt weil ich den Platz für wichtigere Sachen brauchte.“ wieder rollen Tränen ihr Gesicht herab.

Willi winselt leise und stupst sie mit seiner Nase an.

„Frank....er hat mich nach Portland gefahren um meine Spuren zu verwischen. Er wusste ganz genau was Nathan für ein Kerl ist und auch wenn er sein bester Kunde war wollte er mir helfen. Ich verdanke ihm vermutlich mein Leben. Von dem restlichen Geld was ich noch hatte habe ich mir ein Busticket gekauft und es hat mich hierher gebracht, nach LA.“

„Weil du wusstest, dass Kate hier ist?“ frage ich nach.   
„Nein! Ich hatte Glück sie zu hier zu finden. Rachel kam von hier und hat immer von der großen Stadt gesprochen und wie aufregend hier alles ist und man immer neue Leute trifft. Es klang perfekt für mich um unterzutauchen. Ich habe mein Handy in Arcadia weg geworfen und vorher alle Social Media Accounts gelöscht. Max Caulfield ist gestorben und Fiona lebte das glamouröse Leben einer Obdachlosen in LA.“

Meine Arme lösen sich von Max und ich schaue sie entsetzt an. Was sie alles durchgemacht hat macht mich sprachlos. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie irgendwo auf der Straße geschlafen hat. Ein dicker Klos bildet sich in meinem Hals.

„Ein anderer Obdachloser erzählte mir eines Tages von einem Cafe indem Menschen wie wir einen heißen Kaffee und ein bisschen was zu Essen bekommen können. So landete ich im ´Little Heaven´, du hättest mal mein Gesicht sehen müssen, als ich plötzlich Kate vor mir sah. Kurz vor unserem Abschluss litt sie unter Depressionen, doch der Umzug schien ihr gut zu tun. Sie war wieder diese fröhliche und gutherzige Person die ich aus meiner Kindheit kannte.“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich über sie gesagt habe.“ nuschle ich verlegen.   
„Hey, wenn sie dir vergeben hat, dann kann ich es auch.“ es ist das erste Mal seit sie angefangen hat zu erzählen, dass ich sie lächeln sehe „jedenfalls hat sie mich erkannt und mich bei sich aufgenommen. Und hier sind wir beide nun fast ein Jahr später.“

„Und wieso glaubst du, dass Nathan nach dir sucht?“

„Ich fühlte mich hier nach einigen Wochen etwas sicherer und bin in einem Internetcafé in meine Mails gegangen. Er hat mir zig Nachricht zukommen lassen. Sie lauteten in etwa so. ´Glaub ja nicht, dass du dich vor mir verstecken kannst du undankbare Hure, ich werde dich finden und dann wirst du es bitter bereuen. Du gehörst mir.´.

Die letzte bekam ich letzten November. Seitdem habe ich nicht mehr geschaut.“

Wir schauen beide schweigend auf das Meer, die Sonne geht langsam unter. Ich bin tief in meinen Gedanken als ich merke wie Max anfängt zu zittern. Mein Blick wandert zu ihr und ich sehe, dass sie angefangen hat zu weinen.   
„Entschuldige!“ schluchzt sie und ich bin total überfordert damit „ich meine, du kennst mich kaum und ich werfe dir diesen ganzen Mist über und.....“  
„Hey.....hey Max.....es ist alles gut. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll.“ gestehe ich ihr und wische ihr ihre Tränen vom Gesicht. „Es wird langsam dunkel, wollen wir zurück?“ sie nickt nur und erhebt sich.   
Schulter an Schulter laufen wir zurück in Richtung meines Trucks. Willi läuft neben Max, er scheint die Schwere der Situation zu begreifen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken nehme ich die Hand der zierlichen braunhaarigen in meine. Unsere Hände scheinen perfekt ineinander zu passen und erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass Max etwas näher an mich heran rückt.

„ _Egal was das zwischen uns ist, ich werde dich beschützen Max Caulfield!“_ schwöre ich ihr in Gedanken.

Der Truck kommt vor ihrer Wohnung zum stehen. Mein Hirn sucht nach den richtigen Worten, doch da spricht sie schon.   
„Danke Chloe! Und wenn du nach all dem nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, dann verstehe ich es und ich will nur, dass du dir deswegen keine Gedanken machen musst. Ich weiß, dass das viel ist was ich....“  
Ich unterbreche sie mit einem Kuss. Wir lösen uns voneinander und schauen uns beide entsetzt an. Sie lächelt, wünscht mir eine gute Nacht und steigt aus. Perplex von mir selber bleibe ich sitzen und starre ihr hinterher.   
„Du bist so ein Idiot Price!“ fluche ich und bringe den Truck in Bewegung.


	6. 31.03.2016

31.03.2016

Langsam öffnen sich meine Augen und ich sehe auf eine weiße Couch mit einem Plastikbezug. Es ist kalt und riecht nach Reinigungsmitteln. Mein Bauch tut so weh. Ich will ihm umschließen doch ich kann meine Arme nicht bewegen. Mir wird klar, dass ich auf einem Stuhl sitze und meine Arme gefesselt sind.   
„Hilfe! Bitte!“ versuche ich zu schreien, doch meine Stimme gehorcht mir nicht und es ist nur ein leises Krächzen.

Resigniert lasse ich den Kopf hängen und sehe das Blut zwischen meinen Beinen.   
„Oh Maxine, du bist wach?“ höre ich eine bekannte Stimme.   
„Mark?“ frage ich verwirrt mit Tränen in den Augen. „Was ist hier los, wieso bin ich gefesselt? Bitte hilf mir.“ flehe ich.   
„Das werde ich meine Liebe, keine Sorge!“ antwortet er und lächelt mich milde an.

Schnelle Schritte nähern sich und Nathan erscheint.   
„Liebling, bitte mach mich los“ ich spüre die Erleichterung, dass ich nun gerettet werde.   
„Du gehörst mir Maxine! Mir ganz alleine!“ grollt er und hält mir eine Spritze entgegen.   
„NEIN!“ schreie ich.

Zwei Arme umschließen mich und ich versuche mich zu befreien.   
„Ganz ruhig Max, ich bin es. Du bist in Sicherheit! Du bist weit weg von ihm und in Sicherheit!“   
„K.....Kate?“ ich sehe mich verwirrt um.   
Ich liege in meinem Bett, Kate liegt neben mir und hält mich in ihrem Armen.   
„Alles ist gut Max, atme ganz ruhig, es ist alles in Ordnung!“ flüstert sie beruhigend in mein Ohr.   
„Es tut mir leid!“ schluchze ich und kralle mich in ihr Nachthemd, drücke mich näher an sie heran.

„Nein Süße, dir muss nichts leid tun. Nicht dir! Es ist okay, ehrlich!“ sie drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Soll ich bei dir bleiben?“ fragt sie und ich höre die Müdigkeit in ihrer Stimme.   
„Nein, es ist gut, danke. Geh wieder ins Bett!“ ich versuche sie anzulächeln und sehe ihr Nicken.

Ich checke meine Uhr und seufze. Es ist 5:25 Uhr morgens, ich liege nun seit zwei Stunden wach nach meinem Albtraum. So leise wie möglich klettere ich aus dem Bett und ziehe mir meine Laufschuhe an. Auf das Whiteboard neben der Tür schreibe ich eine schnelle Nachricht für Kate und verlasse die Wohnung. Mit dem Rad fahre ich bis zum Strand und stelle es ab.   
Irgendetwas beunruhigt mich, aber ich kann das Gefühl nicht genauer benennen. Mit zittrigen Händen durchsuche ich meine Playlist und setzte meine Kopfhörer auf. Ich blicke mich noch einmal um doch kann nichts ungewöhnliches sehen. Nur einen Mann der mit seinem Hund spazieren geht und ein Zeitungsverkäufer der seinen Stand vorbereitet.   
_„Du wirst noch total paranoid Max!“_ schimpfe ich mich in Gedanken selber und fange an zu laufen.

„ _Kein Wunder, dass du diese Träume hast. Du denkst zu viel an die Vergangenheit. Aber anderseits ist es auch alles nicht so lange her. Heute vor einem Jahr stand ich weinend vor Franks Wohnmobil und habe mich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen lassen und ihn gebeten mir den Ausweis zu besorgen._ “ unwillkürlich greife ich mir an meine Rippen. Ich erinnere mich genau wie sehr sie geschmerzt haben nachdem ich den kleinen Hügel hoch gelaufen bin auf dem Frank immer geparkt hat. Der Arzt meinte, dass ich Glück hatte, weil die Rippen nur angebrochen waren.

Ich versuche die Gedanken weg zu schütteln. Mir kommt ein weiterer Hund entgegen und ich muss an Willi denken.   
_„Ob Chloe sich noch einmal blicken lässt? Seit unserem missratenen Treffen habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört, aber wundern tut es mich nicht. Sie hat bestimmt eingesehen, was für eine Katastrophe ich bin, falls sie mir überhaupt glaubt. Und dabei habe ich ihr noch nicht einmal alles erzählt.“_

Meine Beine und Lungen schmerzen und ich bleibe stehen, sehe mich um. Ich bin den ganzen Weg bis zu der abgesperrten Stelle gerannt an der wir mit Willi gespielt haben. Meine Finger wandern zu meinen Lippen.   
_„Ihre Lippen auf meinen, es fühlte sich so richtig an. Ich wünschte ich könnte sie wiedersehen!“_

Ich seufze noch einmal schwer, blicke auf das Meer hinaus und trabe langsamer wieder zurück damit ich pünktlich das Café aufschließen kann.

Gerade will ich Feierabend machen und die Tür zuschließen da kommt eine junge Frau schüchtern auf das Cafe zu und ich ahne schon, welche Art von Kundschaft sie ist.

„Hallo, willkommen im ´Little Heaven´ was kann ich für dich tun?“ frage ich und lächel sie aufmunternd an.

„Ich....ähm....ich habe gehört, dass....“ und da fängt sie an zu weinen.   
„Hey, alles gut!“ sage ich sanft und gehe um den Tresen herum zu ihr.   
Vorsichtig lege ich meinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führe sie zu dem nächsten Tisch.   
„Pass auf, du sagst mir was du gerne hättest und dann setzen wir uns zusammen und du kannst in Ruhe was essen und trinken und wenn du magst unterhalten wir uns, ja?“ frage ich sie und reiche ihr eine Serviette.   
„Einen Kaffee, bitte...aber ich habe nicht....“  
„Kein Problem, mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf. Und möchtest du dazu ein Sandwich oder lieber etwas Süßes.“  
„Oh bitte, keine Umstände....ich sollte lieber gehen....es tut mir leid....“ ich lege erneut meine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schaue in ihre braunen Augen.   
„Hör zu, ich weiß in etwa wie du dich fühlst. Mach dir keine Gedanken okay?“ wieder lächel ich sie an und sie nickt. „Falls du auf Toilette musst die ist dahinten rechts und ich mache dir deinen Kaffee fertig.

„Danke!“ flüstert sie schüchtern und steht auf.   
„Ich bin übrigens Fiona!“ sage ich.   
„Ich....ich bin Mandy!“

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen.“

Ich gehe zur Tür und drehe das Schild von geöffnet auf geschlossen um und gehe hinter den Tresen. Kate hat für ihre besonderen Gäste immer einen Vorrat an den nötigsten Sachen parat den ich vor hole, ich bereite einen großen Kaffee zu und fühle eine Thermosflasche mit einer weiteren Portion. Dazu packe ich alle Essensreste auf einen Teller. Außerdem finde ich noch eine Taschenlampe sowie meinen alten, leichten Schlafsack. Die Tür der Toilette öffnet sich und ich schütte schnell das Geld aus der Trinkgeldkasse in einen Briefumschlag.   
Lächelnd stelle ich fest, dass Mandy sich an den bereit gestellten Sachen bedient hat und sich ihre Haare etwas gekämmt hat. Ihre langen, dunkelblonden Haare hängen nun auf ihre Schultern herab.   
„Da bist du ja wieder, geht es dir besser?“ frage ich und bedeute ihr sich hinzusetzen.   
Mit großen Augen starrt sie auf die belegten Brote und Kuchenstücke. Ich selber greife nach einem Muffin und fange an ihn zu essen, da ich weiß wie seltsam es sich anfühlt, alleine zu essen. Ich berichte ihr die zensierte Fassung von meinem Leben auf der Straße und scheine damit das Eis zu brechen.   
Mandy erzählt mir, wie sie den Wunsch hatte als Schauspielerin groß raus zu kommen und von ihrer Familie abgehauen ist um ihren Traum zu verwirklichen doch dann feststellen musste, dass es schwieriger ist als gedacht.   
„Und hast du noch Kontakt zu deiner Familie?“ frage ich vorsichtig nach.   
„Nein, ich schäme mich zu sehr. Ich meine sieh mich an, ich bin 16 Jahre alt und nun lebe ich auf der Straße weil ich dachte, dass ich es besser weiß als alle anderen. Ich habe sogar mein Handy verkaufen müssen für eine warme Mahlzeit und....“ sie fängt an zu weinen und ich lege meine Hand auf ihren Arm.   
„Wir haben ein Telefon hier, wenn du willst, kannst du gerne mal anrufen. Ich wette deine Leute machen sich Sorgen um dich. Und wenn es schief läuft, dann kannst du dir immer noch etwas anderes überlegen.“ schlage ich ihr vor.   
Wässrige Augen treffen meine und ich sehe einen besorgten Blick den ich zu gut aus meinem eigenen Spiegelbild kenne. Doch schließlich nickt die junge Obdachlose und ich muss lächeln. Ich hole ihr das Telefon und ziehe mich zurück um alles aufzuräumen.   
„Hey Mom.....ich....ich bin es!“ und dann weint sie drauf los.   
Nervös beiße ich mir auf die Lippe, ich hoffe, dass alles gut geht. Die Spülmaschine läuft und ich schaue besorgt zu Mandy herüber. Sie legt auf und sackt auf dem kleinen Tisch zusammen. Vorsichtig gehe ich zu ihr und lege meine Hand auf ihre Schulter.   
„Und?“ frage ich vorsichtig.   
Mandy springt auf und schließt mich in die Arme. Sie schnieft und weint erst mal und ich halte sie einfach fest.   
„Sie kommen mich holen. Morgen Mittag werden sie hier sein.“

„Das freut mich, weißt du, wo du heute Abend hin kannst?“ hake ich nach.

„Ich.....ähm....“  
„Pass auf, ich habe hier eine Adresse für dich. Sag, dass du von uns kommst, dann geben die dir eine Schlafmöglichkeit. Du brauchst nur einen Schlafsack, hast du einen?“ ich sehe ein trauriges Kopfschütteln.   
Ich gehe um den Tresen herum zu den vorbereiteten Sachen.   
„Hier, nimm den.“ sage ich und überreiche ihr meinen alten Schlafsack mit dem ich damals in den Laden gestolpert bin.   
„Das kann ich nicht....“  
„Doch kannst du Mandy, es ist keine Schande Hilfe anzunehmen. Und wenn du willst, kannst du ihn hier morgen wieder abgeben bevor du fährst. Außerdem habe ich noch eine Kanne mit Kaffee für dich und die Reste nimmst du bitte auch mit. Zur Not teilst du, ok?“

Ich sehe ein schüchternes Lächeln und dann ein Nicken. Wieder schließen sich ihre Arme um mich und sie küsst mich auf die Wange.   
Mein Blick wandert zum Fenster wo ich Chloe erblicke, sie sieht mich entsetzt an und stürmt mit Willi an der Leine davon.   
„Shit warte kurz!“ sage ich zu Mandy und sprinte zur Tür. „Chloe warte!“ rufe ich die Straße entlang.   
Willi dreht sich zu mir um doch Chloe geht stur weiter.

„Chloe bitte!“ flehe ich sie an doch sie hebt nur ihre freie Hand und zeigt mir den Mittelfinger.   
„BITTE!“ rufe ich noch einmal und spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen.

Ich höre einen Schrei und dann stürmt der große Pit Bull auf mich zu. Hinter mir kreischt Mandy erschrocken auf und da trifft mich Willi schon und reißt mich zu Boden. Chloe rennt zu uns und zerrt an seiner Leine doch der Hühne will nicht von mir ablassen.   
„Fiona, ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich die Polizei rufen?“ höre ich Mandy ängstlich.   
Willi leckt mir weiterhin die Tränen vom Gesicht und lässt sich nicht von Chloes Versuchen beeindrucken.

„Ist gut Willi, guter Junge, ist okay!“ versuche ich den Riesen auf mir zu beruhigen.   
Er lässt von mir ab, bewegt sich aber nicht einen Millimeter als Chloe ihn wieder zum Truck bewegen will. Ich greife nach ihrem Arm.   
„Bitte warte!“ sage ich sanft, Chloe zieht mich verärgert und verletzt an.

„Fiona?“ fragt Mandy noch einmal.   
„Alles in Ordnung. Es ist schon spät, mach dich auf den Weg, sonst lassen sie dich nicht mehr herein. Der Briefumschlag ist auch für dich, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen alles Gute!“ sage ich zu der Frau hinter mir, ich höre wie sie in das Café geht und die Sachen holt doch ich habe nur Augen für Punkerin vor mir.   
„Du musst deine Freundin nicht wegen mir weg schicken!“ grollt mir die blauhaarige entgegen.   
„Chloe so ist das nicht, sie ist....“ will ich beginnen doch Chloe hebt ihre Hand.   
„Weißt du was? Es interessiert mich nicht, Max! Wenn das überhaupt dein richtiger Name ist. Wer weiß, ob du dir den ganzen Scheiß nicht nur ausgedacht hast. Gott, dass ich immer wieder an die falschen gerate! Jeder lügt, ohne Ausnahme“ murmelt sie und dreht sich um. „Willi, KOMM!“ befiehlt sie und der große Hund folgt ihr winselnd.

„Chloe....“ flüstere ich doch kann mich nicht mehr bewegen.   
Die Bedeutung ihrer Worte lähmt mich.


	7. 01.04.2016

01.04.2016

**Gamemaster: „Hey, und wie lief es gestern? Haben wir heute Abend was zum Feiern?“**

**Ich: „Vergiss es! Sie ist Geschichte! Ich bin so ein Idiot und falle immer auf die Falschen herein!“**

**Gamemaster: „Oh Scheiße Price, was ist passiert?“**

**  
Ich: „Ich will nicht darüber reden!“**

Ich stecke das Handy weg und tue weiter so, als ob ich meinen Chef zuhören würde.

Müde öffne ich die Tür des Bürogebäudes und bin bereit ins Wochenende zu gehen da sehe ich eine mir sehr bekannte Gestalt.   
„Was willst du denn hier Steph?“ frage ich resigniert.

„Du hast so geklungen, als ob wir uns betrinken müssen!“ grinst sie mich an und hält mir ihren Arm entgegen.   
  


„Jap, das wars!“ sage ich und spüle den bitteren Geschmack der Geschichte mit einem Bier herunter.   
Steph hat sich meine ganze Geschichte angehört und sagt nun gar nichts. Ich drehe meinen Kopf um in ihrer Mimik zu lesen, doch bin verwirrt.   
„Diese andere Frau hat sie also geküsst?“  
„Jep, sagte ich doch schon!“

„Etwas so?“ fragt mich meine beste Freundin und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ja ungefähr.....“ nuschle ich.   
Steph reibt sich übers Gesicht.

„Was?“ frage ich genervt von ihrem Verhalten. Ich liebe sie wirklich aber manchmal behandelt sie mich wie ein dummes Kind.   
„Bist du völlig bescheuert?“ fragt sie aufgebracht.   
Mein Mund öffnet sich es kommt jedoch nichts heraus, also schließe ich ihn wieder.   
„Weil sie von jemanden auf die Wange geküsst worden ist rastest du so aus? Und so wie ich das verstanden habe seid ihr noch nicht einmal zusammen?WAS STIMMT DENN NICHT MIT DIR?“

„Ich....ich....“  
„Gott Price, am liebsten würde ich dir jetzt den Arsch aufreißen. Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde nachgedacht?“ beschämt lasse ich den Kopf sinken und schüttel ihn. „Und dann hast du sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch bezichtigst, dass ihre Geschichte die wohl ´hella heftig´ist, eine Lüge ist?“ ich schlucke schwer und nicke. „Wann macht das Café zu?“ fragt mich meine Gefährtin streng. „In 90 Minuten.“ nuschle ich verlegen.

„Dann los jetzt!“ Steph greift grob meine Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her.

Vor mir steht ein Paar mit einer kleineres Gestalt vor sich.   
„Ich danke Ihnen wirklich von Herzen für das, was Sie für unsere Tochter getan haben. Wie können wir Ihnen das jemals danken?“ höre ich die Frau sprechen.   
„Gar nicht, es ist alles gut. Und vor allem war das meine Kollegin und nicht ich und wir helfen gerne, wenn jemand Hilfe braucht.“ höre ich Kates sanfte Stimme und spüre wie meine Beine wackelig werden.   
„Hier, den wollte ich zurück geben. Ich habe es nicht geschafft ihn zu waschen, aber richtest du Fiona noch mal meine Grüße aus bitte?“ höre ich die junge Frau von gestern Abend sagen.   
„Sollten Sie doch jemals etwas brauchen, dann melden Sie sich bitte bei mir!“ sagt nun der Mann und kramt etwas aus seiner Hosentasche was aussieht wie eine Visitenkarte.

„Das werde ich und wie wird es jetzt bei euch weitergehen?“ fragt Kate.

„Ich denke, wir werden die Rückfahrt nutzen um uns zu unterhalten. Aber meine Frau und ich haben schon gesagt, dass wir die Wünsche unserer Tochter ernster nehmen wollen und haben eine Schauspielschule bei uns gesucht, wenn du es immer noch willst.“ brummt der große Mann vor mir. „Ehrlich Dad?“ fragt die junge Frau und dreht sich zu ihrem Vater um, dabei fällt ihr Blick auf mich. „Oh!“ macht sie und starrt mich an.   
Ich will mich weg drehen doch spüre mal wieder eine zarte, aber bestimmte Hand auf meiner Schulter.   
„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, es ist noch eine weite Strecke!“ sagt die junge Frau und verabschiedet sich noch einmal von Kate.

Diese hat nun das erste Mal einen freien Blick auf mich und eine mir unbekannte Kälte nimmt ihr Gesicht ein.   
„DU bist hier nicht mehr willkommen!“ sagt sie streng.   
Ich spüre die Blicke einiger Stammgäste die sich neugierig zu uns umdrehen.

„Kate....ich.....bitte....ich möchte mit M....Fiona sprechen. Bitte!“   
„Nein! Und jetzt verschwinde, Bitte!“ zischt sie.   
Ich muss Zeit gewinnen um mich erklären zu können.   
„Du....du hast gesagt, dass ich einen kostenlosen Kaffee bekomme, wenn ich das nächste Mal hier bin!“ versuche ich mein Glück.   
Steph zieht scharf hinter mir die Luft ein.   
„Na schön! Einen Kaffee, weil ich zu meinem Wort stehe und dann gehst du und kommst hier nicht mehr her!“

„Was tust du?“ zischt mir Steph leise zu.   
„Ich brauche Zeit! Bestell du bitte auch was!“

„Ähm, hey Kate! Könnte ich bitte einen Matcha Latte mit Sonja Milch bekommen?“

„Ja klar, kommt gleich, ich nehme an ihr wollt euch setzen?“ fragt die sonst so freundliche Christin kühl.   
„Wenn wir dürfen!“ sagt Steph und Kate nickt resigniert. „Was hast du vor?“ fragt mich meine Freundin leise und ich spüre, dass ich Panik bekomme.

„Hast du eine Zettel und einen Stift?“ frage ich.   
Steph wühlt in ihrer Tasche und zieht beides heraus.

„ _Max, ich war ein Idiot! Bitte lass mich dir die Sache erklären!  
Ich habe keine weitere Chance verdient, aber wenn du bereit bist sie mir zu geben, dann triff mich morgen um 17 Uhr an dem kleinen Strandstück von meiner Arbeit!  
Ich flehe dich an!  
Chloe!“_

Schreibe ich schnell und falte den Zettel und da kommt auch schon Kate mit unserer Bestellung.

„Bitte Kate, ich weiß, ich habe es nicht verdient, aber kannst du ihr bitte das von mir geben. Ich verspreche, dass ich euch dann auch beide in Ruhe lassen werde, wenn sie es so will.“ ich versuche meinen besten Hundeblick, doch Kate sieht mich nur wütend an.   
„Bitte Kate, sie ist ein Idiot aber kein schlechter Mensch. Manchmal vergisst sie nur dieses tolle Gehirn hinter dem hübschen Gesicht zu benutzen.“ stärkt Steph mir den Rücken.

„Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung wie es damals war sie so vor mir zu sehen? Sie ist so viele Male gebrochen worden, dass ich nicht mal mehr weiß wo sie die Stärke hergenommen hat weiter zu machen. Gott alleine weiß wie sie das alles überstanden hat. Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du meiner Familie schadest! Sie hat sich bisher niemanden anvertraut außer mir und ich wette, dass nicht mal ich alles weiß was ihr geschehen ist und du wagst es hierher zu kommen und sie zu beschuldigen sich das alles ausgedacht zu haben?“ zischt Kate eisig und ich sinke unwillkürlich in meinem Stuhl zusammen. „Dieses Mädchen vorhin kam gestern Abend hierher um einen warmen Kaffee zu bekommen nachdem sie auf der Straße gelandet ist und Ma.....Fiona hat ihr nicht nur das gegeben, sondern auch dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich bei ihrer Eltern meldet und wieder ein Zuhause hat. Mehr war da nicht!“ ich schäme mich noch mehr und mein Hals schnürt sich zu.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stehe ich auf und gehe Richtung Ausgang.   
„Ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht verdient habe, aber ich wollte es nicht unversucht lassen. Leb wohl Kate!“ sage ich und verlasse das Café.   
„Chloe warte!“ höre ich Stephs Stimme hinter mir.


	8. 02.04.216

02.04.2016

„Du bist so wunderschön Baby!“ haucht er mir ins Ohr während wir eng miteinander tanzen.   
„Ich komme mir vor wie eine Tonne!“ lache ich gegen seine Schulter.

„Red nicht so einen Blödsinn. Ich würde dich am liebsten von morgens bis abends fotografieren und dich der Welt präsentieren.“   
„Du weißt, dass ich lieber hinter der Kamera stehe!“ ich umarme und küsse ihn.   
Seine Zunge nimmt meinen Mund ein und sofort unterwerfe ich mich seiner Dominanz.   
„Soll ich dir was zu trinken holen.“ säuselt er liebevoll nachdem er meinen Mund frei gegeben hat.   
„Das wäre toll, ich brauche eine Pause, ich bin ganz schön außer Atem!“ strahle ich ihn an.

„Hier mein Schatz!“ und damit drückt er mir ein Glas in die Hand was ich in einem Zug leere.  
„Danke Nath, können wir kurz raus gehen, es ist so stickig hier.“   
Er nimmt meinen Arm und führt mich nach draußen.   
Während wir über den Rasen von Blackwell schlendern sehe ich auf das Banner über dem Eingang.  
  


„ **Glückwunsch Abschlussklasse 2014!“**

„Ich frage mich, wohin Kate nun.....“ meine Beine fangen plötzlich an zu zittern. „Nath mir ist plötzlich....“ und dann wird die Welt um mich herum schwarz.

Schweißgebadet fahre ich in meinem Bett hoch. Die Erinnerungen überfluten mich und ich fange an zu Schluchzen. Meine Hände wandern automatisch zu meinem Mund damit ich Kate nicht schon wieder wecke.

Es klopft und ich höre Kates leise Stimme.   
„Max, bist du schon wach?“

Ich will antworten doch bringe nicht mehr als ein lautes Schluchzen hervor. Kate kommt in mein Zimmer und sieht mich an. Sie setzt sich hinter mich ins Bett und zieht mich in ihre Arme.   
„Was war es diesmal?“ dabei streicht sie mir über den Kopf.   
„Der.....Abschlussball!“ heule ich drauf los.   
„Es tut mir so leid Süße! Ich wünschte ich wäre damals bei dir gewesen!“ sie fängt an mich zu wiegen und leise zu summen.

„Ich will das es aufhört. Ich will mich nicht mehr erinnern“ jammere ich.

„Ich weiß Max! Aber ich weiß nicht wie. Vielleicht solltest du doch mal über eine Therapie nachdenken?“ versucht es meine Freundin erneut.   
„Was ist, wenn er mich dann findet? Ich kann das nicht riskieren!“

„Glaubst du er sucht immer noch nach dir?“  
„Ein Prescott verliert niemals! Und wegen mir hat er schon so viel verloren!“ erneut schießen Tränen in meine Augen.   
„Es war nicht deine Schuld!“ murmelt Kate in mein Ohr. „Du konntest nichts dafür!“ versucht sie mein Schluchzen zu übertönen.

„Du bist sicher, dass ich nicht hier warten soll?“ fragt mich meine Freundin besorgt.  
„Nein Kate, es ist okay, ich kriege das schon hin. Danke fürs herfahren.“  
„Ich begreife es nicht. Du schuldest ihr nichts.“ sagt Kate leise.   
Ich fange schallend an zu lachen und drücke ihre Hand.   
„Ich weiß Kate, aber....weißt du wie es ist wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass dein Seelenpartner vor dir steht?“ frage ich grinsend und sehe wie sie rot wird. „Und außerdem, wie ist das mit dem Vergeben?“  
Sie streicht über den Ring an ihrem Finger und lächelt verträumt.   
„Okay, du hast mich überzeugt. Aber wenn sie dir noch einmal weh tut dann schütte ich Weihwasser in ihren Kaffee!“ lacht Kate und ich muss auch Grinsen.   
„Danke für alles. Ich melde mich bei dir!“ damit nehme ich sie in den Arm und nehme mein Fahrrad aus dem Kofferraum.

Ich klappe es auseinander und schließe es an, dann schlendere ich mit meiner Tasche zum Strand.

Von weitem höre ich aufgeregtes Bellen und muss lächeln. Chloe erscheint am Tor und schaut mich ungläubig durch das Gitter an.

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du kommst.“ sagt sie schüchtern und fummelt mit dem Schlüssel am Schloss herum.

Sie lässt mich herein und sofort ist Willi bei mir. Ich beuge mich herunter um ihn ausgiebig zu kraulen.   
„Du weißt schon, dass ich nur wegen ihm hier bin, oder?“ versuche ich die Punkerin zu ärgern die betreten zu Boden sieht.

„Können wir ein bisschen laufen?“ fragt sie schließlich und sieht mich an.   
Ihre Augen strahlen Unsicherheit und Schmerz aus. Ich nicke und folge ihr. Willi nimmt einen Ball auf den ich ihm immer wieder weg nehme und werfe.   
„Als ich dich mit dem Mädchen gesehen habe, da sind bei mir alle Sicherungen durchgegangen. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso ich meine...wir sind....ich meine....jedenfalls, kennst du das, wenn man von irgendwas getriggert wird?“ fragt sie frustriert und ich muss unwillkürlich kichern.   
„Mein halbes Leben scheint ein einziger Trigger zu sein, also ja.“ ich schubse sie leicht gegen die Schulter.   
„Ich bin bisher immer an die falschen geraten. Entweder war ich die ´oh ich wollte mal testen wie es mit einer Frau ist´oder die ´ich wette die kriege ich auch rum´. Ich weiß auch nicht. Bei meiner letzten Beziehung dachte ich, dass sie es ist. Ich habe ihr sogar einen verdammten Ring gekauft und wollte um ihre Hand anhalten. Also kam ich früher nach Hause um alles vorzubereiten und da fand ich sie dann. In meinem Bett mit meiner Nachbarin.“ ich bleibe stehen und nehme ihre Hand.

„Das tut mir leid Chloe, dass hast du nicht verdient.“ sage ich sanft und suche ihre Augen.   
„Vielleicht ja doch“ sagt sie leise und ich sehe sie fragend an.   
„Wieso denkst du das?“

„Ich....ich weiß nicht....ich“ Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen und ich nehme sie in den Arm. „Fuck Max, hör auf damit. Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen das ich so ein Arschloch war und nicht, dass du noch Mitleid mit mir hast.“ schnieft die Punkerin in meinem Arm.

„Von einer Entschuldigung habe ich bisher wenig gehört.“ sage ich kichernd um die Stimmung wieder aufzufangen.   
„Ich bin nicht so gut mit Worten, aber wir sind gleich da.“ sagt sie geheimnisvoll und zieht mich weiter.

Wir erreichen dem Baumstamm von neulich und auf dem Boden ist eine große Picknickdecke ausgebreitet. Drum herum stehen überall Laternen mit angezündeten Kerzen und plötzlich ertönt aus einer Musikbox einer meiner Lieblingssänger.

„Wow!“ sage ich beeindruckt und lasse das Bild auf mich wirken.

In den Sand hat sie Steine verteilt und eine Botschaft geschrieben.   
  


„ _Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Arsch war“_

Ich sehe stirnrunzelnd auf alles und merke wie Chloe neben mir nervös wird.   
„Hm, ich denke, dass Arsch hättest du groß schreiben müssen!“ sage ich trocken und höre wie die blauhaarige neben mir die Luft anhält.

Ich pruste los und höre wie sie ausatmet.   
„Es ist okay, ich vergebe dir, aber eine Sache muss ich von dir hören.“ blaue Augen nehmen meine gefangen und sie nickt „glaubst du mir?“ frage ich und spüre wie sich mein Magen verkrampft.   
„Max“ flüstert Chloe mit rauer Stimme, sie legt eine Hand an meine Wange und streichelt mich mit ihrem Daumen „ich wünschte ich müsste dir das nicht glauben weil ich mir wünschte, das dir das nie passiert wäre. Aber ja, ich glaube dir, jedes einzelne Wort!“ ich höre wie ihre Stimme bricht und das ist alles was ich hören wollte.   
Langsam stelle ich mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und küsse sie. Ihre Hand löst sich von meiner Wange und sie hält mich an der Hüfte fest. Unsere Lippen trennen sich und ich sinke zurück auf meine Füße und lehne mich an sie.   
„Was hast du nur mit mir gemacht?“ frage ich leise gegen ihre Brust.   
Die Halskette mit den drei Patronen, die sie anscheinend immer trägt, ruht kalt an meiner heißen Wange.   
„Das selbe wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen!“ flüstert sie gegen meinen Scheitel.

Willi fängt an zu bellen und wir lösen uns voneinander. Immer wieder stupst er seinen Ball mit der Nase an und Chloe und ich müssen lachen. Sie nimmt den Ball und schleudert ihn weit weg bis er mit einem Platschen im Meer landet.

„Wow beeindruckend!“ sage ich und sehe wie ihre Wangen rot sind.   
„Vom Tauchen und Schlagzeugspielen bekommt man ein paar Muskeln in den Armen.“ antwortet sie schüchtern.   
„Du spielst Schlagzeug?“ frage ich neugierig. „Ich spiele Gitarre....also beziehungsweise ich habe früher gespielt.“  
„Steph leiht dir bestimmt mal ihre, wenn du willst. Und oh, ich habe noch etwas für dich!“ sagt sie hektisch und zerrt mich zur Decke.

Wir setzen uns und sie kramt in ihrem Rucksack herum bis sie schließlich ein kleines Paket heraus zieht und mir in die Hand drückt. Ich fange an es auszupacken.   
„Als ich dich am Strand gefunden habe....“ fängt sie an.   
„Du meinst als du mich creepy gestalkt hast“ unterbreche ich sie grinsend.  
„Also als ich dich GEFUNDEN habe da hast du so zufrieden und friedlich ausgesehen und dann hast du mir erzählt“ ich öffne das Paket und erstarre „dass du deine zurücklassen musstest und deswegen möchte ich, dass du die nimmst.“ ehrfürchtig nehme ich die Polaroidkamera aus der Schachtel und muss schwer schlucken.   
„Chloe, dass.....das geht nicht....ich kann nicht....das ist zu viel!“ stottere ich und will sie ihr zurück geben.   
„Die hat meinem Dad gehört, William. Er starb als ich 13 war bei einem Autounfall. Er war der absolute Fotonerd und etwas sagt mir, dass ihr beide euch prima verstanden hättet. Jedenfalls habe ich sie nie benutzt und ich weiß, es würde ihm das Herz brechen wenn er sieht, wie sie mehr und mehr verstaubt und....bitte nimm du sie. Ich weiß, dass sie bei dir in guten Händen ist, es müsste sogar noch Film drin sein.“

Ich starre sie an und merke, dass sie immer mehr verschwimmt.

„Chloe...ich weiß nicht.....“ich fange an zu weinen und sie kommt näher zu mich und nimmt mich in den Arm. „ich schwöre dir, dass ich immer gut auf sie aufpassen und sie in Ehren halten werde.“

„Nichts anderes habe ich von dir erwartet“ flüstert die Punkerin leise und drückt mich noch einmal fest.

Mein Magen fängt an zu knurren und Chloe fängt an zu lachen und holt etwas zu Essen aus ihrem Rucksack. Der nasse Willi trottet auf uns zu und wälzt sich genüsslich im nassen Sand. Die untergehende Sonne beleuchtet ihn dabei und ich nehme die Kamera und mache einen Testschuss.

Ein Klicken ertönt und das bekannte Geräusch, als das Foto heraus kommt. Ich bekomme eine wohlige Gänsehaut und muss breit grinsen.   
„Wow, das ist fantastisch!“ sagt Chloe hinter mir.   
„Hier bitte, ich möchte, dass du es nimmst.“ sage ich stolz und überreiche ihr das Bild.

„Danke!“ sagt sie und küsst mich auf die Wange.   
Wir schauen uns beide kurz an bis ich mich zu ihr beuge und ihren Mund in Beschlag nehme. Chloe zu küssen fühlt sich wie das natürlichste auf der Welt an. Sie lässt sich langsam auf den Rücken gleiten und zieht mich mit sich. Ich spüre ihre Zungenspitze auf meiner Lippe und wie sie ihre Hände wieder auf meiner Hüfte positioniert.

„Chloe warte!“ sage ich atemlos.   
„Scheiße bin ich zu schnell? Sorry!“ sagt sie sofort und sieht aus wie ein geprügelter Hund.   
„Nein, Dummerchen. Ich habe doch angefangen dich zu küssen. Ich habe nur Kate versprochen mich bei ihr zu melden, damit sie sich keine Sorgen macht. Tut mir leid!“ sage ich und ziehe schnell mein Handy aus der Hosentasche.   
„Dann sage ich Steph kurz, dass sie ihre verdammten neuen Würfel bekommt!“ erwidert meine gegenüber und sucht ihr eigenes Handy.   
„Würfel?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
„Sie hat gesagt, dass du auf jeden Fall heute hierher kommst und wir haben um einen Satz neuer Würfel gewettet. Wir spielen....ähm....nun ja.....Tabletop Spiele....das ist so....“  
„Habt ihr noch Platz in eurer Partie?“ frage ich aufgeregt und erröte. „Tschuldigung!“ nuschle ich „ich habe es früher geliebt zu spielen bis ich mit....mit Nathan zusammen kam.“ beende ich.   
„Gott Max, wo bist du nur mein ganzes Leben gewesen?“ fragt mich Chloe mit großen Augen und zieht mich wieder zu sich.


	9. 14.05.2016

14.05.2016

„Na komm schon du lahme Schnecke, so kommen wir nie rechtzeitig an!“ rufe ich hinter mich und drehe mich um.   
„Du hast gut reden!“ schnauft es etwas weiter hinten „deine Beine sind doppelt so lang wie meine“ ich sehe wie rot ihr Gesicht von der Anstrengung ist „und ich bin ewig nicht mehr gewandert.“

„Das ist doch kein Wandern, dass ist spazieren gehen!“ lache ich und reiche ihr meine Hand.

„Chloe, wenn du mich umbringen willst, kannst du mich dann nicht einfach abstechen so wie jeder andere es in LA macht?“ fragt mich Max schnaufend und ich muss lachen.

„Wir sind gleich da, dann können wir Pause machen.“ versuche ich sie aufzumuntern. „Und da ist der schon, der Santa Anita Damm!“ verkünde ich stolz und zeige auf den See.

„Wowser!“ sagt Max neben mir und ich höre wie sie in ihrer Tasche herum kramt, kurz darauf ertönt das bekannte Klicken.

„Zeig mal!“ sag ich und nehme ihr das Foto aus der Hand.   
„Hey, gib das her!“ Max versucht es mir zu stehlen doch sie hat gegen meine langen Arme keine Chance.

„Was bekomme ich dafür?“ frage ich herausfordernd.

Sie winkt mich mit ihrem Finger zu sich herunter und in Erwartung eines Kusses beuge ich mich vor. Schnell stibitzt sie das Foto und läuft lachend weiter.

„Es ist wunderschön hier Chloe! Danke, dass du mir diesen Ort gezeigt hast!“ sagt Max und kuschelt sich näher an mich heran.   
Wir haben eine abgelegene Stelle gefunden an der wir campen, vor uns brennt ein kleines Lagerfeuer und der Mond erhellt den See. Ich will gerade etwas erwidern, doch da ertönt plötzlich mein Handy.   
  
**Mom: „Hey Liebling! Weißt du schon, ob du zu meiner Verleihung kommen kannst? Ich würde mich freuen mal wieder von dir zu hören, ich liebe dich!“**

„Ist etwas passiert?“ fragt mich Max besorgt.   
„Die war von meiner Mom. Sie will, dass ich sie übernächstes Wochenende besuchen komme.....“ druckse ich herum.   
„Oh einfach so?“ hakt Max nach und kuschelt sich wieder an mich.   
Sie streicht mir nachdenklich über den Arm und wir schauen beide in die Nacht hinein.   
„Ehrlich gesagt nein!“ seufze ich.

„ _Ist jetzt wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt ihr davon zu erzählen?“_ frage ich mich selber.   
„Willst du drüber reden? Ich meine, wir haben quasi nie über deine Familie geredet...also wenn du nicht willst, dann ist es okay.“ 

„Meine Mom ist....war....Alkoholikerin nachdem mein Dad gestorben ist. Sie ist jetzt bald zwei Jahre trocken und bekommt ihr nächstes Abzeichen verliehen und hat mich gebeten ob ich diesmal dabei sein könnte.“

„Und das willst du nicht?“ fragt Max sanft ohne dabei mit ihrer Streicheleinheit aufzuhören.   
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich freue mich für sie, dass sie es geschafft hat aber....es ist so viel zwischen uns passiert. Sie hat so viel zugelassen, vielleicht zu viel, seit ich von ihr weg bin habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen.“  
„Oh, dass ist lange!“ sagt Max ohne Vorwurf.   
„Ja.“

„Soll ich dich....du weißt schon...begleiten?“ fragt sie schließlich.

„Es ist ein weiter weg nach Seattle und es könnte unschön zwischen Mom und mir werden wenn alte Geschichten auf den Tisch kommen.“ versuche ich sie zu warnen.   
„Wenn du zu ihr hin willst und ich dich unterstützen kann dann mache ich das sehr gerne Chloe. So etwas tut man für die Menschen die man liebt!“ sagt sie und hält erschrocken die Luft an.

„ _Scheiße, hat sie gerade gesagt, dass sie mich liebt?“_ hallt eine Stimme aufgeregt in meinem Kopf.

„Ach Scheiß drauf.“ sagt Max und dreht sich in meinen Armen. Sie hockt vor mir und sieht mir tief in die Augen. „Chloe, ich weiß, unsere Beziehung ist holprig und das liegt an mir weil ich mir mit vielen Sachen unsicher bin und du meine erste Frau bist und ich...aber was ich weiß, was ich aus tiefstem Herzen weiß, ist dass ich dich liebe!“ sagt sie noch einmal klar und deutlich.   
„Oh Max!“ seufze ich und nehme ihr Gesicht in meine Hände um sie zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich auch und es ist okay, wir machen alles in unserem Tempo und ja, ich möchte, dass du mit mir mitkommst.“ sage ich und wieder verschmelzen unsere Münder.

Die Musik tönt durch mein Zimmer und ich tanze auf meinem Bett mit meinem Joint in der Hand. Letzte Nacht habe ich mir eine Haarsträhne blau gefärbt und meinem Schwarm ist es aufgefallen. Ich fühle mich so gut und lebendig. Die Tür schwingt auf und David steht wutschnaubend im Raum.   
„Mach diese Scheiße aus und ist das....rauchst du schon wieder Gras in meinem Haus?“ keift er mir entgegen.

Beflügelt von meinem Rausch lasse ich jegliche Vorsicht fallen.   
„Hör mal zu, nur weil meine Mutter so blöd war dich zu heiraten heißt das noch nicht, dass das hier dein Haus ist und....“ er greift nach meinem Hals und drückt zu.   
„Ich habe dir Parasiten oft genug gesagt, dass du dein loses Mundwerk nicht so weit aufreißen sollst wenn du mit einem Erwachsenen sprichst.“ ich versuche zu schlucken und nicke. „Und was ist das?“ er zieht an meiner blauen Haarsträhne.   
„Jessie gefällt es!“ maule ich als er mich los lässt.

„Oh Jessie gefällt es also? Würde es ihr auch gefallen wenn sie in Zukunft für dein Essen und dein Dach über dem Kopf sorgen kann? Ach nein, sie ist ja auch nur so ein nutzloses Stück Scheiße das früher oder später in der Gosse landet.“ faucht er.

„Mit nutzloser Scheiße kennst du dich ja aus, schließlich siehst du jeden Tag welche, wenn du in den Spiegel schaust du....“ seine Faust trifft mich hart im Magen und ich sacke zusammen.

„Ich habe für mein Land gekämpft du Miststück und was hast du wertloser Dreck bisher geleistet außer deiner Mutter jeden Tag Sorgen zu machen?“ fragt er.   
Mühsam versuche ich mich aufzurappeln da greift er mich am Kragen und schubst mich gegen den Schrank.   
Mein Kopf kracht dagegen und ich spüre das Blut an meinem Gesicht herunter laufen. Die Haustür öffnet sich und ich greife nach meinem letzten Strohhalm.   
„Mom!“ jammere ich so laut ich kann und Sekunden später steht sie in meinem Zimmer.   
„Mein Gott Chloe, was ist passiert?“

„Frag das doch mal Sergeant Arschloch hier!“ speie ich ihm entgegen.

„David?“ fragt Mom irritiert.   
„Sie ist hier bekifft durch das Zimmer gesprungen, dass nächste was ich gesehen habe ist wie sie stürzt und mit dem Kopf gegen den Schrank geknallt ist.“ sagt er kühl und starrt mich wütend an.   
„Mom, dass ist nicht....“  
„Chloe lüg mich nicht an, denkst du ich kann das Gras nicht riechen?“ schimpft sie auf mich ein und ich spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen. „Chloe, Drogen sind nicht gut!“ ermahnt sie mich weiter.   
Mühsam stehe ich auf und spüre das Schwanken des Bodens.   
„Na du musst es ja wissen!“ sage ich und mache eine Trinkbewegung.

„Ich....ich sehe, dass ich etwas für die Wunde finde!“ sagt Mom schluchzend und verlässt mein Zimmer.   
„Das war ein Fehler Fräulein!“ knurrt David und läuft ihr hinterher.

Mom kommt mit Verbandsmaterial zurück und versorgt die Wunde.Mit einem dicken Verband um den Kopf legt sie mich hin.   
„Mom, es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe.“  
„Ich weiß Liebling. Ich versuche es in den Griff zu bekommen, versprochen!“   
Meine Augen werden schwer und ich werde schläfrig.

Eine Hand drückt sich auf meinen Mund und ich reiße die Augen auf. David steht über mir und presst ein Bein auf mein Brustkorb, sodass mir das Atmen schwer fällt. Seine Pupillen sind weit aufgerissen.   
„Deine Mutter schläft nun, nachdem sie wegen dir stundenlang geweint hat.“ seine Faust trifft mich im Magen „ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du sie mit Respekt behandeln sollst“ erneut schlägt seine Faust zu.   
Ich versuche mich gegen ihn zu wehren doch ich habe keine Chance. Die Luft wird immer knapper und ich fange so stark an zu zittern als ob mich jemand schüttelt.   
Erneut reiße ich die Augen auf und sehe jemanden über mir hocken. Erschrocken und mit aller Kraft stoße ich ihn weg und höre ein hohes Jammern. Schweißgebadet richte ich mich auf und nehme so viel Luft auf einmal in mich auf wie ich nur kann. Mühevoll sehe ich mich um, _„ich bin in einem Zelt“_ stelle ich fest. Ein leises Wimmern holt mich aus meiner Verwirrtheit.

„Max, scheiße Max, es tut mir leid.“ sage ich schnell und suche nach dem Licht.   
Ich schalte es an und der Anblick zerreißt mir das Herz. Max hockt in der hinteren Ecke des Zeltes, sie ist zusammengekauert und hält schützend ihre Arme über ihren Kopf.

„Max, es tut mir leid, ich hatte einen Albtraum und habe mich erschreckt. Ich komme jetzt zu dir, ich werde dir nichts tun.“ sage ich ruhig und langsam und nähere mich ihr vorsichtig. „Ich will dir nicht weh tun Max, okay?“ frage ich und lege vorsichtig meine Hand auf ihren Rücken.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!“ weint sie drauf los „es tut mir leid.....“ sie wiegt sich hin und her, lässt sich aber von mir in die Arme ziehen.   
„Max, mir tut es leid, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich war nicht ganz bei mir, bitte verzeih mir.“

Langsam entspannt sich der zarte Körper in meinen Armen und sie entrollt sich aus ihrer Schutzhaltung.

Tränen laufen mein Gesicht herab und Max schaut mich ebenfalls mit geröteten Augen an. Sie beugt ich vor und küsst meine Tränen weg was mich nur noch doller weinen lässt.   
„Es tut mir leid Max, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun!“ schluchze ich und merke wie sie mich nun in den Arm nimmt.   
„Willst du mir davon erzählen?“ fragt sie leise und nach kurzem Überlegen fange ich an ihr von David und mir zu berichten.

„Es ist als ob ich mit Dads Tod beide verloren habe. Mom die sich erst im Alkohol verlor und dann dieser gewalttätigen Mistkerl geheiratet hat und mir nichts geglaubt hat, er ist mit allem durch gekommen und er wusste wie er es aussehen lassen musste, damit es wie ein Unfall wirkte.“ Maxs Arme um mich verstärken sich.   
„Es tut mir so....so leid Chloe!“ sagt sie sanft und küsst meinen Nacken. „Ist deine Mom immer noch mit ihm zusammen?“   
„Nein....nein er ist weg.“ ich muss bitter auflachen bei dem Gedanken. „Einen Tag vor meinem 19 Geburtstag hat er endlich einen Fehler gemacht und das wars für ihn.“  
„Willst du drüber reden?“ fragt Max sanft.   
„Okay, aber es ist heftig, ich will dich nicht....“  
„Ich halte es schon aus.“ sagt sie bestimmt und ich höre die Stärke von der Kate mal gesprochen hat. Sie umschlingt mich und wir legen uns hin.   
„In der Nacht vor meinem 19 Geburtstag hat mich Jessie nach Hause gebracht. Wir haben etwas vor gefeiert und waren betrunken. Sie hat mich geküsst und David muss uns gesehen haben. Gott, wer weiß was passiert wäre wenn er gewusst hätte wie oft ich schon mit ihr davor Sex gehabt habe....jedenfalls schlich ich mich in das Haus und er wartete in meinem Zimmer auf mich. Ich habe die Zeichen nicht gelesen. Er hatte schlechte Tage und er hatte Tage an denen er sich etwas reingezogen hat, dann war er unberechenbar. Er schrie mich an was das sollte und ob ich eine gottverdammte Lesbe sei. Wie gesagt, ich war betrunken und ein bisschen high. Also stand ich nur da, lachte und applaudierte ihm und gratulierte für seine grandiose Detektivarbeit. Das machte ihn wütend, sehr wütend.   
Er schrie mich an und ich sagte nur, dass er sich auf den Gedanken gerne einen runter holen kann ich aber ins Bett müsse.

Seine Faust traf mich mitten an der Schläfe und ich habe alles nur noch halb mitbekommen. Er schrie mich an rüttelte mich immer wieder wach um mich weiter anzubrüllen.   
Ich weiß nicht was mich geritten hat jedenfalls sagte ich ihm, dass er sich nicht wundern muss, wenn immer mehr Frauen lesbisch werden, wenn es nur noch so feige Schlappschwänze wie ihn gibt. Das war der Overkill für ihn. Erneut traf mich seine Faust und die Welt drehte sich. Er sagte, dass er mir Respekt vor Männern beibringen würde und dann spürte ich, wie er sich an meiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Ich wollte mich wehren aber die Welt war viel zu verschwommen und meine Hände gehorchten mir nicht mehr.“ ich fange an zu zittern und Max nimmt mich fester in den Arm und streichelt mich liebevoll. „Mom....Mom kam plötzlich dazu und bevor er irgendwas tun konnte hielt sie ihn auf. Er sagte, dass ich ihn provoziert hätte, doch Mom fuhr mich ins Krankenhaus wo sie eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung festgestellt haben. Außerdem hat sie die Cops gerufen. Bei der Durchsuchung des Hauses haben sie nicht nur sein Kokain gefunden, sondern auch eine Kamera mit der er mein Zimmer heimlich gefilmt hat. Zusammen mit Moms und meiner Aussage und den Spuren auf meinem Körper hat es gereicht um ihn ins Gefängnis zu bringen. Dort sitzt er immer noch. Er bekommt jetzt die Hilfe die er braucht. Ich meine, ein ausgebildeter Soldat, der es nötigt hat sich darüber zu beweisen, dass er ein Mädchen, das nicht mal die Hälfte von ihm wiegt, fertig zu machen, da ist schon alles klar. “

„Chloe...“  
„Es ist okay, du musst nichts sagen. Ich habe lange Therapie danach gemacht. Ich habe es gut verarbeiten können. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht immer clever gehandelt habe indem ich ihn provoziert habe, aber ich weiß auch, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist wie er mich behandelt hat. Mit Mom ist es trotzdem schwierig. Es fällt mir schwer ihr zu vergeben, dass sie mich ihm ausgeliefert hat. Andererseits war sie im wohl wichtigsten Moment für mich da und hat sich schützend vor mich gestellt.“

„Wie auch immer du dich entscheidest, ich werde an deiner Seite sein!“ flüstert sie in meinen Nacken.


	10. 28.05.2016

28.05.2016

„Hallo, mein Name ist Joyce Price und ich bin Alkoholikerin!“ sagt die Blonde Frau auf dem Podest in das Mikro. „Ich bin heute auf den Tag genau seit 2 Jahren trocken.“ sagt sie und alle klatschen in die Hände. „2008 habe ich meinen Mann verloren, ironischerweise wegen einem betrunkenen Autofahrer, und kurz darauf auch fast meine wundervolle Tochter die heute zum Glück hier bei mir ist. Ich habe über die Trauer vergessen, dass ich nicht nur Ehefrau sondern auch Mutter war. Ich habe mich dann auf den falschen Mann eingelassen, der nicht nur meine Sucht unterstützt hat, sondern mich auch von dem wundervollsten Menschen, den es in meinem Leben gibt, getrennt hat. Ich habe versagt, ich habe als Mutter versagt und nichts kann dieses Unrecht je wieder ausgleichen.“ ich spüre wie Chloes Hand in meiner anfängt zu zittern und ich streiche sanft mit dem Daumen über ihre Hand. „Nachdem meine Tochter zum studieren weg gezogen ist haben wir lange Zeit nicht miteinander gesprochen und ich erkannte, dass es meine Schuld ist. Es ist meine Schuld, dass ich über den Alkohol zugelassen habe, dass mein zweiter Ehemann meine Tochter misshandelt hat und ich wusste, ich muss wieder anfangen ihre Mutter zu werden, auch wenn es dafür vermutlich zu spät ist. Heute sitzt sie hier und ich weiß nicht, womit ich das verdient habe, aber eines möchte ich ihr hier versprechen. Mein Liebling, ich werde nie wieder aufhören für dich zu kämpfen.“ Tränen laufen der Frau vor uns das Gesicht herab und ich höre wie auch Chloe schwerer atmet.

„Ich bin bei dir!“ flüstere ich ihr leise zu.   
„Chloe, diese Marke ist für dich!“ sagt Joyce und hält ihre zwei Jahres Münze in die Höhe. Wieder klatschen alle und die blonde Frau verlässt das Podest und nimmt in einer hinteren Reihe Platz um den nächsten nach vorne zu lassen.

Hand in Hand gehe ich mit Chloe zu ihrer Mutter.   
„Hallo Mom!“ sagt die Punkerin ungewöhnlich ruhig.  
„Hallo Schatz!“ Joyce nimmt ihre Tochter in den Arm und ich sehe, wie sich ihre Anspannung löst. „Das war toll, danke Mom! Ich bin stolz auf dich!“ sagte Chloe und ich spüre wie ich vor Stolz fast explodiere.

Die beiden Frauen lösen sich voneinander.  
„Hallo Miss Price, ich bin Max!“ sage ich und halte ihr meine Hand entgegen.   
Diese nimmt mich in ihre Arme.   
„Bitte nenn mich Joyce Liebes! Und danke, was auch immer du getan hast um Chloe hierher zu bekommen.“

„Ihr zwei seid sicher, dass ihr nicht hier übernachtet möchtet?“ fragt Joyce noch einmal.

„Nein Mom, ich....ich freue mich wirklich dich wieder zu sehen und alles, aber das Haus....es weckt zu viele schlechtere Erinnerungen.“ sagt Chloe sanft und ohne Vorwürfe.

„Es tut mir alles so leid Liebling, wenn ich nur die Zeit zurück drehen könnte.“   
„Ist okay Mom, wir arbeiten weiter an unserer Zukunft, ja?“ Chloe gibt ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und ich kann die Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern sehen.

„Auf Wiedersehen Joyce! Es war mir ein Vergnügen dich kennen zu lernen und wenn du Chloe im Sommer in Los Angeles besuchen kommst würde ich mich freuen dich im `Little Heaven´ begrüßen zu können.“

Joyce umarmt uns beide noch einmal und dann gehen Chloe und ich in Richtung Hotel.

„Danke Max! Ohne dich wäre ich heute nicht hergekommen. Doch es fühlt sich genau richtig an und ich denke, dass Mom und ich wieder eine Zukunft miteinander haben können.“  
„Ich habe doch nichts gemacht außer dich zu begleiten.“ Chloe bleibt unter einer Laterne stehen und zieht mich in ihre Arme.  
„Genau das scheine ich gebraucht zu haben!“ sagt sie sanft und küsst mich.

Ich sehe sie an und beiße mir auf die Lippe. Chloe sieht mich fragend an doch ich laufe weiter Richtung Hotel.

Ich öffne die Tür und Chloe folgt mir.   
„Max, was hast du....“ doch da unterbreche ich sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.   
Meine Hände gleiten das rote Flanellhemd herauf und ich öffne die Knöpfe. Ich spüre wie die Punkerin in den Kuss hinein grinst. Ungeduldig streife ich ihr das Hemd ab und taste mit den Händen nach dem Ende von ihrem Tanktop, damit ich ihr auch das ausziehen kann. Unsere Lippen trennen sich damit ich ihr das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf ziehen kann. Sofort verfange ich sie wieder in einen Kuss und hake meine Hände in ihren Hosenbund. Langsam ziehe ich sie so in Richtung des großen Doppelbetts. In einer fließenden Bewegung lässt sie sich auf die Bettkante fallen und ich krabbel auf ihren Schoß. Meine Hände fahren ihren Rücken herauf und ich gelange an den Bh. Hastig streife ich ihr auch den ab und gebe ihren Mund frei. Mit einer Hand drücke ich sie auf das Bett und küsse ihren Hals.

„Hmmm Max!“ stöhnt die blauhaarige und ich küsse mich weiter herab.

Meine Daumen gleiten über ihre Brustwarzen und sie zieht die Luft ein. Ich stehe von ihrem Schoß auf und knie mich vor sie auf den Boden. Ihre schweren Stiefel landen in der Zimmerecke und dann fahren meine Hände ihre Beine herauf bis ich am Bund ihrer Jeans angekommen bin.

Mit zitternden Fingern mache ich mich an dem Gürtel zu schaffen da legt Chloe ihre Hände auf meine. Ihre ozeanblauen Augen suchen meine.   
„Bist du dir sicher?“ fragt sie sanft.   
„Ich will dich Chloe, voll und ganz!“ presse ich unter meinem hektischem Atem hervor und mache weiter damit sie auszuziehen.   
Hose und Slip ziehe ich voller Ungeduld gemeinsam aus und sie hilft mir, indem sie ihre Hüfte anhebt. Sie liegt nun das erste Mal völlig nackt vor mir und ich erstarre kurz.   
„Max, du musst nicht....“  
„Halt die Klappe Chloe!“ unterbreche ich sie „Gott du bist so wunderschön!“ seufze ich und beuge mich vor und küsse ihre Oberschenkel.

Mit einem lauten Murren lässt sich meine Partnerin wieder fallen. Mit meinem Ziel vor Augen küsse ich mich weiter ihre langen, perfekten Beine herauf bis ich angekommen bin. Ich blicke auf den dünnen Streifen Schamhaare und fahre ihn mit einem Finger nach. Ein Zittern geht durch den Körper vor mir und das leise Stöhnen motiviert mich. Sanft fahre ich mit meiner Zunge über ihren Eingang und höre wieder, wie sie die Luft einzieht. Das wiederhole ich ein paar Mal.   
„Bitte....“ jammert Chloe ungeduldig und meine Zunge kümmert sich um ihren Kitzler. „Oh wow!“ krächzt die blauhaarige und ich grinse innerlich.   
Ich dringe mit einem Finger in sie ein und mit meiner Zunge versuche ich sie zu verwöhnen. Eine Hand legt sich auf meinen Kopf und sie drückt ihn etwas fester an sich heran. Ich verstehe und intensiviere meine Bemühungen.   
„Du kannst....“ fängt sie an und da nehme ich schon einen zweiten Finger dazu. Mit meiner freien Hand streiche ich über ihren Oberschenkel den ich mir über meine Schulter gelegt habe.   
„Mmmmm Max.....“ ich blicke nach oben und sehe, wie sie mich mit glasigen Augen ansieht.   
Die Lust ist ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich beginne damit an ihrem Kitzler zu saugen und wechsel Saugen und Lecken ab. 

Ein lautes Seufzen ertönt und ich spüre wie sich ihr ganzer Körper anspannt. Sie zuckt ein paar mal und dann wird ihre Hand an meinem Kopf schlaff. Vorsichtig lasse ich ihr Bein von meiner Schulter gleiten und ziehe meine Finger aus ihr heraus.

Chloe liegt mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett und ich setze mich neben sie und ziehe mir meine Chucks aus. Nun spüre ich doch meine Nervosität.   
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du noch nie Sex mit einer Frau hattest?“ holt mich die Stimme meiner Geliebten aus meinen Gedanken.

„Du bist die erste, ich schwöre es!“ lächel ich sie an. „Aber ich habe ein wenig recherchiert“ sage ich leiser.   
Sie setzt sich auf und kommt hinter mich gekrochen. Ihre Hände wandern unter mein Shirt und sie fährt meinen Bauch auf und ab während sie meinen Nacken küsst.   
„So so, dass musst du mir bei Zeiten mal zeigen“ haucht sie in mein Ohr „Bist du bereit für eine weitere Erfahrung?“ säuselt sie hinter mir.   
„Du musst das nicht tun, es ist halb so wild. Um ehrlich zu sein, finde ich Sex nicht so toll.“ sage ich schüchtern.

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Ich....es ist okay, aber wir können uns auch einfach hinlegen und kuscheln wenn du magst. Du musst nicht....“

„Darf ich dich was fragen?“ unterbricht sie mich.   
„hmhm“ ich kaue nervös auf meiner Lippe.   
„Mit wie vielen Leuten hattest du schon Sex?“

„Bisher nur mit Nathan.“ gestehe ich ihr leise und spüre das ich rot werde.

„Und hattest du jemals Spaß dabei?“

„Wie gesagt es war okay.“

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein paar Sachen ausprobieren und du sagst mir ehrlich, wenn es dir nicht gefällt okay? Keine Angst, du wirst meine Gefühle auch nicht verletzen oder so was.“

Ich nicke und Chloe fängt an meinen Nacken zu küssen. Ihre Lippen ziehen eine heiße Spur über meine Haut während ihre Hände langsam mein Shirt nach oben schieben. Ich hebe die Arme und sie zieht es mir aus. Über meinen Bh streichelt sie meine Brüste und ich lasse meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und sinke weiter gegen ihren Körper.   
„Wie fühlt sich das an?“ fragt sie sanft gegen meine Schulterblätter.   
„Gut!“ seufze ich und drücke mich weiter ihren Händen entgegen.   
Eine Hand löst sich und macht sich an meinem Bh zu schaffen und mit geübten Fingern hat sie die Haken gelöst. Ich spüre nun die Wärme ihrer Haut auf meinen Brustwarzen und ich muss aufstöhnen.

„Würdest du für mich kurz aufstehen?“fragt Chloe liebevoll und ich mache es.

Sie setzt sich an die Bettkante und greift um meine Hüfte. Ihre Fingerspitzen gleiten über mein Becken zu meiner Jeans und während sie sich meine Wirbelsäule entlang küsst öffnet sie den Knopf und Reißverschluss und schiebt langsam die Hose zu Boden. Jede ihrer Berührungen ist so zärtlich und sanft und verursacht einen Sturm in meinem Inneren. Ich steige aus meiner Hose heraus und zwei starke Arme navigieren mich rückwärts. Ich sitze auf Chloes Schoß, in meinem Rücken spüre ich ihre Brüste. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und sehe sie an. Ihre Augen strahlen mich mit so viel Liebe an, dass mein Herz schneller schlägt und mir bewusst, dass mich so noch nie ein Menschen angesehen hat. Ihre rechte Hand umfasst meine Brust und massiert sie während ihr Mund meine linke Brust küsst. Ihre linke Hand streicht über meinen Bauch und ich muss aufstöhnen. Sie wandert tiefer und mit ihrem Finger gleitet sie über den nassen Stoff meines Slips. Als sie meinen Kitzler streift stöhne ich auf. 

„Ist das okay?“ fragt sie vorsichtig nach.   
„Ja....das ist.....hmmmm......Wahnsinn!“ murmel ich und schließe die Augen.

Ich lege meinen Arm um sie herum um ihr mehr Platz zu verschaffen. Ihre Zähne gleiten vorsichtig an meiner Brust entlang und reizen die aufgestellte Brustwarze.

Mit zwei Fingern massiert die Punkerin meinen Kitzler und eine nie gekannte Welle der Erregung baut sich in mir auf. Die Spannung wird so groß unter ihren Berührungen, dass ich nicht weiß wie mir geschieht.

„Chloe...ich....“jammere ich verwirrt und voller Spannung.  
„Ist okay, lass es einfach zu.“ haucht sie gegen meine Brust.

Mit ihren Fingern erhöht sie den Druck auf den Stoff meines Slips und etwas in mir scheint zu explodieren.

„Ich hab dich Max!“ flüstert sie während mein Körper anfängt zu zittern und ein Tornado aus Glücksgefühlen durch meine Seele rast.

Ich fühle Chloes Arme um meinen Körper während ich versuche meine Gedanken und Gefühle zu sortieren.

„Wowser!“ ist das erste was mein Kopf formulieren kann.

„Haha, du bist so ein süßer Nerd!“ lacht sie und zieht mich mit sich nach hinten.   
Sie löst ihre Arme von mir und ich rolle mich runter, sodass wie nebeneinander liegen können.

Ich schaue ihr in die Augen die mich anstrahlen.   
„Chloe das war...unglaublich!“

Mit einer Hand streicht sie eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht. Ich schließe unter ihren Berührungen die Augen und genieße ihre Nähe. Das nächste was ich sehe ist, dass sie nachdenklich auf ihrer Lippe kaut.   
„Was ist?“ frage ich besorgt.

„Ich bin so glücklich mit dir Max und es macht mich traurig, dass der Kerl dich so schlecht behandelt hat. Du bist so ein besonderer Mensch und....“   
Ich beuge mich vor und küsse sie.   
„Du machst mich auch glücklich Chloe! Ich liebe dich! Lass uns gemeinsam schöne, neue Erinnerungen schaffen und die Vergangenheit vergessen!“ meine Hand findet ihre Wange und ich streichel sie.

„Das klingt gut!“ ich bekomme einen Kuss auf die Nase und muss grinsen. „Gute Nacht Supermax!“

Ich lege mich eng an sie und während ich einschlafe höre ich ihren leisen Herzschlag.


	11. 29.05.2016

29.05.2016

„Oh wow Mom sieh mal wie groß dieser Hai ist!“ sage ich aufgeregt und ziehe Mom hinter mir her.  
„Ich sehe es Liebling!“  
„Und schau mal, diese Seepferdchenart war so gut wie ausgestorben bis die Forscher eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben ihre Heimat zu erneuern. Ich will das auch mal machen. Meinst du, ich kann Meeresbiologin werden?“  
„Chloe Schatz, du kannst alles werden was du willst, so klug wie du bist!“

„Das sagst du nur, weil ich deine Tochter bin!“ maule ich.

„Dein Vater hat es auch immer gesagt und er....er hatte immer recht.“ Mom lässt traurig den Kopf hängen.   
„Ich....ich vermisse ihn Mom. So schrecklich doll.“  
„Ich auch mein Schatz, aber wir müssen stark sein, für ihn, okay?“ fragt mich Mom leise.   
Ich nicke und wische mir die Tränen weg.   
„Danke, dass wir das heute machen und ich nicht zur Schule musste. Ich ertrage die mitleidigen Blicke nicht mehr!“  
„Immer mein Schatz! Ich liebe dich!“ flüstert Mom in mein Ohr und hält mich fest in ihren Armen.

Langsam öffnen sich meine Augen und das erste was ich sehe sind unzählige Sommersprossen. Ich habe das Bedürfnis sie alle einzeln zu küssen.

„Morgen Schlafmütze, was schönes geträumt?“ fragt mich die brünette.   
Ich erzähle ihr von dem Tag an dem Mom mit mir ins Aquarium gegangen ist, obwohl wir da schon zig Mal waren.   
„Das klingt, als ob sie sich Mühe gegeben hat.“  
„Ja, das hat sie, bis sie ihn getroffen hat. Aber ich weiß, dass sie mich tief in ihrem Inneren immer geliebt hat, sie hat sich nur nicht mehr geliebt gefühlt und deswegen ist sie auf David reingefallen.“  
Max küsst mein Brustbein und kuschelt sich an mich.

Ein Handy klingelt und Max und ich sehen uns erschrocken an. Sie geht zu ihrer Tasche und zieht das Prepaid Telefon heraus und geht ran.   
Ich gehe auf den kleinen Balkon um eine zu rauchen und beobachte sie durch das Glas. Sie setzt sich auf das Bett und schüttelt den Kopf. Meine Alarmglocken gehen los und ich drücke die halbfertige Zigarette aus. Max steht auf und sieht mich mit roten Augen geschockt an, sie ist kreidebleich.   
„Was ist passiert?“ frage ich besorgt.

„Das war Kate! Nathan hat mich gefunden!“

Jetzt bereue ich es, dass wir mit dem Motorrad nach Seattle gefahren sind. Seit dem Telefonat hat Max so gut wie nicht gesprochen und während der Fahrt ist es unmöglich. Sie klammert sich an mich und ich versuche meine Konzentration auf die Straße fokussiert zu lassen. Meine Geliebte wirkte den ganzen Morgen so tief in Gedanken und weit weg das ich das Gefühl hatte, dass sie gar nicht mehr bei mir ist.

Die Abendsonne scheint warm auf uns herab und wir fahren Richtung Los Angeles um uns anzuhören, was Kate genauer zu berichten hat. Ich wünschte, sie hätte Max nicht angerufen, uns diese anderthalb Tage unseren Frieden gelassen, aber ich schätze, dass es so besser ist.

Meine Augen erblicken ein Werbeplakat für ein Hotel und ich schaue auf die Uhr. Wir haben einen guten Teil der Strecke geschafft und sollten uns langsam eine Unterkunft suchen.

Meine Gedanken gleiten zu unserem Mittagessen zurück. In einem kleinen Diner haben wir uns Burger bestellt und Max wurde von Minute zu Minute stiller und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie hat ihr Essen kaum angerührt.

Das Hotel kommt in Sicht und ich bremse langsam, da huscht ein Reh über die Straße. Erschrocken versuche ich die Maschine ruhig zu halten, da ist das scheue Tier auch schon verschwunden. Max scheint von alldem nichts mitbekommen zu haben und ich frage mich, ob ich es mir nur eingebildet habe.

Nach einem ebenso stillen Abendbrot erreichen wir unser Zimmer. Ratlos setze ich mich auf das Bett und Max kommt leise zu mir und setzt sich neben mich.   
„Ich muss dir was gestehen!“ sagt sie leise und ich schaue sie an.   
„Was ist es?“ frage ich und kann meine Angst nicht gut verbergen.   
„Ich habe dir damals nicht alles erzählt, bitte hasse mich nicht deswegen, aber ich konnte nicht.“ ein Zittern durchfährt den zarten Körper neben mir und ich spüre einen Kloß im Hals.   
„Ich weiß Max und es ist okay. Manche Geschichten brauchen Zeit und die wollte ich dir geben und warten, bis du bereit bist. Ich könnte dich niemals hassen.“

Mit wässrigen Augen sieht sie mich an und der Anblick macht mir das Herz schwer. Ich erkenne in ihren Augen, dass sie es anzweifelt und Angst davor hat, dass ich sie nicht mehr liebe wenn ich den Rest ihrer Geschichte erfahre.

„Ich liebe dich und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du mir irgendetwas erzählen könntest, was meine Meinung von dir ändert.“ versuche ich ihre Angst zu mildern.

„Als es zwischen Nathan und mir ernster wurde habe ich angefangen die Pille zu nehmen. Ich scheine sie nicht gut vertragen zu haben oder so, weil ich ab und an Gedächtnislücken bekam, aber ich habe mir nicht wirklich Gedanken deswegen gemacht. Ich weiß nicht ob ich sie vergessen habe oder was da schief gegangen ist, aber....ich....wurde schwanger. Wir haben es im Januar 2014 festgestellt. Nathans Vater ist ausgerastet, hat mir unterstellt, dass ich seinem Sohn das Kind unterschieben wollte um an sein Geld zu kommen und bestand auf einen Vaterschaftstest.“ sie schluckt schwer und ist etwas von mir abgerückt. „Ich habe nie mit jemand anderem geschlafen und ich habe es auch nicht absichtlich gemacht.....ich schwöre es“ schluchzt Max verzweifelt.   
„Ich glaube dir Max!“ sage ich und will sie so gerne in den Arm nehmen doch ihre ganze Körpersprache sagt mir, dass sie das nicht will.

„Nathan war am Anfang sehr ängstlich und fühlte sich der Situation nicht gewachsen. Ich auch nicht, ich war doch selber noch fast ein Kind. Wir haben viel gestritten und diskutiert sind aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir es behalten wollen. Mit der Zeit wurde es immer schwerer es zu verbergen und Nathan fing an mich und unser Kind zu verteidigen und wir gingen offen damit um. Während unseres letzten Springbreaks hat er dann beschlossen dem ganzen Gerede ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu setzen und hat um meine Hand angehalten. Er war so liebevoll und euphorisch und ich dachte, dass das Kind ihn verändern würde. Er wirkte nicht mehr ständig so wütend und ich hatte Hoffnungen in unsere Zukunft. Ich sagte ja und wir schmiedeten Zukunftspläne. Er begleitete mich zu jedem meiner Arztbesuche und wir waren so aufgeregt als wir das Geschlecht erfahren haben. In seinem Apartment machte er ein Zimmer frei für unser Kind. Nathan war so glücklich einen Jungen zu bekommen, einen neuen Stammhalter für die Familie Prescott und selbst sein Vater war mit dem Wissen, einen Enkelsohn zu bekommen, mir gegenüber milder.

Meine Gedächtnislücken kamen immer mal wieder, aber meine Ärzte sagten, dass das schon mal vorkommen kann. Die schlimmste hatte ich in der Nacht in der....in der.....“ sie versteckt ihr Gesicht in den Händen und fängt an zu weinen.   
Nun ziehe ich sie doch sanft zu mir und sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meiner Schulter.

„Es war in der Nacht von unserem Abschlussball. Wir haben zusammen getanzt und irgendwann wurde mir das alles anstrengend. Ich war erst im siebten Monat aber einige Sachen fielen mir trotzdem langsam schwer und ich war noch nie die Partygängerin aber das Tanzen wurde immer anstrengender. Wir gingen an die frische Luft und mir wurde schwindlig. Ich bin ohnmächtig geworden.“ sie atmet ein paar Mal tief ein und aus „als ich im Krankenhaus erwachte sagten die Ärzte mir, dass ich eine Fehlgeburt hatte. Sie konnten nichts mehr für das Kind machen. Nathan war noch nie so glücklich nachdem er seine Vaterrolle akzeptiert hat und ich habe es ihm kaputt gemacht. Das hat ihn erneut total verändert.“  
„Max, es war nicht deine Schuld!“ sage ich sanft und entsetzt über ihre Gedanken.   
„Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht habe ich irgendwas falsch gemacht. Ich habe unser Kind getötet.“ weint sie heftig und löst sich aus meiner Umarmung doch ich bin schneller.   
Sanft drücke ich sie an mich während sie versucht sich zu befreien.   
„Es war nicht deine Schuld!“ flüstere ich liebevoll in ihr Ohr bis ich merke, dass sie aufhört sich zu wehren und mich umklammert wie eine Ertrinkende.

„Es fühlt sich aber so an!“ schluchzt sie leise und meine Brust schnürt sich dabei zu.

„Oh Max.....“ ich fange an uns sanft hin und her zu wiegen.

„Nathan und sein Vater haben mir die Schuld gegeben. Und nachdem ich wieder bei uns zu Hause war fing es an schlimmer zu werden mit Nathans Wut und den Rest kennst du ja. Ich habe ihm den Ring zurück gegeben doch er sagte, dass ich ihm schon seinen Sohn genommen habe und er nicht die Schande in Kauf nimmt, dass ich ihn verlasse.“

„Deswegen hat er dich verfolgt?“ frage ich und ernte nur ein Nicken. „Sollen wir abhauen? Ich fahre uns wohin du willst? Ich bringe dich weg und hole dann Willi?“ schlage ich ihr vor.   
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, du hast einen Job den du liebst und ein Zuhause. Und ich.....ich bin so müde davon wegzulaufen Chloe. Ich möchte nicht mehr auf der Flucht sein. Ich möchte mit dir in ein Flugzeug steigen können. Ich möchte, dass du mich überall mit meinem echten Namen ansprechen kannst und du mich nicht geheim halten musst. Ich möchte der Welt zeigen können, wie glücklich du mich machst. Das Verstecken macht mich so müde.“ seufzt sie schwer.

„Ich beschütze dich Max!“ ich küsse ihre Schläfe und merke, wie sie sich das erste Mal seit dem Anruf entspannt.   
„Ich liebe dich!“ sagt meine Freundin und ich ertrinke in ihren wunderschönen, traurigen, blauen Augen.

Max ist endlich eingeschlafen und ich löse vorsichtig meine Arme mit denen ich sie festgehalten habe. Leise gehe ich durch das Zimmer auf den kleinen Balkon und zünde mir eine Zigarette an. Der Mond schiebt sich schwerfällig durch die Wolken und ich starre in die Nacht hinaus.

„ _Oh man, was sie alles schon in ihrem kurzen Leben durchgemacht hat ist der Wahnsinn. Das wünscht man seinem schlimmsten Feind nicht. Doch irgendwas macht mir Bauchschmerzen an dem ganzen.“_ ich drehe mich um und beobachte durch die Scheibe wie Max zusammengekauert in dem großen Bett liegt. _„Ich frage mich ob dieser Nathan irgendwas mit der Fehlgeburt zu tun hatte, mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass es nicht normal war.“_ Ich drehe mich wieder um und starre in den Himmel. _„Ob Max trotz allem noch etwas für ihn empfindet? Sie waren hella lange zusammen und sogar verlobt. Was ist, wenn er sich gebessert hat und sie zurück will. Er kann ihr die Welt zu Füßen legen und ich kann ihr gerade mal ein mittelmäßiges Leben bieten. Ihre Augen haben kurz so geleuchtet als sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft gesprochen hat. Was ist, wenn sie weiterhin eine Familie möchte. Ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals Kinder will, auf jeden Fall nicht jetzt. Wir sind jetzt zwei Monate zusammen und ich weiß überhaupt nicht wo ich in meinem Leben stehe. Ich meine, sie hat mir all die wunderschönen Sachen gesagt, aber das haben schon ganz andere und wir sind noch in der Honeymoon Phase, was wenn es mal zwischen uns schwierig wird? Lässt sie mich dann auch einfach sitzen?“_

Erneut drehe ich mich um und sehe, dass sich Maxs Gesicht verzieht, sie wälzt sich wild hin und her.   
„Max!“ sage ich laut und stürze ins Zimmer zurück. „Hey Max, was ist mit dir?“ ich springe regelrecht aufs Bett und sie fängt an um sich zu schlagen.   
Ich bekomme ihre Hände zu fassen und versuche sie zu beruhigen. Sie reißt die Augen auf und sieht sich panisch um, ich habe noch nie so viel Angst in den Augen eines Menschen gelesen.

„Es tut mir leid!“ weint sie und will sich aus meinem Händen befreien.   
„Hey hey....shhht.....alles gut.....was ist passiert?“ frage ich und lasse ihre Hand los um ihr durch die Haare zu streichen.   
„Ich hatte einen Albtraum!“ sagt sie mit wässrigem Blick und schaut beschämt zur Seite.

„Was war es?“ frage ich und sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Komm schon, sprich mit mir, schlucke nicht immer alles, das ist nicht gut für dich.“ versuche ich sie zu motivieren.   
„Ich habe manchmal diese Träume, sie fühlen sich so schrecklich echt an. Ich bin auf einem Stuhl, mit Klebeband gefesselt. Es ist kalt und der Großteil des Raumes ist dunkel, vor mir ist eine weiße Couch mit einem Plastikbezug. Es riecht nach Reinigungsmitteln, es ist kalt und alles fühlt sich so beängstigend an. Manchmal sehe ich Blitze, wie von einer Kamera, andere Male höre ich Stimmen. Gelegentlich sind Mark oder Nathan da um mich zu befreien, doch ich wache vorher auf oder sie kommen mit Spritzen auf mich zu.“  
„Wer ist Mark?“ frage ich verwirrt nach.   
„Mark Jefferson war mein Fotografielehrer, aber auch ein Freund der Prescott Familie und nach meinem Abschluss sind wir in Kontakt geblieben und er mir geholfen mein Portfolio zu sortieren, für welche Galerien ich welche Bilder ausprobieren sollte und so.“

„Ist irgendwas davon jemals...“  
„Nein, nein ich war nie in diesem Raum. Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen, ich weiß nicht, wieso mein Kopf sich das wieder und wieder ausdenkt.“ ein Schluchzen lässt ihren Körper erbeben und sie entwindet sich aus meiner Umarmung. „Du solltest dich von mit fernhalten. Ich bin eine Katastrophe und jetzt wo er mich gefunden hat vielleicht sogar eine Gefahr für dich. Ich bin zu kaputt Chloe.“

„Oh Max“ flüstere ich mit zugeschnürter Kehle.

Ich ziehe sie zu mir heran und halte sie eng an mich gedrückt. Noch immer ist die braunhaarige in meinen Armen am zittern, sagt aber nichts mehr.   
„Du bist vielleicht eine Katastrophe, aber du bist nun meine Katastrophe und ich liebe dich! Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen nur weil es vielleicht schwer wird. Du bist es mir wert, hörst du? Du bist es wert geliebt zu werden!“

Sie weint in meinen Armen und ich halte sie fest, küsse hier und da ihre Schulter oder ihren Nacken und versuche ihr Wärme und Liebe zu schenken. Allmählich werden ihre Atemzüge regelmäßiger und ich spüre auch meine Müdigkeit.   
„Ich liebe dich Max Caulfield!“ flüstere ich noch einmal in ihr Ohr und bekomme ein leises, zufriedenes Seufzen zur Antwort bevor mir die Augen zufallen.


	12. 30.05.2016

30.05.2016

Chloe parkt das Motorrad direkt vor dem ´Little Heaven´wir haben uns noch nicht einmal frisch gemacht. Das Café ist heute ziemlich leer also setzten die Punkerin und ich uns an einen Tisch und warten auf meine Freundin.

„Oh, da bist du ja. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angerufen habe, aber ich dachte mir, dass du es gleich wissen willst.“ sagt Kate und nimmt mich fest in den Arm. „Hast du gut auf sie aufgepasst?“ fragt sie nun Chloe und nimmt auch diese in den Arm.   
„Yes Ma'am , so gut ich konnte!“ sagte sie und nimmt meine Hand.   
„Wie hat Nathan mich gefunden, was hat er gesagt?“ platze ich drauf los. 

Kate setzt sich mit zwei Tassen Tee und einem Kaffee zu uns an den Tisch.

„Er hat mich gefunden und mich gefragt, ob ich wüsste wo du bist. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich dazu nichts sagen werde. Er weiß also nicht sicher, dass du hier bist.“ ich spüre Erleichterung in mir. „Dann fing er an zu weinen.“ spricht Kate leise weiter. „Er erzählte mir, dass er sein komplettes Leben geändert hat, nachdem er dich verloren hat. Er hat eine Therapie gemacht und sich dafür sogar stationär einweisen lassen. Er hat mir außerdem diesen Brief für dich gegeben, falls ich wüsste wo du bist. Dann ist er wieder gegangen, hat sich dafür entschuldigt, wie er früher zu mir war und mir alles Gute für meine Zukunft gewünscht.“ damit legt Kate den Briefumschlag vor mich hin.

Ich merke wie ich ihn nervös anstarre ohne ihn zu berühren. Chloe drückt sanft meine Hand und sieht mich an.

„Du musst ihn nicht lesen, wenn du nicht willst!“ sagt die Punkerin sanft.   
„Das stimmt Max, niemand hier würde dir einen Vorwurf machen, wenn du ihn einfach zerstörst.“ bestätigt Kate.

Ich sehe erst meine beste Freundin und dann meine Partnerin an. Nervös kaue ich auf meiner Unterlippe und dann suche ich Chloes Blick. Sie sieht mich mit so viel Liebe an, aber ich sehe auch Nervosität.

„Was ich gestern Abend zu dir gesagt habe, dass meinte ich so. Ich will mich nicht mehr verstecken.“ damit öffne ich den Brief und meine Augen beginnen über die Zeilen zu fliegen, da klingelt Chloes Handy.   
„Das ist mein Chef!“ sagt sie irritiert und schaut mich fragend an.  
„Geh ruhig ran, ich glaube nicht, dass der Brief mir etwas tun wird.“ versuche ich sie aufmunternd anzulächeln.   
Sie beugt sich vor, gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und geht an ihr Handy während sie das Café verlässt.

„ _Meine geliebte Maxine,_

_ ich weiß nicht, womit ich es verdient habe, dass du diese Zeilen überhaupt liest.   
Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht, zu viele Fehler. Ich war dir ein furchtbarer Partner und ein grausamer Mensch. Das habe ich nun eingesehen. Nachdem ich erst unseren Sohn und dann dich verloren habe war ich so zerbrochen, so wütend und verzweifelt, dass ich dich noch mehr von mir verjagt habe. Ich weiß, dass ich nichts was ich dir angetan habe wieder gut machen kann, so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche.   
Ich habe eine Therapie angefangen und nehme nun Medikamente die mir helfen. Auch wenn es weh tut, weil ich einsehen muss, dass ich mein Leben mit der wundervollsten Frau auf unserem Planeten weggeworfen und mit Füßen getreten habe.   
Ich weiß, und das Wissen zerreißt mich, dass ich das was wir hatten nicht mehr zurück bekommen kann, aber ich möchte es wenigstens ein bisschen wieder gut machen.   
Bitte triff dich mit mir in Portland, an einem öffentlichen Ort. Ich möchte dir beweisen, dass du keine Angst mehr vor mir zu haben brauchst. Auch möchte ich dir deine Fotos und deine Kamera geben. Ich habe sie all die Monate aufbewahrt und ich weiß, wie wichtig dir die Sachen sind und dass sie dazu bestimmt sind dich groß zu machen.   
Ich möchte, dass du dir eine friedliche Zukunft aufbauen kannst, ohne dich verstecken zu müssen.   
Auch wenn ich dir den Schmerz, denn ich dir zugefügt habe, nicht nehmen kann, möchte ich dir wenigsten zeigen, dass du dein Leben wieder normal leben kannst ohne Angst vor mir.  _

_Anbei habe ich dir ein Flugticket für den 04.06.2016 rein gelegt von Los Angeles nach Portland, da ich vermute, dass du dich hier aufhältst und ein Mietauto wird auch auf deinen Namen in Portland hinterlegt sein. Wenn du möchtest, triff mich an dem Tag im Le Pigeon, wir essen etwas, ich gebe dir deine Sachen und danach werde ich dich, wenn du es wünscht, für immer in Ruhe lassen. Auch kannst du dir dann überlegen, ob du eine Nacht in einem Hotel schläfst und am nächsten Tag zurück fliegst oder noch am selben Tag. Ich habe alles vorbereitet, aber da ich weiß, wie gerne du zu Powell´s gehst dachte ich mir, dass du dir die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen möchtest, wenn du schon einmal hier bist._

_Bitte gib mir die Chance mich für meine Sünden an dir persönlich zu entschuldigen.  
Dein Nathan“_

Meine Gedanken rasen wie wild. Ich starre auf das erste Klasse Flugticket in meiner Hand. Die Aussicht, dass ich mein Leben wieder bekommen kann beflügelt mich. Ich könnte meinen Traum doch wieder aufleben lassen eine Fotografin zu werden, ich könnte mich öffentlich mit Chloe zeigen und ich müsste nie wieder Angst haben, dass mich der falsche Mensch erkennen könnte. Ich könnte wieder frei sein und mein bisheriges Lebenswerk zurück bekommen.

Chloe betritt das `Little Heaven´und trägt ebenfalls ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Du zuerst!“ sage ich schnell und die Punkerin streckt mir die Zunge heraus, während sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen lässt.   
„Ein anonymer Spender hat uns das Geld für ein Projekt zugesichert, auf das wir schon seit Monaten hoffen. Er besteht nur darauf, dass es so schnell wie möglich beginnt. Es geht um die Wiederherstellung unserer einheimischen Riffe und dadurch die Rekonstruktion des bestehenden Ökosystems. Das ist unsere Gelegenheit und Jayden will mich unbedingt dabei haben. Das ist die Chance für mich auf die ich seit dem Studium warte. Wir starten am Freitag und ich werde dann circa eine Woche unterwegs sein.“ sagt sie aufgeregt und ich merke, wie ich unruhiger werde.   
Ich hatte mir überlegt, ob ich das teure Ticket vielleicht in zwei günstigere tauschen kann und Chloe mit mir kommt. Mit zittrigen Fingern schiebe ich ihr den Brief rüber und Kate und sie lesen die Zeilen die mir so viel Hoffnung schenken und mir gleichzeitig so viel Angst machen.   
Während die zwei Ozeane, in denen ich so gerne versinke, die Zeilen überfliegen legt sich ihre Stirn in Sorgenfalten.

„Willst du hin?“ fragt Kate mich schließlich.

„Es ist eine Chance damit abzuschließen und endlich ein normales Leben anzufangen. Ich könnte studieren, meine Fotos unter meinen Namen veröffentlichen, in Galerien ausstellen, ich kann eine Therapie anfangen und so viel mehr.“ meine Augen nehmen Chloe gefangen die nachdenklich auf den Brief schaut.   
Sie springt auf mit dem Handy in der Hand.   
„Was hast du vor?“ frage ich.   
„Ich rufe Jayden an, dass ich nicht mitkann. Ich lasse dich nicht alleine zu dem Irren, egal wie sehr er sich geändert haben mag.“  
„Chloe bitte! Das musst du nicht tun. Wie du schon gesagt hast, dass ist deine Chance. Wirf sie nicht wegen meiner Vergangenheit und meinen Ängsten weg.“

„Aber Liebling....“  
„Bitte nicht, ich will nicht deine Zukunft behindern. Und schau, wir treffen uns an einem öffentlichen Ort und wenn ich ein doofes Gefühl habe komme ich gleich abends wieder zurück.“   
Chloe schaut mir nachdenklich in die Augen, ich sehe ihre Unsicherheit.   
„Okay!“ seufzt sie schließlich und setzt sich wieder.

„Sag mal Kate, kommt Daniel nicht am Samstag auch wieder?“ frage ich um die schwere Stimmung zu heben.   
„Ja, ich bin so froh, wenn er wieder da ist. Ich hoffe, dass es ihm gut geht, aber immer wenn wir telefoniert haben sagte er, dass bei ihm soweit alles in Ordnung ist.“ lächelt meine beste Freundin selig.

„Wer ist Daniel?“ fragt Chloe verwundert.   
„Oh man, stimmt, ihr kennt euch ja gar nicht“ fällt mir beschämt auf „manchmal vergesse ich, dass wir uns erst seit zwei Monaten kennen, ich habe das Gefühl, dich schon mein ganzes Leben zu kennen“ plapper ich weiter und spüre wie ich rot werde.   
„Awww schau wie rot sie wird“ stichelt die Punkerin und Kate muss grinsen.   
„Daniel ist mein Freund“

„Schrägstrich so gut wie Verlobter“ mische ich mich ein.   
„Halt die Klappe!“ lacht Kate mit rotem Gesicht. „Er ist als Sanitäter bei einer Hilfsorganisation die in Kriegen und Katastrophengebieten den verwundeten Zivilisten helfen.“  
„Oh das ist cool, aber dann ist er bestimmt oft unterwegs.“  
„Ja, aber er liebt seine Arbeit und ich liebe ihn und wir schauen, dass wir es hinbekommen. Ich denke, wenn ich es wünschen würde, dann würde er auch hier in Los Angeles arbeiten, aber solange es noch passt soll er seiner Berufung folgen.“  
„Das ist klasse. Dann habt ihr ja die Wohnung für euch wenn Max am Samstag fliegt.“ sie grinst Kate dreckig an und der Rotton in ihrem Gesicht wird noch intensiver. „Und solange er da ist kannst du die Kleine gerne auch zu mir abschieben!“ schiebt sie hinterher „dann habt ihr Zeit für euch!“

„Chloe, hör auf damit!“ lache ich und strecke ihr die Zunge heraus.

„Ihr zwei seid unmöglich. Ich lasse euch jetzt alleine und kümmere mich um die anderen Gäste.“ sagt die Blonde mit einem süßen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Ich glaube sie ist von der Idee ganz angetan ihren Liebsten alleine für sich zu haben.“ kichere ich Chloe zu die mich wieder ernster ansieht.  
„Ernsthaft Max, sobald dir irgendwas seltsam vorkommst haust du bitte ab. Ich meinte das ernst, ich gehe mit dir, wenn du willst. Und wenn wir uns in irgendeiner Hippie Kommune in der Wüste verstecken müssen bin ich dabei. Ich verlasse dich nicht nur weil es schwer wird.“ sie nimmt meine Hand und küsst sie und ich fühle die Tränen in meinen Augen.   
„Ich liebe dich Chloe! Du bist das Beste was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist.“

Sie lächelt mich glücklich an und ich habe das Gefühl, dass endlich alles gut wird.   
  


Das heiße Wasser rauscht an meinem Körper entlang und ich denke über die letzten 48 Stunden nach. Die Nacht mit Chloe in Seattle, unsere lange Fahrt mit dem Motorrad, weil wir wegen mir nicht fliegen konnten. Die Angst und die Erinnerungen wegen Nathan und die daraus entstandene Hoffnung, dass nun alles besser wird. Aber auch an Chloe, wie sie sich über das Wochenende mit ihrer Mom angenähert hat und wie froh sie darüber zu sein scheint. Über unsere Beziehung und wie sich das alles entwickelt. Ein leises Klopfen reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Ja?“ frage ich.   
„Darf ich rein kommen?“ fragt Chloe, ihre Stimme durch das Rauschen der Dusche und der Tür gedämpft.   
„Klar!“ rufe ich und drehe mich etwas um. 

„Du weißt, dass ich als Meeresbiologin sehr an dem Leben in meinem heimischen Gewässer interessiert bin?“ fragt die blauhaarige und ich kann sehen, wie sie sich selber auszieht.   
Mein Herz fängt an wie wild zu schlagen und ich spüre ein Ziehen in meinem Unterleib.   
„Und nun willst du hier in deiner Dusche weiter forschen?“ frage ich kichernd.   
„Absolut!“ erwidert meine Geliebte und schiebt den Duschvorhang zu Seite.   
Ich stehe mit dem Rücken zu ihr und fühle ihre Hände auf meinen Schultern. Ein federleichter Kuss streift meinen Nacken und mein Hirn fährt sich herunter.   
„Wie war das Telefonat mit deiner Mom?“ plappere ich drauf los und bemerke sofort meinen Fehler.

„Wow, ich glaube ich hatte noch nie so schnell keine Lust mehr auf Sex!“ lacht sie in mein Ohr und umarmt mich aber liebevoll.

„Tut mir leid, ich hatte nur gerade drüber nachgedacht wie toll ich es finde, dass ihr wieder miteinander sprecht.“  
„Alles gut, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.“ dabei drückt sie sich näher an mich und ihre Hand fährt in sanften Kreisen über meinen Bauch „sie hat sich sehr gefreut, dass ich sie angerufen habe um ihr von meiner kommenden Forschung zu erzählen. Sie hat schon einen Flug im Juli gebucht um uns besuchen zu kommen, sie ist schon gespannt Willi kennen zu lernen. Ich bin dir so dankbar, ich glaube ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft.“ ich drehe meinen Kopf zu ihr und wir küssen uns.

„Wenn das alles zu Ende ist würde ich mit dir gerne mal nach Arcadia Bay fahren, ich möchte dir meine Heimatstadt zeigen, also, wenn du willst.“ plötzlich kommt mir die Idee blöd vor und ich spüre die bekannte Hitze in meinem Gesicht.

„Ich würde es lieben!“ haucht Chloe mir entgegen und das Ziehen kommt zurück.   
„Wollen wir deine kleine Forschungsreise ins Schlafzimmer verlegen?“

„Hmmm da brauchst du mich nicht zweimal zu fragen!“ und schon presst sie wieder ihre Lippen auf meine.

Wir steigen aus der Dusche und trocknen uns gegenseitig ab, dann nimmt Chloe meine Hand und führt mich kichernd ins Schlafzimmer und bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen.   
„Ach fuck, den habe ich ja ganz vergessen!“ seufzt sie lachend und ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen um über ihre Schulter zu schauen.

Willi liegt ausgebreitet im Bett und schnarcht leise vor sich hin. Mit großen Schritten geht Chloe zum Bett um ihn zu wecken, doch ich ziehe sie zu mir zurück.   
„Lass ihn, er hat sich so gefreut dich wieder zu sehen, ich wette er hat dich furchtbar vermisst. Lass uns die Party verschieben!“ sage ich zärtlich und ziehe mir eine Boxershorts, sowie ein altes Shirt meiner Partnerin an.

„Wo bist du wundervoller Mensch nur mein ganzes Leben gewesen?“ seufzt sie leise und küsst mich leidenschaftlich.   
Vorsichtig legen Chloe und ich uns ins Bett und kuscheln uns eng aneinander. Sie hält mich in ihren Armen und ich fühle mich sicher.


	13. 03.06.2016

03.06.2016

Das Bett bewegt sich und ich mache die Augen etwas auf.   
„Max?“ frage ich müde.   
„Schlaf weiter, ich gehe nur eine Runde mit Willi und hole uns Brötchen!“ sagt sie leise und meine Augen fallen wieder zu.

Die Wohnungstür fällt ins Schloss und ich öffne von dem Geräusch die Augen. Max redet leise auf Willi ein und scheint ihm Frühstück zu machen.   
„Ok Chloe, aufwachen!“ murmel ich mir leise selber zu.

Schritte nähern sich dem Schlafzimmer und dann schließt sich die Tür. Gestern Nacht wurde es sehr spät und ich stelle fest, dass ich wohl nicht mehr so geübt bin im lange wach bleiben. Alles an mir ist müde und schwer. Das Bett bewegt sich und ich freue mich, dass ich noch etwas dösen darf. Max legt sich unter die Decke und kuschelt sich an mich. Ich rolle mich auf die Seite um ihr zugewandt zu sein. Langsam schiebt sie ihr Bein zwischen meine und dann reibt ihrer Hand über meine Shorts.  
„Hmmm Max?“ bringt mein müdes Hirn nur zustande anstatt sie zu fragen, was sie vorhat.   
„Shhht schließe die Augen und genieße es“ sagt meine Partnerin und lässt ihre Hand in die Shorts gleiten.   
Lustvoll stöhne ich auf und warte auf die Bewegung, wenn Willi aufs Bett springt, doch nichts passiert.

Zarte Lippen legen sich auf meine als der zierliche Körper mich auf den Rücken schiebt. Ich folge ihrer Bewegungsanweisung und spreize vorsorglich meine Beine noch etwas. Küsse bedecken meinen Hals während ihre Hand mich immer weiter Richtung Orgasmus bringt. Die geschickten Finger geben mich frei und sofort spüre ich eine gewisse Kälte und Frust. Max bewegt sich und kriecht nach unten. Ihre heiße Haut berührt mein Becken und sie zieht meine feuchten Boxershorts aus. Sie legt sich meine Beine über ihre Schultern und zwei Hände graben sich unter meinen Po. Geschickt hebt sie mein Hinterteil hoch und dann spüre ich ihre Zunge an meinem Eingang. Langsam und feucht dringt sie in mich ein und ich glaube, dass ich augenblicklich denn Verstand verliere, ich bin nun hellwach. Ich drücke meine Vagina ihrem Gesicht noch mehr entgegen und durch den Winkel schafft sie es genau die richtige Stelle mit ihrer Zunge zu treffen.   
Mein Körper windet sich unter ihren Bemühungen und ich spüre die Erlösung ganz nah.   
„Bitte....bitte nicht aufhören!“ flehe ich während ihre Hände meinen Hintern massieren und mich in dem Winkel halten der mir so viel Lust bereitet. Ich massiere mir meinen Kitzler während Max wieder und wieder in mich eindringt und sich in mir bewegt.  
Erneut trifft meine Partnerin die richtige Stelle und schickt mich damit über den Rand. Sie hält mich stabil und als die Wellen des Orgasmus abebben gibt sie meine Vagina frei und legt mich liebevoll ab. Sie bleibt zwischen meinen Beinen liegen, ihren Kopf auf meinen Bauch. Ich spüre ihren Atem auf meiner nackten Haut und muss lächeln.   
„Dir auch einen guten Morgen!“ säusle ich „Womit habe ich das verdient?“

„Naja du fährst bald und ich wollte, dass du was zum erinnern hast während du weg bist und worauf du dich freuen kannst.“ ich spüre wieder die Frage in mir und sehe mich unsicher im Raum um, ob ich es aussprechen soll oder nicht.

„Was ist?“ frage sie argwöhnisch und ich fühle mich ertappt.   
„Versprichst du mir, dass du zu mir zurück kommst?“ flüstert ich beschämt.   
„Ich schwöre es dir!“ sage die braunhaarige und ihre Finger fahren die Konturen meiner Brüste nach.

„Danke Max!“ da kommt mir ein weiterer Gedanke „Bist du jetzt extra mit Willi eine Runde gelaufen um den Stinker aus dem Schlafzimmer zu verbannen?“  
„Ja....wir hatten die ganze Woche keine Zeit füreinander und....du weißt schon....ich kann das nicht wenn er dabei ist“ sagt sie und windet sich etwas.   
Ich muss laut lachen und kriege einen Klaps auf den Bauch.  
„Lach mich nicht aus“ murmelt sie ärgerlich und ich würde jetzt zu gerne ihr Gesicht sehen.   
„Mir geht es genauso Max, ich kann es mir nicht mal selber machen, wenn er dabei ist.“ grinse ich und höre nun auch sie kichern. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“

„Als ich mit Willi zurück kam war es kurz nach 9“ antwortet es gegen meinen Bauch.   
„Dann habe ich noch genug Zeit dir auch eine Erinnerung auf den Weg mitzugeben!“ sage ich fröhlich und schiebe meine Freundin von mir herunter. „Ob ich dir ein paar Knutschflecken machen soll um Nathan zu zeigen, dass du mir gehörst?“ frage ich schäkernd.   
„Bloß nicht, ich will es nur beenden und meine Sachen haben und ihn nicht weiter provozieren.“ sagt Max ernst und ich muss schlucken.  
„Du hast recht!“ sage ich „Was mich aber nicht davon abhalten wird dir hier und jetzt das Hirn raus zu vögeln.“ versuche ich die Stimmung zu retten.   
„Du quatscht zu viel und handelst zu wenig Price!“

Mehr braucht sie nicht zu sagen, ich drehe sie auf den Rücken und mache mich an die Arbeit sie von ihren Klamotten zu befreien.

Steph sitzt mit Kate im ´Little heaven` und schaut Max und mich an als wir das Café betreten. Sie grinst breit und als ich sie zur Begrüßung umarme kichert sie.   
„Ihr hattet Sex.“ flüstert sie und ich spüre Hitze in meinem Gesicht.   
„Halt du Klappe Freak!“ antworte ich ich nehme Kate in den Arm.   
„Was hat sie gesagt?“ fragt Max neugierig.   
„Das willst du gar nicht wissen!“ antworte ich vor meiner besten Freundin.   
„Also Chloe, dass wird bestimmt aufregend. Ich könnte mir das nicht vorstellen so eine Woche auf offener See zu sein.“ sagt Kate.   
„Ach das ist kein Problem, ich liebe das Meer. Viel schlimmer wird es sein eine Woche von meinem Lieblingsnerd getrennt zu sein“ sage ich.   
Steph und Max machen beide gleichzeitig „Awwww“ und schauen sich dann lachend an.   
„Wen von uns meintest du jetzt?“ fragt Steph mich dann.   
„Ich verweigere lieber die Aussage.“ lache ich nur und nehme die Hand von Max in meine.

„Also...ähm....“ fängt Steph an und sieht sich unsicher um.   
„Du kannst ruhig Max sagen, es ist jetzt eh alles anders“ sagt meine Partnerin schüchtern.

„Stimmt!“ grinst Steph „Also Max ein kleines, blaues Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass du dich gerne dem wilden Haufen auf der nächsten Mission anschließen möchtest?“   
Max schaut meine beste Freundin verwirrt an, schaut dann hilfesuchend zu mir und dann wieder zu Steph.   
„Oh...“ ihr geht ein Licht auf und sie strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. „Ja, sehr gerne, also nur wenn das für euch und die anderen aus eurer Gruppe passt natürlich. Ich möchte mich nicht aufdrängen.“

„Nein, wir haben schon mit allen gesprochen und die Jungs würden sich freuen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Zeit nutzen und uns zwischendurch treffen, dann können wir an deinem Charakter arbeiten und wenn unsere Tiefseeforscherin hier zurück ist geht es in die nächste Etappe.“ schlägt die Spielleiterin vor.   
„Das wäre fantastisch Steph, ich habe schon ein paar Ideen. Ach und ich muss mir vorher noch Würfel kaufen. Vielleicht bekomme ich in Portland welche“ überlegt die braunhaarige neben mir und sieht zufrieden aus.

„Weißt du denn schon, welche Klasse du sein wirst?“ hake ich nach.   
„Ja, eine Bardin!“ sagt die braunhaarige stolz.  
„Wir haben noch keinen in unserer Gruppe, das wäre fantastisch. Und passt zu dir mein Schatz!“ sage ich liebevoll und spüre die Wärme in meinem Gesicht.

„Max hat mir von diesen Tabletop Spielen erzählt, wenn ihr mal einen Platz dafür braucht, könnt ihr jederzeit gerne hierher kommen“ bietet Kate an und ich versuche mein Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu halten.   
„Das ist lieb Kate, das behalten wir im Hinterkopf“ sagt Steph und grinst mich breit an.

„So ihr zwei Turteltauben, ich muss los den Dicken abholen. Max, du meldest dich bei mir, wenn du aus Portland zurück bist?“ fragt Steph und steht auf.   
„Natürlich“ antwortet diese und grinst zu meiner besten Freundin hoch.  
„Danke Steph!“ sage ich und schlage gegen die mir dargebotene Faust.

Sie winkt noch einmal und verlässt das kleine Geschäft.   
„Ich muss mich auch langsam wieder an die Arbeit machen. Max, kommst du nachher noch mal wieder, wenn du Chloe verabschiedet hast?“ fragt die Blonde und Max nickt.   
Dann stehen auch wir auf und gehen zu meinem Motorrad, dass auf der Straße steht und ich setze mich.

„Und es ist wirklich okay für dich mich zum Hafen zu begleiten und von da aus mit dem Bus zurück zu fahren?“ frage ich noch einmal.  
Max küsst mich, setzt sich ihren Helm auf und schwingt sich hinter mich drauf und schlingt ihre Arme um meine Hüfte.   
_„Sie passt so perfekt in mein Leben, ich kann es mir gar nicht mehr ohne sie vorstellen. Ich hoffe, dass in Portland alles gut geht!“_ denke ich mir.   
Ihre Arme um meine Hüfte drücken etwas fester zu und ich erinnere mich an meine Aufgabe zurück. Zum Hafen fahren und auf das Schiff steigen, dass mich eine Woche von der Welt trennen wird.

Wie fast immer strahlt die Sonne auf die beschäftigten Straßen von LA herab und doch ich habe nur Augen auf die Straße, seit Max mit mir fährt bin ich viel vorsichtiger und nicht mehr so halsbrecherisch unterwegs.   
_„In der kurzen Zeit in der wir zusammen sind hat sie mein Leben so hella doll auf den Kopf gestellt, doch nichts davon fühlt sich falsch oder schlecht an. Mit ihr ist alles so viel besser“_ fährt es mir durch den Kopf und ich muss lächeln.  
Der Hafen kommt in Sicht und ich werde nervös. Diese Forschungsreise ist das, wovon ich quasi schon immer geträumt habe und doch habe ich ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich bin nicht so glücklich darüber, wie ich hätte sein müssen. Nach ein wenig Suchen finde ich einen geeigneten Parkplatz und stelle mein Motorrad ab. Max und ich steigen ab und ich sehe es mir an. Das Blau glänzt mit dem Meer um die Wette und erfüllt mich mit einer ungewohnten Unruhe. Ich möchte meine Partnerin nehmen, mich rauf setzen und fliehen.   
„Was ist?“ fragt mich Max besorgt und sucht meine Augen.   
„Ich weiß nicht“ gestehe ich ihr „ich habe ein komisches Gefühl“.

„Das wird eine große Sache für dich, da ist es normal, dass du etwas nervös bist.“ sagt sie aufmunternd und legt eine Hand auf meine Wange.   
„Du hast vermutlich recht“ nicke ich und nehme ihr meinen Rucksack ab.

„Los jetzt, sonst legen sie noch ohne dich ab. Ich freue mich schon, wenn du wieder zurück bist und glaube bloß nicht, dass du drum herum kommst dir alle meine Fotos ansehen zu müssen!“ lacht meine Partnerin, doch diesmal erreicht es nicht ihre Augen.   
„Max....“ versuche ich doch sie legt ihre Finger auf meine Lippen.   
„Ich wollte kein großes Ding daraus machen, aber ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen. Chloe Elizabeth Price, du machst mich so hella glücklich. Ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich in meinem Leben verdient habe, aber ich bin für jeden Tag dankbar, den ich an deiner Seite verbringen darf, denn nur du machst mich komplett.“ ihre Stimme bricht und ich sehe wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bilden.   
Ich bin so gerührt, dass ich die Reise über den Haufen werfen möchte, doch ich weiß, dass sie das niemals erlauben würde. Angestrengt überlege ich, wie ich es ihr leichter machen kann.   
„Hast du gerade wirklich hella gesagt?“ grinse ich sie an „Ich bin ein guter schlechter Einfluss“ und da ertönt das Lachen auf das ich gehofft hatte und das ich so sehr liebe.   
„Du bist ein Idiot!“ lacht sie und ihre blauen Augen sehen direkt in meine Seele „Aber du bist mein Idiot!“ schiebt sie hinterher und da spüre ich ihre Hände an meinem Kragen.   
Max stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und presst ihre Lippen leidenschaftlich auf meine. Ich lege eine Hand in ihren Nacken und ziehe sie näher an mich heran. Da kommt mir eine Idee.   
Als sie sich wieder auf den Boden zurückfallen lässt greife ich an meinen eigenen Nacken. Zögerlich ziehe ich mir meine Kette mit den Patronen über den Kopf und hänge sie ihr um.

„Eine kleine Leihgabe damit du etwas hast um dich daran zu erinnern, dass ich bei dir bin auch wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann. Und sollte irgendwas in Portland komisch sein, dann versprich mir, dass du abhaust. Und wenn du in Sicherheit bist sagst du mir wo du bist und ich komme zu dir, hörst du? Aber denk dran, mein Handy bleibt hier an Land, also sprich mir einfach auf die Mailbox oder schick mir eine SMS. Und glaube ja nicht, dass ich nicht jeden Tag an dich denken werde. Vor allem nicht wenn ich...“ Max nickt nur, legt mir wieder ihre Hand über den Mund und ich habe das Bedürfnis jede ihrer Sommersprossen zu küssen.   
„Nun geh schon, bevor ich noch durchdrehe!“ sagt sie leise und küsst mich noch einmal.   
Ich nicke, drehe mich um und laufe zu dem Boot was wir gemietet haben.  
„Und Max Caulfield, vergiss mich nicht!“ lache ich noch einmal und werfe ihr einen Luftkuss zu.  
„Niemals!“ ruft sie mir hinterher.


	14. 04.06.2016

04.06.2016

Mit den Schlüsseln in der Hand suche ich das Auto. Ein Piepen führt mich zum Ziel. Nathan scheint keine Kosten gescheut zu haben, der Wagen ist ebenso wie der Flug extraordinär.   
„Du würdest Chloe gefallen!“ sage ich leise zu dem schwarzen Luxusauto und fahre andächtig über die Motorhaube.   
Ich erinnere mich an das Gefühl, meinen echten Ausweis gezeigt zu haben und wie schön es war. Vorsichtig steige ich in das Auto und sehe mich um. Auf dem Beifahrersitz liegt ein Briefumschlag und drauf steht mein Name.   
Darin ist eine Schlüsselkarte für ein Hotel sowie ein USB Stick und eine Notiz.

„ _Der USB Stick ist für das Auto und die Schlüsselkarte falls du dich doch dafür entschließen solltest, eine Nacht länger zu bleiben._

_Bis gleich  
Nathan“_

Ich stecke den Stick ein und bekannte Klänge ertönen.   
„Er hat sich an meine Lieblingsmusik erinnert? Das ist wirklich aufmerksam“ murmel ich und starte den Motor.

„Herzlich Willkommen im Le Pigeon, haben Sie eine Reservierung?“ fragt mich ein Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug.   
Seine grünen Augen mustern mich aufmerksam, auf seinen Lippen ist ein höfliches Lächeln und seine schwarzen Haare sind ordentlich gegellt.

„Guten Tag, ähm ich denke auf den Namen Prescott.“ sage ich unsicher und schaue mich um, ob ich Nathan erblicke.   
„Ah natürlich! Bitte folgen Sie mir. Mister Prescott ist bereits da und erwartet Sie.“ er setzt sich in Bewegung und ich folge ihm. Wir laufen durch das edle Restaurant und bleiben vor einem kleinen Separee stehen. Mir wird ein Vorhang aufgehalten und da sehe ich ihn.

Seine Augen treffen meine und er steht auf. Ich bleibe wie versteinert stehen und Nathan räuspert sich.   
„Maxine, schön, dass du gekommen bist. Bitte, setz dich doch!“ sagt er freundlich und deutet auf den Stuhl im gegenüber.   
Nach einem tiefen Atemzug setze ich mich in Bewegung. Mein Hals fühlt sich trocken an und alles in mir schreit nach Flucht. Doch meine Füße tragen mich weiter, bis ich an dem Stuhl angekommen bin. Ich setze mich und schaue auf den Mann mir gegenüber.   
„Hallo Nathan, du siehst, anders aus.“ sage ich versuche das Zittern meiner Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Ich schaue mir meinen ehemaligen Verlobten an. Seine Haare sind kürzer und nicht mehr mit Gel nach hinten gekämmt. Er hat sich einen Ziegenbart wachsen lassen. Seine Augen wirken friedlicher und klarer.

„Und du scheinst dich nicht verändert zu haben. Du bist immer noch die gleiche Maxine Caulfield!“ er lächelt mich schüchtern an.

Wir schweigen beide kurz und ein Kellner erscheint.   
„Guten Tag die Herrschaften, wissen Sie schon, was sie gerne hätten?“ fragt er mit professioneller Höflichkeit.   
„Ich denke, wir brauchen noch ein paar Minuten, vielen Dank!“ erwidert Nathan und ich schaue ihn beeindruckt an, mein Hirn kramt wild danach, ob er sich jemals bei Servicepersonal bedankt hat, doch ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern.   
„Sehr wohl, dann werde ich gleich wiederkommen“ der Kellner deutet ein Nicken an und zieht sich zurück.   
„Hier, ist eine Karte für dich. Bestell dir, was immer du möchtest.“ er reicht mir die Karte in der seltsamerweise keine Preise stehen.

„Ich ähm...wow ich kann mich nicht entscheiden“ sage ich in die Karte vertieft.

„Wollen wir einfach das Tagesmenü nehmen? Ich denke, da sollte auf jeden Fall etwas dabei sein“ ruhig blickt mein Gegenüber mich an und ich erkenne nichts mehr von dem Kerl, der mich ins Krankenhaus geprügelt hat.   
„Ja, das klingt gut.“ erwidere ich und lege meine Karte weg.

Der Kellner kommt und Nathan bestellt für uns.   
„Zwei Mal das Tagesmenü mit passenden Getränken bitte“ sagt er nett und lächelt freundlich.   
„Für mich bitte keinen Alkohol.“ schiebe ich hinterher.   
„Für mich auch alkoholfrei“ sagt auch Nathan.   
„Sehr wohl!“ verabschiedet der Kellner sich abermals.   
„Also, wie geht es dir?“ reißt mich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Tatsächlich geht es mir inzwischen gut. Und...ähm...dir?“

„Ich will ehrlich sein, es ging mir sehr schlecht. Ich habe...ein paar dumme Sachen gemacht. Aber dann habe ich eingesehen, dass alles was geschehen ist meine Schuld war und ich mich ändern muss. Ich konnte und wollte so nicht mehr weitermachen, also habe ich mir Hilfe gesucht und sie gefunden. Zusammen mit meinem Therapeuten habe ich endlich meinen inneren Frieden gefunden und er hat mich auch dazu motiviert mit dir Frieden zu schließen. Du glaubst gar nicht wie glücklich ich bin, dass du mir diese Chance hier gibst. Alleine die Tatsache, dass du dich vor mir versteckt hast zeigte mir, was ich für ein Monster war.“ eine Träne läuft seine Wange herab „und ich weiß, dass ich es nicht verdient habe, dass du mir vergibst.“ schluchzt er.

Der Kellner bringt uns schweigend eine Suppe und die ersten Getränke. Dazu eine Auswahl an dampfenden Broten.   
„Dankeschön!“ sagt Nathan erneut und auch ich bedanke mich leise.

„Nathan, ich bin froh, dass du an dir gearbeitet hast und es dir jetzt besser geht. Wir hatten keine einfache Zeit miteinander, aber ich denke, ich bin bereit nach vorne zu sehen und ich vergebe dir.“   
Ich ernte einen entsetzen Blick.   
„Max, dass kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Nach allem was ich....was ich....“ erneut fängt er an zu weinen und ich spüre Unruhe in mir.   
„Es ist okay, dass ist Vergangenheit. Ich will nur noch nach Vorne sehen und das Wissen, dass ich das ohne Angst tun kann, macht mich glücklich.“

Er hebt sein Glas und hält es mir entgegen.   
„Auf eine Zukunft ohne Angst!“ sagt er.  
„Darauf stoße ich gerne an!“ erwidere ich und wir stoßen miteinander an.

„Und, wirst du noch hier bleiben oder heute nach Hause fliegen?“ fragt mich der Blonde Mann, als er mich zu meinem Auto begleitet.   
„Ich denke, ich werde dein Angebot annehmen und noch eine Nacht hier bleiben. Und Nathan, danke dafür, dass du meine Fotos und meine Kamera aufbewahrt hast, es bedeutet mir eine Menge!“ sage ich sanft.   
Er stellt die große Kiste in meinen Kofferraum und sieht mich nachdenklich an.

„Auch wenn wir uns eine Weile nicht gesehen habe kenne ich diesen Blick. Was geht in deinem Kopf vor?“ frage ich vorsichtig nach.   
„Ich habe was in meinem Auto vergessen. Würdest du mir noch einmal kurz folgen?“ fragt er und lächelt mich wieder freundlich an. „Es dauert auch nur eine Sekunde!“ setzt er nach und ich nicke.   
Ich folge ihm zu dem VIP Parkplatz von dem Restaurant.   
„Weißt du eigentlich, warum ich so gerne in den VIP Parkplätzen meine Autos lasse?“ fragt er mich, während wir zu seinem Auto gehen, welches alleine steht.  
„Nein. Erzählst du es mir?“ frage ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen.   
„Hier gibt es keine Kameras!“ sagt er und da spüre ich einen Stich in meinem Nacken.   
Erschrocken drehe ich mich um, halte meine Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle und sehe einen zweiten Mann hinter mir.   
„Mark?“ frage ich verwirrt und dann verschwimmt die Welt um mich herum.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du mit den Fotos und der Kamera willst!“ höre ich Nathans Stimme.   
„Sie war immerhin meine beste Schülerin. Nenn es von mir aus Nostalgie!“ ertönt eine zweite, mir bekannte, Stimme.   
Mein Kopf schmerzt und ich habe Mühe die Augen zu öffnen. Alles in mir ist so schwer. Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, was passiert ist, doch ich kriege es nicht hin. Ich stand mit Nathan auf dem Parkplatz und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz.   
„Oh sie wird wach. Sehr gut!“ sagt die zweite Stimme und ich kann sie zuordnen.   
„Mark?“ frage ich müde.

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass du mich nicht vergessen hast.“ schnarrt der Mann und ich versuche erneut die Augen zu öffnen.   
„Wo bin ich?“   
„Herzlich willkommen im Darkroom Maxine!“ sagt nun Nathan und seine Stimme hat die Geschmeidigkeit verloren.   
Ich hebe den Kopf und endlich gelingt es mir meine Augen zu öffnen. Ich erkenne eine weiße Couch mit einem Plastikbezug und erstarre.   
„Was? Nein!“ sage ich und spüre Panik in mir hochsteigen.   
Ich will meine Arme bewegen doch sie sind an einen Stuhl geklebt.   
„Ganz ruhig meine Liebe, du scheuerst dir nur unnötig die Haut auf.“ sagt nun wieder Mark.   
„Was passiert hier? Wieso bin ich hier? Was soll das alles?“ sprudeln die Fragen aus meinem Mund.

„Ich bin froh, dass du fragst.“ lacht Nathan düster „Mark, wärst du so gut uns alleine zu lassen während ich sie einweihe?“ Mark nickt und verlässt den Raum. „Also Maxine, ich nehme an, dass du dich nicht erinnerst hier schon einmal gewesen zu sein, oder?“   
„Was nein! Ich war hier nie. Nathan, was ist das für ein Ort? Und warum bin ich gefesselt? Was spielst du hier für ein Spiel?“ ich spüre wie Wut und Angst sich in mir abwechseln.

„Gefesselt bist du, weil ich noch nicht deine Zusage habe, dass du mir gehorchen wirst. Du bist zu Hause, in Arcadia Bay und wie ich schon sagte, dass hier ist der Darkroom. Und zu dem was du hier tust....nun ja, darauf gibt es mehrere Antworten. Aber die wohl wichtigste ist, dass du mir etwas schuldest.“ seine Augen starren Löcher in meine Seele und ich erschaudere.   
„Ich schulde dir gar nichts!“ sage ich „lass mich gehen!“  
Er packt mich am Hals und drückt zu.   
„Ich darf leider keine Spuren an dir hinterlassen!“ knurrt er düster „das würde die Fotos zunichte machen, aber du hörst mir jetzt zu. ICH habe hier die Kontrolle. Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen. Und außerdem schuldest du mir sehr wohl etwas...“ er lässt meinen Hals los und fängt an ihm Raum auf und ab zu gehen „Du schuldest mir einen Sohn!“ sagt er kühl.   
„Was?“ frage ich entsetzt „Du bist doch verrückt, also ob ich....“will ich protestieren, doch da ist er wieder direkt vor mir und ich verstumme ängstlich.

„Du wirst! Du wirst alles tun was ich von dir will und es fängt damit an, dass du deine kleine Freundin anrufst und ihr plausibel erklärst, dass du nicht zurückkommen wirst, weil du bei mir bleibst.“ ein sadistischen Grinsen ist auf seinen Lippen und er streicht über die Patronenhalskette um meinen Hals.   
„Wie willst du verhindern, dass ich nicht einfach um Hilfe bitte?“ frage ich.   
„Gut, dass du fragst“ sagt er und geht in den dunklen Raum hinein.   
Er kommt zurück und legt Fotos auf den Boden. Ich schaue sie mir an und das Blut gefriert in meinen Adern.  
„Weißt du, wenn man Unmengen an Geld hat ist es so leicht Leute zu finden, die alles tun um etwas davon abzubekommen. Und ich meine alles. Stell dir nur mal vor, was alles so passieren kann. Und ich verspreche dir, es wird passieren wenn ich nicht jeden Abend anrufe. Hier, dieses schöne Motorrad, es wäre doch zu Schade, wenn die Besitzerin von einem Raser in einem geklauten Auto totgefahren wird, oder?“ er tippt auf ein Bild von Chloes Motorrad.   
„Oder hier, stell dir vor wie dramatisch es wäre, wenn plötzlich ein Raubüberfall stattfindet und die Besitzerin dabei erschossen wird“ er zeigt auf das Bild vom `Little Heaven´.   
„Ich habe verstanden!“ schluchze ich.

„Nein, nein, ich will sicher gehen.“ er tippt auf das nächste Bild, es zeigt Kates Wohnung. „Was wohl passiert, wenn Daniel wieder weg ist und jemand nachts einbricht. Ich meine, es ist sehr unverantwortlich von euch so ein billiges Schloss zu benutzen.“ Er schiebt das Bild zur Seite, darunter wird ein Foto von unserem Wohnzimmer sichtbar.

„Was? Wie?“ frage ich entsetzt.

„Ich erwarte von meinen Leuten, dass sie Profis sind und das war mein Beweis. Aber ein Szenario habe ich noch für dich.“ er zeigt mir ein Bild von Chloes Wohnung und eines von Willi. „Weißt du, was ich noch kann?“ fragt er und ich schüttle den Kopf. „Stell dir vor, es gibt plötzlich eine, sagen wir, Gasexplosion!“ flüstert er in mein Ohr und erneut erstarre ich.   
„Willst du damit sagen...Hast du...?“ schluchze ich drauf los.   
„Ob ich deine Eltern habe töten lassen, nachdem du unseren Sohn getötet hast?“ fragt er mich böse lachend und richtet sich dabei wieder voll auf „Ja, das habe ich!“ Erst jetzt wird mir das wahre Maß seiner Grausamkeit bewusst.   
„Nathan ich...“  
„Ich muss dir zugute halten, ganz vielleicht warst du nicht alleine Schuld. Vielleicht haben auch die Drogen dazu beigetragen, aber es ändert nichts daran, dass du mir einen Nachkommen schuldest“ plappert er weiter und er erinnert mich wieder an den Irren von damals.   
„Was für Drogen? Nathan, ich habe nie welche genommen!“  
„Die, die Mark und ich für unsere Fotos benutzt haben“

„Von was für Fotos sprichst du?“ frage ich verwirrt von der ganzen Situation.   
„Oh erneut bin ich froh, dass du fragst. Pass auf!“ er geht wieder weg und mit einem Klicken geht ein helles Licht an und ich kann nun den ganzen Raum sehen.   
Er geht zu einem Metallschrank und öffnet ihn. Ich erkenne viele rote Aktenordner. Auf einem steht Kates Name und auf einem andern Rachels. Dazu noch viele Namen die mir nichts sagen. Und mehrere Ordner mit meinem Namen.  
„Was sind das für Ordner?“ frage ich ängstlich.   
Er holt den von Kate und Rachel und zwei von mir heraus.   
„Hier!“ er stellt sich vor mich und zeigt mir ein paar Bilder aus jedem Ordner.   
„Das ist Kate! Was hast du mit ihr getan? Sie ist überhaupt nicht bei sich! Warte mal, dass ist diese Couch! Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?“ meine Stimme überschlägt sich.   
„Gott, du hörst nicht zu. Wir haben ihr Drogen gegeben, hierher gebracht und Fotos von ihr gemacht. Mark hat mich seine Kunst gelehrt.“ er packt den Ordner von Kate weg und holt den von Rachel. „Hier, das waren meine ersten Versuche.“ er kling nahezu stolz, ich will meinen Blick abwenden doch seine starken Finger an meinem Kinn zwingen mich den Kopf zu drehen.   
„Ist das....der Schrottplatz?“ frage ich und spüre Tränen in meine Augen steigen? „Hast du sie getötet?“

„Ja, aber es war ein Unfall. Ich hatte das mit der Menge noch nicht so im Griff.“ er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Aber dann, dann kamst du. Rachel war zwar hübscher, aber du hast mehr Talent, sieh!“ er zeigt mir Bilder aus meinem Ordner.

„Nathan, dass ist....du brauchst Hilfe! Bitte mach mich los und wir finden gemeinsam eine Lösung.“ flehe ich erneut.   
„Halt deine Schnauze! Ich brauche keine Hilfe, ich bin ein Künstler! Mark und ich sind es beide und DU....aus irgendeinem Grund bist du mein Meisterwerk und du hast dich mir auch noch an den Hals geworfen.“ lacht er und blättert mit einem seltsamen Lächeln in dem Album.   
„Wie oft hast du das mit mir gemacht?“ mir wird plötzlich so kalt.   
„Puh, keine Ahnung, echt nicht! Aber weißt du was? Ich konnte sogar den alten Spießer dazu überreden neue Sachen zu testen. Erinnerst du dich als ich mal wollte, dass wir Bondage ausprobieren? Hier, sieh es dir an, du bist so wunderschön in dem Licht!“ säuselt er und hält mir ein anderes Album unter die Nase.   
„Da war ich schwanger!“ sage ich entsetzt „du hast das mit mir gemacht, während ich unser Kind in mir getragen habe? Du krankes Monster!“ schreie ich ihm entgegen und schon schließt sich wieder seine Hand um meinen Hals.   
„Ich weiß es war ein Fehler, doch ich habe gelernt.“ er lässt meinen Hals los und es ist, als ob ich noch immer seine Finger spüre „diesmal lassen wir die Drogen weg. Das heißt auch, dass du dich diesmal an unsere gesamte Zeit erinnern wirst.“ wieder lächelt er mich sadistisch an.

„Wie lange willst du mich hier behalten?“ auch wenn ich Angst vor der Antwort habe muss ich es wissen.  
„Wie gesagt, du schuldest mir einen Sohn. Wenn ich den habe bin ich mit dir fertig.“ sagt er mit einer beängstigenden Gleichgültigkeit.

„Ich werde das hier nicht überleben, oder?“ ich lasse den Kopf hängen.   
„Hahaha, nein! Aber wenn du brav mitspielst werden deine Freunde weiterleben dürfen.“   
„Was soll ich tun?“ frage ich resigniert.

„Du rufst Chloe und Kate an und sagst ihnen was immer nötig ist, dass sie dich nicht suchen werden.“   
„Chloe ist unterwegs, sie hat ihr Handy nicht dabei.“  
„Ich weiß, was glaubst du, wer diese dumme Forschungsreise finanziert hat.“  
„Du hast das alles durchgeplant.“

„Natürlich, ich habe dich wochenlang beobachten lassen Schau mal, ich habe sogar einen Rekorder, dann kannst du üben.“ lacht er böse und ich spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen.   
„Kannst du ihr ihre Kette zurück schicken, bitte?“ flehe ich ihn an.   
„Alles was dich glücklich macht mein Schatz!“ erhalte ich die sarkastische Antwort. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung.“

„Die da wäre?“   
„Du machst ein Foto von uns beiden und zeigst ihr wie glücklich wir sind, zusammen mit deinem Verlobungsring.“   
„Du sadistisches Stück Scheiße!“ knurre ich, sein Gesicht wird hart und seine Augen kalt. „Ich tue es“ gebe ich nach.   
  
Ich atme tief aus.   
„Jetzt müsste ich es hinbekommen!“ sage ich und Nathan schaut mich finster an. Er nickt und drückt den Aufnahmeknopf.   
„Hey Chloe, ich bin es, Max! Das Treffen mit Nathan war toll. Wir haben uns lange unterhalten und er hat sich wirklich geändert. Er ist wieder wie der Mann, in den ich mich damals verliebt habe. Er hat eingesehen, dass es falsch war wie er mich behandelt hat und es tut ihm wirklich leid. Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich ihm noch einmal eine Chance geben werde. Als ich ihn sah merkte ich, dass ich nie aufgehört habe ihn zu lieben und wir haben einfach so viel gemeinsam. Wir wollen es auch noch mal mit einer Familie versuchen. Deine Kamera habe ich bei Kate gelassen, du kannst sie dir dort abholen und deine Kette schicke ich dir zu. Ich hoffe, dass du mich nicht hasst, aber ich danke dir wirklich für die tolle Ablenkung die du mir bereitet hast. Ich hatte wirklich eine menge Spaß mit dir, aber Nathan ist und bleibt mein Seelenverwandter. Es war aufregend es mal mit einer Frau zu versuchen, aber das bin einfach nicht ich. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute und versuch nicht mich zu kontaktieren, es ist aus zwischen uns“ ich nicke und er drückt erneut den Knopf.   
Tränen fließen mein Gesicht herab und ich höre ihn lachen. Er greift in meine Hosentasche und zieht mein Handy heraus, wählt Chloes Nummer und wartet auf die Mailbox, dann spielt er das Band ab.  
„Bereit für den nächsten Schritt?“ fragt er und ich nicke erneut.   
Auch bei Kate geht zum Glück die Mailbox ran und ich sage ähnliche Sachen. Ich bin fertig und er legt auf.

„Was nun?“ frage ich tonlos.   
„Nun wirst du noch etwas schlafen und Mark und ich können endlich alles vorbereiten. Aber keine Angst, dass wird die letzte Spritze sein, danach gibt es keine Gedächtnislücken mehr, bis zum Ende deines Lebens.“ er streicht über meine Wange und ich will zurück zucken doch ich habe keine Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Stählerne Augen blicken mich an und dann drück er mir eine Spritze in den Nacken.


	15. 09.06.2016

09.06.2016

„Meine Damen und Herren, dass war fantastische Arbeit, ich bin schon auf die Ergebnisse gespannt. Nun genießen alle bitte ihre freie Zeit an Land und wir sehen uns dann Montag in einer Woche und tragen die Berichte zusammen“ beendet Jayden unsere Reise und entlässt uns in unsere freie Zeit.  
Mit federnden Schritten laufe ich über die Pier zu dem Schließfach um mein Handy und Motorradhelm heraus zu holen. Ich bin gespannt was Max berichtet und ich freue mich, sie bald in den Armen halten zu können.   
Gespannt schalte ich mein Handy an und runzel die Stirn. Es ist eine Nachricht von Max drauf und die ist auf meiner Mailbox und von letzten Samstag.   
_„Shit, nicht, dass doch was schief gegangen ist!“_ malt mein Hirn sich gleich das schlimmste aus.   
Ich setze mich und halte mir das Handy ans Ohr. Während ich die Nachricht höre habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Zeit still steht. Sämtliche Selbstkontrolle verlässt mich und ich renne auf mein Motorrad zu und rase los.   
  
Schwer atmend erreiche ich das `Little Heaven´ dabei geht mir die Nachricht wieder und wieder im Kopf umher. Ich rüttle wütend an der Tür bis ich das Schild lese. Geschlossen!  
„VERFICKTE DRECK SCHEIßE!“ brülle ich in meinen Helm hinein und sehe mich um.   
Wieder steige ich auf meine Maschine und fahre zur Wohnung von Kate und Max.   
Drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend bleibe ich zitternd vor der Wohnungstür stehe. Meine Hand ist zur Faust geballt und ich reiße mir den Helm vom Kopf. Meine Faust donnert gegen die Tür.   
Nichts rührt sich.   
„Mach sofort die verdammte Tür auf oder ich schwöre ich trete sie ein!“ fauche ich laut und wieder hämmert meine Faust gegen das Holz.   
Sie öffnet sich und ein großer, breiter Mann mit einem roten Bart steht vor mir. Seine dunklen Augen mustern mich forschend während er die Arme vor der breiten Brust verschränkt.   
„Wo ist sie?“ knurre ich nur.   
„Und du bist?“ fragt er mit einer Gelassenheit die mein Blut noch mehr zum kochen bringt.

„Hella wütend!“ meine Hände ballen sich erneut zu Fäusten „Wo ist diese hinterhältige Schlange!“ frage ich noch einmal.   
„Daniel wer ist da?“ höre ich nun Kate hinter dem Rücken des Hühnen.   
„Keine Ahnung. Ihr Name scheint hella wütend zu sein!“ schnauft er nur ruhig.   
„Chloe?“ fragt Kate.   
„Ja verdammt!“

„Liebling, lass sie bitte rein.“ höre ich Kate unsicher sagen und der Riese schaut mich an, geht dann aber einen Schritt zur Seite. Sofort stürze ich in die Wohnung und bleibe schwer atmend vor Kate stehen die vor mir zurück zuckt.   
„Wo....ist.....sie?“ frage ich erneut mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme.   
„Chloe, bitte setz dich doch....“  
„NEIN!“ Kate hebt abwehrend die Hände und ich spüre wie Daniel sich dicht hinter mich stellt.   
„Hat sie dir keine Nachri....“  
„Doch und deswegen will ich mit ihr reden! Also.....wo ist das Miststück?“   
„Chloe, sie....sie kam gar nicht erst zurück. Sie ist gleich bei ihm geblieben, es tut mir leid!“ und da trifft mich plötzlich die Schwere der Situation.

Meine Beine geben nach und ich lande vor Kate auf den Knien.   
„Wie kann sie mir das nur antun?“ jammere ich drauf los, Tränen laufen mein Gesicht herab „ich habe sie geliebt, ich hätte alles für sie getan und sie rammt mir einfach so den Dolch in den Rücken?“   
Kate hockt sich vor mich und nimmt mich in die Arme. Ich drücke mich gegen sie und weine gegen ihre Schulter.   
„Sie hat mich einfach nur benutzt. Sie war alles für mich und ich war für sie nur eine Ablenkung.“

„Chloe, ich denke, Max ist sehr verwirrt gewesen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie nur mit dir gespielt hat, da war etwas zwischen euch, etwas echtes.“ versucht die Kleinere mich zu trösten.   
„Warum hat sie mich dann verlassen? Und das so? Ich.....oh Kate!“ und dann versagt mir die Stimme und ich weine einfach nur noch.

„Willste ein Bier?“ fragt mich der große Mann „ich bin übrigens Daniel!“ sagt er sanft.   
„Gerne! Ich bin Chloe und entschuldige bitte meinen Auftritt.“ nuschle ich.   
Ich sitze bei den beiden auf der Couch nachdem ich mich ausgeweint habe.   
„Was hat sie dir gesagt?“ frage ich Kate und sie schaut nur traurig.   
Dann holt sie ihr Handy und spielt mir eine Mailbox Nachricht vor. Diese besagt ähnliche Sachen wie meine, dass sie ihr dankbar ist für ihre Hilfe, dass sie aber eingesehen hat, dass Nathan sich ernsthaft gewandelt hat und er ihre Zukunft ist.

Ich nehme das Bier in die Hand und trinke es in einem Zug.

„Chloe?“ fragt Kate sanft und ich schaue sie traurig an. „Ich weiß nicht, was in Max gefahren ist. Das alles passt nicht zu ihr, aber ich denke, wenn wir ein wenig warten, dann werden wir eine Antwort von ihr bekommen. Nathan und sie....es war eine intensive Zeit mit den beiden und es ist schwer, so etwas los zu lassen, vor allem, wenn der andere an seinen Fehlern gearbeitet hat.“  
„Er hat sie krankenhausreif geprügelt und sie als die dumme hingestellt. Wie kann sie nur darüber nachdenken wieder mit ihm zusammen zu sein.“ ich schüttle den Kopf „und alles was sie erzählt hat fühlt sich komisch an, so als ob da noch mehr war. Ihre....ich glaube nicht, dass sie das Baby einfach so verloren hat.“ murmle ich nachdenklich.   
„Sie hat dir von ihrer Fehlgeburt erzählt?“ fragt mich Kate irritiert und ich nicke.

„Ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass wir....ich weiß auch nicht....seelenverwandt sind oder so was. Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt.“ ich spüre eine neue Welle Trauer über mich hereinbrechen.

„Chloe es ist schon spät, willst du heute Nacht hier bleiben?“ die Blonde schaut mich besorgt an.   
„Nein, ich habe euch schon viel zu lange gestört. Es tut mir leid. Ich sollte nach Hause und über ein paar Sachen nachdenken.“ und damit erhebe ich mich von der Couch.   
„Möchtest du....du weißt schon, die Kamera mitnehmen?“ höre ich Kate schüchtern hinter mir.   
_„ich schwöre dir, dass ich immer gut auf sie aufpassen und sie in Ehren halten werde.“_ höre ich Maxs Stimme, als sie sie mit Tränen in den Augen annahm.

„Ja gerne! Sie bedeutet mir sehr viel!“ flüstere ich leise und spüre mein Herz ein bisschen mehr brechen.

Müde und traurig erreiche ich meine Wohnung. Ich sehe mir die Post an und erkenne auf einen schweren Briefumschlag die Handschrift von Max. Mit zittrigen Händen öffne ich den Brief und mir fällt meine Kette und ein Foto entgegen. Meine Finger fahren über die Patronen der Kette und ich spüre das kalte Metall, es hat nichts von Maxs Wärme gespeichert. Mein Herz schlägt wie wild, als ich das Foto in die Hand nehme. Langsam drehe ich es um, wie um damit das Unvermeidliche aufzuhalten. Max strahlt mich mit einem breiten Grinsen an, um ihre Schulter liegt der Arm eines groß gewachsenen Mannes. Seine Blonden Haare stehen wild ab und seine stahlblauen Augen scheinen sich direkt in meine Seele bohren zu wollen. Im Hintergrund sieht man einen Leuchtturm und dann sehe ich es. Den feinen, goldenen Schimmer an ihrer Hand.   
„Ein Verlobungsring?“ frage ich entsetzt und sehe mir das Bild näher an.   
Ich möchte es zerreißen doch etwas in mir hindert mich daran. Wieder sammeln sich Tränen in meinen Augen. Schnell schreibe ich Steph eine Nachricht mit den neuste Ereignissen und gehe in mein Badezimmer. Wie versteinert bleibe ich vor der Dusche stehen. Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich Max darin, wie wir uns unter dem Wasserstrahl lieben.

„Chloe, du bist das Beste was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist!“ flüstert sie in mein Ohr und küsst meinen Hals.

„Von wegen, du hast mich nur benutzt wie all die anderen Schlampen vor dir!“ sage ich der imaginären Max.   
Wütend ziehe ich mich aus und dusche heiß. Die Temperatur schmerzt, aber ich muss irgendwas gegen meine immense Wut machen. Ich denke an all die Liebesbekundungen und Versprechen von ihr.   
„FUCK!“ schreie ich und meine Faust trifft die Wand.   
Sofort spüre ich wie mir Blut aus der Hand schießt.   
„FUCK FUCK FUCK!“ meine Hand schmerzt wie Sau.

Ich drehe das Wasser ab, verbinde mir die blutenden Knöchel und hole mir etwas zum kühlen.   
Steph hat mir zurück geschrieben, dass sie gleich morgen früh mit Willi herkommt und wir reden können.   
Ich seufze einmal schwer auf und dann gehe ich meine Kontakte.

„Die von Ihnen gewählte Rufnummer ist nicht vergeben“ ertönt eine Ansage und ich schaue ratlos auf mein Telefon.   
„Hat sie etwa ihr Handy abgestellt? Man, sie meint es ernst, wenn sie von jemanden nichts mehr wissen möchte.“ murmle ich wütend.   
Ich krame erneut in meinem Hirn was ich gemacht habe um so eine Reaktion zu verdienen. Vielleicht habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, doch ich weiß einfach nicht was es ist. 

Da mich das alles nicht weiter führt gehe ich ins Schlafzimmer. In der Tür bleibe ich stehen, erinnere mich an den letzten gemeinsamen Morgen den wir hatten.   
_ „Versprichst du mir, dass du zu mir zurück kommst?“  
„Ich schwöre es dir!“  _

„Dein Schwur ist einen Dreck wert. Wie ich schon früher immer sagte, jeder lügt, ohne Ausnahme!“

Das Bett riecht nach ihr und ich ertrage es nicht. Wütend schmeiße ich alles auf den Boden und hole mir aus dem Schrank Ersatzbettsachen.   
Alles fühlt sich kalt und steif an. Es fehlt die Wärme und die Liebe, doch daran muss ich mich wohl gewöhnen. Mit Tränen in den Augen gebe ich mich der Nacht hin.

Vorsichtig blinzel ich und die Schwärze verschlingt mich.

„Scheiße, wo bin ich?“ frage ich leise doch meine Stimme hallt von den Wänden wieder.

„Max?“ rufe ich und höre ein düsteres Kichern. „Fuck was ist hier los?“

Ein Licht ist zu erkennen und ich gehe darauf zu. Langsam wird es heller, es ist ein kleines Waldstück, im Hintergrund ragt etwas großes auf. Meine Augen versuchen sich an den Wechsel von dunkle zu hell zu gewöhnen.   
„HALLO?“ rufe ich doch höre nur wieder ein Kichern, diesmal kommt es mir bekannt vor.   
„Und dann sagte ich ihr, dass ich ihr schwöre, dass ich zu ihr zurück kommen würde und sie so, oh ich liebe dich!“ das ist Maxs Stimme.   
Ich blicke mich um und sehe sie, sie ist in den Armen von Nathan.   
„So naiv kann sie doch nicht sein. Ich meine, schau mich an, ich kann dir alles bieten was du willst!“ sagt er schneidend und seine stahlblauen Augen durchbohren mich.   
„Das kannst du mein Liebling! Aber immerhin hatte ich etwas Spaß mit ihr!“ sagt sie und schaut den Mann an ihrer Seite verliebt an, dann dreht sie ihren Kopf zu mir.   
„Zu mehr bist du doch nicht gut! Das wissen alle, nur du willst es nicht wahrhaben! David hatte immer recht mit dir, aber du kannst es einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass du wertlos bist!“ sagt sie und ihre Augen wirken schwarz.   
„Hey Kiddo!“ eine neue Stimme und ich drehe mich um.  
„Oh Dad!“ schluchze ich und werfe mich in die Arme des Mannes hinter mir.   
„Sieh mich an mein Schatz!“ sagt er sanft und ich sehe zu ihm. „Das ist nicht echt!“   
„Ich weiß Dad, dass ist nur ein Traum!“ sage ich mit hängendem Kopf.   
„Nein Chloe, du verstehst nicht! Das“ er zeigt auf Max und Nathan „DAS ist nicht echt! Sieh dir alles in Ruhe an. Vergiss kurz deine Wut und deinen Schmerz und dann denk nach. Denk an alles zwischen euch! Das war echt!“  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen Dad?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
„Das weißt du genau. Glaub an dein Bauchgefühl! Die beiden zusammen ist nicht echt! Sie gehört zu dir!“  
„Dad, sie hat mich verlassen! Sie hat mich betrogen! Sie hat....“  
„Es dir geschworen!“  
„Jeder lügt Dad! Jeder!“   
„Was fühlt sich mehr wie eine Lüge an?“

Ich schaue über meine Schulter zu Max. Sie lächelt breit doch aus ihren Augen laufen Tränen.   
„Max?“ frage ich und spüre etwas nasses im Gesicht.

„Komm schon Junge, lass sie erst Mal wach werden!“ sagt Steph leise und versucht meinen Hund von mir herunter zu ziehen.

Verwirrt öffne ich die Augen. Sanftes Licht fällt durch das Fenster und Willi wirft sich wieder und wieder in meine Seite bis ich anfange ihn zu kraulen.   
„Ich habe eine Kaffee aufgesetzt. Lass dir Zeit!“ sagt meine beste Freundin und schließt die Schlafzimmertür.


	16. 15.06.2016

15.06.2016

Langsam öffnen sich meine Augen. Ich liege in einem weichen Bett und es ist so unglaublich warm. Über meinem Bauch liegt ein Arm und ich schaue mir das bunte Tattoo an, dass diesen Arm ziert. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. Sanft streichel ich über die schönen Farben und hinter mir bewegt sich jemand.   
„Hmmm guten Morgen!“ haucht mir Chloe ins Ohr.   
„Chloe!“ sage ich mit erstickender Stimme „ich habe dich so furchtbar vermisst!“ und ich spüre eine Träne auf meiner Wange.   
„Aber Max, ich bin doch immer bei dir!“ sagt sie und küsst mich in den Nacken. „Du wirst nie mehr ohne mich sein!“ ihre Hand wandert meinen Arm entlang zu meinem Handgelenk. „Du gehörst zu mir!“ ihr Ton wird kälter und sie drückt mein Handgelenk, sodass es weh tut.   
„Chloe....du tust mir weh!“ flehe ich und will mich zu ihr umdrehen.  
„So wie du mir weh getan hast?“ fragt sie und die Schmerzen nehmen zu, breiten sich in meinem gesamten Körper aus „Du hast mich benutzt und dann in den Dreck geworfen!“  
„Nein, ich....das wollte ich nicht, ich wollte dich beschützen!“

Ihre Hand lässt mich los und ich atme erleichtert aus. Doch dann kommen viele Hände aus der Matratze geschossen, halten mich fest, berühren mich. Eine Hand hält mir den Mund zu. Chloe steht neben mir aus dem Bett auf und schaut auf mich herab.   
„Du widerst mich an!“ sagt sie und lässt mich liegen.   
Ich versuche mich zu wehren, doch ich bin zu schwach. Immer bin ich zu schwach.

Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug als ob ich kurz vor dem ertrinken war.   
„Ah guten Morgen, du bist ja schon wach!“ sagt eine mir inzwischen mehr als vertraute Stimme.

„Bitte Mark, lass mich einfach gehen. Ich werde niemanden etwas sagen, ich werde einfach verschwinden und mit niemanden reden, aber bitte....“  
„Ruhe!“ knurrt mich mein ehemaliger Lehrer an. „Du brauchst mal wieder eine Dusche.“ stellt er nur trockener fest.

Er kommt zu mir und befestigt eine Kette an meinem Knöchel. Dann löst er die Fesseln die mich am Stuhl festhalten. Die lange Kette am Boden führt einmal durch den Darkroom zu einem kleinen Badezimmer. Mit wackeligen Beinen laufe ich zu der offenen Dusche.

„Wenn du dich ordentlich frisch machst darfst du vielleicht etwas Kaffee haben!“ sagt Mark bösartig und ich höre, wie er eine Schallplatte auflegt und sanfte Klassik klänge den Raum durchfluten.

„Wozu eigentlich die Kette?“ frage ich über das Rauschen des Wassers.

„Morgen!“ knurrt Nathan als er den Raum betritt. „Um dir immer bewusst zu machen, dass du MIR gehörst! Und nun halt die Klappe und mach dich sauber!“

„Oh hat da jemand schlechte Laune?“ fragt Jefferson.   
„Diese Bastarde haben mir abgesagt“ knurrt Nathan wütend.   
Das ist nicht gut, je wütender er ist, desto schlimmer wird es für mich. Tränen vermischen sich mit dem Wasser der Dusche.

„Hast du was mit ihr gemacht?“ fragt er Jefferson.   
„Nein, wieso?“ sagt dieser nur und beide starren mich an.

„Weil sie blutet“ Nathan deutet mit den Kopf auf das Wasser das an mir herab läuft und ich folge seinem Blick.   
„Dann wird sie wohl ihre Periode haben.“ stellt der Fotograf nüchtern fest.   
„VERDAMMT!“ brüllt Nathan und ich bekomme Angst. „Das machst du mit Absicht!“ schreit er nun mich direkt an und seine Augen funkeln mich voller Hass an.   
„Nein! Nein es tut mir leid Nathan!“ wimmere ich.   
Mit einem Ruck zieht er an der Kette an meinem Fuß, durch den nassen Boden verliere ich den Halt und falle. Ich kann meine Arme gerade noch rechtzeitig hochziehen um meinen Kopf zu schützen. Mit schnellen Schritten kommt mein Peiniger auf mich zu, doch ich erhalte ungewohnte Rettung.   
„Wenn du noch mehr tust wirst du die neuen Fotos versauen!“

Nathan bleibt über mir stehen, schaut mich rasender Wut an und scheint zu überlegen.   
„Du hast recht!“ sagt er beherrschter. „Mach dich fertig und komm was essen. Tot nützt du mir nichts.“ sagt er an mich gewandt und dreht das Wasser aus.

Ich trockne mich ab und ziehe die bereit gelegte Kleidung an. Es sind Dessous, die mich kaum gegen die kühle Luft hier unten schützen.

Ich esse zaghaft nachdem mir der Blonde wieder damit gedroht hat den Anruf, der meine Liebsten am Leben hält, zu vergessen, wenn ich es nicht tue.   
„Mist, ich habe noch einen Termin.“ sagt er und schaut mich an. „Du wartest brav auf mich, ja Liebling?“ jedes Wort trieft vor Hohn.   
„Ja!“ sage ich unterwürfig und bin froh über die Aussicht, heute etwas Pause zu haben.   
„Aber Nathan, ich bin heute extra hier um Aufnahmen zu machen.“ protestiert Mark.   
„Ich weiß! Ich habe ein paar Kandidaten für die neuen Ideen gefunden, ich dachte mir, dass du sie auch alleine ansehen und testen kannst.“  
„Okay, dass klingt interessant.“ Jefferson streicht sich nachdenklich über den Bart.

Verwirrt sehe ich die beiden an, wage es aber nicht meine Stimme zu erheben. Das letzte Projekt, wie sie es nennen, hatte meistens damit zu tun, dass sie mich gefesselt und dabei fotografiert haben oder während Nathan versucht hat mich zu schwängern. Bei dem Gedanken wird mir übel und ich möchte heulen.   
„Aber denk dran, ihre Fotze gehört mir!“ sagt Nathan noch und winkt dann, bevor er den Raum verlässt.

„Was habt ihr vor?“ frage ich leise und fürchte mich vor der Antwort.   
„Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen.“ grinst mich mein ehemaliger Lehrer böse an. „als ich hiermit angefangen habe, weit vor Nathans und meiner gemeinsamen Zeit, da war es einfach mein Ziel echte Emotionen einzufangen. Den Moment zu finden, wenn Unschuld korrumpiert wird, wenn die Subjekte erkannten, was geschieht. Doch dann kam Nathan in mein Leben. Und Rachel. Hmmm die wunderschöne Rachel Amber. Wir hatten solche ein innige Beziehung. Sie war mein erstes Subjekt, mit dem ich intim wurde. Sie war etwas besonderes. Doch dann, naja, hat sie zu viel bekommen. Kate war eine Ernüchterung nach Rachel, ihr fehlte die Leidenschaft, aber ihre Unschuld war inspirierend.“

„Hast du sie vergewaltigt?“ frage ich, das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass ich so etwas wie Kampf in mir spüre.   
„Nein meine liebe Maxine, nur die üblichen, unschuldigen Fotos. Willst du sie sehen?“ ich schüttle den Kopf „Naja, dann wurde es zwischen Nathan und dir ernster und er wollte den Fehler mit Rachel wieder gut machen und brachte dich her. Und was soll ich sagen, der Junge hatte Recht. Du bist die perfekte Mischung aus Feuer und Unschuld. Aus Schönheit und Unscheinbarkeit. Du bist die perfekte Muse, für uns beide. Nach eurem ersten Mal erzählte er mir, dass du ohne Kleidung noch fotogener sein würdest. Ich war skeptisch, da es von meiner üblichen Routine abwich, doch Nathan ließ nicht locker. Er hat dich erneut hierher gebracht und endlich zeigte er sein wahres Talent. Du hast es in ihm zum Vorschein gebracht. Wie sich heraus stellte, gibt es auch einen großen Markt dafür.“ er kichert etwas „wenn du wüsstest wie gut sich deine Bilder verkaufen!“ er lacht auf und mir wird schlecht „Oh du wirst ganz blass. Es tut mir leid, dass wir noch keine Gelegenheit hatten dir von deinem Ruhm zu berichten. Als du schwanger wurdest wurde es noch interessanter. Was so ein Baby mit dem Körper einer Frau macht ist wirklich faszinierend.“  
„Ihr habt mein Kind getötet!“ schluchze ich.   
„Aber ohne uns hättest du es gar nicht erst gehabt“ verwirrt sehe ich Mark an „Nathan hat deine Pille ausgetauscht, sie hat sich anscheinend nicht mit dem Sedativum vertragen“.   
„Deswegen wurde ich schwanger!“ stelle ich erschrocken fest.   
„Ja anscheinend. So aufessen, wir bekommen gleich Besuch, dafür muss ich noch einiges vorbereiten.“  
Er steht auf und stellt eine Kamera vor die Couch sowie ein paar Scheinwerfer. Ein fröhliches Pfeifen begleitet seine Handlungen und in mir wachsen Angst und Verzweiflung. Nach den letzten Tagen wünsche ich mir, dass sie mich wieder betäuben würden, ich will mich an all das nicht mehr erinnern.

Es klopft und Mark schaut auf einen Videomonitor.   
„Ah, dass müssen sie sein!“ sagt er und öffnet die Tür.   
Zehn Männer betreten den Raum. Ihre Gesichter sind unter Masken verhüllt. Mark schüttelt jedem die Hand und gibt kurze Instruktionen. Ich höre einige der Männer kichern und andere drehen den Kopf zu mir.

„Alles klar die Herren?“ fragt der Fotograf und klingt dabei professionell distanziert.   
Alle nicken und dann kommt Mark zu mir.   
„So Showtime. Heute werden wir unsere zwei neuen Begleiter finden!“ sagt er und klingt aufgeregt. „Du gehst jetzt brav zur Couch und denk dran, wenn du vergisst dich an Anweisungen zu halten....“  
„Wird Nathan vergessen den Anruf zu tätigen.“ flüstere ich resigniert und gehe mit zittrigen Beinen auf die Couch zu, begleitet von dem leisen klirren der Kette.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass die Männer sich ausziehen und ich muss schwer schlucken. Tränen sammeln sich in meinen Augen doch ich weiß, dass ich jetzt stark sein muss.

Die schwere Sturmbunkertür öffnet sich und ich zucke zusammen. Ich muss vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein, ich liege auf der Couch, eine Decke über mich gelegt.   
„Und, wie lief es?“ fragt Nathans Stimme in den Raum hinein.

„Ich habe meine Favoriten, will dir aber gerne von jedem Kandidaten ein paar Bilder zeigen. Schließlich ist das dein Projekt und letzten Endes musst du auch die Akteure bestimmen.“ antwortet Jefferson.   
Bei der Neutralität in der sie über die Sache reden fährt mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ich versuche mit aller Gewalt das erlebte der vergangenen Stunden zu verdrängen, doch es will mir nicht gelingen. Meine Selbstkontrolle ist völlig zerstört und als mich die Bilder und Gefühle überfluten kann ich nicht anders und ein Wimmern entfährt mir.   
„Oh du bist wach?“ Mark klingt aufrichtig erstaunt.

„Wie hat sie sich gemacht?“ fragt Nathan kühl.   
„Sehr gut. Sie wird immer besser im Umsetzen der Anweisungen.“

„Okay, dann habe ich hier etwas für dich.“  
Nathan kommt auf die Couch zu auf der ich liege. Ich versuche mich von ihm weg zu bewegen, aber mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht. Ich spüre, dass ich unter der Wolldecke angezogen bin. Eine Jogginghose und ein Shirt. Es ist ein seltsam schützendes Gefühl und ich entspanne mich etwas.

Mir wird eine Kassette vor die Nase gehalten und auf den Tisch gelegt, dann geht er an den Metallschrank mit der Musikanlage und holt den dazu passenden Rekorder.

„Mark, kannst du dir Bilder auf die große Leinwand werfen während unsere liebe Maxine sich ihr Geschenk anhört?“  
„Klar Nath!“ und dann ist hinter mir Bewegung.

Ich versuche mich nicht auf die Bilder vor mir zu konzentrieren die zeigen, was ich wieder und wieder über mich ergehen lassen musste, sondern auf das kleine Gerät vor mir. Nathan stöpselt ein paar Ohrhörer ein und reicht mir einen, dann schaltet er den Rekorder an und ich warte gespannt. Währenddessen höre ich, wie Nathan und Mark die einzelnen Fotos besprechen und inwiefern die sogenannten Kandidaten zu ihrem Projekt passen.

„Nathan Prescott, wer spricht da?“ höre ich die verhasste Stimme ungewohnt weich.   
„Hey ähm....mein Name ist Chloe Price und ich würde gerne mit Max sprechen!“ mein Herz setzt eine Sekunde aus bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme.

Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein und Tränen sammeln sich in meinen Augen. Neben mir ertönt ein dreckiges Lachen und ich sehe, dass Nathan mich beobachtet hat.   
„Oh hallo Chloe! Es tut mir leid, aber sie ist nicht zu sprechen und ich fürchte, es wäre allgemein nicht gut, wenn sie Kontakt zu dir hat.“  
„Was soll das heißen? Wo ist Max, was hast du mit ihr gemacht?“ stürmt Chloe drauf los und es schmerzt und rührt mich, dass sie mich immer noch so verteidigt nach dem, was ich ihr alles gesagt habe.   
Statt zu antworten seufzt Nathan schwer.

„Hör zu, ich weiß nicht, was sie dir erzählt hat, aber eines musst du über Maxine wissen. Nachdem wir unser“ er macht eine Pause und schluchzt „nachdem wir unser Kind verloren haben wurde es immer schlimmer mit ihr. Sie hat sich immer mehr aus der Realität zurückgezogen. Die Therapeuten haben bei ihr eine schwere Depression mit suizidalen Tendenzen festgestellt, sowie eine Wahrnehmungsstörung. Eines Tages hat sie sich“ wieder schluchzt er „hat sie sich vor meinen Augen die Treppe herunter geworfen. Ich danke Gott, dass sie es überlebt hat. Im Krankenhaus hat sie dann gesagt, dass ich sie so zugerichtet hätte. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie furchtbar das ist, wenn der Mensch der dir am wichtigsten auf der Welt ist, so etwas von dir behauptet?“

Chloe schweigt und es macht mich nervös. Ich frage mich, ob sie ihm die Geschichte glaubt.

„Nathan ich....“  
„Pass auf Chloe. Ich weiß, dass das alles sehr schwer und verwirrend für dich sein muss. Sie hat so gut von dir gesprochen und ich bin Kate und dir sehr dankbar, dass ihr auf sie aufgepasst habt. Wer weiß, was sonst passiert wäre, aber ich...ich muss jetzt zusehen, dass ich ihr irgendwie helfen kann. Ich weiß, dass sie dir sehr wehgetan haben muss und das tut mir leid, aber bitte glaube mir, dass sie das nicht aus bösen Gründen getan hat, sie ist einfach nicht mehr sie selbst, nach allem was ihr passiert ist. Erst unser Sohn, dann ihre Eltern....ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn ihr was passiert wäre, aber ich werde alles dafür tun, dass es ihr wieder besser gehen wird. Aber dafür braucht sie Ruhe und ich fürchte, eure gemeinsame Zeit hat sie doch sehr verwirrt. Ich hoffe, ich klingt nicht wie ein Arsch, aber ich will nur meine Verlobte schützen.“ seine Stimme klingt so weich und selbst ich zweifel daran, ob er es nicht so meint.   
„Okay, ich...ich verstehe. Pass bitte gut auf sie auf, trotz allem ist sie ein besonderer Mensch und ich....ich habe sie wirklich geliebt!“

Sie glaubt es. Sie glaubt es und gibt mich auf! Ich kann und will mich nicht mehr wehren, egal was mit mir passiert. Chloes Stimme, so niedergeschlagen und voller Schmerz und das Wissen, dass ich daran Schuld bin, zerbrechen mich. Hemmungslos weine ich drauf los.   
„Na, na mein Schatz! Wir kriegen das schon hin. Ich habe es ihr versprochen.“ säuselt Nathan mir zu.

Am Rande bekomme ich mit, dass Mark den Darkroom verlässt. Die schwere Tür schließt sich und ich bin alleine mit dem Monster.

Er legt einen Arm um mich, doch die Geste hat nichts liebevolles.   
„Wieso tust du das? Ich habe dich wirklich gemocht, mehr als das...“ ich höre meine eigene Verzweiflung und sie ärgert mich.   
„Ganz einfach! Macht! Mein Vater hat mir schon immer beigebracht, dass Macht das einzige auf der Welt ist, das zählt.“  
„Es gibt noch so viel mehr! Liebe, Gesundheit, Frieden, Selbsterfüllung....so so viel!“ versuche ich es.   
Er lacht laut auf und schüttelt fast mitleidig den Kopf.   
„Nein du irrst dich. So ist es in der Natur, die Starken stellen sich über die Schwachen. Und du hast mir etwas weg genommen und mich bloß gestellt und dafür wirst du bezahlen. Denn ich, ICH bin der Starke hier und du bist nur ein Haufen nichts.“

„Wie lange willst du dich denn noch an mir rächen?“  
Nathan steht auf und beugt sich über mich. Ich spüre seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr.   
„Bis ich habe, was ich will und mir zusteht!“

Eine Gänsehaut jagt mir über den Körper. Er stellt sich wieder auf und greift nach dem Rekorder.   
„Bitte!“ flehe ich „bitte lass ihn mir hier!“

„Awww wie niedlich, möchtest du ihre Stimme hören?“ macht er sich über mich lustig und ich nicke nur schwach. „Na schön, aber dafür wirst du mich entschädigen.“ antwortet er und öffnet seine Hose.


	17. 17.06.2016

17.06.2016

„Hey Mom, ich habe gleich meinen Termin bei Peterson, kannst du solange auf Willi aufpassen?“ rufe ich in die Küche.   
„Chloe, können wir noch einmal kurz darüber reden?“ fragt sie zurück und ich setze mich zu ihr.   
Vor ihr stehen zwei Tassen Kaffee von der sie mir eine herüber schiebt.   
„Was Mom? Ich dachte, wir haben da schon genug drüber gesprochen“ ich merke selber wie genervt ich klinge, aber ich werde von Tag zu Tag nervöser.   
„Schau Liebling, ich weiß, dass das was Max und du hattet sich besonders angefühlt hat, aber ich habe Angst, dass du dich da verrennst und dich sogar in Schwierigkeiten bringst.“ meine Mutter streckt ihre Hand über den Tisch und tätschelt meine freie.   
„Ich weiß, es muss verrückt auf dich wirken, aber ich habe so ein Bauchgefühl. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Max hätte mich nicht so einfach verlassen und ich....ich glaube Nathan nicht. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wieso. Und ja, vielleicht ist es falscher Stolz der mich irrational macht, aber was wenn nicht?“  
„Chloe, glaubst du wirklich, dass er ihr was angetan hat? Wir sind nicht in irgendeinem Film Sweety!“ sie schaut mich traurig an und seufzt.   
„Das weiß ich Mom. Ehrlich! Aber ich muss es einmal mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass es ihr gut geht. Ich muss es wissen, damit ich damit abschließen kann.“

„Okay, dann musst du das tun. Aber pass bitte auf, du legst dich mit einer sehr mächtigen Familie an!“

„Deswegen gehe ich nicht alleine hin, sondern versuche mir Hilfe zu holen.“ Mom nickt und tätschelt noch einmal meine Hand.   
„Dann geh Kind!“

„Chloe Price!“ sagt der alte Polizist und lächelt mich breit an. „Lass dich ansehen!“ er mustert mich und seine grünen Augen schauen mich väterlich an „Du bist eine hübsche, junge Frau geworden!“ sagt er schließlich.   
„Ach Peterson, du alter Charmeur! Ich bin aber immer noch gay as hell!“ grinse ich ihn an.   
„Also Kind, was führt dich nach Seattle? Deine Mom hat mir erzählt, dass du als Meeresbiologin in Los Angeles arbeitest. Alle Achtung meine Liebe!“ er fährt sich durch sein gräuliches Haar und setzt sich wieder.   
„Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich mit dir reden. Ich habe ein Problem und weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden kann“ sage ich nervös und spiele mit meiner Patronenhalskette herum.   
„Mit Problem meinst du wie damals, als ich dich zugedröhnt im Zoo aufgegabelt habe, als du diesen Otter stehlen wolltest oder reden wir von einem Problem wie David Madsen?“ grüne Augen mustern mich besorgt.   
„Also erstens, der Otter wollte so was von bei mir leben, dass hat er mir nämlich gesagt und zweitens vielleicht noch größer als David“ bei dem Gedanken läuft mir ein Schauer über den Rücken.   
„Sollten wir uns lieber etwas zurückziehen?“ fragt er mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen und schaut sich im Großraumbüro um und ich nicke.   
Der alte Mann steht auf und läuft in einen Verhörraum. Ich schwebe in Nostalgie, wenn ich daran denke, wie oft ich als Jugendliche hier saß. Drogen, Vandale und kleinere Diebstähle. Aber Peterson schien schon immer ein Herz für mich gehabt zu haben. Er hat auch damals meinen Fall mit David übernommen.

„Also Kiddo, was bedrückt dich?“

„Es geht um meine Partnerin Max. Ich habe sie im März kennen gelernt, sie hat sich zunächst unter einem falschen Namen bei mir vorgestellt, weil sie auf der Flucht vor ihrem Verlobten war. Wir haben uns ineinander verliebt und sie hat sich mir anvertraut. Ihr Ex hat sie krankenhausreif geprügelt und als sie sich trennen wollte hat er sie bedroht und alles. Sie hat von heute auf morgen ihr ganzes Leben, ihre ganze Karriere hinter sich gelassen um von ihm weg zu kommen. Sie ist eine Fotografin und hat alles bei ihrer Flucht zurückgelassen.“ ich seufze doch Peterson wartet geduldig „letzten Monat tauchte er in Los Angeles auf, sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt mit mir hier, aber ihre Freundin, bei der sie auch gewohnt hat, hat ihr einem Brief von ihm gegeben und er wollte sich bei ihr persönlich entschuldigen und ihr ihre Bilder zurück geben. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie zu ihm gefahren ist, war ich auf einer Forschungsreise und konnte sie nicht begleiten. Seitdem ist sie wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.“ beende ich und schaue mich nervös um.   
„Einfach so, keine Nachricht? Nichts?“ fragt er mit ernster Miene.   
„Doch schon, sie hat mir auf die Mailbox gesprochen und mir meine Kette mit einem Selfie zusammen zurück geschickt. Und ich weiß, dass ich verrückt klinge, aber irgendwas passt da ganz und gar nicht zusammen. Die Handynummer von ihr existiert nicht mehr und als ich sie bei ihrem Ex angerufen habe sagte er nur, dass sie mich nicht sprechen kann. Nach allem was ich gehört habe ist er ein echt übler Kerl und zu vielem fähig.“

Der Mann mir gegenüber seufzt schwer und reibt sich durchs Gesicht.

„Ich muss verrückt sein, dass ich überhaupt weiter frage, aber wo haben die beiden sich denn getroffen?“ ich sehe ihm seine Zweifel an.   
„In Portland, aber leben tut er in Arcadia Bay.“

„Bitte verzeih mir die Frage, aber wieso gehst du nicht zur Polizei in Arcadia?“   
„Sagt dir der Name Prescott was?“ frage ich zurück und seine Augen weiten sich etwas.   
„Scheiße ja, wieso?“   
„Er ist Maxs Ex und hat wohl die Polizei von Arcadia in der Tasche!“ sage ich und spüre Wut und Verzweiflung.   
„Ja, solche Gerüchte habe ich auch gehört. Puh Chloe, ich würde dir gerne helfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie. In Oregon habe ich keinerlei Befugnisse.“   
„Ich weiß, aber ich muss irgendwas tun. Ich weiß, dass meine Chancen gut stehen, dass sie mich wirklich einfach sitzen gelassen hat und ich mich lächerlich mache, aber ihre Geschichte beinhaltet noch so viel mehr und wenn er nur ansatzweise zu dem fähig ist was ich mir vorstelle.....ich muss wenigstens wissen, dass es ihr wirklich gut geht.“ Tränen laufen meine Wangen herab.   
„Hast du die Nachricht auf der Mailbox noch?“ fragt er und ich nicke.   
Ich hole mein Handy heraus und spiele sie über Lautsprecher ab. Die Worte von Max, die mir das Herz gebrochen haben, schallen durch den kleinen Raum. Peterson hört sich alles an und zieht dann die Stirn kraus.

„Spiel sie noch einmal ab, bitte!“ sagt er und ich tue es. „Pass auf, ich habe eine Idee, jemand schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen, aber dafür brauche ich etwas mehr als dein Bauchgefühl. Sie hat dir ein Selfie geschickt?“   
„Ja, ich habe es hier.“ sage ich und krame in meiner Tasche.  
„Hast du noch mehr Bilder von ihr, vielleicht welche die ähnlich sind?“  
„Nur auf dem Handy. Ein Bild von uns beiden.“ sage ich und spüre einen Hoffnungsschimmer.   
„Okay, kannst du mir dein Handy und das Selfie hier lassen? Ich lasse das mal durchchecken. Ich würde mich bei deiner Mom melden und dann sehen wir weiter, ist das ok?“ ich nicke und wir beide stehen auf.  
Ich überreiche ihm die Sachen und er schaut mir noch einmal in die Augen, ich kann deutlich seine Zweifel sehen. Wir gehen zur Tür und bevor er sie öffnen kann nehme ich ihn in den Arm.   
„Ich weiß, wie das alles hier klingt, aber ich danke dir, dass du es dir anschauen willst!“ sage ich und spüre seine starken Arme um meine Schulter.

„Chloe bitte, setzt dich. Du hast den Teppich gleich durch gelaufen. Er wird sich schon melden.“ sagt Mom und schaut mich besorgt an.   
„Was mache ich, wenn er nichts findet und mir nicht helfen kann?“ frage ich aufgebracht.   
Willi liegt vor Moms Füßen und schaut mich mit großen Hundeaugen an. _„Er ist so viel ruhiger, seit ich zurück bin. Ob er spürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt? Ob er Max auch vermisst?“_ denke ich mir, als ich mir meinen treuen Gefährten ansehe.

Das Telefon klingelt und noch bevor das erste Klingeln verebbt ist, bin ich dran.   
„Hier ist Chloe?“ frage ich und spüre wie mein Herz wie wild in meiner Brust schlägt.   
„Wow, hast du auf dem Hörer gesessen?“ fragt mich Peterson und ich muss kurz grinsen.   
„In etwa! Hast du was für mich?“ frage ich und höre ihn schwerer atmen.   
„Kannst du her kom...“  
„Bin schon unterwegs!“ damit lege ich auf und greife mir im Laufen die Truckschlüssel.   
„Chloe?“ ruft mir Mom hinterher.   
„Muss zur Wache, komme bald wieder. Pass auf den Dicken auf!“ rufe ich und bin durch die Tür verschwunden und in meinem Truck.   
Es fällt mir schwer, mich an die Geschwindigkeitsgrenzen und Ampelsignale zu halten und ich erreiche in Rekordzeit die Polizeiwache. Meine Füße nehmen zwei Stufen auf einmal bis in den dritten Stock. Außer Atem erreiche ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag das Großraumbüro. Mehrere Köpfe drehen sich neugierig zu mir, einer der Polizisten greift nach seiner Waffe, entspannt sich aber schnell wieder.   
Peterson nickt zum gleichen Verhörraum wie früher am Tag und ich folge ihm.

„Also ich habe ein paar Neuigkeiten. Das Labor hat zwei Sachen gefunden, die ein minimaler Hinweis darauf sein könnten, dass unter Umständen etwas nicht in Ordnung ist.“ sagt der ältere Mann und ich schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Leider sind es keine handfesten Beweise um wirklich etwas in Bewegung zu setzen.“ ich atme die angehaltene Luft aus und spüre Frust. „Aber ich habe jemanden in Portland, der mir noch etwas schuldet und aus Quellen weiß ich, dass die Familie Prescott eh schon auf dem Radar einiger Stellen ist. Ich habe meinen Kontakt in Portland aktiviert und ihm deinen Fall geschildert, sowie die Laborberichte geschickt. Der hat das wiederum seinem Vorgensetzen präsentiert. Da es nicht viel ist was wir haben, sind denen mehr oder weniger die Hände gebunden, aber meinem Mann wurde es gestattet, dich bei der Suche zu unterstützen. Er hat aber nicht viel Zeit zugesichert bekommen, die Prescotts sind nicht nur in Arcadia mächtig und deswegen wird da sehr vermutlich schnell ein Riegel vorgeschoben werden, wenn die Wind bekommen, dass ihr gegen sie ermittelt.“ beendet Peterson und mein Hirn arbeitet auf Hochtouren.

„Was heißt das für mich? Was bedeutet meine Suche?“ hake ich nach.   
„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du deinen Arsch so schnell wie möglich nach Portland bewegst. Der Fall wird, solange wie möglich, unterm Tisch behandelt. Du und Jimi trefft euch, überlegt euch gemeinsam etwas und fahrt nach Arcadia. Wie die Suche nach deiner Max aussehen kann weiß ich nicht, da müsst ihr euch etwas überlegen. Er wird an deiner Seite sein und alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um dir zu helfen. Aber ich denke, sobald klar ist, was ihr macht, wird Sean tätig werden.“

„Wer?“   
„Das Familienoberhaupt der Prescotts.“ antwortet Peterson kühl. „Hier ist dein Handy zurück und das Bild, die Nummer von Jimi ist eingespeichert. Er wird dich in 45 Minuten kontaktieren und dir sagen, wo ihr euch trefft.“  
„Peterson, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir jemals danken soll.“ sage ich und spüre wie meine Kehle sich zuschnürt.

„Pass einfach auf dich auf, okay? Ich weiß, ich klinge wie ein emotionaler, alter Mann, was wohl daran liegt, dass ich einer bin, aber du warst irgendwie für mich immer wie die Tochter die ich nie hatte und ich bin stolz auf dich!“ sagt er und ich spüre etwas warmes in mir.   
Erneut gehe ich zu ihm und nehme ihn in die Arme.   
„DANKE! Für alles!“ schluchze ich in sein Ohr. „Ich melde mich, wie es ausgegangen ist, versprochen!“   
„Mach das, meine Nummer ist auch in dein Handy gespeichert.“  
Ich nicke ihm zu und gehe Richtung Ausgang. Es wird Zeit einen Plan zu schmieden.

Meine Sachen sind im Truck verladen und Willi liegt brav neben mir auf der Couch, während Mom und ich mein Handy anstarren. Es klingelt und ich gehe ran.   
„Kannst du frei reden?“ fragt mich eine männliche Stimme.   
„Ähm ja!“ sage ich unsicher.   
„Gut, ich bin Jimi. Wie schnell kannst du nach Portland kommen?“  
„Wenn ich jetzt los fahre bin ich gegen Mitternacht da“   
„Perfekt. Ich sende dir gleich eine Adresse für ein Hotel. Da checkst du ein. Morgen früh um 7 Uhr treffen wir uns im Speisesaal des Hotels.“  
„Wie erkenne ich dich?“ frage ich.   
„Gar nicht, ich komme zu dir. Und zu niemanden ein Wort.“  
„Okay gut, bis morgen früh dann.“ erwidere ich verdutzt und lege auf. „Das war seltsam.“ sage ich zu Mom die mich unruhig ansieht „aber ich muss jetzt los.“   
„Soll ich auf Willi aufpassen? Der Kleine ist ein wirklich braver Junge.“ bietet mir Mom an doch ich schüttle den Kopf.   
„Danke, dass ist wirklich lieb, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass er lieber bei mir sein sollte. Ich denke, dass er auch gerne wissen will, was mit Max passiert ist.“ bei ihrem Namen hebt der Riese den Kopf und sieht sich schwanzwedelnd um, was mich schmunzeln lässt.   
„Passt auf euch auf und bitte melde dich, sobald du kannst. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich Liebling!“ flüstert Mom als sie mich in den Arm nimmt.   
„Versprochen! Und danke für alles! Ich liebe dich!“ erwidere ich und befreie mich aus der Umarmung um meinem treuen Gefährten die Tür zu öffnen.

„Auf geht’s mein Großer, lass uns auf die Suche gehen.“

Völlig erschöpft erreiche ich das Hotel und mit ein paar Überredungskünsten kann ich mit Willi zusammen einchecken. Ich gehe auf den kleinen Balkon, lasse mich auf den Boden sinken und stecke mir eine Zigarette an. Der Mond steht hell am Himmel und ich starre ihn an.   
„Ich werde dich finden!“ flüstere ich in die Nacht hinein.   
Etwas drückt gegen meinen Oberschenkel und automatisch fange ich an mit meiner freien Hand meinen vierbeinigen Partner zu kraulen.

„Wir werden sie finden, oder?“ ich schaue in die gütigen braunen Augen und spüre eine Träne meine Wange herunterlaufen.

Eine raue Zunge leckt sie mir ab und ich presse meine Stirn gegen seine.   
„Du hilfst mir, ja mein Großer? Ich muss wissen, dass es ihr gut geht! Und wenn mich danach alle für verrückt erklären, dass ist das okay, ich will nur, dass sie okay ist.“

Willi schaut mich mit wissenden Augen an und ich bin froh, dass er mich begleitet.   
„Wir sollten ins Bett!“ sage ich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.   
Er bellt leise und trottet voraus, macht eine Satz und landet auf dem großen Bett. Geduldig wartet er bis ich mich hinlege und rollt sich dann gegen meinen Körper.   
„Gute Nacht Willi!“ sage ich müde und meine Hand streicht immer langsamer sein graues Fell entlang.

Mit staunenden Augen sehe ich auf den großen See vor mir. Der Mond spiegelt sich perfekt in der spiegelglatten Oberfläche des Wassers. Neben mir knistert ein Feuer und daneben liegt eine zierliche Gestalt und atmet ruhig.   
„Max?“ frage ich und will gerade aufstehen um zu ihr zu gehen, da hält mich eine Hand an der Schulter fest.   
Ich drehe den Kopf und sehe Dad. Er schaut nachdenklich auf das Wasser hinaus.

„Oh fuck, es ist nur Traum.“ grolle ich frustriert.   
„Das ist ein Doller für das Fluchglas!“ antwortet Dad sanft und ich muss schmunzeln.   
„Wir haben es nie nach Paris geschafft“ stelle ich traurig fest.   
„Erstens Prinzessin war das dein College Geld, zweitens wette ich, dass du es noch hinkommen wirst und drittens werde ich immer bei dir sein.“ sagt er und ich lege automatisch eine Hand über mein Herz.   
„Du bist immer bei mir Dad!“

„Das bin ich Kiddo!“ ein liebevolles Lächeln ziert sein Gesicht.

„Werde ich Max wiedersehen?“ frage ich und starre wieder auf den See.   
Ich erhalte keine Antwort und drehe mich stutzig um. Dad schaut ebenfalls auf den See, aber ist auf nichts fokussiert. Auch ich drehe mein Gesicht wieder zum Wasser.

„Manchmal ist das Schicksal wie ein See“ sagt er schließlich.   
„Was meinst du jetzt wieder damit?“   
„Wir sehen manchmal nur Spiegelungen, werden davon abgelenkt, doch den wahren Kern sehen wird nicht.“

„Aber...das ergibt keinen Sinn.“

„Vielleicht nicht, aber deine Frage kann ich dir trotzdem nicht beantworten, weil ich es nicht weiß. Vielleicht ist eure Geschichte wie der Mond.“ er deutet nach oben. „Er ist real und du könntest ihn anfassen, wenn du nah genug bist. Oder eure Geschichte ist wie der Mond“ er deutet auf den See „Sie ist genauso echt, aber nur eine Spiegelung und dahinter liegt etwas ganz anderes“

Ich lasse seine Worte wirken und sehen mir abwechselnd die Monde an.

„Ich habe Angst Dad! Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so eine Angst hatte!“ gestehe ich ihm schüchtern.   
„Das weiß ich mein Liebling! Deswegen bin ich hier, um dir zu zeigen, dass du nicht alleine bist. Und egal wie es ausgeht, du musst stark sein.“  
„Ja, ich weiß Dad. Aber kann ich stark genug sein?“ ein Schauer kriecht meinen Rücken entlang.   
Dad legt einen Arm um mich und zieht mich näher zu sich.   
„Du warst schon immer der Stärkste Menschen, den ich gekannt habe.“ sagt er und küsst meine Schläfe.   
Ich will zu Max sehen, doch Dads Hand hält mich fest.   
„Tu es nicht!“ sagt er besorgt.   
„Wieso? Dad lass mich, ich will sie sehen!“  
„Chloe, tu es nicht. Bitte!“   
„Was ist los?“ ich befreie mich aus seinem Griff und sehe zu meiner Geliebten.

Sie liegt noch immer neben dem Feuer. Ihre Haut ist aschgrau und ihre Augen sehen mich an, doch es ist kein Leben in ihnen.   
„Max?“ frage ich und spüre Panik in mir hochsteigen. „Max, komm schon, nein, tu mir das nicht an!“ rufe ich aufgeregt und krieche zu ihr.   
Meine Hand legt sich auf ihren Arm, die Haut ist kalt und sie fühlt sich starr an. Ihre Augen bewegen sich nicht und auch ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich nicht.   
„Dad Hilfe, wir müssen was tun“

„Ich fürchte es ist zu spät!“

„Nein! Nein, ich habe sie gesucht und endlich gefunden. Ich gebe sie nicht auf. Egal was alle sagen, ich kann sie nicht aufgeben.“ schreie ich.

Hinter mir ertönt ein Lachen und ich drehe mich um. Vor mir steht Max, sie hat Nathan neben sich und beide sehen sich verliebt an. Ich stehe auf und gehe auf sie zu.   
„Max?“ frage ich erneut verwirrt und Nathan und die Angesprochene sehen mich an.   
„Chloe, es tut mir leid!“ sagt Nathan mit Mitleid in den Augen.   
„Was ist hier los?“ frage ich und da höre ich ein neues Geräusch.   
Noch einmal drehe ich mich um. Max sitzt auf dem Boden, die Beine angewinkelt und wiegt sich schluchzend. Sorge und Angst steigen in mir hoch und ich hocke mich neben sie.   
„Was ist passiert?“ frage ich.   
„So schlimm war es noch nie. Er war so wütend und hat einfach nicht aufgehört. Wäre Frank nicht gewesen, dann hätte er mich tot geprügelt.“ weint sie.

Noch ein Schluchzen hinter mir. Die gleiche Max und ich wechsel meinen verwirrten Blick zwischen den beiden. Ein Arzt erscheint hinter der zweiten Max.   
„Ganz ruhig, denken Sie nach Miss Caulfield. Woran erinnern sie sich?“ fragt er sanft.   
„Wir haben gestritten....über....über....ich wollte gehen.“   
„Was ist dann passiert?“  
„Er sagte, dass er mich so nicht gehen lassen kann.“ schluchzt sie.   
„Sehr gut, und weiter?“  
Sie schaut nervös auf den Boden, dass Wippen wird energischer.   
„Er hat....“ sie reißt die Augen auf, schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Was war dann?“

„Er hat nichts getan, er wollte mich festhalten, aber ich habe, ich habe mich die Treppe herunter gestürzt.“   
„Warum haben Sie das getan?“  
„Ich wollte doch nur bei meinem Baby, meinem kleinen Engel, sein!“ weint sie.   
Entsetzt stehe ich auf und gehe rückwärts, da spüre ich etwas kaltes, hartes in meinem Rücken. Ein Spiegel, wo ich hinsehe sind Spiegel und alle zeigen mir eine andere Variante von Max.

„Welcher ist echt?“ frage ich und drehe mich immer wieder im Kreis, doch alle fühlen sich gleich an und ich kann nicht entkommen.

„Ich hoffe, ich klingt nicht wie ein Arsch, aber ich will nur meine Verlobte schützen.“ höre ich Nathans Stimme.

„Chloe Elizabeth Price, du machst mich so hella glücklich. Ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich in meinem Leben verdient habe, aber ich bin für jeden Tag dankbar, den ich an deiner Seite verbringen darf, denn nur du machst mich komplett.“ seufzt Max und ich höre die Tränen in ihrer Stimme.

„Da war etwas zwischen euch, etwas echtes“ versucht Kates Stimme mich zu beruhigen.   
„Die von Ihnen gewählte Rufnummer ist nicht vergeben“ kommt die automatische Ansage.

„Chloe, du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe, aber ich fürchte du musst einsehen, dass Max nicht die war, für die wir sie gehalten haben“ sagt meine beste Freundin während ich meine Tasche packe.

„Wir sind nicht in irgendeinem Film Sweety!“ erklärt mir Mom ruhig aber bestimmt.

„Wird sie noch einmal mit mir Ball spielen?“ fragt Willi schwanzwedelnd.

Ein schrilles Summen erklingt und ich öffne die Augen. Müde reibe ich mir durchs Gesicht. Willi schaut mich an.   
„Na mein Großer, hattest du auch so einen Albtraum?“ frage ich ihn und kraule ihn hinter seinem Ohr.   
Seine nasse Nase trifft meine Wange und ich lächel ihn an.   
„Komm, wir laufen eine Runde und dann schauen wir, was Jimi für uns tun kann.“


	18. 18.06.2019

18.06.2016

Eine kühle Brise fährt durch meine Haare. Meine Augen bleiben geschlossen und ich hole tief Luft. Sie schmeckt nach Salzwasser, Freiheit und Frieden. Das stetige Rauschen sorgt für Ruhe und ich habe das erste Mal seit Tagen das Gefühl, keine Angst haben zu müssen. Mit der Sorge alles zu ruinieren öffne ich die Augen und blicke auf das Meer hinab. Hinter mir steht groß und prächtig der Leuchtturm von Arcadia Bay. Aus dem Wald kommt ein Reh auf mich zu, drückt seine Nase in meine Hand und lässt sich von mir streicheln. Ich schaue in blaue Augen die mein Spiegelbild zeigen.

„Maxine, es ist Zeit!“ haucht eine mir unbekannte und zugleich vertraute Stimme in den Wind.   
Ich beuge mich zu dem Reh und umarme es, dann sehe ich noch einmal auf die Brandung unter mir herab. Tränen fließen meine Wange herab als ich mich zurück erinnere. Hinter mir ertönt ein Schluchzen und ich drehe mich um. Nathan kommt auf mich zu und er hat eine Doppelgängerin von mir bei sich eingehakt. Dahinter laufen Mom und Dad und ich fange bei ihren Anblick noch mehr an zu weinen, sage aber nichts. Hinter meinen Eltern kommt Nathans Mutter. Sein Vater fand das lächerlich und hat sich lieber um seine Geschäfte gekümmert.   
Alle auf mich Zukommenden sind halb transparent wie Geister. Ich gehe einen Schritt zur Seite um meinem Geister-Ich den Weg frei zu machen.   
„Ist das wirklich okay für dich?“ flüstert die Geister Max.   
„Ja, mach weiter!“ sagt Nathan monoton und starrt auf den Abgrund vor sich.

Mein Geister-Ich hat etwas in den Händen, ein Gefäß. Sie öffnet es und öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder. Tränen laufen ihr synchron zu meinen das Gesicht herab.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass dein Vater und ich dich nie kennen lernen durften. Mit jedem Tag habe ich dich mehr geliebt und ich werde dich bis zum Ende meines Lebens lieben. Ich weiß nicht, was nun auf dich zukommt, aber ich hoffe, dass du glücklich sein wirst. Ich liebe dich mein Engel!“ höre ich meine eigene Stimme und kann nicht anders als mitzusprechen.   
Geister Max schüttet das Gefäß über der Klippe aus, graue Asche fliegt heraus, wirbelt durch die Luft und wird hinaus in Richtung Meer getragen.

„Maxine, es ist Zeit!“ die Stimme klingt drängender.   
Ich schaue zu dem Waldstück der vom Leuchtturm weg führt und folge dem Pfad. Das Wäldchen ist ungewohnt dunkel, als ob etwas sämtliches Licht aus der Welt gesaugt hat. Doch da ich den Weg auch blind kenne laufen meine Füße einfach weiter.   
Es wird hell und ich schaue mich nervös um. Anstatt mich auf dem kleinen Parkplatz mit Picknick Tischen zu befinden stehe ich vor dem Tor zum Friedhof.   
Hinter mir erscheint mein Geister-Ich, erneut mit Nathan an meiner Seite. Hinter uns laufen beide Eltern von Nathan. Noch mehr Gestalten folgen, doch ich kann sie nicht erkennen.

Ich laufe neben mir den Weg entlang. Wir erreichen den Platz der Beerdigung und ein Priester steht bereits vor den Särgen. Bilder meiner Eltern stehen jeweils davor. Schwer atmend hebe ich meinen Blick und halte geschockt die Luft an. Die Särge meiner Eltern sind nicht geschlossen sondern zeigen die verbrannten Leichen meiner Eltern.   
„Nein“ entfährt mir ein zittriges Schluchzen. „Das ist falsch, das ist falsch!“ sage ich zu mir und versuche die Särge zu schließen, doch es gelingt mir nicht.

„Du kannst der Wahrheit nicht entgehen!“ sagt Dad und ich wage es nicht seiner Stimme mit Blicken zu folgen.   
„Dein Verlobter hat uns getötet, wenn du nicht so viele falsche Entscheidungen getroffen hättest, dann würden wir noch immer leben!“ pflichtet ihm meine Mom bei.   
„Das wollte ich nicht!“ sage ich und halte den Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Oh Buhu, spielst du wieder deine Lieblingsrolle?“ höre ich Chloe hinter mir und mein Herz scheint stehen zu bleiben.   
„Chloe?“ frage ich verwirrt.  
„Immer bist du das Opfer! Was du noch für einen Schaden anrichtest ist dir dabei völlig egal.“  
„Nein, so ist das nicht!“ ich versuche mich ihr zu nähern, doch etwas zieht mich weg.   
Ich versuche zu kämpfen, ich will zu ihr, meine Lippen auf ihre pressen und sie halten.

„Doch so ist es. Mir ging es gut, bis ich dich kennen gelernt habe. Dann hast du mich in Brand gesetzt und ich werde langsam daran zugrunde gehen. Deine Eltern und dein Baby sind bereits verbrannt und ich bin die nächste.“  
„Nein, Chloe...bitte! Ich kriege das hin. Ich kämpfe, okay? Für dich und uns. Aber bitte gib mir noch eine Chance!“ der Sog an mir wird stärker.   
„Ich will dich einfach nur beerdigen und hinter mir lassen!“ sagt die Punkerin kalt.   
„MAXINE, ES IST ZEIT!“ werde ich angebrüllt und ich verliere das Gleichgewicht.   
Hart pralle ich auf den Boden. Ich sehe mich um und erkenne nur Holz. Meine Hände und Füße sind gefesselt. Rachel, Kate, Mom, Dad, Nathan, Mark, Steph und Chloe schauen auf mich herab. Ihre Augen sind schwarz und sie halten Schaufeln in der Hand.   
Nach und nach schütten sie Erde auf mich, ich kriege sie in den Mund, in die Nase, sie legt sich schwer auf meinen Brustkorb und bedeckt meine Augen. Mit aller Macht versuche ich mich zu befreien doch ich bin gefangen. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich bin besiegt und werde sterben.   
Ich werde hier unten sterben.   
Ich werde tot sein.  
Ich werde frei sein.   
Ich muss nicht mehr leiden und bei dem Gedanken legt sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen und ich spüre wieder die Ruhe von der Klippe. Es wird bald alles vorbei sein und ich werde keine Schmerzen mehr haben. Als mich Ruhe und Frieden vollkommen eingenommen haben packen mich zwei kalte Hände mit einem eisernen Griff an meinen Handgelenken und ich reiße erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Maxine, ich sagte es ist Zeit!“ ich werde geschüttelt und sehe mich um.  
Ich bin im Darkroom und liege auf der Couch. Es ist so kalt und mich fröstelt es, mein Körper tut weh und ich habe einen trockenen Hals.   
„Ich war am sterben.“ sage ich und spüre eine tiefe Traurigkeit.   
„Das tut mir leid?“ fragt Mark und ich schüttel den Kopf.   
„Nein, es war das beste, was ich seit Tagen gespürt habe. Bitte, bitte kannst du mich nicht einfach töten? Sag....sag ich hab dich angegriffen, oder....ich bin gefallen und habe mir den Kopf aufgeschlagen als ich alleine war...oder...“  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich würde meine Muse, mein Meisterwerk niemals absichtlich töten.“  
Jefferson schaut mich an und streicht mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Morgen geht es endlich los und wir müssen noch viel vorbereiten. Das Licht, dich, los los, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.“  
„Was ist Morgen?“ frage ich nach, noch immer müde.   
„Es ist wie damals in meinem Unterricht. Du bist mit deinen Gedanken völlig woanders“ stöhnt er frustriert auf. „Morgen startet unser neues Projekt. Und du musst dich dafür fertig machen. Im Bad ist die Enthaarungscreme und neues Shampoo.“

„Bitte....bitte Mark, ich ertrage das nicht mehr. Ich kann das nicht mehr...ich...“  
„Diskutiert sie schon wieder herum?“ grollt Nathan und ich zucke zusammen.   
„Es tut mir leid!“ sage ich schnell und hoffe, dass er heute mal seine Medikamente genommen hat und entspannter ist.  
„Das wird es dir, sobald wir unser Fotoprojekt beendet haben werde ich dir zeigen wie du dich zu benehmen hast“ er ballt seine Hand zur Faust und ich bekomme Angst.   
„Ins Bad! JETZT! Nicht ein Wort und wenn du wieder heulst gebe ich dir einen Grund!“ knurrt er mich an und ich stehe auf.   
Aus irgendeinem Grund darf ich mich seit gestern ohne die Kette bewegen wenn einer der beiden im Raum ist.

Ich gehe ins Badezimmer und sehe auf die Duschutensilien und mache mich an die Arbeit. Ich weiß genau, was von mir erwartet wird und ich weiß auch, was mit blüht, wenn ich einen Fehler mache, die Lektion musste ich schmerzhaft lernen und bemühe mich, Nathans Launen gerecht zu werden.

Ich trockne mich ab und stehe unschlüssig in der Tür.   
„Was ist?“ werde ich sofort angeblafft.

„Ich....es tut mir leid, dass ich störe. Ich habe diesmal nichts zum anziehen.“ sage ich leise und vermeide den Augenkontakt.   
„Brauchst du auch nicht, wir testen gleich die Beleuchtung. Die Haare föhnen und zum Pferdeschwanz binden!“ bekomme ich einen neuen Befehl und ziehe mich in das schmale Badezimmer zurück.  
„Oh die Idee gefällt mir, aus den Seitenperspektiven fällt dann das Licht besser auf das Glied.“

höre ich Jefferson „ich merke, die Arbeit mit Maxine hat dein Verständnis und deine Visionen auf ein völlig neues Level gehoben. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich!“

„Danke Mark!“ und plötzlich ist Nathans Stimme ganz weich und er klingt ehrlich berührt.   
„So wo meinst du sollen die Scheinwerfer hin?“

Ich höre dem restlichen Gespräch nicht mehr zu.

„ _Ob Chloe gerade mit Willi spazieren ist? Ob sie mich wohl hasst, oder schon vergessen hat? Welcher Tag ist eigentlich und wie spät? Ich weiß überhaupt nicht wie...“_ Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen als mein Kopf brutal nach hinten gerissen wird.   
„Wenn ich dir sage, dass du zu kommen hast, dann hast du gefälligst deinen Arsch zu bewegen Caulfield!“ stahlblaue Augen starren mich an und ich schlucke schwer und nicke.   
„Du hast wieder an diese blauhaarige Schlampe gedacht, oder?“

„Es tut mir leid!“ wimmere ich.   
„Ich werde schon noch dafür sorgen, dass du sie völlig aus dem Gedächtnis löscht und nun los!“ er stößt mich aus dem Bad auf den Stuhl, auf den ich so viele Abend gefesselt wurde. „Sitz!“ sagt der Blonde streng und ich mache wie mir befohlen wird. Er umrundet mich, schaut mich an und verändert seinen Blickwinkel.   
„Nein, nein, nein, das gefällt mir nicht. Wir sollten doch mal die Bänke testen“ äußert der jüngere nachdenklich und sein Lehrer schaut ihn nachdenklich an.

„Maxine, aufstehen und geh was essen, auf dem Tisch steht etwas mit deinem Namen.“  
„Danke Nathan!“

„Jaja, was auch immer.“

Ich gehe zu dem kleine Tisch auf dem eine Plastiktüte steht. Darin ist ein Styroporbehälter mit meinen Namen drauf. Mit knurrenden Magen öffne ich die Box und staune nicht schlecht. Darin ist ein Burger.

„N...Nathan? Ist das wirklich für mich?“

„Ja, du hast in letzter Zeit gut mitgearbeitet“ sagt er ungewohnt ruhig.

Skeptisch schaue ich das Gericht in meinen Händen an.   
_„Das schlimmste was mir passieren kann ist wohl, dass er mich vergiftet und das würde mir gerade recht kommen“_ denke ich schulterzuckend und beiße rein.

Nachdem ich seit meinem eintreffen im Darkroom nur Konserven aus der Zeit des kalten Krieges bekommen habe ist das wirklich ein Luxus.

  
Die beiden Männer haben fertig umgebaut und ich meinen Burger aufgegessen. Erneut muss ich mich hinsetzen und werde gemustert.   
„Das ist viel besser. Schau, so kann der Schatten auf die Seite fallen und dort das Licht den Fokus erzielen.“ beide stellen sich irgendein Szenario in ihren Köpfen vor und sehen zufrieden aus.   
Nathan geht zu einer Tasche und kramt darin herum. Er wirft mir eine Hose und ein Shirt, sowie ein paar Sneakers zu.   
Kommentarlos ziehe ich alles an und warte. Er nimmt eine der schweren Eisenketten und kommt damit zu mir. Ängstlich schaue ich auf das Metall, welches er pfeifend durch die Luft kreisen lässt.   
Er wickelt die Kette um meine Hüfte und verriegelt sie mit einem Schloss. Mark reicht ihm ein paar Handschellen, die Nathan an meinen Händen befestigt nachdem er sie einmal um die Kette gelegt hat. Wie eine Schwerverbrecherin führt er mich so ab.   
Wir gehen zu der massiven Metalltür des Bunkers und ich schaue ihn unsicher an, doch er zerrt mich hinter sich her.   
Das erste was ich wahrnehme ist der Geruch der Scheune, es riecht nach muffigem Stroh. Dann höre ich Vögel und den Wind. Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen und meine Lungen versuchen automatisch so viel frische Luft wie möglich aufzunehmen.   
Ohne ein Wort verlassen wir die Scheune und ich schaue in den Himmel. Die untergehende Sonne taucht unsere Umgebung in ein warmes, goldenes Licht.   
„Die goldene Stunde!“ flüstere ich ergriffen und werde mit einem harten Zug an der Kette bestraft der mich ins Straucheln bringt.   
„Okay, dann sehen wir uns morgen. Gute Nacht!“ sagt der Schüler zu seinem Lehrer und beide Männer nicken sich zu.   
Aus seiner Jackentasche holt mein Expartner sein Handy und wählt eine Nummer.   
„Ja hier Prescott, der Code ist Tornado. Hast du aktuelle Aufnahmen?“ er hört zu und beobachtet mich „Fünf Tage alt? Ja, dass passt! Okay, wir reden nächste Woche wieder, warte auf die Anrufe oder SMS.“ er legt auf und fischt sich eine Packung Zigaretten aus der Tasche, zündet eine an.   
„Na, jetzt traust du dich nicht mehr mir deswegen einen Vortrag zu halten?“ schnarrt er und sieht mich herausfordernd an.   
Mir liegt ein bissiger Kommentar auf der Zunge, aber ich schlucke ihn herunter und schüttle nur den Kopf.   
„Du fragst dich sicher, was wir hier draußen machen, oder?“ diesmal nicke ich „das ich es endlich geschafft habe die Neugierde vom Maxine Caulfield auf ein normales Level zu bringen.“ er kichert leise und die Reaktion hat etwas entspannendes. „Der Empfang da unten ist beschissen“ Sein Handy piept und er sieht rauf. „Hier!“ sagt er und hält es mir entgegen.   
Ich erblicke ein Handyfoto von Chloe mit Willi, beide laufen am Strand entlang. Meine Lippe fängt an zu zittern und ich möchte weinen. Dann wischt er weiter und zeigt mir ein Bild von Kate im ´Little Heaven´.  
„Ich wollte dir zeigen, warum du aufhören solltest mit dem Jammern und dem Ungehorsam. Beiden geht es gut und sie leben ihr Leben, aber eine falsche Bewegung von dir und ich werde sie von der Erde fegen lassen, so wie deine Eltern.“  
„Ich verstehe und ich werde mich bessern“.

„Braves Mädchen!“ er tritt seine Zigarette aus „und wenn du mir endlich meinen wohlverdienten Nachfolger geboren hast, dann lasse ich dich sterben.“

Der Gedanke, ein unschuldiges Baby unter die Fittiche dieses Monstern zu lassen erfüllt mich mit tiefem Horror.

„Okay, ich habe gerade gute Laune. Frag deine dumme Frage!“ er sieht mich abschätzend an.

„Wieso ist dir das so wichtig? Du bist noch so jung und kannst jederzeit....eine....eine Familie gründen“

Er schnaubt die Luft aus und sieht mich an.   
„Wie hast du reagiert, als jemand zum allerersten Mal zu dir meinte, dass du deinen Milchshake mit deinen Pommes kombinieren solltest?“

Die Frage verwirrt mich und ich überlege, ob sie irgendwo hinführt, oder ob er jetzt völlig durchdreht.   
„Ich....ähm....ich wollte das nicht. Das klang so falsch!“  
„Und als du es mal probiert hast?“   
„War es gut und ich konnte es mir nicht mehr anders vorstellen.“  
„So geht es mir mit Kindern. Ich wollte nie welche und dann wurdest du schwanger. Ich hatte die Vision einer kleinen, glücklichen Familie. Die Vision, dass ich so ein Mann sein könnte. Doch dann hast du mir alles genommen.“ seine Stimme verändert sich.   
Die Augen, die gerade noch voller Leben gefunkelt haben sehen nun aus, als ob ein düsterer Sturm dahinter tobt.   
„Ich...wollte dass nicht!“ versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen.

Zähne knirschend steht er vor mir, ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten und sieht mich an.   
„Sei froh, dass wir Morgen ein Shooting haben!“ ich schlucke schwer. „Los, rein!“

Unten angekommen will ich zu der Couch gehen auf der ich die letzten Nächte schlafen durfte, doch ein schmerzhafter Ruck um meine Hüfte hält mich ab.

„In die Ecke mit dir!“

Ängstlich schaue ich in die Richtung und mit zittrigen Beinen füge ich mich meinem Schicksal. Er löst die Kette die meine Hüfte umschlingt und lässt sie klirrend zu Boden fallen. Meine Arme werden von ihm über meinen Kopf gehoben, wo eine Metallstange hängt. Dort befestigt er die Handschellen dran. Er geht vor mir auf die Knie zu einer weiteren Schiene, an der auch schon Fesseln warten. Er verbindet erst meinen einen Fuß, dann zieht er den anderen mit Gewalt zu der anderen Seite.

Mein Körper bildet nun ein X und schmerzt schon jetzt.   
_„Doch das schlimmste für mich ist, dass ich so heute Nacht nicht Chloes Stimme von der Kassette hören kann“_ schießt es mir durch den Kopf.   
Das Licht geht aus und ich höre, wie sich die Tür schließt.


	19. 19.06.2016

19.06.2016

Der Wecker klingelt und ich springe praktisch aus dem Bett. Willi schnauft kurz und sieht sich dann verwirrt um. Nervös kraule ich ihn ein paar Mal, stelle ihm sein Futter hin und verlasse das Zimmer. Meine Beine bringen mich in den kleinen Speisesaal, damit ich frühstücken kann.

Ich erinnere mich an das gestrige Treffen mit meinem Mitstreiter zurück.   
„Hey, ich bin Jimi! Wir machen es kurz. Ich habe heute ein paar Vorbereitungen zu treffen, morgen treffen wir uns in Arcadia. Es ist wichtig, dass wir getrennt hinfahren. Eine Viertelstunde Autofahrt entfernt gibt es ein kleines Hotel, dort kannst du übernachten. Wir treffen uns dann im Two Whales morgen um 8 Uhr früh, soweit verstanden?“ sagte der Mann hektisch, als es sich mir gegenüber setzte. Seine braunen Augen sahen sich unruhig um und sein dunkelblondes Haar sah aus, als ob es ewig nicht mehr gekämmt worden ist.   
„Ja, alles verstanden. Wie soll es dann weitergehen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich werde mit der Leitstelle hier in Portland verbunden sein. Wir werden eine Liveübertragung per Körperkamera durchführen müssen. Mit der Familie ist nicht zu spaßen, ich darf mich nicht einen Millimeter von den Vorschriften bewegen. Ich denke wir fahren herum, fragen vielleicht Leute. Wenn sie da ist, wird sie jemand gesehen haben.“  
„Ich habe meinen Hund dabei, vielleicht kann es helfen. Er liebt Max mindestens genauso wie ich“  
„Ja, das könnte klappen. Wir versuchen es.“  
„Willst du noch einen Kaffee Schätzchen?“ fragt mich die freundliche Bedienung und holt mich in die Gegenwart zurück.   
„Ähm, nein danke, ich muss gleich los.“ sage ich und lächel sie freundlich an.

Schnell stopfe ich mir das restliche Brötchen in den Mund und verlasse den Essenssaal wieder.   
„Ich komme Max!“ murmle ich und lasse Willi aus dem Zimmer.

Das Diner sieht aus wie aus den 70er Jahren und hat Charme. Willi und ich stehen davor und ich nehme den salzigen Meeresgeruch in mir auf. Am Ende des Parkplatzes steht ein dreckiges Wohnmobil und von drinnen hört man wütendes Bellen. Mein grauer Riese bleibt davon unberührt und wartet brav neben mir. Ein alter, rostiger Ford kommt neben mir zum stehen und Jimi sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Na los Kind, steig ein!“ ich gehorche ihm und steige mit Willi hinten ein.   
Beide schauen sich kurz an, Willi grummelt etwas, macht aber nichts weiter. Meine Hand landet hinter seinen Ohren und ich kraule ihn.   
„Zentrale, könnt ihr mich hören? Habe Miss Price eingesammelt. Habt ihr klare Sicht?“ fragt er in den Raum hinein und nickt dann.   
„Okay Chloe, wir sind mit Portland in Verbindung, sie können alles sehen und hören, wir können starten. Da das Bild dort aufgenommen worden ist würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir am Leuchtturm starten.“

„Okay, ist mir recht!“ sage ich.   
Jimi startet den Wagen und tritt quasi sofort wieder auf die Bremse.

„Oder ich weiß, wo wir noch besser anfangen.“ und damit steigt er aus.   
Ich schaue verwirrt zu Willi und wir steigen ebenfalls aus.   
„Ich glaube, dass der Kerl etwas verrückt ist, meinst du, er kann uns helfen?“ mein treuer Begleiter legt den Kopf schief und sieht mich fragend an.   
Der Polizist klopft bereits an die Tür den Wohnmobils, als ich dazu komme. Ein brauner Hund stürzt heraus und stellt sich zunächst herausfordernd Willi gegenüber.   
„Pompidou!“ brummt missmutig ein abgegrenzter Kerl und stellt sich in den Eingang. „Heilige Scheiße, was machst du denn hier?“ jetzt sieht der Mann Jimi an.   
Pompidou knurrt Willi an, der ein bedrohliches Grollen von sich lässt, was seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Der deutlich kleinere und schmalere Hund zieht den Schwanz ein und geht zu seinem Besitzer zurück.

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach Jemanden“ beginnt der dunkelblonde „er kramt in seiner Tasche und hält dem Mann, der anscheinend Frank ist, ein Foto entgegen.   
„Shit, sag nicht, dass sie so dumm war, zurück zu kommen!“ der Mann mit den Tattoos am Hals bekommt einen hilflosen Ausdruck in den Augen.   
„Vermutlich doch, also hast du was gesehen, oder gehört?“

„Nein, aber wenn sie wieder da ist, dann ist ihr wohl nicht mehr zu helfen. Aber ich habe weder etwas gesehen noch gehört. Meine Lieferungen haben sich auch nicht verändert.“

Jimi schnaubt frustriert die Luft aus.   
„Deine neue Partnerin?“ jetzt nickt der tätowierte zu mir.   
„Ihre Freundin! Los, wir verschwinden.“

„Ihr solltet...vielleicht einen Waldspaziergang machen. Er ist wunderschön zu der Jahreszeit!“ dann schließt sich die Tür des Wohnmobils.  
Mit großen Schritten geht der Polizist zurück zu seinem Wagen und ich folge.   
„Ein Freund von dir?“

„Wohl kaum!“ knurrt mein Fahrer zurück und startet erneut das Auto.

Wir erreichen einen kleinen Parkplatz in der Nähe des Leuchtturms und steigen aus. Willi ist an seiner Leine und sieht sich neugierig um. Ich strecke mich etwas und sehe mir den Turm an. Ich kenne ihn nur von Fotos und er sieht wirklich schön aus.

„Ist in den Wäldern irgendwas, dass für uns nützlich sein könnte?“ frage ich in die Stille hinein.  
„Andrew, überprüfe doch mal die Gegen anhand unseres Standpunktes.“ sagt Jimi wie zu sich selbst.

Er schaut sich nachdenklich um und fängt an zu laufen, Willi und ich folgen.   
„Meine Leute konnten erst Mal nichts finden, aber das hat nicht viel zu heißen. Ich hoffe, du kannst wandern.“ sagt der Mann vor mir und stapft eine Weg entlang. Da kommt mir eine Idee.  
„Willi, wo ist Max?“ sage ich und sofort verändert sich die Haltung des Pit Bulls, aufgeregt schnüffelt er.

„Hat er das schon mal gemacht?“

„Ja, wir haben manchmal mit Max Verstecken gespielt.“  
„Hmpf!“

Willi gibt die Suche auf und wir laufen so durch den dichten Wald, immer auf der Suche nach irgendwas, dass uns helfen könnte.   
„Könnte dieser Mann uns auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt haben um Nathan zu warnen?“ plappere ich meinen Gedanken laut aus.   
„Hmpf, keine Ahnung!“ und wir laufen weiter.   
  


„Los mein Großer, wo ist Max, such Max!“ versuche ich es zum dritten Mal.   
Wieder hält mein vierbeiniger Begleiter die Nase in die Luft und schnuppert angestrengt.

Dann spannt sich sein Körper an und er beginnt zu ziehen.

„Was ist jetzt?“  
„Ich denke, dass er eine Spur hat!“ sage ich und spüre wie mein Herz schneller schlägt.   
Willi läuft immer zielstrebiger durch das dichte Unterholz und mit jedem Schritt werde ich ängstlicher.   
„Wenn er einen verdammten Hasen jagt....“ doch weiter kommt er nicht.   
„Da sieh!“ ich erblicke eine Scheune oder so etwas.

„Andrew, kannst du was herausfinden?“ gespannt bleiben wir stehen und warten auf eine Antwort. „Hmhm, verstehe!“ er nickt und sieht frustriert aus. „Also, die Scheune gehört anscheinend zur Prescott Familie. Das heißt, wir können nicht einfach herein. Wie sicher bist du dir, dass sie hier gewesen sein könnte oder es ist?“   
Ich schaue nervös zu meinem Hund der mit einem ernsten Blick auf das alte Gebäude sieht.   
„Ich vertraue seinem Urteil!“ sage ich nur und Jimi nickt.

„Pass auf, wir müssen uns aufteilen. Hier sind die Schlüssel. Geh zurück, hol das Auto. Hier führt eine offizielle Straße entlang. Ich bleibe hier und mein Team und ich überlegen, ob wir etwas tun können und schaue ob etwas verdächtiges passiert.“

„Aber....“  
„Nein, nach Vorschrift!“ knurrt der Mann was dafür sorgt, dass Willi sich schützend vor mich stellt und ebenfalls grollt.

„Na schön!“ ich lasse mir die Schlüssel geben und zerre Willi von dem Ort weg, an dem wir Max vermuten.

Nervös klopfen meine Finger gegen das Lenkrad, während ich das alte Auto durch die verwinkelte Waldstraße lenke. Ich habe eine Nachricht mit Koordinaten bekommen, wo ich parken soll und folge nun den Anweisungen des Navis.

„In 200 Metern liegt das Ziel auf der rechten Seite!“ sagt mein Handy und ich sehe eine kleine Lichtung vor mir.   
Jimi springt auf mich zu, was mich vor Schreck zusammenfahren lässt, er winkt mich von der Straße herunter und ich folge ihm bis er mir das Signal gibt, dass ich das Auto ausmachen kann.   
Mit dem Kopf nickt er zum Beifahrersitz und ich rutsche.   
„Hast du irgendwas auf dem Weg hierher gesehen?“ fragt der Mann sofort und ich schüttle den Kopf.   
„Und bei dir?“

„Vielleicht. Es sind zwei seltsame Kerle in der Nähe lang gelaufen, sie haben etwas von einem Fotoshooting gesagt. Außerdem ist das Auto von Mark Jefferson in der Nähe der alten Scheune geparkt.“

„Was habt ihr besprochen? Können wir rein gehen und nachsehen?“

„Ich habe die Optionen mit meinem Teamleiter durchgesprochen, solange es keinen rechtlich legalen Grund gibt, können wir nicht einfach auf das Gelände. Ich habe keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl und werde auch keinen bekommen, ohne Hinweise, dass Max sich gegen ihren Willen hier aufhält. Die Prescotts haben auch die Scheune als ihre gekennzeichnet und somit ist ein „Versehen“ ausgeschlossen.“  
„Das heißt, wir sitzen hier herum, beobachten alles und hoffen auf ein Zeichen, oder einen Grund?“ „Ja, ich weiß, dass das frustrierend ist, aber so sieht es leider aus. Diese Familie ist zu mächtig, als das wir uns einen Fehltritt erlauben können. Und ich spreche da aus eigener Erfahrung.“ das Gesicht des älteren Mannes verzieht sich zu einer Maske aus Schmerz und lässt mich schlucken.   
„Okay!“ sage ich nur und steige aus um mir eine Zigarette anzuzünden.   
_„Was würde ich jetzt für einen beruhigenden Joint geben!“_ denke ich mir und starre die Scheune an in der Hoffnung, dass sie mir so ihre Geheimnisse offenbart.

Jimi steigt ebenfalls aus und zündet sich selber eine Kippe an. Willi ist auf der Rückbank am dösen.

„Hast du was persönliches mit denen am laufen?“ frage ich in die Stille des Waldes hinein.   
Jimi öffnet den Mund, da hören wir einen Schrei aus der Scheune kommend. Ich will los sprinten doch der Polizist hält mich fest.   
„Habt ihr das gehört?“ ich habe schon wieder vergessen, dass wir die ganze Zeit belauscht werden „Okay, warte auf Zugriffsbestätigung!“ sagt Jimi klar und deutlich und löst die Sicherheitsschlaufe von seinem Waffenholster.   
Mein Puls erhöht sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr.   
„Bestätige! Zugriffserlaubnis erteilt. Ich werde rein gehen!“ er nickt mir zu hinter ihm zu bleiben.   
Wir haben bereits gestern, als er noch offline war, besprochen, dass ich mich im Hintergrund halten muss und es mir nicht erlaubt ist eine Waffe zu tragen.   
Schnell näher wir uns der Scheune und lauschen, ob wir einen weiteren Schrei hören. In dem alten Gebäude riecht es nach muffigem Heu und wir hören klassische Musik. Langsam und leise nähern wir uns einer großen Klappe, die in den Boden eingelassen ist und in der eine Treppe in die Tiefe führt. Die Musik wird lauter und es mischen sich klatschende Geräusche hinzu.

Ich bin dicht hinter Jimi und wir erreichen das Ende der Treppe.   
„Habe ich weiterhin Kontakt?“ fragt er leise, nachdem wir ohne ein Geräusch zu machen einen Vorraum betreten.

Es sieht aus wie ein alter Sturmbunker, überall sind Vorräte in Metallregalen. Wie versteinert warten wir auf die Bestätigung, dass wir immer noch die online Rückendeckung aus Portland haben. Zu den klatschenden Geräuschen hört man leises Stöhnen und Würgen, was aber hauptsächlich von der Musik überdeckt wird, dazu immer wieder schnelles Klicken einer Kamera.

Jimi hält einen Daumen hoch und zieht seine Waffe. Er ist innerhalb von Sekunden zu einem absoluten Vollprofi mutiert und beeindruckt mich damit schwer. Ein milchiger Vorhang trennt uns von der Geräuschquelle.

„Portland PD, Hände hoch!“ ruft der geübte Polizist klar und deutlich und steht auf der andere Seite des Vorhangs.

Ich folge ihm und versuche zu begreifen, was ich hier sehe. Auf einer ausgeleuchteten Bank sind mehrere nackte Menschen und ein Mann steht hinter einer Kamera. Irgendwas in meinem Kopf versteht das Bild nicht, bis wieder Jimis Stimme zu mir durchdringt.   
„Ich sagte Hände hoch und treten Sie von Miss Caulfield weg!“ bellt er in einem dominanten Ton.   
Wieder sehe ich zu der Menschentraube im hellen Licht. Ein Mann mit Maske liegt darauf, auf seinem Schoß sitzt eine Frau, ein weiterer Mann steht über die Frau gebeugt und ein dritter seitlich zu den drei anderen, ebenfalls mit Maske, mit seinem Glied im Mund der Frau. Die beiden anderen Männer, von denen ich einen als Nathan identifiziere, sind ebenfalls in die Frau eingedrungen.   
_„Nein halt! Nicht irgendeine Frau, dass ist Max!“_

„Erstens befinden Sie sich hier auf einem privaten Gelände von der Familie Prescott und das, wie ich annehmen darf, ohne Durchsuchungsbefehl und zweitens sind sie gerade dabei meine Fotoserie zu ruinieren.“ sagt der Mann hinter der Kamera arrogant.

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht noch einmal, treten sie von Miss Caulfield weg!“   
„Unsere liebe Maxine hier macht das alles freiwillig, keinen Grund also meine Modelle noch mehr aus der Rolle zu bringen!“ sagt der Mann in dem Anzug ruhig und mit einem widerlichen Grinsen, seine Hände hat er dabei locker in der Luft.

„Das soll sie uns selber bestätigen.“

Der Anzugmann nickt und der Mann, der den Blowjob bekommen hat, tritt zurück. Mit Mühe schaffe ich es Max in die Augen zu sehen.

„Max, bitte sag was!“ flehe ich sie an.   
„Bitte!“ schluchzt sie und sieht weg.   
„Miss Caulfield, machen sie das hier freiwillig?“ fragt Jimi ungewohnt sanft.   
Max öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder, ihr Gesicht zeigt Angst und Verwirrung. Sie schließt die Augen.

„Bitte helft mir!“, ihre Worte schneiden in meine Seele und lassen mich versteinern.   
Doch um mich herum bricht augenblicklich die Hölle los. Der Mann im Anzug zieht nun ebenfalls eine Waffe und richtet sie auf Jimi, Nathan zieht sich aus Max heraus, reißt sie von dem maskierten Mann herunter und hält sie als Schutzschild vor sich. Er greift hinter sich und bekommt ein großes Messer zu greifen.

„Meine Herren, dass hat keinen Sinn. Geben Sie auf, legen Sie die Waffen nieder und niemand wird mehr verletzt.“ Jimi klingt kühl und professionell.   
Wenn er Angst hat verrät es seine Stimme nicht. Ich merke, dass ich nur im Weg stehe und versuche mich aus der Gefahrenzone zu begeben ohne Max aus den Augen zu lassen.   
Das Messer in Nathans Hand ist an ihre Kehle gedrückt, ich erkenne nun, dass ihre Hände gefesselt sind. Die beiden maskierten Männer stehen unschlüssig umher.

Nathan flüstert Max etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie herzzerreißend aufschluchzt. Diese Ablenkung reicht. Der Mann im Anzug sieht kurz weg, ein Schuss fällt, dann zwei weitere. Ehe ich verstehe was passiert lass ich mich automatisch zu Boden fallen und sehe mich panisch um. Ich sehe, wie der Mann im Anzug zu Boden geht, ansonsten hört man nur lautes Atmen und die Musik.

„Chloe hilf mir mal!“ löst mich erneut Jimis Stimme aus meiner Starre.   
Er steht mit gezogener Waffe vor den maskierten Männern und hält sie in Schacht, erklärt ihnen dabei ihre Rechte. Er delegiert mich zu seiner Tasche in der Handschellen sind und wie ich sie anlegen soll, was ich tue. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich Blut über den Boden fließen und endlich lüftet sich der Schleier in meinem Kopf und ich funktioniere ordentlich. Ich gehe auf die Stelle zu wo Max und Nathan standen, der Boden unter den beiden Körpern färbt sich dunkelrot.   
„Max!“ schreie ich und spüre Angst.   
„Chloe? Er hat....er hat einen Killer engagiert. Wenn er abends keine Nachricht sendet wird er Kate und dich umbringen. Das Passwort ist Tornado, du musst ihn aufhalten.“ sagt sie leise.   
„Verstanden, sobald alle festgenommen sind!“ murmelt der Polizist hinter mir.   
„Hallo Max, ich bin Jimi, wir holen dich hier raus!“ sagt der Mann liebevoll und versucht Max aus den Armen des Toten Nathan zu befreien in dessen Kopf sieht man das Einschussloch.   
„Jefferson?“ murmelt Max leise und Jimi dreht sich um.   
„Scheiße!“ brüllt er und geht mit großen Schritten und gezogener Waffe durch den Raum. „bleib bei ihr!“ sagt er nur und verlässt den Bunker.   
„Chloe?“ Max klingt schwach und als ob sie gleich einschläft.   
Vorsichtig schneide ich ihr die Fesseln durch und will sie in meine Arme und weg von der Leiche ziehen doch da stöhnt sie schmerzerfüllt auf.   
Erst jetzt erkenne ich, dass das Blut auf ihrem Körper immer mehr wird.   
„Max? Max, wo bist du verletzt?“ frage ich panisch, doch ihre Augenlider beginnen zu flattern.   
„Es tut mir leid!“ murmelt die braunhaarige in meinen Armen und atmet immer langsamer.   
Mit meinem Shirt versuche ich sie von dem Blut zu befreien, da sehe ich es. Sie blutet aus der Brust. Ich drücke meine Hände auf die Wunde und versuche sie wach zu halten.

„Max, komm schon! Bleib wach Liebling! Bitte, bleib bei mir! Ich habe dich doch gerade erst wieder gefunden. Ich liebe dich Max und du musst für mich wach bleiben.“   
Max murmelt nur unverständlich vor sich hin und dann höre ich schwere Schritte hinter mir. Ich greife das Messer mit einer Hand ohne den Druck von Maxs Brustkorb zu nehmen und schaue, ob ich sie verteidigen muss. Zwei Sanitäter und mehrere Polizisten stürmen den Bunker und schauen sich um.   
„Hilfe, sie ist verletzt! Bitte, sie darf nicht sterben!“ jammere ich und die Sanitäter sehen mich besorgt an.

Ich mache ihnen Platz und sie kümmern sich um Max, ich halte noch immer das Messer in meinen zitternden Händen.

„Chloe, lass bitte das Messer fallen!“ sagt Jimi plötzlich vor mir und ich zucke zusammen, lasse dabei die Waffe los, die klirrend zu Boden fällt.   
Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass um mich herum keine Musik mehr spielt, dafür aber mehrere Menschen den Bunker untersuchen.

„Wo ist der andere Kerl?“ frage ich und starre dabei in die toten Augen von Nathan.   
„Er wollte fliehen, der Mistkerl hat sich bewusstlos gestellt. Doch irgendwie hat sich dieses Monster, dass du Hund nennst, aus dem Auto befreit und ihn festgenommen. Laufen wird der Kerl wohl niemals mehr.“

„Max!“ schluchze ich und sacke zusammen, doch zwei Arme packen mich.   
„Ich muss hier noch alles mit aufnehmen und auf unsere Leute aus Portland warten, wenn du willst, kann ich dich danach zu ihr fahren.“ ich nicke und sehe mich um.   
Jimi klopft mir auf die Schulter und fängt an den Raum zu untersuchen. Auf einen Tisch werden bergeweise Ordner angeschaut, ich sehe sie aus meiner Ecke des Raumes und möchte schreien. So viele Fotos von Max. So viele Fotos in denen sie für Sex benutzt wurde.

„Hör dir das an, es gibt Videoaufnahmen von allem, was hier drin passiert ist.“

„Wie lange willst du dich denn noch an mir rächen?“ höre ich Maxs verzweifelte Stimme.   
„Bis ich habe, was ich will und mir zusteht!“ sagt der mir verhasste Mann.   
„Meine Herren, dass ist nicht der richtige Ort!“ höre ich die mahnende Stimme meines Helden und die beiden Polizisten sehen hoch und mich an.

„Scheiße, dass ist Rachel Amber! Und das hier Kate Marsh!“ höre ich weitere Stimmen aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes.   
Vorsichtig schaue ich nach, auch von den beiden angesprochenen gibt es ebenfalls rote Ordner, doch da jeweils nur einen.   
Beide Frauen sind, wie es aussieht, auf allen Fotos angezogen.

„Wir brauchen einen Suchtrupp auf dem alten Schrottplatz. Es sieht so aus, als ob wir Rachel Amber dort vergraben finden!“ sagt der dunkelhäutige Polizist in ein Funkgerät.

„So wir übernehmen! Stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie alles hier lassen, was hierher gehört.“ bellt eine Stimme die es anscheinend nicht gewohnt ist, dass man ihr nicht folgt.   
„Komm Chloe, Zeit zu gehen!“ sagt Jimi und greift mir unter den Arm.   
  
„Wie geht es dir?“ wir sitzen im Auto, ich bin bei Willi auf der Rückbank und kraule meinen kleinen Helden ausgiebig.   
„Ich habe heute das erste Mal eine Leiche gesehen, war Zeugin einer Schießerei, musste Menschen festnehmen und stand vermutlich dem Teufel persönlich gegenüber, nachdem was ich alles in den Ordnern gesehen habe. Ach ja und ich war dabei, wie drei Männer die Liebe meines Lebens vergewaltigt haben. Mir geht es prima!“ sage ich tonlos.   
„Ich verstehe, willst du, dass ich dich erst Mal ins Hotel bringe, oder zu einem Arzt?“

„Nein, ich will zu Max, hast du irgendwas gehört?“  
„Tut mir leid, nein. Aber wir haben alles gefunden was wir brauchten, um den Attentäter, der auf Kate und dich angesetzt war, ausfindig zu machen und zu eliminieren.“

Ich nicke nur und spüre plötzlich eine absolute Schwere. Ohne, dass ich es will lasse ich mich weiter in den Sitz sinken, Willis Kopf liegt auf meinen Schoß und ich schließe die Augen.

„Ja, wir sind gerade vor dem Krankenhaus angekommen. Der Prescott Junge ist tot, Jefferson festgenommen. Sie ist bei mir, hat übles Zeug miterlebt die Kleine. Werde ich ihr ausrichten. Nein, du schuldest mir nichts, ich schulde dir was. Endlich konnte ich die Schweine kriegen, die dass meiner kleinen Sarah angetan haben. Ja, ich habe Beweise gefunden. Der Kerl war so größenwahnsinnig, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass irgendjemand seine Folterkammer findet, er hat alles dokumentiert. Oh warte, ich glaube sie wird wach, ich melde mich!“

„Wer war das?“ frage ich müde.   
„Peterson. Ich soll dir sagen, dass er stolz auf dich ist.“ ich spüre Wärme in meinem Gesicht und nicke nur.   
„Hör zu, ich muss nach Portland zurück und alles weiter untersuchen und Berichte schreiben. Ich würde dir Willi ins Hotel fahren und jemanden schicken, der dir dein Auto hierher bringt, ja?“ wieder nicke ich. „Wirst du klar kommen?“ er schaut mich besorgt an.  
„Ja, ich danke dir für alles.“ und endlich spüre ich dir Tränen.

„Wenn das schlimmste soweit überstanden ist wird sie erst Mal nach Portland transportiert. Wir wollen sie, vorsichtshalber, weiter weg von den Prescotts haben und ein paar meiner Leute werden hier rund um die Uhr Wache halten. Nun geh zu deinem Mädchen und alles Gute! Wir sehen uns, wenn die Lage sich etwas beruhigt hat.“

Mit zittrigen Beinen betrete ich das Krankenhaus und werde sofort von einer Polizistin aufgehalten.   
„Miss Price?“ fragt sie vorsichtig.

„Ja, die bin ich!“   
„Sehr gut, ich bin zu Ihrem Schutz hier. Bitte folgen Sie mir.“ sagt sie höflich.

„Bitte, sagen Sie Chloe!“ versuche ich meine Stimmung zu verschleiern während ich der Frau durch die Gänge folge.   
„Jana, es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Hier ist es, wir müssen noch auf deine Partnerin warten, sie wird noch operiert.“

„Wird sie durchkommen?“ wieder spüre ich die Tränen.   
„Das weiß ich leider nicht, aber wir versuchen vom Besten auszugehen, okay?“ ich nicke ihr zu und lasse mich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Ruh dich kurz aus Chloe, das war eine heftige Sache. Ich werde dich wecken, sobald sich irgendwas verändert.“

„Danke Jana, aber ich muss erst noch ein paar Telefonate machen.“

Ich greife nach meinem Handy und rufe erst Kate, dann Steph und anschließend Mom an.

„ _So Max, Zeit zu mir zurück zu kommen!“_ denke ich noch und dann fallen wieder meine Augen zu.


	20. 20.06.2016

20.06.216

Alles um mich herum ist dunkel und es riecht verbrannt. Ich öffne meine Augen, doch kann nichts erkennen, weil alles so schwarz ist. Gespannt lausche ich, ob ich irgendetwas höre was mir verrät, wo ich bin, doch nichts. Ich kann nicht mal meinen Atem hören.   
_„Bin ich tot?“_ frage ich mich augenblicklich und kriege Angst. _„Er hat mich endlich getötet und nun bin ich in der Hölle gelandet!“_

Dann spüre ich es, unerträgliche Schmerzen. Es ist, als ob meine ganze untere Körperhälfte von innen heraus zerrissen wird.   
Ich schreie vor Schmerzen, doch auch das hilft mir nicht. Mein Schrei ist das einzige Geräusch was hier existiert, wo auch immer ich bin. Unter meinem Körper wird es feucht. Ich taste vorsichtig herum und spüre etwas dickflüssiges an meinen Fingerspitzen. Es riecht metallisch, so wie Blut.   
Eine neue Welle aus Schmerzen überrollt mich und ich schreie bis mir die Luft ausgeht.

Erschöpft sacke ich zusammen, mir wird kalt nach der Anstrengung.   
„Wo kommt nur das ganze Blut her?“ murmle ich leise.   
Ich versuche davon weg zu kriechen, doch überall wo ich bin ist es auch. Ein Flackern erscheint und ich erkenne Gestalten um mich herum.

„Wer seid ihr?“ frage ich ängstlich.   
„Oh Maxine, erkennst du deine eigenen Eltern etwa nicht mehr?“ fragt mich die Stimme von Mom.   
„Mom?“ frage ich nach. „Mom, wo bist du?“

Ein gleißendes Licht erscheint und ich kann plötzlich alles sehen. Vor mir steht eine verbrannte Figur.   
„Ich bin doch hier, zu Hause!“ sagt sie in einem düsteren Ton.   
„Ich bin auch hier Sweety!“ ertönt Dads Stimme hinter mir.   
„Wo bin ich?“ frage ich ängstlich und nicht dazu in der Lage die verbrannten Körper meiner Eltern anzusehen.   
„Zu Hause, erkennst du es denn nicht? Ich weiß, es hat sich etwas verändert!“ lacht Dad, doch die liebevolle Verspieltheit fehlt in seiner Stimme.   
Ich sehe mich um und kann mit Mühe die Reste unseres Wohnzimmers erkennen.   
„Wieso hast du uns getötet Maxine?“

„Ich.....wie bitte? Wen habe ich getötet?“

„Na uns!“ sagen meine Eltern gleichzeitig. „Und deinen wundervollen, kleinen Sohn!“   
Ein paar Schritte neben mir erscheint ein kleines, weißes Bündel.   
„Nein....nein nein nein!“ jammere ich und krieche darauf zu.   
In einem weißen Leinentuch ist ein kleines Baby eingewickelt. Ein zarter, dunkelblonder Flaum bedeckt das Köpfchen und es schaut mich mit blauen Augen an. Um die Nase herum sind ein paar Sommersprossen zu erkennen.

Ich nehme den kleinen Menschen in meine Arme und wiege ihn hin und her.

„Du kannst ihn nicht behalten, er ist tot Max! Du hast ihn ebenso getötet wie all die anderen!“   
Ich sehe liebevoll meinen Sohn an, doch plötzlich löst er sich in Staub auf.   
Der Schmerz der dabei mein Herz durchbohrt ist so intensiv, dass es alles bisher gekannte übertrifft. „Max, war ich dir keine gute Freundin? Musstest du mich diesem Monster ausliefern?“ fragt mich eine neue Stimme.   
Kate kommt auf mich zu. Sie hat eine Schussverletzung im Kopf und in der Brust.   
„Was....was ist passiert?“ meine Stimme zittert.   
„Du hast mich nicht beschützt. Er hat seinen Killer los geschickt und mich in meinem Cafe hinrichten lassen. Dabei hat er noch 3 weitere Gäste mit getötet. Die ältere Frau, die jeden Mittwoch kommt? Auch sie ist tot! Nur weil du uns hast fallen lassen. Du hättest nur mit Ja antworten müssen, ob du das freiwillig machst und ich könnte noch leben und den Menschen helfen.“  
„Ich hab versucht sie zu warnen...“

„Max!“ ruft mich eine engelsgleiche Stimme die nicht in das ganze Szenario passt.   
„Das ist dir wohl nicht gelungen!“ eine völlig deformierte Chloe kommt auf mich zu.

„Chloe!“ schluchze ich „Nein, ich wollte euch doch alle beschützen!“ ich rolle mich zusammen und wiege mich hin und her.   
„Ich wollte einfach nur vergessen, was du mir alles angetan hast und ein bisschen Urlaub machen. Nachdem die Schweine das getan haben.“ sie zeigt auf ihre Füße wo Willi liegt, er ist mit seiner eigenen Leine stranguliert worden. „Ich fahre also und plötzlich wumm, trifft mich dieser SUV. Ich hatte keine Chance! Seit ich dich kennen gelernt habe ist mein Leben bergab gegangen, bis du es vollends zerstört hast.“

„Du hast mir meine Tochter genommen!“ Joyce kommt auf mich zu, an ihren Armen klaffen lange, tiefe Wunden. „Nachdem meine geliebte Chloe tot war gab es für mich nichts mehr auf dieser Welt!“ kalte Augen starren hasserfüllt auf mich herab und das Blut tropft auf den Boden.   
„Max!“ wieder die geheimnisvolle, sanfte Stimme.

„Es tut mir so leid!“ jammere ich.

„Du hast dieses Monster auf unsere Familie losgelassen!“  
„Gott wird dich für deine Sünden bestrafen!“  
„Dich zu lieben war der schlimmste Fehler meines Lebens!“

„Wieso gibst du sie mir zurück, wenn du sie mir dann wieder nimmst?“  
„Hast du mich nicht geliebt Mama?“

Wieder und wieder dringen die Sätze durcheinander aus allen Ecken des Raumes auf mich ein. Ich halte mir die Ohren zu, kann sie aber dennoch deutlich hören.

„Max!“ erneut diese beruhigende Stimme. Ich möchte mich auf sie konzentrieren, doch der Schmerz in mir und meiner Seele defokussiert mich von ihr.   
„Bitte nicht! Bitte hört auf, es tut mir leid!“ schreie ich gegen die Stimmen an. „Bitt....“  
da wird mir mein Hals zugedrückt und damit das Wort abgeschnürt. Zwei kalte Hände drücken mir immer mehr Luft ab.   
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du die Klappe halten sollst.“ Nathans Stimme ist direkt über mir.   
Verzweifelt versuche ich seine Hände von meinem Hals weg zu ziehen. Mein Herz schlägt immer wilder vor Panik. Ich will etwas sagen, doch ich kann nicht. Alles verschwimmt vor meinen Augen.   
„Du wirst mir nicht sterben! Tot nützt du mir nichts und nun gib mir endlich meinen Nachfolger!“ grob zieht er an meiner Hose bis ich entblößt vor ihm liege.

„Es ist okay Max, sieh mich an!“ sagt die sanfte Stimme erneut.   
Ich öffne die Augen und bin plötzlich woanders. Die Gestalten sind alle verschwunden. Vor mir steht eine wunderschöne Frau, sie trägt ein rotes Flanellhemd und ein blauer Federohrring baumelt von ihrem Ohr. Ihr langes, blondes Haar weht sanft im Wind und ihre haselnussfarbenen Augen blicken mich friedlich an.   
„Rachel!“ rufe ich erschrocken.   
„Hey Max, schön, dass du endlich auf mich gehört hast. Lass uns laufen!“ sagt sie und hält mir ihre Hand entgegen.   
Instinktiv greife ich sie und eine tiefe Ruhe überkommt mich. Wir laufen einfach nebeneinander her und ich versuche an all die Sachen zu denken, die mir passiert sind.

„Wir sind da!“ holt mich Rachels Stimme zurück.   
Ich sehe auf den Leuchtturm, die Sonne geht über dem Meer unter und Tränen füllen meine Augen.   
„Ich dachte nicht, dass ich ihn jemals wiedersehen würde.“ hauche ich in den Wind.   
Meine Hand wird gedrückt und Rachel zieht mich weiter zu der kleinen Bank. Schweigend setzen wir uns.   
„Rachel?“ frage ich nach einigen Minuten.   
Die angesprochene dreht den Kopf zu mir, sie lächelt mich an.   
„Bist du wirklich tot?“ sofort beiße ich mir auf die Zunge für die Frage.   
„Schau nicht so bedrückt, es ist okay, dass du das fragst. Ja, ich bin tot.“ sagt sie und ihre Augen verlassen meine nicht eine Sekunde.

„Und ich? Bin ich auch tot?“ nun schaut sie mich traurig an.   
„Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich weiß, dass du es dir gewünscht hast, aber ob es passiert ist kann ich nicht sagen, nicht solange du mit mir hier bist.“  
„Was machen wir hier?“   
„Ruhe finden, vergessen!“

„Hasst du mich auch, so wie alle anderen? Ich meine, ich hätte dich vielleicht suchen müssen, oder erkennen wie krank Nathan wirklich ich. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen, dass alles. So viele zerstörte Leben wegen mir.“ Tränen laufen meine Wange herab und ich schluchze. „Wenn ich an ihren Stellen sterben könnte, dann würde ich es tun. Und wenn ich dafür den Rest meines Lebens im Darkroom verbringen müsste. Ich war....“  
„Jetzt reicht es!“

Die Blonde ist aufgesprungen und steht nun mit hochrotem Kopf und schwerer Atmung vor mir. Sie sieht mich an und in ihren Augen funkeln Wut und Trauer.   
„Max, nichts davon ist deine Schuld! Du kannst nicht alle retten! Du hast dein möglichstes getan und das was sie mit dir gemacht haben, dass war unmenschlich! Und trotzdem sitzt du hier und beklagst dich, weil du deine Chance auf Flucht genutzt hast? HÖR AUF DAMIT!“

Erneut fange ich an zu weinen, die Blonde setzt sich wieder neben mich und zieht mich in ihre Arme.

„Ist es wirklich vorbei?“ frage ich gegen ihre Schulter. „Bin ich wirklich frei?“   
„Ich weiß es nicht, ich denke schon. Du musst in deine Welt zurück um das heraus zu finden.“  
„Warum bist du hier bei mir?“   
„Ganz einfach, um dir zu danken!“ ich schaue sie verwirrt an „Wegen dir konnten sie mich finden! Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich endlich Frieden finden kann.“  
„Dann müsstest du wohl eher zu Chloe gehen.“

„Vielleicht werde ich das tun!“ lacht die Frau neben mir und ich spüre einen Stich Eifersucht.  
„Oh Max, komm schon! Das war ein Scherz! Komm her du kleiner, süßer Hippie!“ lacht sie und zieht mich erneut in ihre Arme.   
„Hey, wir waren gleich groß!“

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!“ sagt meine Begleiterin und zerwuschelt mein Haar. „Es wird Zeit für dich!“

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe Angst. Was, wenn es nicht vorbei ist. Oder ich nie wieder ich sein kann. Was, wenn mich alle Menschen, die ich liebe, hassen, oder tot sind?“  
„Max, du denkst zu viel nach. Und so wirst du die Antworten nie finden! Spring über deinen Schatten! Ich weiß, dass es Angst machen kann, aber du musst es tun. Für dich und all die anderen!“

„Rachel?“

„Ja Max?“  
„Danke!“

„Gerne“ sie beugt sich zu mir und gibt mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

Ich spüre, dass sich meine Wangen rot färben. Rachel steht auf und legt ihre Hand auf meine Schulter.   
„Ich werde jetzt gehen, bleib nicht mehr zu lange hier Max! Du musst zurück, sein mutig!“

Langsam nicke und ich spüre erneut die Angst in mir. Rachel seufzt und geht aus meinem Blickfeld. Ich drehe mich zu ihr herum, doch sie ist verschwunden. Mein Blick geht wieder zum Meer und ich fange an nachzudenken. Über alles was mir passiert ist.   
„Was, wenn ich einfach hier bleibe? Hier beim Leuchtturm, das war schon immer meine Ruheoase. Was, wenn es wirklich nicht vorbei ist? Kann ich mich dem weiter stellen?“ ich schüttel den Kopf auf meine eigene Frage „ich kann das nicht mehr! Lieber bleibe ich hier, aber ich kann da nicht zurück.“

Ein Windhauch lässt mich kurz erschaudern. Ich ziehe meine Beine nach oben und umklammere sie, Tränen laufen mein Gesicht herab und ich denke an Chloe.   
Ihren Gesichtsausdruck, als sie in den Darkroom kam. Wie sich mich voller Schmerz angesehen hat, als Mark ihr die nächste Lüge aufgetischt hat. Ihr flehender Ton als sie mich fragt ob er recht hat.   
Ich konnte sie nicht anlügen, ich konnte so nicht weiter machen.   
„Habe ich es beendet? Oder war das nur wieder ein Traum? Verdammt Max, denk nach!“ grummel ich wütend gegen meine Knie.

„Max, komm zu mir!“ höre ich Chloes Stimme.   
Meine Augen lösen sich von meinen Knien und ich stehe in ihrem Schlafzimmer und sehe mich verwirrt um. Chloe liegt auf dem Bett und schaut mich liebevoll an. Sie hat ihre Arme geöffnet, damit ich mich an sie kuscheln kann.   
_„Das ist nicht echt!“_ sagt mir mein Kopf und da setzen sich meine Beine aber schon in Bewegung.   
Ich lege mich zu der Frau, die die Welt für mich bedeutet, und lasse mich von ihr halten.   
„Wir schaffen das, gemeinsam, aber dafür brauche ich dich!“ sagt sie liebevoll in mein Ohr, ich spüre wie ihr Atem meine Haut erwärmt.

Eine Hand fährt mir in kleinen Kreisen über den Rücken.

„Chloe, es tut mir alles so leid. Ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte nur mein Leben zurück!“  
„Shhh shhhh, dass ist alles nicht mehr wichtig. Nur noch, dass du zu mir zurück kommst und den Rest werden wir ausarbeiten, ja? Bitte Max, ich brauche dich!“   
Als Antwort schüttle ich den Kopf.

„Ich habe solche Angst Chloe! Ich habe Angst, dass du nicht da sein wirst, wenn ich das hier hinter mir lasse! Ich will für den Rest meines Lebens in deinen Armen liegen, aber was, wenn ich das in der echten Welt nicht mehr kann? Was, wenn sie mich noch immer quälen! Chloe ich schaffe das nicht mehr! Ich kann das nicht mehr! Ich würde lieber sterben als noch einen Tag länger gefangen zu sein.“  
„Max, sieh mich an!“ fleht meine Partnerin leise.   
Ihre blauen Augen sehen mir direkt in die Seele und ich spüre wieder Ruhe und Frieden, aber auch Schmerzen.   
„Ich will dich nicht leiden sehen Chloe und ich will dich nicht mit nach da unten ziehen!“  
„Max, ich liebe dich und ich werde immer an deiner Seite bleiben, aber du musst mich auch lassen!“  
„Ich....ich kann nicht!“ schluchze ich.   
„Max, bitte, du musst noch einmal stark sein und kämpfen. Komm zu mir zurück, damit ich dir helfen kann. Bitte!“

„Kannst du mich noch kurz halten? Lass mir noch etwas diesen Moment, falls ich zurück in diesen Albtraum komme.“  
Chloe nickt und küsst mich auf die Stirn.   
„Ich werde auf dich warten, solange wie nötig!“ ich höre die Trauer in ihrer Stimme und es zerreißt mich.


	21. 22.06.2016

22.06.2016

„Hey Jimi, wie läuft es?“ frage ich den Polizisten der neben mir erscheint.   
Der Automat spuckt meinen Kaffee aus und ich nehme den Becher in die Hände. Mit müden Augen schaue ich dem älteren ins Gesicht.   
„Mir geht es gut, viel zu tun jetzt. Und dir? Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde geschlafen?“   
Langsam nicke ich.   
„Ja, sie geben mir Tabletten. Zwischendurch scheuchen sie mich aus dem Krankenhaus raus, dann ruhe ich etwas in einem Hotel. Willi ist bei meiner Mom, sodass ich mich voll und ganz auf Max konzentrieren kann.“  
„Sie ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht?“ fragt er und ich schüttle traurig den Kopf. „Hast du noch einen Moment für mich?“   
Mein Kopf dreht sich zu dem Zimmer in dem Max nun liegt und ich seufze.   
„Ja, ich schätze schon! Was gibt es?“  
„Sean versucht gerade seinen Ruf zu retten, er macht alles dafür, was er kann, sprich er wirft mit Geld um sich. Er hat angeboten sämtliche Arztrechnungen für Max zu übernehmen, auch für weitere Transporte und Therapien. Ebenso für dich, wenn du denn willst.“

„Ist das sein ernst? Damit will er sich frei kaufen?“ ich muss mich zusammenreißen nicht zu schreien.   
„Ganz ruhig! Noch wissen wir nicht, wie weit er darin mit verstrickt ist. Was ich nur weiß, dass es ein langer Weg für Max wird.“  
„Du denkst, wir sollten das Angebot annehmen?“ frage ich geschockt doch der Mann nickt nur. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken!“ sage ich tonlos und wieder erhalte ich ein Nicken.   
„Ich würde dann erst Mal wieder gehen? Kommst du klar?“ fragt mich Jimi.   
„Darf ich dich auch was fragen?“ Der Mann nickt erneut „welche Geschichte hast du mit den Prescotts?“ der Gesichtsausdruck des Polizisten wechselt von entsetzt zu wütend zu traurig.   
„Ich hatte früher eine Familie. Meine Frau kam aus Arcadia. Sie und meine Tochter, Sarah, haben ihre Schwester besucht, bis eine Gasexplosion uns unsere kleine Tochter nahm. Meine Frau....Exfrau hat schwer verletzt überlebt. Ich wusste, dass da etwas faul dran war und habe schon immer die Prescotts verdächtigt. Sie starb bei der gleichen Explosion durch welche die Caulfields gestorben sind. Irgendwas in den Berichten passte nicht. Seitdem habe ich immer gehofft irgendwas herausfinden zu können“ er knirscht mit den Zähnen.   
„Und hat Nathan....“  
„Ja!“ unterbricht er mich „wir haben alle nötigen Beweise dafür gefunden. Anscheinend wollten die Caulfields Max dazu überreden wieder bei ihnen zu leben und das war ihr Todesurteil und das meines kleinen Engels“

„Mein Gott, er hat eine Spur aus zerstörten Leben hinter sich hergezogen.“ mich fröstelt es bei dem Gedanken „Ich bin froh, dass du ihn ausgeschaltet hast“

Ein müdes Lächeln entsteht auf Jimis Gesicht, dann nickt er mir zu und verschwindet.

Ein zartes Klopfen ertönt und lässt mich hoch schrecken. Verwirrt sehe ich mich um, ich muss am Bett eingeschlafen sein. Max hat die Augen noch immer geschlossen und liegt blass in ihrem Bett. Sie sieht mehr tot als lebendig aus und ich seufze schwer. Die Tür öffnet sich und offenbart eine bekannte, blonde Mähne die mit einem Dutt gebändigt wird.   
„Kate?“ frage ich ungläubig und springe von meinem Stuhl auf.   
„Hey Chloe!“ sagt sie leise und schaut sich besorgt um.   
Sie bleibt unschlüssig in der Tür stehen und ich winke sie zu mir heran. Kaum ist sie in meiner Nähe wirft sich die kleinere in meine Arme. Der ganze Körper von ihr fängt an zu zittern und sie weint bitterlich.   
„Hey....“ sage ich sanft und drücke sie an mich.

„Entschuldige! Ich wollte euch unterstützen und das erste was ich tue ist zu heulen!“ schluchzt sie und wischt sich die Tränen weg.   
„Es ist okay, aber du hättest nicht den ganzen Weg hierher nach Portland machen müssen. Die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass sobald Max aufwacht und sie stabil genug ist sie nach LA transportiert wird“ gebe ich Kate die Kurzzusammenfassung.   
„Ich wurde von der Polizeiwache angerufen und gebeten vorbei zu kommen.“ murmelt Kate nervös. „Also ist sie noch immer nicht aufgewacht?“ fragt die Christin traurig und ich schüttle den Kopf.„Und wie geht es dir?“

„Beschissen!“ lächel ich sie an und ihr Blick wird sanft und fürsorglich.   
„Du bist meine Heldin Chloe, wenn du sie nicht gesucht hättest.....weißt du, warum sie nichts gesagt hat, als sie uns angerufen hat?“   
Ich werde nervös und wippe von einen Fuß auf den anderen. Da ich nicht weiß, wie weit die Ermittlungen sind weiß ich auch nicht, wie viel ich sagen darf.   
„Ich....ähm....also....“ ich seufze und schaue sie an „Nathan hat jemanden beauftragt uns beide zu töten, wenn sie nicht mitspielt.“ ich spüre einen bitteren Geschmack in meinem Mund.  
Kate hält sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Arme, unschuldige Kate.

„Alles weitere sage ich dir nach deinem Besuch auf der Polizeiwache, ich weiß nicht wie viel ich....“ Kate legt eine Hand auf meinen Arm.   
„Ist okay, ich verstehe. Mach dir keine Gedanken!“ dann wendet sie sich an Max.   
Sie beugt sich vor und flüstert meiner schlafenden Partnerin einige Worte ins Ohr. Dann legt sie eine Hand auf ihre Stirn und murmelt leise vor sich hin. Als sie fertig ist schaut sie mich an und ihre Wangen färben sich rot.   
„Entschuldige....ich hätte fragen sollen...ich...“  
„Hey, solange du kein Weihwasser in meinen Kaffee schüttest ist alles ok“ ich schenke ihr eine breites Lächeln was sie erwidert.   
„Ich muss los, aber ich würde euch noch einmal besuchen bevor ich zurück nach Los Angeles muss.“  
„Mach das, und du kannst über alles mit mir reden!“ schiebe ich hinterher und sehe, dass es ein Fehler war, denn Kate sieht nun noch nervöser aus.

Nach einer weiteren, langen Umarmung verlässt Maxs beste Freundin das Zimmer und wir sind wieder alleine.   
„Max, wir schaffen das, gemeinsam, aber dafür brauche ich dich! Ich werde an deiner Seite sein, wenn du mich lässt, aber bitte, du musst aufwachen!“ flehe ich erneut und greife die leblose Hand.   
„Mmmmm“ macht es aus dem Bett und ich schaue sie erschrocken an.   
„Max? Max, kannst du mich hören? Bitte komm zurück zu mir, bitte wach auf!“ aufgeregt und ängstlich schaue ich sie an.

Erneut folgt Murmeln und dann flattern ihre Augen. Vorsichtig streiche ich ihr über die Stirn. Sie zuckt unter meiner Berührung weg und ich schlucke schwer doch bleibe etwas auf Abstand. Ihre Augen öffnen sich etwas und sie schaut sich verwirrt um. Meine eigenen Augen werden feucht und ich überlege mir meinen nächsten Schritt.   
„Hey Max!“ sage ich sanft.   
„Chloe?“ fragt sie müde und man hört ihrer Stimme an, dass sie ein paar Tage nicht gesprochen hat. „Ja ich bin hier Max! Du bist in Sicherheit!“  
„Gut!“ murmelt sie leise und schließt wieder die Augen.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich deine Hand nehme?“ frage ich zögerlich.   
Max nickt nur und versucht weiterhin die Augen aufzumachen und zu halten. Vorsichtig greife ich nach der Hand, sie fühlt sich wärmer an als die Tage zuvor.   
„Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich wach bist.“

„Hmhm!“ erwidert sie leise.   
Tränen fließen meine Wangen herab und Max sieht mich an. Ihre Gesicht verzieht sich, als ob sie schlimme Schmerzen hat. Auch in ihren Augen sammel sich Tränen.   
„Es tut mir leid!“ sagte sie plötzlich mit erstickter Stimme. „Das alles tut mir so leid! Bitte....bitte sag mir, dass das echt ist. Ich will nicht zurück!“ und damit bricht sie völlig in sich zusammen. Sie schluchzt und weint unaufhörlich und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann um sie zu beruhigen. Das Gerät, dass ihren Herzschlag überprüft fängt an zu piepen. Ein Arzt kommt hereingestürmt.   
„Miss Caulfield?“ versucht er sie anzusprechen, doch es gibt kein Durchkommen. „Das hier wird Ihnen helfen sich zu entspannen“ sagt er sanft und greift nach einer Spritze und drückt sie in den Tropf.   
Max beruhigt sich und ihr Kopf fällt wieder zur Seite und ein leises Schnarchen ist zu hören.   
„Kommen Sie klar Miss Price?“ fragt mich nun der Arzt.   
„Ja, Sie haben ja gesagt, dass wir mit so etwas rechnen müssen.“ sage ich mit hängendem Kopf.   
„Sehen Sie es positiv, Ihre Partnerin ist aufgewacht, es war nur ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel, sie sollte also vermutlich nicht so lange schlafen. Reden Sie ruhig weiter mit ihr, vielleicht durchdringt es ihr Unterbewusstsein.“ ich nicke und der Mann verlässt das Zimmer, sodass ich wieder alleine mit Max bin.

Meine Hand wandert wieder zu ihrer und ich lasse meinen Daumen über die zarte Haut kreisen. Unschlüssig beuge ich mich vor und küsse die blasse Hand.   
„Ich bin gleich wieder da Max! Ich liebe dich!“

Mit schnellen Schritten verlasse ich das Zimmer um eine zu rauchen. Beim rausgehen nicke ich dem Polizisten zu, der unser Zimmer bewacht.

„ _Vielleicht hat Jimi recht und ich sollte das Geld annehmen. Die Therapie wird nicht billig und bestimmt lange dauern. Und auch ich brauche Hilfe, ich kriege die Bilder nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.“_ nachdenklich atme ich den Rauch aus _„ich frage mich, wann sie richtig aufwacht und wann ich sie mit nach Hause nehmen kann. Ich bin froh, dass ich den bezahlten Urlaub bekommen habe. Ich kann sie hier nicht alleine lassen. Was Kate wohl gerade macht, ich frage mich, was sie ihr alles erzählen werden. Max erzählte, dass sie plötzlich depressiv wurde, vielleicht hat sie doch etwas mitbekommen, was diese Bastarde mit ihr gemacht haben, oder ihr Unterbewusstsein hat ihr verraten, dass irgendwas passiert sein muss. Hoffentlich kommt sie klar.“_ mit einem Seufzen drücke ich den Rest meiner Kippe aus und schiebe mir einen Kaugummi in den Mund da ich weiß, wie unangenehm Max der Rauchgeruch ist.   
Nachdenklich tragen mich meine Füße zurück in das Zimmer von Max, bis ich plötzlich erstarre. Der Stuhl davor ist leer, normalerweise sitzt da immer ein Polizist um sie zu schützen. Mit aufsteigender Panik gehe ich durch die Tür und sehe einen fremden Mann. Er hat eine Jeans und ein kariertes Hemd an. Sein Körper ist über das Bett und Max gebeugt.   
„Hey, sofort weg von ihr!“ brülle ich und balle meine Hand zur Faust, bereit zu zuschlagen.   
Sofort hüpft der Kerl von ihr weg und sieht mich mit großen Augen an. Abwehrend hebt er die Hände.   
„Ganz ruhig, ich tue ihr nichts!“ sagt er mit sanfter Stimme.   
„Ich sagte weg von ihr!“ knurre ich und er entfernt sich zwei Schritte von dem Bett. „Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?“ meine Stimme hab ich noch immer erhoben damit, wer auch immer vorbei kommt, helfen kann.   
„Ich bin James Kowalski, ich bin ein Psychotherapeut und soll mit Max arbeiten. Ich habe mir nur ihre Pupillen angesehen und ihre Atmung kontrolliert.“  
„Bullshit!“ grolle ich und mache weitere zwei Schritte auf ihn zu um mich mehr zwischen ihn und Max zu stellen. „Max soll erst in LA eine Therapie bekommen, damit sie nicht unterbrochen werden muss“

„Ich bin aus LA. Ich greife in meine Hosentasche und hole meinen Ausweis raus, okay?“ ich nicke und beobachte jede seiner Bewegungen.

Der Frust darüber, dass ich sie vielleicht schon wieder nicht rechtzeitig beschützen konnte durchfährt mich. Mein Körper fängt vor Wut an zu vibrieren.   
„Was ist hier los?“ fragt Jana und kommt mit gezogener Waffe in das Zimmer herein. „Wer sind Sie?“ sie schaut den Eindringling erwartungsvoll an.   
„Mein Name ist James Kowalski“ seufzt er „ich wollte gerade meinen Ausweis aus der Tasche holen, darf ich?“ Jana nickt und der Mann macht weiter und übergibt seinen Ausweis.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte Herr Kowalski“ sagt die Polizistin, steckt die Waffe weg und gibt den Ausweis zurück.   
„Kein Problem, es ist schön zu sehen, dass Sie das alles so ernst nehmen.“  
„Kann mir mal bitte jemand erklären, was hier los ist?“ fauche ich.   
„Ich wurde für euren Fall angefragt und habe ein paar Eckdaten bekommen. Und ich würde gerne mit euch zusammen arbeiten, aber ich wollte keine Zeit verschwenden, also wollte ich schon mal herkommen und sehen, ob die Chemie stimmt. Ich möchte, dass Max so schnell wie möglich geholfen wird und wenn sie oder du etwas gegen mich habt, dann kann ein anderer Therapeut gesucht werden.“  
„Ja, eigentlich sollte Brad dir das sagen, dass Mister Kowalski kommt, aber das hat er vermutlich wieder vergessen.“

Langsam entspanne ich mich wieder und lasse meine Fäuste locker. Max fängt an sich in ihrem Bett hin und her zu bewegen. Sofort ist mein gesamter Fokus bei ihr. Ich beuge mich zu ihr und nehme ihre Hand.   
„Hey Max! Alles ist gut, du bist in Sicherheit! Ich bin bei dir und werde dich beschützen.“ flüstere ich leise.   
Max beruhigte sich etwas und seufzt leise.   
„Ich würde später noch einmal wiederkommen, wenn es okay ist?“ fragt mich James.   
Ich nicke nur und höre wie sich James und Jana leise zurückziehen. Meine Augen kleben an Maxs Gesichtszügen um sie erneut zu beruhigen wenn es notwendig wird. Ich nehme wieder auf meinem Stuhl Platz und versuche positiv auf sie einzureden.

Eine ruhige Atmosphäre herrscht um mich herum. Das leise Piepen eines Herzmonitores erklingt rhythmisch, dann fällt es mir wieder ein, ich bin im Krankenhaus und habe auf Max eingeredet und dann muss ich eingeschlafen sein. Ich erhebe mich und gähne.   
„Ausgeschlafen?“ werde ich gefragt und zucke erschrocken zusammen.   
„Max?“ ich schaue zu meiner nicht mehr schlafenden Partnerin.

„Hey Chloe!“ sie lächelt mich schüchtern an und ihr Daumen kreist noch immer über meine Hand, die sie nicht losgelassen hat.

Müde reibe ich mir durch das Gesicht mit meiner freien Hand und versuche herauszufinden wie spät es ist. Max beobachtet mich, hält aber kaum Augenkontakt.   
„Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?“ frage ich und sehe, wie Max rot wird.   
„Du hast so friedlich ausgesehen und James sagte, dass du etwas übermüdet gewirkt hast.“  
„James war noch einmal hier?“ ich frage mich wie tief ich geschlafen habe. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Ich habe Schmerzen und fühle mich groggy und“sie beendet den Satz abrupt und schaut weg.

Mit schmerzenden Herzen sehe ich, wie ihr Tränen die Wange herab laufen. Ganz vorsichtig ziehe ich ihre Hand zu meinen Lippen und küsse sie. Das sorgt jedoch dafür, dass sie anfängt richtig zu weinen und zu schluchzen.

„Es tut mir leid Chloe!“ sagt sie mir erstickender Stimme und ich starre sie nur an.   
„Was tut dir denn leid?“ meine Frage sorgt für ein noch schlimmeres Schluchzen und ich schlucke schwer. „Weißt du was? Lass uns ein anderes Mal drüber reden, okay?“ sie nickt. „Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?“ kurz zögert sie doch nickt dann erneut.   
Ich stehe von dem Stuhl auf und gehe näher an das Bett heran. Vorsichtig lege ich meine Arme um sie und ihr ganzer Körper fängt an zu erzittern.

„Bin ich wirklich raus?“ nuschelt sie gegen meine Schulter und meine Hand wandert zu ihrem Hinterkopf.

„Du bist wirklich raus! Du bist endlich wieder in Sicherheit Max, du hast es überstanden!“ ich spüre meine eigenen Tränen.   
Ich werde näher an den zitternden Körper gezogen und ich folge der stummen Aufforderung. Ich lege mich zu Maxs aufs Bett, darauf bedacht keines der Kabel abzuknicken. Sie kuschelt sich Halt suchend in meine Arme und seit ich mich auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht habe sind endlich meine Ängste mal kurz vergessen.

„Ich passe auf dich auf Max!“ flüstere ich gegen ihren Scheitel, doch da bemerke ich, dass sie schon wieder ruhiger atmet, sie ist, halb auf mir liegend, eingeschlafen.


	22. 23.06.2016

23.06.2016

  
Ein Klopfen weckt mich und ich sehe mich um. Chloe liegt noch immer mit mir in dem kleinen Bett. Mein Körper schreit nach Abstand zu ihr, doch mein Herz würde am liebsten vollends in sie hinein kriechen.

Erwartungsvoll sehe ich zur Tür und Kate kommt herein. Ich bedeute ihr mit, dem Finger auf den Lippen, leise zu sein, da ich weiß, dass Chloe in den letzten Tagen kaum geschlafen hat. Meine Brust schmerzt noch doll, aber der Arzt hat mir erlaubt, mich schon etwas zu bewegen. Vorsichtig hieve ich mich aus dem Bett und gehe meiner besten Freundin entgegen. Sie bleibt an der Tür stehen und sieht mich unsicher an. Langsam schlurfe ich zu ihr, bis ich kurz vor der Blonden zum stehen komme.   
„Lass uns vor die Tür gehen!“ sage ich so leise wie möglich und sie nickt nur.

„Alles in Ordnung Miss Caulfield?“ fragt der Polizist vor meinem Zimmer und ich nicke.   
„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Max!“ erwidere ich und er lässt sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Ist es okay, wenn Kate und ich uns da vorne ins Aufenthaltszimmer setzen?“ er schaut sich skeptisch um und nickt dann.

Meine beste Freundin geht vor und ich gehe langsam hinterher, sie öffnet die Tür, ich lächel sie an und setze mich auf den erstbesten Stuhl. Kurz erschaudere ich bei dem Gefühl des Holzes unter meinen Armen. Meine Schussverletzung schmerzt und ich versuche wieder ruhiger zu atmen. Kate setzt sich mir gegenüber, schaut mich besorgt an.   
„Wie geht es dir?“ frage ich sie und ernte verwirrtes Blinzeln. „Ich habe gehört, dass du gestern Abend auf die Polizeiwache solltest, ich nehme an sie haben dir....deine Fotos...“  
„Ja, ja das haben sie! Aber wir müssen jetzt nicht drüber reden!“ sagt sie sanft und ich sehe wie sie unschlüssig im Raum umher schaut. „Wie geht es dir Max?“ ihre Stimme ist leiser geworden.

Ich öffne den Mund und schließe ihn wieder. Lächel müde und schüttle den Kopf.   
„Ich....ich habe Schwierigkeiten zu begreifen, dass es wirklich vorbei ist. Manchmal wache ich auf und denke, dass ich das alles nur träume, oder tot bin.“ ich beiße mir auf die Lippe um meine Tränen zu unterdrücken „dann sehe ich die Menschen um mich herum und sie sehen mich alle an, so wie du jetzt. Voller Mitleid und ich frage mich, ob ich jemals wieder ein normales Leben haben kann. Hier zu sitzen fühlt sich gleichzeitig wie das größte Glück und die schlimmste Strafe an. Ich....“ ich verstumme.  
„Max, du kannst mit mir über alles reden, was immer du magst, okay? Ich bin für dich da, ich höre dir zu.“ ich sehe zu Kate hoch, in ihre warmen, braunen Augen die sich mit Tränen füllen.

„Kate Marsh, wage es jetzt nicht zu weinen!“ sage ich und grinse dabei leicht und meine Freundin schaut ertappt.   
„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich nicht gesucht habe! Das werde ich mir niemals verzeihen können. Ich...“  
„Hör auf damit!“ unterbreche ich sie „ich habe ja dafür gesorgt, dass du es nicht tust.“ stille legt sich über das kleine Zimmer und wir hängen beide unseren Gedanken nach. „Haben sie dir gesagt, warum ich dich angelogen habe?“

„Chloe hat mir davon erzählt. Sie haben mir nur meinen Ordner gezeigt. Chloe hat mir erzählt, dass sie dich gefangen gehalten haben, aber nicht mehr. Sie wollte es dir überlassen, wenn du es erzählen möchtest und dazu bereit bist.“  
 _„Selbst in dieser für sie traumatischen Situation hat Chloe an meine Privatsphäre gedacht“,_ der Gedanke rührt mich zutiefst.   
„Max? Ist alles in Ordnung? Willst du zurück ins Bett“ ich schaue zu Kate hoch die mich besorgt anblickt.

„Ich habe nur an Chloe gedacht und was ich ihr alles zu verdanken habe, obwohl ich so schlimme Sachen zu ihr sagen musste.“ ich denke kurz nach und schlucke dann nun laufen doch Tränen mein Gesicht herunter. Kate legt ihre Hand auf den Tisch vor uns und ich ergreife sie.   
„Lass dir Zeit Max!“ sagt sie sanft und sofort geht ihre Ruhe auf mich über.   
„Er hat meine Eltern töten lassen Kate. Es war kein Unfall!“ ich höre wie meine beste Freundin scharf die Luft einzieht.

„Oh mein Gott Max!“ haucht sie, ihre freie Hand vor Schock vor ihren Mund gelegt.

„Miss Caulfield! Sie durften zwar aufstehen aber noch nicht im Krankenhaus herum spazieren. Gehen Sie bitte zurück in ihr Zimmer!“ sagt eine Schwester streng hinter uns und ertappt drehe ich mich um und nicke.   
„Entschuldigung!“ nuschle ich.   
„Komm, ich bringe dich zurück!“ sagt Kate liebevoll und steht auf. „Wie wird es jetzt weiter gehen?“ fragt sie während ich mich mühevoll aufrapple.   
„Ich werde heute von der Polizei verhört und wenn alles gut geht und die Ärzte mir grünes Licht geben werde ich nach LA verlegt.“

„Kommst du zurück nach Hause?“ fragt die Blonde hoffnungsvoll.   
„Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass sie mit zu mir kommt.“ antwortet Chloe die mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür zu meinem Zimmer erscheint. „Zu mindestens wenn sie damit aufhört zu verschwinden wenn ich schlafe!“ die blauhaarige gähnt herzhaft und streckt sich.

„Du hast so ausgesehen, als ob du den Schlaf dringend gebraucht hast!“ sage ich verlegen.   
„Ebenso brauchst du deinen!“ sie lächelt mich sanft an.

„Okay ihr zwei, ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg. Ich muss bald am Flughafen sein. Haltet ihr mich bitte auf dem Laufenden?“ fragt Kate und lächelt uns beide an.   
„Danke für deinen Besuch Kate!“ unschlüssig stehe ich vor ihr.

„Bis bald Kate!“ sagt Chloe und nimmt die Blonde in den Arm.   
Ich reibe mir nervös über den Arm unfähig selber den Kontakt herzustellen.

„So komm du kleine Ausreißerin!“ sagt meine Partnerin und hält mir ihre Hand entgegen.   
  


Ich döse im Bett vor mich hin während Chloe mir etwas aus einem Buch vorliest. Ich liebe es, dass sie das tut. So muss ich über nichts reden, wozu ich definitiv noch nicht bereit bin, wir haben aber trotzdem Zeit miteinander. Auch lässt sie mir meinen körperlichen Freiraum. Der Gedanke an Körperkontakt lässt mich erschaudern.   
Plötzlich wird es vor meiner Tür hektisch und wir hören Janas Stimme.   
„Halt, wo wollen Sie hin?“ fragt sie scharf und deutlich.   
Ich setze mich auf und Chloe ist in einer fließenden Bewegung von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden und hat mein Bett umrundet, sie steht nun schützend davor.   
Die Tür öffnet sich und der Mann, der darin erscheint, lässt mein Blut gefrieren.   
„Sean!“ hauche ich entsetzt und lasse mich tiefer in die Matratze sinken.   
Sämtliche Ruhe weicht aus meinem Körper. Der Mann schaut Chloe und mich an und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es im Raum kälter geworden ist. Jana erscheint direkt hinter ihm.   
„Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, draußen zu warten? Ich möchte mit Maxine alleine sprechen!“ seine Stimme ist kalt und arrogant, wie immer.   
„Tut mir leid Sir, ich habe die Anweisung Miss Caulfield nicht mit anderen alleine hier drin zu lassen.“

Seans Augen huschen erneut zu Chloe.  
„Ich sehe schon, dann tue ich einfach mal so, als sei Miss Price nicht die ganze Zeit alleine mit Maxine hier drin! Darf ich?“ er deutet auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett, aus dem mir Chloe gerade noch vorgelesen hat.   
„Max, du musst nicht mit ihm sprechen!“ zischt Chloe mir zu.   
„Bitte Miss Price, ich bin keine Bedrohung für Ihre...“er hält kurz inne „Freundin!“ speit er dann regelrecht angewidert. „Ich bin übrigens Sean Prescott und ich bedauere, dass wir uns unter diesen Umständen kennen lernen!“ er reicht meiner Punkerin die Hand, diese ergreift sie aber nicht „Wie auch immer, ich möchte bitte mit Maxine ungestört reden.“  
„Auf keinen Fall, entweder ich bleibe bei Max oder Sie können gleich wieder durch diese Tür verschwinden!“ grollt Chloe und bleibt wachsam neben mir stehen.   
„Maxine?“ fragt er mich nun.   
„Setz dich ruhig Sean, aber Chloe bleibt hier.“ ich höre das unsichere Zittern in meiner Stimme und hasse es.

„Sehr wohl!“ er setzt sich und Chloe dreht sich etwas, lässt das Oberhaupt der Prescotts nicht aus den Augen.   
„Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen für all das, was Nathan dir angetan hat. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er zu so etwas fähig ist. Als er mich damals bat ihm das Fotostudio einzurichten dachte ich, dass er nur sein kleines, harmloses Hobby verfolgen wollte.“ Chloe schnaubt abfällig und will etwas sagen, doch ich schüttle den Kopf und sie schluckt ihren Kommentar herunter „Ich habe es schon der Polizei von Portland gesagt, doch ich weiß nicht, ob es bisher zu dir herangetragen wurde, aber ich möchte gerne versuchen es etwas wieder gut zu machen. Ich würde gerne für sämtliche medizinischen und therapeutischen Kosten für dich und alle anderen beteiligten aufkommen.“ seine Augen schauen mich kalt an und ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren soll.

„Und Sie glauben, dass Sie nur Geld auf Max schmeißen müssen und damit alles vergessen ist?“ Chloe ist definitiv in Angriffslaune.   
„Was erlauben Sie sich Miss Price? Mein Sohn hat schwere Fehler begannen, doch aufgrund seines Todes kann es dafür nicht mehr gerade stehen. Also sehe ich es als meine Pflicht an seine Opfer zu unterstützen so gut ich es kann. Ich kann nichts wieder gut machen, was mein Sohn getan hat. Aber wenn Sie auf das Geld verzichten können....“ damit erhebt er sich.

„Sean warte bitte!“ flüstere ich fast und ich sehe wie Chloes Kopf zu mir schießt „Ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass Nathan Hilfe braucht, doch du hast mich immer als hysterisch abgestempelt und das ich nur sein Geld möchte.“  
„Das habe ich“ nickt er „an der Spitze darf man sich keine Fehler erlauben!“

„Dein Sohn hat mir damals alles genommen. Meine Familie, mein Leben und meine Zukunft. Ich war damals nicht auf sein Geld aus und bin es auch heute nicht. Aber ich weiß nicht wie.....“ ich hebe meinen Blick von meinen gefalteten Händen auf meinen Schoß zu dem verhassten Mann „ich danke dir für dein Angebot und auch wenn es mir widerstrebt würde ich es gerne annehmen.“  
„Max...“ höre ich Chloe neben mir und ich nehme ihre Hand.   
„Aber wenn ich es schaffe mein Leben zurück bekommen zu haben und vielleicht endlich richtig selber Geld verdiene möchte ich es dir, soweit ich es kann, zurück zahlen.“  
„Maxine, dass ist nicht nötig!“   
„Doch Sean! Das ist es! Ich kann mir eine Therapie jetzt nicht leisten, aber ich brauche sie. Dein Sohn und du habt immer versucht mir meine Würde wegzunehmen. Und ich möchte sie zurück, also lass es mich zurückzahlen. Ich möchte nicht in deiner Schuld stehen. Um ehrlich zu sein möchte ich nur vergessen, dass die Prescotts ein Teil meines Lebens waren.“ Tränen laufen meine Wange herab, doch ich schäme mich nicht deswegen.   
Sean presst die Kiefer aufeinander.   
„So sei es. Ich werde dann jetzt gehen! Leb wohl Maxine! Miss Price!“ er nickt uns zu und wirft die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.  
„Max Liebling“ sagt Chloe die ihre Kampfhaltung aufgegeben hat „ich hätten schon einen Weg gefunden an das Geld zu kommen.“ sagt sie sanft.

„Ich weiß, dass du das hättest, aber ich verdanke dir schon zu viel Chloe.“ ich führe ihre Hand zu meinen Lippen und küsse sie.

„Dann bin ich jetzt wieder draußen!“ sagt Jana und ich schaue mit roten Wangen zu ihr.   
„Aber der Kerl ist echt ein Arschloch!“ sagt die Frau meiner Träume.   
„Willst du mich veralbern? So nett war er noch nie zu mir!“ kichere ich.   
„Soll ich weiterlesen?“ da klopft es schon wieder.   
„Ich fürchte, dass das kurz warten muss.“ erwidere ich und ein Arzt tritt mit einer Schwester herein.   
„Wir müssen Sie einmal untersuchen und die Wunde versorgen !“ sagt der Arzt und ich nicke. „Warten Sie bitte draußen!“ sagt er zu Chloe.   
„Wenn sie will kann sie ruhig bleiben.“ sage ich zu dem Arzt „Aber du musst nicht!“ nun sehe ich Chloe an.   
Chloe nimmt wieder Platz und der Arzt führt ein paar Tests durch. Misst meine Vitalwerte, testet Reflexe und so weiter.   
„Das sieht alles gut aus, nun machen wir Sie oben herum frei, okay?“ ich nicke und dann hilft mir dir Schwester dabei das Krankenhaushemd zu öffnen.   
Ein großes Pflaster wird frei gelegt, was die Schwester befeuchtet und dann abmacht. Der Arzt tastet an den Rändern der Wunde entlang und ich beiße die Zähne zusammen.   
„Wir haben hier eine leichte Entzündung, aber es sieht soweit gut aus. Die Wunde verheilt zügig. Wir geben ihn noch weiterhin Entzündungshemmer und versorgen die Wunde neu. Anhand ihres allgemeinen Zustandes steht einer Entlassung nichts im Wege.“ sagt der Arzt.   
„Sie meinen, ich muss in Los Angeles nicht weiter ins Krankenhaus?“ frage ich hoffnungsvoll.   
„Nein, aber ich möchte, dass Sie die Wunde weiterhin versorgen lassen. Ich sehe aber keinen Grund für eine weitere, stationäre Aufnahme. Sobald die Entzündung weg ist können Sie gehen. Wir machen auch ein Wasserabweisendes Pflaster rauf, sodass Sie nun, wenn Sie wünschen, duschen können. Sie machen wirklich gute Fortschritte Miss Caulfield. Sie sind eine starke, junge Frau.“ der Arzt schaut mich milde an.   
„Das ist sie!“ erwidert Chloe und ich spüre Wärme in meinem Gesicht.   
Die Schwester reinigt die Wunde etwas und macht mir ein neues Pflaster rauf. Dann bekomme ich noch Tabletten und schon sind die beiden wieder verschwunden, nachdem ich wieder angezogen bin.   
„Ich freue mich so, dass du bald raus kannst. Krankenhäuser sind ätzend!“ lacht die Punkerin und ihre blauen Augen strahlen mich an.

„Meintest du das vorhin ernst, also dass du möchtest, dass ich zu dir komme?“ frage ich unsicher.

„Ich wollte dich damit nicht überfallen. Sehr gerne würde ich dich nahe bei mir haben. Aber wenn dir das zu früh ist....oder du....“ bevor sie ihren Gedanken zu Ende bringen kann unterbreche ich sie. „Ich würde mich freuen Chloe! Aber nur, wenn ich dir keine Last werde!“

„Niemals! Und Willi würde sich auch freuen!“

„Wo ist der arme Kerl eigentlich?“ fällt es mir plötzlich ein.   
„Mom hat ihn zu sich nach Seattle geholt zusammen mit meinem Truck. Ich habe schon mit ihr geredet, sobald wir wissen wann wir nach LA zurück können bringt sie mir beide runter.“  
„Wow, dass ist lieb von ihr!“ sage ich nur, da fällt mir noch etwas ein „ich habe eine Bedingung!“   
„Oh du bist heute hart am verhandeln. Schieß los!“  
„Du gehst auch zu James!“  
„Na klar, irgendwer muss dich Hippie ja heile hinbringen.“ sie grinst mich frech an.   
„Nein, ich meine richtig! Von mir aus auch zu jemand anderen, aber ich möchte, dass du auch gehst“  
„Max, dass ist nicht....“  
„Doch Chloe. Ich sehe es dir an. Jedes mal, wenn du die schläfst sehe ich es in deinem Gesicht. Du hast Albträume und versuch gar nicht erst es zu leugnen.“  
„Okay Supermax!“ seufzt sie.   
„Jetzt darfst du weiterlesen!“ antworte ich zufrieden.

Chloes Stimme wiegt mich langsam in den Schlaf und dann klopft es erneut.   
„Fuck, haben wir heute keine Ruhe?“ grummelt es neben mir und ich öffne schwer wieder die Augen.   
„Hallo Miss Caulfield!“ ein Polizist betritt mein Zimmer.   
Chloe steht auf und umarmt den Mann, was mich irritiert gucken lässt. Ich schaue mir den Mann genauer an.   
„Ich kenne Sie!“ sage ich und schaue weiter, dann fällt es mir ein „Sie waren damals bei der Beerdigung meiner Eltern!“

Der Mann schaut ertappt und kommt näher.   
„Ja, das war ich.“ nickt er „Am gleichen Tag wurde meine kleine Tochter, Sarah, beerdigt. Sie ist ebenfalls bei der Explosion gestorben.“ sagt er mit rauer Stimme und ich muss schlucken.   
„Das....das tut mir furchtbar leid!“ sage ich und weiß, dass noch ein Tod auf meiner Liste steht.   
Die Tränen fließen ohne Vorwarnung und ich kann den Augenkontakt nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten.

„Jimi hier hat geholfen dich zu finden!“ schaltet sich nun Chloe ein „Er war mit mir auf der Suche und hat diesen kranken Bastard erschossen!“

„Danke!“ flüstere ich.

„Miss Caulfield....“  
„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Max!“ sage ich schnell.   
„Okay Max, ich bin Jimi. Ich leite deinen Fall und wollte fragen, ob du mir ein paar Fragen beantworten würdest?“

„Ja natürlich!“

„Wir konnten alles was in Arcadia Bay, im Darkroom, passiert ist sehen und auswerten, aber uns würde interessieren, wie du von Portland nach Arcadia gekommen bist.“ sagt der Mann ruhig und nimmt ein Diktiergerät zur Hand.

Ich denke kurz nach und dann fange ich von dem Brief an zu erzählen und wie ich nach Portland gereist bin bis zu unserem Mittagessen.   
„Er war die ganze Zeit wirklich höflich und nett, sodass ich alle Vorsicht habe fallen lassen.“ ich presse meine Kiefer vor Wut über meine Naivität aufeinander. „Er begleitete mich zu meinem Auto und dann sagte er, dass er bei sich im Auto etwas vergessen hat und ob es mir etwas ausmachen würde ihn zu begleiten. Ab da kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Als ich das nächste Mal wach war saß ich auf dem Stuhl,meine Arme und Beine mit Klebebändern gesichert und Mark und Nathan waren da.“ ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Temperatur um mich herum sinkt.   
Ich spüre die Fesseln an meinen Handgelenken, die Kälte und meine steifen Glieder. Nathans Körper der sich gegen meinen presst, die Schmerzen weil er zu grob ist. Er war schon immer zu grob. Ich bin nur noch ein Ding, dass er besitzt und wenn er endlich hat was er will werde ich sterben. In der Ferne höre ich das Klicken einer Kamera. Die Seile um meine Handgelenke scheuern. Doch alles wird überschattet von den Schmerzen.

Eine warme Hand auf meiner Wange lässt mich hoch fahren. Ich versuche weg zu weichen, doch ich liege in einem Bett. Um mich herum sind Stimmen.   
„Sieh mich an!“ höre ich eine sanfte Stimme.   
Sie gehört weder zu Nathan noch Mark. Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren und ertrinke augenblicklich in den ozeanblauen Augen.   
„Max, hörst du mich?“ ich nicke langsam. „Du bist in Sicherheit okay? Versuch langsam zu atmen, dir passiert nichts!“ ihre Worte dringen zu mir durch und ich nicke erneut.

„Entschuldigung!“ murmle ich.

„Es gibt nichts, was dir leid tun muss Max!“ sagt ein Mann neben mir und es fällt mir wieder ein, dass ich gerade befragt worden bin. „Ich lasse euch beide jetzt alleine, entschuldige Max, dass ich dich so aufgewühlt habe. Du hast eine schwere Zeit hinter dir. Ich denke, wir brauchen auch sonst nichts weiter. Wir haben genug Beweise um Jefferson für den Rest seines Lebens ins Gefängnis zu werfen. Auch haben wir Hinweise auf die anderen Männer erhalten und sind derzeit auf der Suche nach ihnen. Dir kann keiner mehr etwas tun.“ sagt Polizist.   
„Andere Männer? Gab es noch mehr außer die zwei, die wir festgenommen haben?“ Chloes Stimme klingt panisch.

„Ein paar Tage bevor ihr mich gefunden habt hat eine Art Casting stattgefunden....“ ich schlucke schwer „es waren zehn, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.“ im Raum herrscht eisiges Schweigen.

„Ich gebe alles um sie zu finden Max!“

„Dankeschön!“

„Ach eines noch, falls es dich interessiert. So wie es aussieht hat Sean Prescott tatsächlich nichts mit der Sache zu tun, wir konnten nicht einen Hinweis auf sein Mitwirken finden.“

Ich nicke nachdenklich und die Tür schließt sich. Plötzlich fühle ich mich dreckig.   
„Chloe, ich würde gerne duschen gehen, wenn das okay ist.“ sage ich zögerlich.   
„Aber natürlich, brauchst du irgendwie Hilfe?“

„Nein, danke. Ich möchte das bitte alleine machen.“ der Gedanke, dass sie mich begleitet fühlt sich nicht gut an.   
„Okay, alles was dir gut tut. Dann gehe ich kurz raus und wenn du doch Hilfe nachher brauchst sagst du Bescheid. Soll ich dir was mitbringen? Einen Schokoriegel oder Kakao, Tee, Kaffee?“   
„Nein alles gut, danke!“

Kurz flammt Enttäuschung in Chloes Gesicht auf und ich bekomme ein schlechtes Gewissen.   
„Ok, dann viel Spaß beim planschen.“ sagt sie wieder fröhlicher und zwinkert mich an.

„Danke Chloe! Für alles!“

Die Punkern nickt mir zu und verlässt das Zimmer. Zitternd atme ich aus. Tränen schießen in meine Augen und ich habe Probleme ruhig zu atmen. So schnell wie möglich gehe ich in das kleine Badezimmer und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Doch ich fühle mich nicht sicher, also schließe ich sie ab. Mein Atem geht immer schneller und mein Herz hämmert in meiner Brust. Ich spüre ihre Hände, überall auf mir. Ich bin nur ein Spielzeug, eine seelenlose Hülle für sie und für Mark das Objekt.

Automatisch drehe ich das Wasser an und stelle mich drunter. Es ist mir egal, dass ich noch mein Krankenhaushemd anhabe.

„Max, dreh den Kopf etwas!“   
*klick*

„Beug dich mehr nach vorne!“  
*klick*

Die Erinnerungen überfluten mich und egal wie heiß ich das Wasser drehe, ich kann den Gefühl von den Händen und dem Sperma auf meinem Körper nicht wegwaschen. Zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt versuche ich mich vor allem zu beschützen, dass mir schaden will.   
_„Es ist mir egal wie sehr mich Nathan bestrafen wird, ich kann die Tränen nicht mehr von mir fernhalten.“_

Etwas zieht an meinem Körper und ich will das nicht mehr. Ich will lieber sterben, als das es weiter geht. Das Wasser wird ausgeschaltet und Anweisungen werden an mich gerichtet, doch ich bleibe liegen, schüttle den Kopf.

„Das wirst du bereuen Schlampe!“ zischt es in mein Ohr. „Ich werde sie alle töten lassen und du wirst zusehen!“

„Nein!“ schreie ich und dann wird alles schwarz und schwer.

„Hmpf!“ ich stöhne auf, mein Kopf schmerzt und mein ganzer Körper spannt sich.   
Ich höre ein leises Schnarchen und schrecke hoch. Ich liege im Krankenhaus und kann mich frei bewegen. Das beruhigt mich etwas.

„Max?“ murmelt es aus dem Dunklen.   
„Hmhm!“ mache ich, noch etwas unsicher ob das hier real ist.   
„Hey! Schön, dass du wieder wach bist. Wie geht es dir?“

Ich taste um mich herum und finde einen kleinen Lichtschalter den ich anmache. Vorsichtig blicke ich mich um und stelle erleichtert fest, dass es wirklich ein Krankenhauszimmer ist und neben mir sitzt Chloe und sieht mich mit leicht schrägem Kopf an.   
„Was ist mit deinem Auge passiert?“ frage ich verwirrt als ich das leichte Veilchen sehe.   
„Sagen wir ich hatte einen Duschunfall!“ grinst die Punkerin mich breit an.   
„Hab ich etwa....“  
„Hey, kein Problem, ehrlich! Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken!“

„Oh Chloe....es tut mir leid!“ ich muss Schluchzen.

Vorsichtig öffnet sich die Tür und ein Arzt tritt herein.   
„Ah Miss Caulfield, Sie sind wieder wach. Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Kopfschmerzen!“ nuschle ich beschämt.

Der Arzt nickt und sieht auf sein Klemmbrett.   
„Darf ich?“ fragt er und kommt mit einer kleinen Lampe auf mich zu.   
Ich nicke und er leuchtet mir in die Augen. Er holt sich einen zweiten Stuhl und sieht mich nachdenklich an, als ob er überlegt wie er es sagen soll.   
„Ich habe ein paar Testergebnisse für Sie. Miss Price, würden Sie bitte draußen warten?“  
„Sie kann bleiben!“ sage ich schnell, da das das einzig intime, dass ich ihr gerade geben kann.   
„Okay!“ erwidert der Arzt. „Also weder der HIV noch der Schwangerschaftstest waren positiv, dass heißt, dass Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken machen müssen.“ ich spüre wie sich Erleichterung in mir einstellt. „Allerdings machen uns Ihre Anfälle Sorgen, ich habe mit Herrn Kowalski telefoniert und wir würden Sie gerne vorläufig stationär unterbringen lassen in Los Angeles.“ ein kurzes Schweigen legt sich über den Raum.   
„Soll das heißen, dass Max in eine Irrenanstalt soll?“ fragt Chloe und ich höre die Angespanntheit in ihrer Stimme, sie will gerade den Mund öffnen um weiter zu sprechen doch da schalte ich mich schnell ein.   
„Okay!“ sage ich klar und deutlich.   
„Max, dass...bist du dir sicher?“  
„Chloe ich würde nichts lieber tun als bei dir zu wohnen und mit dir zu leben, aber ich kann das gerade nicht. Ich kann uns kein normales Leben bieten. Ich kann....“ meine Hände und Stimme fangen an zu zittern. „ich will dir nicht noch mehr weh tun...“   
„Ich verstehe!“ sagt die blauhaarige und ich höre die Trauer in ihrer Stimme.   
Ich strecke ihr meine Hand hin und sie legt ihre hinein.   
„Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht zu dir ziehe, okay? Es dauert nur noch etwas. Aber ich kann nicht....immer wieder höre und spüre und.....ich kann das nicht....ich....“

„Ist okay Max! Ich werde auf dich warten!“ sagt die Punkerin sanft und voller Liebe und ich weiß, dass das die richtige Entscheidung ist.


	23. 02.09.2016

02.09.2016

„So ein Scheiß Tag!“ fluche ich in meinen Helm und fahre viel zu schnell über die Straßen.   
Meine Laune ist im Keller, seit mein Chef mir vor allen eine Ansage gemacht hat.   
„Was bildet dieses Arschloch sich ein?“ schimpfe ich weiter und sehe langsam die Lichter der Innenstadt.   
Widerwillig drossel ich das Tempo der Maschine und fädel mich in den dichter werdenden Verkehr ein.

Gedankenverloren steuer ich das Motorrad bis zu unserer Wohnung und stelle es ab. Willi begrüßt mich freundlich und ich nehme mir die Zeit ihn ausgiebig zu kuscheln, dann wandert mein Blick zur Uhr.

„ _Hmmm bis Max nach Hause kommt und wir zu James müssen habe ich noch Zeit.“_ denke ich mir und spüre ein sehnsüchtiges Kribbeln in mir.

Angestrengt denke ich nach, wann ich mich das letzte Mal habe gehen lassen können. Ich liebe es, dass Max seit fast einem Monat nun bei mir wohnt und es ihr so gut geht, dass sie keinen stationären Aufenthalt mehr braucht, aber an Sex ist noch lange nicht zu denken und ich mache es mir auch nicht selber wenn sie da ist. Ich will ihr keine falschen Signale senden und drängen. Erneut werfe ich einen Blick auf die Uhr und grinse.

„So Dicker, du bleibst heute mal draußen!“ sage ich Willi und schließe die Schlafzimmertür.

Schnell ziehe ich mich aus und gehe zu meiner Bettseite.   
Meine Hand wühlt in meinem kleinen Nachtschrank und ich finde was ich gesucht habe. In meiner Fantasie krabbelt Max zu mir ins Bett und küsst mich. Lässt dabei ihre Hand über meinen Körper wandern, bis sie endlich da angekommen ist, wo ich sie gerne hätte.   
„Hmmm Max!“ stöhne ich leise.

Ein Finger gleitet über meinen Eingang und ich bin schon so feucht, dass ich mir das Gleitgel sparen kann. Das Ticken der Uhr nevt mich und ich stöhne frustriert auf. Bevor ich weiter machen kann brauche ich etwas Stimulation. Meine Hand wandert zu meinem Tablett und ich gehe auf eine Pornoseite. Nach kurzem Suche finde ich, was ich gesucht habe und schalte den Film ein. Eine pralle Blondine verkündet lauthals, was sie von ihrem geknebelten Partner hält und ihr Stöhnen hallt durch den Raum. Meine Zunge gleitet über meine Lippen und ich schließe die Augen. Stelle mir wieder Max vor, die mir die Anweisungen zu stöhnt um es ihr zu besorgen.

„Oh ja, dass machst du fantastisch Baby!“ schallt es aus den Lautsprecher und ich dringe mit dem Dildo in mich ein.

Auch ich stöhne nun laut auf und lasse mich gehen. Die angestaute Energie der letzten Wochen findet ihren Platz und ich halte mich nicht zurück. In meinen Gedanken reizen die zarten Finger meiner Fotografin meinen Kitzler.  
„Das machst du großartig! Ich bin gleich so weit! Bitte hör nicht auf!“ sagt die Blondine im Film.

„Hmmmm ja, du fühlst dich so gut an!“ erwidere ich und die Anspannung in mir nimmt überhand.  
„Oh fuck!“ knurre ich und spüre den erlösenden Orgasmus. Zitternd sacke ich auf dem Bett zusammen und grinse. „Das habe ich wirklich gebraucht.“ stelle ich fest und atme einfach ruhig.

Mit leicht zittrigen Beinen stehe ich aus dem Bett auf und öffne die Schlafzimmertür, damit Willi gleich rein kommen kann und gehe selber ins angrenzende Badezimmer um zu duschen.

„ _Bin ich ein Arschloch weil ich so oft an Sex denke nach allem, was Max widerfahren ist? Sollte ich mit ihr darüber reden, dass ich Bedürfnisse habe? Ehrlichkeit gehört zu einer Beziehung schließlich dazu. Hmmm, vielleicht sollte ich es mit James zusammen tun, er hilft uns wirklich gut. Ich meine, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich sie fast jeden Abend in meinen Armen halten darf nach allem....“_ die Bilder wie ich sie im Darkroom gefunden habe überfluten mich und ich mache meine Atemübung.

Ich habe mich gesammelt und verlasse die Dusche mit einem Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt. Verwirrt schaue ich mich im Schlafzimmer um, doch von Willi keine Spur. Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer.   
„Hey mein Junge, wo bist du?“ rufe ich in die Wohnung herein, da sehe ich etwas auf dem Tisch.

  
_„Ich hatte früher Schluss._

_Ich wollte nicht stören, also bin ich mit Willi raus._

_Schreib doch bitte, wenn ich zurück kommen kann.“_

„Natürlich, dass musste ja so kommen!“ ärgere ich mich und schicke ihr schnell eine Nachricht.   
Zügig gehe ich mir etwas anziehen.  
„Dann werde ich wohl gleich mit ihr reden müssen.“ murmle ich mir selber zu und setze mich auf die Couch.   
Die Tür öffnet sich und Willi kommt schwanzwedelnd auf mich zu gestürmt.   
„Hey mein Großer, da bist du ja!“ sage ich fröhlich und kraule mein graues Baby hinter den Ohren. „Hey Max!“ sage ich und grinse auch meine Partnerin an, die aber den Augenkontakt meidet.

Anstatt sich zu mir zu setzen steht sie unschlüssig im Raum herum, ihre Hand um den Gurt ihrer Tragetasche geklammert.   
„Setz dich und lass uns reden!“ sage ich sanft und ernte nur ein Nicken als sie sich setzt. Noch immer hat sie mir nicht in die Augen gesehen.   
_„Fuck, fuck, fuck, sie ist total verstört deswegen. Los Price, bieg es wieder gerade!“_ schreit mich mein Gehirn an und ich überlege, was ich sagen soll. _  
_„Ich wollte nicht stören...es tut mir leid.“ fängt meine Fotografin an und ich will sie unterbrechen, doch sie hebt einen Finger und bedeutet mir so zu warten „ich verstehe es Chloe. Das tue ich total und ich habe damit kein Problem!“ sagt sie und ihre Stimme hat ein leichtes Zittern.  
Ihre ganze Körpersprache sagt mir etwas anderes.   
„Ich wollte nicht, dass du es so erfährst, ich wollte eigentlich die Sitzung heute nutzen, damit wir darüber reden.“ gestehe ich ihr und spüre Scham in mir.   
„Das....ist okay Chloe. Ehrlich! Ich komme damit klar, solange du glücklich bist.“

„Ich will dich nicht in eine unangenehme Position bringen, aber manchmal brauche ich das einfach.“  
Eine Träne fließt Maxs Wange herunter und ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr. Kann es ihr wirklich so viel ausmachen, wenn ich mich selber befriedige? Oder hat sie das Gefühl, dass sie mir nicht reicht.   
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“ schnieft sie.   
„Alles Liebling!“ erwidere ich.   
„Liebst du sie?“

Ich sehe Max verwirrt an und blinzel ungefähr tausend Mal. Nun schaut sie mir in die Augen.  
„Von wem redest du?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
„Chloe bitte, jetzt tu nicht so, ich dachte wir reden darüber. Ich....ich habe sie gehört.“ Max lässt wieder ihren Kopf hängen.

Mir dämmert was hier abgeht und fange an zu kichern.   
„Dachtest du.....glaubst du ich habe....“ ich sehe noch mehr Tränen in ihrem Gesicht und da wird mir bewusst, das sie wirklich verletzt ist und es kein Scherz ist. „Max, das war ein Porno. Ich habe einfach nur masturbiert und mir dabei einen Film angesehen!“

Die braunhaarige reißt entsetzt die Augen auf und ihre Wangen färben sich sofort rot.   
„Warte mal, du dachtest wirklich, dass ich dich betrüge und setzt dich dann hierher und erzählst mir, dass du es verstehst und es ok für dich ist?“

„Ich.....ich.....“  
„Hella Max, was denkst du denn von mir? Verdammt, ich liebe nur dich! Ich würde dich niemals betrügen, hörst du? Und nichts wäre daran ansatzweise in Ordnung!“ sage ich wütend.

„Es....es tut mir leid!“ schluchzt sie „ich bin dir so eine fruchtbare Partnerin und du hast so viel mehr verdient und ich will nur, dass du zufrieden bist.“

Ich bin fassungslos, dass sie das wirklich zu denken scheint und gleichzeitig macht es mich unglaublich traurig was sie da sagt.   
Ich stehe auf und gehe zu ihr, knie mich vor sie auf den Boden und führe langsam meine Hände in ihre Richtung. Mit hektischen Bewegungen hat sie noch immer Probleme, weswegen ich versuche sie zu vermeiden.   
Meine linke Hand erreicht ihre Wange und meine rechte ihre Hände, die sie in ihrem Schoß gefaltet hat.  
„Max, ich bin zufrieden mit dir. Ich habe nur manchmal....naja....Lust auf Sex. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nicht drängen werde. Du bist mir zu wichtig dafür, ja?“ ein schwaches Nicken folgt „ich bin jeden Tag so unendlich dankbar, dass du noch ein Teil meines Lebens bist Max! Jeden! Einzelnen! Tag!“ ich drücke ihre Hände sanft und mein Daumen wischt eine neue Träne weg.

„Wir....wir müssen zu James!“ weicht Max aus und ich seufze frustriert.

„Okay, ich verstehe!“ sagt der braunhaarige Mann vor uns und fährt sich mit der Hand durch den dünnen Bart den er sich wachsen lässt. „Und Chloe, wie geht es dir damit?“  
„Ich bin wütend und frustriert.“ antworte ich auf die Frage unseres Therapeuten.   
„Okay und dir Max?“ fragt er nun meine Partnerin.

„Ich bin auch frustriert. Und ich sehe deine Geduld mit mir Chloe. Nicht einmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du mich drängen willst und...manchmal....“

„Komm schon Max, sprich aus was du denkst, bitte!“ flehe ich sie an.

James sieht Max aufmunternd an und diese seufzt.

„Ich erinnere mich manchmal an unseren Sex und wie gut und richtig sich das mit dir angefühlt hat und dann denke ich, dass ich dir wieder nahe sein will, doch dann, dann denke ich an all die Sachen die sie mir angetan haben. Ich war nur noch ein....ein Haufen Fleisch und“ meine Partnerin fängt an zu weinen und ich will zu ihr doch James bedeutet mir, sie zu lassen. „Inzwischen denke ich nur noch an die Schmerzen, wenn ich an Sex denke. Ich werde das Gefühl, dreckig zu sein, nicht mehr los. Manchmal wenn ich schlafe höre ich Nathan wie er in mein Ohr stöhnt aber das schlimmste ist nicht der Gedanke an die Fotoseassions, oder wenn Nathan wieder und wieder in mir gekommen ist um seinen Nachfolger zu bekommen, oder das Casting mit den 10 Männern. Das schlimmste für mich war dein Gesichtsausdruck, als du mich gefunden hast Chloe. Ich kann nicht vergessen wie du mich angesehen hast, deswegen kann ich mich nicht mehr vor dir ausziehen oder so.“ sie lässt den Kopf hängen.

„Max“ fange ich an doch weiß nicht, wie ich den Satz beenden soll.

„Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht, nur weil ich diese blöden Fotos haben wollte, weil ich wollte, dass ich eine berühmte Fotografin werde doch stattdessen werde ich überall nur das Opfer von Mark Jefferson sein! Und du, du hast mich gerettet und ich würde dir so gerne die Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit schenken die du verdienst, aber ich kann es nicht, du verdienst so viel mehr und deswegen sagte ich, dass ich es verstehen und akzeptieren würde, wenn du jemand anderen hättest.“ Sie schweigt kurz und atmet durch. „Wegen mir ist so viel schlimmes passiert, nur weil ich auf ihn reingefallen bin. Meine Eltern sind tot und die kleine Tochter des Polizisten. Kate und du wärt beinahe umgebracht worden, mein S...Sohn ist gestorben nur weil ich es nicht geschafft habe auf meine Instinkte zu hören und ihm fernzubleiben und du musstest diese fruchtbaren Dinge erleben.“   
Max bricht vollständig in sich zusammen und ich stehe langsam auf, knie mich vor sie und lege meine Hand auf ihr Bein.   
„Max, hör mir zu, nichts davon ist deine Schuld. Du bist nicht für Nathans und Marks Taten verantwortlich. Du musst aufhören dir für all das die Schuld zu geben. Bitte Max!“

„Ich....ich höre sie jede Nacht.“  
„Max“ mischt nun James sich ein „Chloe hat recht! Und das was du nachts hörst ist eine Spiegelung deines Gewissens und die Stimmen haben nicht recht.“

„Wir beiden sollten mal weg fahren. Irgendwo ganz woanders hin und alles mal hinter uns lassen und entspannen!“ sage ich als gerade der Abspann unserer Folge läuft.   
Max ist in meinen Seite gekuschelt, wir sitzen beide auf der Couch und nun sieht sie mich an.   
„Was schwebt dir vor?“

„Hmmm ich weiß nicht, wo immer du hin willst.“  
„Chloe, ich fange demnächst mit der Uni an und muss mich vorbereiten und du hast keinen Urlaub mehr übrig.“  
„Nur mal ein Wochenende. Wir könnten wandern gehen.“ schlage ich vor und Max grinst.   
„Das klingt gut!“   
„Ich hole mir noch ein Bier, magst du auch was?“

„Haben wir noch Eis?“ fragt mich meine Fotografin und lässt mich aufstehen.   
„Ein Eis, kommt sofort Mylady!“ und damit schlendere ich in die Küche.

Ich reiche Max ihr Eis und nehme einen Schluck aus meiner Flasche, ich warte, dass sie sich wieder an mich legt, damit wir weiter schauen können, doch das passiert nicht.   
„Was ist los?“ ich drehe den Kopf und sehe, wie sie nachdenklich auf den Becher in ihren Händen starrt.

„Ich ähm....Chloe....ich will, dass du glücklich bist“ ich versuche nicht frustriert zu knurren, ich dachte, dass wir das für heute schon hinter uns haben „warte, lass mich ausreden.“ also warte ich mit meiner Antwort und höre ihr zu „wenn du....also....ähm....mal Zeit für dich alleine brauchst zum“ sie macht nervöse Bewegungen mit ihren Händen und es sieht sehr süß aus „dann kann ich einfach gehen oder so....“ ihre Wangen färben sich rot und sie schiebt sich schnell einen Löffel Eis in den Mund.   
Ich beuge mich zu ihr rüber und gebe ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du bist süß, wenn du so verlegen bist. Versuchst du mir gerade zu sagen, dass du nichts dagegen hast, wenn ich selber Hand an mich anlege?“

Ihr Gesicht wird noch etwas dunkler rot und sie nickt. Max nimmt die Fernbedienung um die nächste Folge zu starten, doch ich lege meine Hand über ihre.   
„Max, ich möchte auch noch was sagen.“ ich räuspere mich und schaue sie an, in ihren Augen liegen Neugier und Sorge „ich möchte, dass du aufhörst aus dem Bett zu flüchten, wenn du einen Albtraum hattest. Ich liebe dich und bin für dich da, auch nachts okay?“  
„Aber Chloe, ich kann danach oft stundenlang nicht einschlafen und ich will dich nicht wach halten.“  
„Pass auf, wenn es mir zu viel wird sage ich es dir und bis dahin lässt du mich für dich da sein, okay?“  
„Womit habe ich dich nur verdient?“

„Das frage ich mich auch jeden Tag, wenn ich in deine wunderschönen Augen blicken darf“

Max presst ihre kalten Lippen gegen meine und ich schmelze unter der Berührung dahin. Ihr Körper drängt sich etwas näher gegen meinen, vorsichtig lege ich einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Die nächste Folge fängt an und ich schmecke das Vanilleeis auf meinen Lippen und muss grinsen.

Ich werde wach und höre ein Wimmern. Die Bettdecke bewegt sich und es folgen Schritte die durch das Schlafzimmer tapsen. Ich bleibe liegen und bewege mich nicht, das Wissen, dass Max nun wieder auf die Couch geht macht mich traurig.   
Ein schweres Atmen ertönt, dann tapsen die Füße wieder zurück, die Decke bewegt sich erneut und ich spüre, wie Max sich zusammenrollt.   
„Albtraum?“ flüstere ich leise.   
„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, tut mir leid.“ schnieft es neben mir.

Sanft lege ich meinen Arm um sie herum und sie rutscht näher an mich heran.   
„Willst du erzählen?“  
„Nein, du solltest weiterschlafen!“   
„Max, komm schon, ich bin da für dich. Erzähl mir ruhig, was in deinem süßen Kopf vor sich geht.“  
Wir schweigen kurz, ich lausche dem Schnarchen von Willi und dem Schniefen von Max. Mit meiner Hand streiche ich über ihren Arm.

„Ich habe wieder Mom und Dad gesehen, in unserem alten Haus.“ fängt sie an und ich höre sie schwer schlucken. „sie haben mich für ihren Tod verantwortlich gemacht und gesagt.“ ein Zittern geht durch den Körper in meinen Armen.   
„Shhht alles in Ordnung Max, deine Eltern haben dich geliebt und machen dich für gar nichts verantwortlich.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“

„Max, dass ist ganz logisch! Wieso sollte es ihnen anders gegangen sein als allen anderen. Das wäre ganz schön dumm und wenn beide so dumm wären, hätten sie keine so wundervolle und kluge Tochter!“

Max dreht sich in meinen Armen und legt ihren Kopf unter meinem Kinn ab.   
„Du bist doof!“murmelt sie gegen meine Schlüsselbein.   
Meine Hand streicht über ihren Rücken.

„Aber du liebst es!“ erwidere ich.   
„Das tue ich.“ stimmt sie mir zu und ich höre, wie sich ihre Atmung etwas entspannt. “Dad hat gesagt, dass es für alle besser wäre, wenn ich mich umbringen würde.“

„Denkst du manchmal drüber nach?“ plapper ich drauf los und beiße mir sofort auf die Zunge für meine unsensible Frage.   
„Nicht mehr seit du mich gerettet hast.“ Ich küsse ihren Scheitel. „Als ich dort war habe ich ständig dran gedacht, dass ich sterben möchte. Vor allem nachdem ich alle Hoffnung verloren hatte, dass ich dich noch einmal wiedersehen würde. Nach eurem Telefonat.“  
„Welches Telefonat?“ frage ich verwirrt.

„Du hattest bei Nathan angerufen. Er hat das Telefonat aufgezeichnet und mir vorgespielt“ ich erinnere mich dran und presse die Kiefer vor Wut aufeinander „ich habe es mir jeden Abend angehört, wenn ich konnte, um deine Stimme zu hören.“  
„Ich habe dich nie aufgegeben Max. Nach dem ersten Schock deiner Nachricht hatte ich die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass da etwas nicht stimmt und habe mir geschworen, dass ich erst Ruhe gebe, wenn du mir ins Gesicht sagst, dass es wahr ist.“  
„Und damit hast du mich gerettet!“ ich höre, dass sie weint.  
„Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun Max. Ich liebe dich zu sehr um dich einfach gehen zu lassen!“

„Danke!“ sie nestelt ihren Kopf unter mir hervor und ich spüre ihre Lippen auf meinen.   
Diesmal schmecken sie salzig von ihren Tränen. Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Wange und ich kann spüren, dass sie lächelt.

Vom anderen Ende des Bettes ertönt ein leises, schläfriges Bellen und Max und ich müssen beide Kichern.

„Wovon er wohl gerade träumt?“ flüstere ich leise gegen die Lippen meiner Geliebten.   
„Bestimmt davon, wie er Mark in den Hintern gebissen hat“ antwortet meine Fotografin und ich muss laut Lachen.   
Willi springt auf und scheint sich umzusehen. Und mit einem ´hmpf` hat er sich neben Max geschmissen.

„Das heißt wohl, dass du in meinen Armen bleiben musst, weil du möchtest den armen Hund ja nicht erneut wecken.“ flüstere ich nun wieder.   
„Es gibt keinen Ort an dem ich lieber wäre.“ seufzt Max und kuschelt sich wieder an, nachdem ich erneuten einen Kuss erhalten habe.


	24. 09.09.2016

09.09.2016

Ich höre die Hintertür und muss lächeln.   
„Du bist eine Stunde zu früh.“ rufe ich in den Raum und stürme mit einem Tablett in den Vorraum.   
„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hatte so ein Gefühl.“ lacht meine beste Freundin und schnappt sich ihre Schürze.   
Ich kehre zu ihr zurück und nehme sie in den Arm.   
„Hey, wie läuft es heute?“   
„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist Kate. Heute ist den ganzen Tag schon irre viel zu tun.“

Kate schaut über meine Schulter und reißt die Augen wild auf.   
„Na dann los, ich hoffe, dass es sich bald beruhigt, du hast heute deinen großen Abend, oder?“  
„Ach naja, ich lerne den anderen Spieler aus der Tabletop Gruppe kennen und werde ins Spiel eingeführt, ich denke, dass das nicht so das große Ding wird“ sage ich und kann mir ein nervöses Spielen mit meinen Fingern nicht verkneifen.   
„Jaja, rede dir das nur selber ein, los, was soll ich tun?“  
„Kannst du kurz servieren und ich mache den Tresen?“ Kate nickt und sieht sich die Bestellungen an.   
Es hat sich erneut eine kleine Schlange gebildet, aber ich bin froh, dass alle entspannt wirken.   
Eine schlanke Frau mit langen, blonden Haaren ist als nächstes dran.   
„Guten Tag und herzlich willkommen im ´Little Heaven´ was kann ich für dich tun?“ frage ich fröhlich und mustere die Frau vor mir.   
„Sind Sie Maxine Caulfield?“ fragt sie und ich erstarre.

Hilfesuchend sehe ich zu Kate, die Augenkontakt aufgenommen hat und auf uns zu kommt.   
„J....ja?“ frage ich nervös zurück.   
Sie reicht mir einen Briefumschlag, den ich entgegen nehme und Kate ist zu uns getreten. Die Frau dreht sich zu Kate.   
„Und Sie sind Kate Beverly Marsh?“  
„Die bin ich, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ fragt Kate streng und schaut der Frau in die Augen.   
Auch Kate bekommt einen Briefumschlag und ergreift diesen.  
„Beide Sendungen sind damit erfolgreich zugestellt. Einen schönen Tag noch die Damen!“ und damit dreht die Frau sich um und geht.

„Was war das denn?“ frage ich und Kate zuckt die Schultern.   
„Lass uns weiter machen, wir kümmern und später darum.“

„Guten Abend und herzlich willkommen im ´Little Heaven´was kann ich für dich tun?“ höre ich Kates Stimme und rolle mit den Augen.   
Wir haben in 2 Minuten Schluss und trotzdem kommt noch jemand rein. Mein Kopf schmerzt etwas und ich bin nervös, neue Leute kennen lernen ist nicht unbedingt meine Stärke.   
„Hey, ich hätte gerne etwas Süßes zum mitnehmen!“ höre ich eine vertraute Stimme und meine schlechte Laune bessert sich augenblicklich.   
„Hmmm tut mir leid, wir haben heute alles verkauft.“

„Dann nehme ich halt deine Bedienung!“ und dann höre ich einen Schreckensschrei von Kate.   
Ich blicke erneut zum Tresen und sehe, dass Chloe nun dahinter steht.   
„Chloe Elizabeth Price, du sollst dich benehmen“ lache ich und werfe mich ihr in die Arme.   
Ehe ich weiß wie mir geschieht hat sich mich hochgehoben und nun lasse ich einen kleinen Schrei los vor Überraschung.   
„Los ihr zwei, haut schon ab, dass kann ja keiner ertragen“ lacht Kate und zwinkert mich an.   
Chloe trägt mich weiter um den Tresen herum, da fällt mein Blick auf den Brief.   
„Chloe warte!“ flehe ich und sie lässt mich runter.   
Ich greife den Brief und schaue ihn unschlüssig an.   
„Komm, wir sind schon zu spät und du willst die anderen doch nicht warten lassen.“ sagt die Punkerin und hält mir ihre Hand entgegen.

Ich stecke den Brief in meine Tasche und folge ihr. Vor dem Cafe steht das blaue Motorrad von Chloe und sie hält mir meinen Helm entgegen und schwingt sich rauf. Die Maschine kommt unter uns zum Erbeben und ich klammere mich an meiner Partnerin fest.

„Elamon und Callamastia streifen durch die Wälder. Der Verlust ihres Weggefährten hat die Stimmung gedrückt und so ziehen sie schweigend zu ihrem nächsten Ziel. Ein Rascheln ist in den Bäumen zu hören, doch kein Wind ist spürbar.“ beginnt Steph die neue Mission.   
Wir haben zuvor überlegt, wie wir meine Rolle einpflegen können. In dem Spiel davor haben sie von einem langen Weggefährten Abschied nehmen müssen, nachdem ihr Freund Justin verkündet hat, dass er LA verlassen wird. Steph zwinkert mich an und ich nicke ihr leicht zu.

„Ich schaue Elamon fragend an und blicke mich um“ beginnt Chloe, die keine Ahnung hat, wie ich dazustoßen werde oder wie Steph und ich an meinem Charakter gearbeitet haben.   
„Ihr bleibt stehen und wartet auf ein Zeichen, ob Gefahr droht.“

„Ich wirke einen Suchzauber!“ sagt Mikey und würfelt.   
„Deine Kräfte sind noch geschwächt und der Zauber zeigt keinerlei Wirkung.“  
„Verdammt!“ flüstert Mikey.   
„Ein Kichern ist im Wind zu hören.“ bereitet Steph weiter meinen Auftritt vor und ich spüre Aufregung.   
„Ich nehme meine Axt zur Hand und wir laufen vorsichtig weiter“ sagt Chloe und schaut mich skeptisch an.   
„Ihr verfolgt weiter euren Weg, lauscht in den Wald um euch herum hinein und seid auf der Hut. Vor euch ist eine Weggabelung zu erkennen, die von warmen Sonnenlicht beschienen wird. Ein Geräusch erweckt eure Aufmerksamkeit, es ist der Klang einer Laute.“

„Es könnte eine Falle sein!“ sagt Mikey in seiner Elamon Stimme zu Chloe und diese grunzt nur zur Antwort. „Lass uns vorsichtig sein!“ sagt er nun leiser und Chloe nickt ihm zu.   
„Die Lautenklänge werden lauter, doch ihr könnt nichts sehen. Die Melodie ist eine fröhliche und sie kommt euch bekannt vor. Ihr habt sie vor einigen Tagen in der Taverne gehört. Ratlos schaut ihr euch nach der Ursache der Musik um, doch findet nichts.“

„Seid gegrüßt!“ sage ich nun. „Ich springe aus den Ästen über euch auf den Boden und lande lautlos hinter euch. Darf ich mich dem edlen Elamon Zauberer des dritten Kreises, Berater von König Tiberius und Verteidiger von Avernon und der bezaubernden Callamastia vorstellen? Mein bescheidener Name ist Ilara“ sage ich mit leichtem Singsang in der Stimme.   
„Seid gegrüßt Ilara!“ sagt Mikey höfflich.  
„Was willst du?“ knurrt Chloe ganz ihrer Rolle entsprechend.   
„Ich möchte mich eurem Duett anschließen, sodass ihr wieder ein Trio werdet.“

„Sagt Ilara, woher kennt ihr unsere Namen?“ ertönt nun die skeptische Frage von Elamon und ich lächeln ihn schelmisch an.   
„Oh ich folge euch schon eine Weile, genauer, seit ihr die Goblinhöhle gesäubert habt“ kichere ich und freue mich über da Wissen, dass Steph mir zugespielt hat.

„Das ist eine Woche her, sage ich und packe meine Axt stärker, warum verfolgst du uns so lange heimlich?“ Chloe klingt ärgerlich, ich liebe es, mit wie viel Leidenschaft sie spielt.   
„Ich hebe schützend meine Hände um meine Friedlichkeit zu demonstrieren. Aber, aber liebe Freundin der scharfen Klinge, ich stelle keinerlei Gefahr für euch da. Ich habe lediglich auf den richtigen Moment gewartet mich euch vorzustellen. Außerdem wollte ich schauen, ob ihr wirklich die richtige Gruppe für mich seid. Es tut mir leid, wenn meine Verschlagenheit euch verärgert hat, aber das liegt nun einmal in meiner Natur. Doch glaubt mir, es geht keine Gefahr von mir für euch aus.“  
„Wieso sollten wir das glauben?“ knurrt die Punkerin erneut.   
„Wenn ich euch ein Leid hätte zufügen wollen, hätte ich dies schon längst getan.“ erwidere ich und Mikey lacht auf.   
„Mir scheint es, da hat jemand eine spitzere Zunge als Ihr werte Freundin!“ richtet er sich an Chloe „Doch saget uns, gibt es einen Beweis für diese Behauptung. Wenn ihr uns wirklich so lange verfolgt, müsstest Ihr wissen, dass wir Wachdienste hatten.“

„Wie wäre es damit...ich krame in meiner Tasche und hole zwei kleine Pakete heraus. Als Beweis habe ich Euch folgendes mitgebracht. Dieses hier wird wohl Euch gehören teuerste Callamastia, ich überreiche einen Schleifstein und dieses Euch edler Elamon, ich überreiche einen Ring. Diese Sachen habe ich euch bei euren Wachdiensten abgenommen. Ihr seht, ich bin äußerst geschickt und lautlos, wenn es sein muss.“ ich grinse beide triumphierend an. „Was sagt ihr, darf ich euch auf euren Abenteuern begleiten?“

Steph und ich schauen die beiden erwartungsvoll an.   
„Ich würde mich gerne mit meiner Gefährtin beratschlagen, wenn Ihr uns einen Moment alleine lassen würdet?“ fragt Elamon höflich an mich gewandt.   
„Sehr wohl!“ erwidere ich.

„Na gut, aber keine Taschenspielertricks mehr!“ sagt die Orkbabarin zu mir und ich verziehe schmerzhaft das Gesicht.   
„Das hättet ihr früher sagen sollen, und erneut ziehe ich den Schleifstein aus meiner Tasche!“  
„Ich mag sie jetzt schon!“ erwidert Elamon und Steph leitet uns weiter durch das Spiel.

„Max es ist wirklich toll, dass wir uns endlich kennen gelernt haben und ich freue mich schon auf zukünftige Missionen mit dir!“ sagt Mikey und hält mir seine Faust entgegen.   
„Ich freue mich auch, danke Mikey, dass du mich so lieb aufgenommen hast.“ antworte ich verlegen.   
„Hey, ich brauche ein bisschen Unterstützung bei diesem ungestümen Wegbegleiter!“ lacht er und schaut zu Chloe.   
„So Leute, kommt gut nach Hause!“ grinst Chloe und drängt unsere Gäste aus der Tür heraus.   
Alle winken noch einmal und dann schließt sich die Tür.   
„Und, wie habe ich mich geschlagen?“ frage ich unsicher und Chloe schaut mich verwirrt an.   
„Liebling, du warst großartig. Wie du die Stadtwachen mit deinem Lied zum einschlafen gebracht hast, damit wir unbemerkt passieren konnten war echt hardcore und deine Spieleinleitung war echt verrückt!“ schwärmt die Punkerin und ich werde rot.

„Ich habe noch mehr verrückte Ideen.“ sage ich und kaue nervös auf meiner Lippe.   
„Schieß los!“  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns noch ein paar Taschenlampen schnappen und jetzt schon zum Santa Anita Damm fahren?“  
„Max, bist du dir sicher? Wir können von mir aus auch bis morgen früh warten.“  
„Ich will so gerne mit dir draußen sein“ versuche ich ihre Bedenken weg zu wischen.   
„Okay Hippie, dann los!“ lacht meine Freundin und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Nase „aber wehe du bist wieder so langsam!“ 

„Pfff, wie der Wind werde ich durch die Wälder gleiten!“ sage ich mit meiner Barden Stimme.  
„Nerd!“ ruft Chloe aus dem Schlafzimmer wo unser Material steht.  
„Punk!“ rufe ich zurück und ziehe meine Schuhe an.

„Los komm schon“ beschwöre ich das Feuerzeug in meiner Hand während es hinter mir raschelt.   
„Das Zelt steht und ist eingerichtet, wie weit bist du mit dem Feuer?“ ruft es hinter mir.   
„Hmpf, ich kriege das blöde Ding nicht an!“ grummel ich frustriert.   
„Awww wer ist denn da grummelig“ flüstert es in mein Ohr und dann greifen Chloes Arme um mich herum.   
Sie nimmt das Feuerzeug aus meiner Hand und zündet es an. Sofort fangen die kleineren Äste Feuer und bald schon knistert es wohlig. 

Chloe setzt sich neben mich und ich lehne mich an sie an. Willi kommt auf uns zu und legt sich neben das kleine Feuer. Der Mond steht hell am Himmel und scheint auf den See.

„Das ganze erinnert mich an einen Traum den ich hatte.“sagt Chloe und greift nach meiner Hand „ich war in diesem Hotel in Portland in der Nacht bevor ich Jimi getroffen habe.“ wir schweigen kurz beide und sortieren unsere Gedanken.

„Worum ging es?“ frage ich schließlich und höre ein Seufzen neben mir.   
„Es war verrückt. Ich war hier an diesem See und es brannte ein Feuer. Du hast auch da gelegen und dann war mein Dad da. Wir haben über Wahrheiten und über uns gesprochen. Dann waren da viele Versionen von dir, jede irgendwie anders und ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich dich finden werde und was aus uns wird.“   
„Und du hast mich gefunden und mich gerettet!“ sage ich sanft und kuschle mich näher an meine Heldin heran.

„Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen ohne dich leben zu müssen!“   
„Das geht mir auch so Chloe! Und alles was ich damals auf die Mailbox gesprochen habe war gelogen, ich wollte dich nur schützen.“

Mir wird bewusst, dass wir nie darüber gesprochen haben.   
„Das weiß ich doch. Ich muss gestehen, du wusstest genau welche Knöpfe du drücken musst, ich habe es am Anfang geglaubt, aber nach der ersten Wut kamen die Erinnerungen an all unsere Momente zurück und was du mir versprochen hast und wie es sich angefühlt hat. Da wusste ich, ich kann das nicht einfach so stehen lassen und muss dich finden.“

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun Chloe!“ schluchze ich und die angesprochene legt einen Arm um mich herum.   
„Ist in Ordnung Max, ich bin dir nicht böse. Ehrlich! Ich bin nur froh, dass dieser Albtraum vorbei ist und du wieder bei mir bist.“ Ein Windhauch fegt über unseren Zeltplatz und ich fröstle. „Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen. Es ist schon spät und wir hatten einen langen Tag.“ sagt die Punkerin sanft und ich nicke.

Der Mond scheint sanft durch das Zelt und ich blinzel verwirrt und wundere mich, warum ich wach geworden bin. Da höre ich es, neben mir raschelt es heftig.   
_„Oh, diesmal scheint Chloe wohl einen Albtraum zu haben. Sollte ich sie wecken oder warten, bis sie von alleine wach wird?“_ frage ich mich.

„Hmmm Max“ murmelt sie leise und ich beschließe es zu beenden.   
Vorsichtig richte ich mich auf um meine Partnerin von ihrem Leiden zu erlösen.   
„Ja, genau da....hmmm....hör nicht auf“ seufzt sie leise und ich erstarre in meinen Bewegungen als mir bewusst wird, dass sie keineswegs einen Albtraum hat.   
Ich spüre die Hitze in mein Gesicht kriechen und sitze ratlos in meinem Schlafsack. Chloe wird langsam wieder ruhiger in ihrem Schlaf. So leise wie möglich schleiche ich mich aus dem Zelt.   
Willi hebt sofort den Kopf und sieht mich alarmiert an.   
„Alles gut mein Großer, ich gehe nur schnell auf Toilette!“ flüstere ich und kraule ihn kurz.

Ich kehre zurück und wieder hebt der Pit Bull seinen Kopf. Schwanzwedelnd sieht er mich an, steht auf und streckt sich. Ich setze mich zu ihm auf die kalte Erde und der graue Kopf landet in meinem Schoß. Meine Fingernägel arbeiten sich über seine Kopfhaut und er lässt genüsslich die Zunge hängen.   
„Ich bin so froh, dass ich euch beide in meinem Leben habe. Ihr seid meine Helden, weißt du das eigentlich?“ er leckt kurz über meine andere Hand. „Ich liebe dich auch!“ kichere ich leise. „So ich gehe wieder weiterschlafen und du auch ja?“ seine warmen Augen schauen mich an und er hebt seinen Kopf von mir herunter.   
Ich versuche aufzustehen, da leckt mir die nasse Zunge einmal quer übers Gesicht. Lachend greife ich seinen Kopf und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase.   
„Dir auch eine gute Nacht!“ sage ich leise und verschwinde wieder im Zelt.   
Meine Punkerin liegt wieder ruhig und leise atmend zusammengerollt da und ich muss bei dem Anblick schmunzeln.


	25. 10.09.2016

10.09.2016

Mir ist so unendlich warm und es ist zu hell. Ich lege meinen Arm über meine Augen und lausche auf meine Umgebung. Irgendwie ist alles anders. Mein Bett fühlt sich seltsam an, es riecht anders und die Vögel sind viel lauter.   
„Ach ja!“ murmle ich und richte mich auf.   
Ich bin in einem Zelt im Wald. Gähnend strecke ich mich und befreie mich aus dem viel zu warmen Schlafsack. Müde blicke ich mich um und stelle fest, dass ich mal wieder alleine aufwache. Nur in Unterwäsche verlasse ich das Zelt um Max zu begrüßen, doch auch in unserem Lager ist sie nicht.

„Hmpf?“ ich schaue mich verwundert um, da sehe ich eine Zettel in meinem Schuh.

„ _Guten Morgen Liebling!_

_Es ist jetzt 09:14 Uhr und da du noch friedlich schläfst sind Willi und ich Feuerholz holen._

_Keine Sorge, ich habe mein Handy mit für den Notfall.  
Bis bald, _

_ich liebe dich!“_

„Irgendwann binde ich ihr ein Glöckchen um“murmle ich und schaue auf meine Uhr. „Hmm sie sind erst 10 Minuten weg, dann springe ich kurz in den See.“  
Ich krame mir Kleidung für den Tag und ein Handtuch aus meinem Rucksack und mache mich auf den Weg. Ruhig und klar liegt der See vor mir, ich liebe es, dass wir hier draußen ganz alleine sind. Mein Handy ist auf volle Lautstärke geschaltet und ich entledige mich meiner Unterwäsche. Dabei fällt mein Blick auf den getrockneten Fleck.   
„Oh man, was für ein Traum.“ seufze ich leise und spüre erneut eine Welle der Erregung durch meinen Körper rauschen. „Ich hab selten so lebendige Träume gehabt!“ ich muss grinsen und denke daran zurück, was Max in meinem Traum mit mir angestellt hat. „Ok Chloe, Zeit für eine Abkühlung!“ herrsche ich mich selber an und sprinte in das Wasser hinein. „FFFFFUCK“ ein Schock durchfährt meinen Körper „Boah ist das kalt!“ bibbere ich, stürze mich aber weiter ins Wasser. Nach ein paar kräftigen Schwimmbewegungen reguliert sich die Temperatur langsam und ich kann es genießen.

Nass und zufrieden gehe ich wieder auf das Lager zu. Ich kann den Kaffee schon riechen, bevor ich das Feuer sehe. Max sitzt auf einem Baumstamm, nach vorne über gebeugt, neben ihr auf dem Feuer steht ein kleiner Topf.   
Ich beuge mich über sie und lasse ein paar Tropfen von meinen Haaren auf sie regnen.   
„Ihhhh, dass ist kalt!“ kreischt sie erschrocken auf und schlägt das Buch in ihrem Schoß zu.   
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Tagebuch schreibst.“ sage ich verwundert und setze mich neben sie.   
„Doch, ähm, eigentlich schon immer. Ich....es ist mir irgendwie....ich weiß nicht....peinlich.“ sagt meine Partnerin mit rotem Kopf. „Hier, Kaffee ist gerade fertig geworden.“ lenkt sie ab und reicht mir eine dampfende Tasse.   
„Wieso ist es dir peinlich. Ich finde es gut, wenn man sich Zeit nimmt sich zu ordnen. Und keine Sorge, ich werde niemals hinein sehen.“ich küsse sie auf die Wange und sie entspannt sich.

Ich nehme einen Schluck und der Kaffee tut mir wirklich gut. Max lehnt sich an mich und wir schauen in das kleine Feuer vor uns.   
„Und....hast du gut geschlafen?“ fragt Max mit seltsamen Unterton.   
„Ähm....ja...“ ich sehe sie verwirrt an „Wieso grinst du so dreckig?“ ich nehme einen erneuten Schluck.   
„Du hast im Schlaf gesprochen.“ sagt die braunhaarige kichernd.

„Gar nicht wahr!“ schmolle ich und spüre Nervosität.

„Und womit sollte die Max in deinem Traum dann nicht aufhören?“

„Oh fuck!“ grolle ich und möchte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. „Max das....“ sie legt einen Finger auf meine Lippen.

Sanft nimmt sie mir meine Tasse aus der Hand und setzt sich auf meinen Schoß. Ihre Finger kämmen durch meine feuchten Haare und sie sieht mir tief in die Augen.   
„Ich fand es irgendwie süß!“ gesteht sie mir und küsst mich dann.

Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hände um ihre Hüfte, genau auf ihre Körpersprache achtend, doch es scheint ok zu sein. Sie saugt an meiner Unterlippe und ich stöhne leise auf. Eine ihrer Hände ist zu meinem Nacken gewandert und die andere ist noch immer in meinen Haaren.

Ich spüre ihre Zunge und mein Bauch fängt an zu flattern. Wild tanzen unsere Zungen miteinander und ich gebe mich voll und ganz meinen Gefühlen hin. Meine Hände wandern tiefer und ehe ich weiß wie mir geschieht kippt die Situation. Max hält meine Hände fest und hat sich von mir gelöst. Sie atmet schwer und ihre Augen flackern unstetig hin und her.   
„Bitte nicht!“ haucht sie und ich nicke.   
„Es....es tut mir leid!“ mein Hals fühlt sich an wie zugeschnürt.

„Nein nicht“ jammert Max „bitte entschuldige dich nicht. Ich....ach fuck....“ sie will von meinem Schoß aufspringen, doch ich halte sie sanft fest.   
„Bitte geh nicht Max.“ flehe ich leise.   
Die Angesprochenen schaut mich an, in ihren Augen sehe ich Tränen und ihre Wangen sind rot. Ihr Unterlippe fängt an zu zittern und dann nickt sie. Tatsächlich kommt sie zurück auf meinen Schoß und vergräbt ihren Kopf an meiner Schulter.   
„Es tut mir leid Chloe, ich wollte dich nicht bremsen!“ weint sie und ich lege meine Hände um ihre Schultern.   
„Alles in Ordnung Liebling, es ist okay. Wir tasten uns ran, wenn du willst und wenn nicht ist es auch okay.“ hauche ich in ihr Ohr während ich uns hin und her wiege.   
Ihre Arme landen um meinen Körper und sie rückt etwas näher.   
„Ich möchte das nicht mehr Chloe!“ wimmert es leise gegen meinen Hals und ich lehne mich etwas zurück um meine Partnerin anzuschauen. „Ich möchte kein Opfer mehr sein.“ sagt sie nun mit festerer Stimme.   
„Max ich habe dich nie...“  
„Nein, aber ich mich und so viele andere. Ich will mich selber nicht mehr so sehen. Ja, dass was ich erleben musste war furchtbar, aber es ist vorbei. Und ich will wieder leben und mich nicht immer an all das schlechte zurück erinnern.“ ich nicke vorsichtig.   
„Wie kann ich dir dabei helfen?“ wir schauen uns ernst in die Augen, nachdenklich kaut sie auf ihrer Lippe.   
„Pack mich nicht in Watte. Wenn mir etwas unangenehm ist, dass sage ich es, okay? Und kein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich uns bremse?“ schlägt sie vor.   
„Das gilt dann aber für uns beide!“ bestehe ich und sehe ein Lächeln.

Hand in Hand wandern wir durch den Wald, Willi rennt fröhlich vor und zurück, es ist so friedlich und entspannt um uns herum.   
„Hast du Lust auf ein Spiel?“ fragt mich Max plötzlich.   
„Wenn du jetzt ´ich sehe was, dass du nicht siehst´ vorschlägst setze ich dich hier aus.“

„Nein!“ kichert sie „es heißt ´zwei Wahrheiten und eine Lüge´ ich kenne das von Rachel.“

„Okay, klingt gut. Worum spielen wir?“ ich funkle sie angriffslustig an.   
„Hmmm, der Verlierer macht heute den Abwasch!“   
„Deal, irgendwas, dass ich beachten muss?“  
„Nope, du erzählst drei Sachen von dir, wovon eine gelogen ist und ich muss erraten, was die Lüge ist und dann anders herum. Ohne Schummeln“ grinst sie mich an und streckt ihre Zunge heraus.   
Ich lasse ihre Hand los und bleibe theatralisch empört stehen.   
„ICH? Niemals!“ rufe ich voller Schmerz in der Stimme.   
Max lacht und hält mir erneut ihre Hand entgegen. Ich ergreife sie und wir schlendern weiter.   
„Ich fange an.“ sagt sie nach kurzer Stille. „Fakt eins: Als Kind wollte ich immer Piratin werden und auf die sieben Weltmeere hinaus segeln. Fakt zwei; ich habe schon einmal gekifft um es auszuprobieren und Fakt drei: manchmal male ich auch, vor allem Skizzen in mein Tagebuch.“ mit Triumph im Blick schaut meine Freundin mich an, ihre Augen strahlen voller Siegesgewissheit.   
„Pfff du machst es mir zu einfach“ sage ich lachend „Natürlich malst du auch, du bist einer der kreativsten Menschen die ich kenne, auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass ich gerne mal etwas sehen würde. Fakt drei ist eine Wahrheit. Fakt zwei ist auch wahr, jeder hat es schon einmal probiert.“ ich kichere leise bei dem Gedanken, wie Max high drauf sein könnte. Und um Piratin zu sein bist du viel zu lieb, Fakt eins ist also die Lüge!“ ich bleibe erneut stehen, verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und grinse breit.   
„Arrrrrgh wie kannst du es wagen du dreckige Landratte Long Max Silver zu bezichtigen nicht aufs Meer zu gehören und dabei zu plündern und zu rauben?“ macht meine Partnerin in einer Piratenstimme und mir fällt die Kinnlade herunter. Und ja, ich male auch ein wenig. Ich habe auch früher immer Piratencomis gezeichnet von meinen Abenteuern, jawohl.“   
„Moment, willst du mir gerade ernsthaft erzählen....,warte ich weiß gar nicht, was schockierender ist....ich wollte auch immer Pirat werden, ich will es immer noch manchmal. Vor dir steht der berüchtigte Käpt´n Bluebeard!“ sage ich stolz ebenfalls mit Piratenstimme.   
Max und ich sehen uns ungläubig an und fangen dann gemeinsam an zu lachen. Wir laufen weiter und werfen uns dabei Piratenwörter an den Kopf.   
„Also hast du wirklich noch nie gekifft, nicht mal probiert?“   
„Nope!“ sagt sie nun schüchterner.   
„Willst du mal?“ frage ich neugierig. Max reibt sich nervös über ihren Arm und ich frage mich, ob ich zu weit gegangen bin.   
„Vielleicht“ kommt die unklare Antwort und ich belasse es dabei.

„Nun ich. Hmmm Fakt eins: wir hatten früher ein Fluchglas wo ich jedes Mal einen Dollar einzahlen musste, wenn ich ein Schimpfwort benutzt habe. Es sollte mein College Geld werden und später haben wir es umfunktioniert, weil meine Eltern mit mir nach Paris damit wollten. Fakt Nummer zwei: Ich habe eine Katzenhaarallergien und Fakt Nummer drei ich hatte als Jugendliche eine Boytoyphase.“

„Du hast keine Katzenhaarallergie.“ schnellt die Antwort aus Max heraus.   
„Verdammt!“ grummel ich.   
Max nimmt mich in die Arme und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen.   
„Das ist ein Dollar fürs Fluchglas!“ sagt sie sanft und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut. „Habt ihr es je nach Paris geschafft?“  
„Nein, mein Dad starb vorher und mit David war es undenkbar.“ ich spüre die Trauer in mir hoch steigen.   
„Vielleicht schaffen wir es eines Tages hin....also....wenn du willst“

„Ich würde es lieben.“

Ich küsse Max auf die Stirn und wir laufen weiter und spielen dabei noch ein paar Runden.

Die Töpfe und das Besteck glänzen wieder und ich erreiche das Lager. Max hat das Lagerfeuer am laufen gehalten und es verteilt eine wohlige Wärme. Hinter den Hügeln um uns herum geht langsam die Sonne unter und taucht die Welt in ein goldenes Licht. Verträumt schaut Max in den Himmel.   
„Ich liebe die goldene Stunde. Sie ist wunderschön, obwohl sie das Ende bedeutet. Ebenso aber auch den Anfang und alles ist so weich.“ schwärmt sie.   
„Nerdalarm!“ rufe ich und sie streckt mir sie Zunge heraus.   
„Kannst du mir bitte mein Tagebuch mitbringen? Ich schulde dir noch meine Skizzen fürs Abwaschen.“

„Ich habe fair verloren.“ sage ich kleinlaut und reiche ihr das Buch und setze mich zu ihr ans Feuer. „So Max, hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt, was du jetzt aus deinem Leben machen möchtest?“ Sie sieht mich nachdenklich an.   
„Erst möchte ich mein Studium machen und dann versuchen als Fotografin Fuß zu fassen, schätze ich. Am liebsten würde ich in Galerien ausstellen und einfach fotografieren, was ich gerne möchte. Keine Aufträge sondern Kunst.“ trotz des schwachen Lichts sehe ich, dass sich ihre Wangen rot färben. „Aber ich weiß, dass es schwer wird und wohl eher nicht passieren wird.“ schiebt sie hinterher.   
„Schwer heißt nicht unmöglich und du bist eine hella fantastische Fotografin, ehrlich! Mach dich nicht so klein und glaub an dich verdammt.“ schimpfe ich sie aus.   
„Und was ist mit dir? Ich habe in letzter Zeit nicht das Gefühl, dass du glücklich bist mit deinem Job.“.  
„Nun ja....ehrlich gesagt, bin ich das auch nicht. Ich habe viel drüber nachgedacht und ich glaube....das ist albern.“ beende ich.   
„Chloe komm schon“  
„Ich habe überlegt auch noch mal zu studieren. Ich habe großes Interesse an Naturwissenschaften und dachte mir, dass ich vielleicht eines Tages Lehrerin sein könnte.“

„Das klingt fantastisch Schatz!“ seufzt Max „Was hält dich davon ab?“   
„Naja, ich habe eine Job und...ach ich weiß auch nicht.“  
„Ich kann mich dir total gut als Lehrerin vorstellen, denk drüber nach, bitte!“

„Yeah, mache ich.“ sage ich und Max lehnt sich an mich an, ihr Tagebuch auf ihrem Schoß.

„Bevor....“ fängt sie an und macht dann eine Pause „Bevor ich dich kennengelernt habe wollte ich immer irgendwann wieder aus Los Angeles raus, die Großstadt ist nichts für mich. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich als Fotografin wohl in einer leben muss, aber....“  
„Das Großstadtleben ist nicht deines. Ich verstehe das, meins auch nicht. Ich wollte schon immer mal irgendwann in einem kleinen Haus leben, am liebsten am Meer, so mit kilometerweitem Strand bevor das nächste Grundstück kommt. Aber seit ich mit dir zusammen bin ist es mir egal wo ich lebe oder was ich tue, solange du bei mir bist.“  
Neben mir ertönt ein Schniefen. Ich sehe zu Max die Tränen in den Augen hat.   
„Ich liebe dich du emotionaler Punk!“ sagt sie und küsst mich auf die Wange.

„Furchtbar, was du aus mir machst Hippie!“ lache ich zurück und lege meinen Arm um ihre Schulter. „So nun zeig mir deine Bilder!“ befehle ich grinsend.   
„Aye, aye Käpt´n!“ und dann schlägt sie ihr Tagebuch auf. „Hä, was ist das denn? Oh, den habe ich ganz vergessen!“ Max hält einen Brief in der Hand.

Sie erzählt mir von der seltsamen Frau in dem Cafe und sofort gehen meine Alarmglocken an.

„Willst du ihn öffnen?“ frage ich besorgt.   
„Ich denke schon.“ erwidert sie und schiebt vorsichtig ihren Finger unter die Lasche. Sie holt eine Brief heraus. „Der kommt von dem Gericht in Portland. Die Verhandlungen sind abgeschlossen. Sean ist nachweislich unwissend gewesen. Bei Jefferson wurde auf lebenslänglich entschieden und die anderen beiden Männer zu zwei Jahren Haft verurteilt.“ fast Max alles zusammen. „Oh!“ macht sie weiter und kramt im Briefumschlag. „Außerdem hat das Gericht entschieden, dass ich Schmerzensgeld erhalten soll.“ und dann zieht sie einen Scheck heraus.   
„Heilige Scheiße, dass sind hella viele Zahlen!“ sage ich und spüre, dass Max neben mir anfängt zu zittern.   
„Das....das kann nicht richtig sein. Ich muss Montag da anrufen und das klären.“  
„Und was machst du mit dem ganzen Geld, wenn es kein Fehler ist?“ hake ich nach und versuche, sie zu beruhigen.   
„Ich weiß es nicht, ich muss drüber nachdenken. Können wir später drüber reden?“  
„Klaro Supermax!“ sie legt den Brief weg und dann zeigt sie mir ihre Skizzen.   
„Bin ich das?“ frage ich begeistert und schaue mir im Flammenschein des Feuers eine Skizze von mir an während Max ihr Gesicht in meiner Schulter vergräbt.   
„Das war nach unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Ich bin wach geworden und habe dich gesehen, du warst so wunderschön und das Mondlicht fiel perfekt auf dich. Ich wollte eigentlich ein Foto machen, aber es kam mir irgendwie gruselig vor so ohne Erlaubnis also habe ich so versucht es festzuhalten.“ gesteht sie mir.   
„Max, du darfst immer und jederzeit Fotos von mir machen, du musst nicht fragen, ok?“ sage ich und kann sehen mit wie viel Liebe sie mich gezeichnet hat. „Das ist übrigens hella gut. Wenn Fotografie nichts wird solltest du darüber nachdenken.“ necke ich und ernte das erhoffte Lachen.   
„Quatsch nicht. Deine und Kates Zeichnungen sind 1000 Mal besser. Mich wundert es, dass du nichts in die Richtung machst.“  
„Ach nein, meine Kunst ist nur für mich. Aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass Kate auch zeichnet.“  
„Oh doch, sie ist hella gut, sie arbeitet gerade an einem Kinderbuch. Du musst dir das mal ansehen. Es ist perfekt.“

„Awww du hast hella gesagt, ich färbe ab. Na Max, ein bisschen Farbe in die Haare, vielleicht ein Piercing?“ grinse ich.   
„Wieso nicht? Also die Farbe. Vielleicht eine Pinke Strähne!“ sagt die braunhaarige neben mir und ich schaue sie mit offenem Mund an.   
„Ehrlich? Das würde dir bestimmt toll stehen!“ rufe ich begeistert und Willi schreckt aus seinem Tiefschlaf auf und Max und ich lachen beide.

„Oh ich habe noch was im Auto, warte kurz!“ sage ich und springe auf.   
Steph hat mir ihre Gitarre geliehen und die habe ich gut versteckt im Truck gelassen. Vorsichtig laufe ich mit dem Gitarrenkoffer in der Hand zurück und sehe, wie Max nachdenklich ins Feuer schaut.

„Alles okay?“ frage ich besorgt wegen ihrer ernsten Stimmung.   
„Ich habe über das Geld nachgedacht. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl mit dem Wissen von wem und was es kommt. Ich würde gerne versuchen Gutes damit zu tun. Meine Schulden bei Sean abbezahlen, Kate mit ihrem Obdachlosen Projekt unterstützen, das Geld für mein Collage und die Therapie zur Seite legen und ich möchte einen Teil Frank geben für sein Hundeheim.“ plötzlich schaut sie beschämt weg „ist das okay für dich?“ fragt sie dann.   
„Max erstens ist es dein Geld und du kannst damit tun und lassen was du willst. Zweitens“ ich schiebe sanft ihren Kopf in meine Richtung „dass klingt alles wunderbar. Du bist ein wirklich besonderer Mensch Max Caulfield und ich weiß nicht, womit ich jemand mit einem so großen Herzen in meinem Leben verdient habe.“ eine Träne läuft ihr Gesicht herab und dann küsst sie mich. „Schau mal, was ich dir mitgebracht habe.“ ich zeige ihr die Gitarre und sehe das erhoffte Glänzen in ihren Augen. „Steph hat sie für dich gestimmt, du sollst nur aufpassen, dass sie nicht verbrennt, sie hätte sie gerne wieder.“ grinse ich und beinahe ehrfürchtig nimmt Max mir die Gitarre ab.

„Wow...das ist....wow. Ich habe ewig nicht mehr gespielt, ich weiß gar nicht ob ich es noch kann.“

„Na dann, Zeit es zu testen Hippie!“ lache ich und sehe wie sie vorsichtig die Gitarre positioniert.   
Sie lässt sanft die Seiten erklingen, rümpft etwas die Nase und stimmt etwas nach. Dann fängt sie an zu spielen. Ich lausche ihrem Spiel und sehe dabei ins Feuer.   
_„Wieso kann es nicht immer so sein“_ frage ich mich. Max ist völlig weggetreten und ihre Finger gleiten über die Seiten. Sie scheint in einer anderen Welt zu sein. Dann fängt sie leise an zu singen und mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch höre ich ihr zu.

„Let's say sunshine for everyone, but as far as I can remember, We've been migratory animals living under changing weather“ singt sie und ich schleiche mich vorsichtig weg zu ihrer Tasche.

Vorsichtig klaue ich ihre Kamera und versuche mich so zu stellen, dass ich das wundervolle Bild von ihr einfangen kann. Die Kamera klickt laut und ich erschrecke mich, habe Angst, was das mit ihr macht. Doch sie spielt weiter, schaut mich liebevoll an und lächelt beim Summen. Die letzten Töne erklingen und Max packt die Gitarre wieder in den Koffer. Ich beobachte sie dabei und dann kommt sie auf mich zu, setzt sich auf meinen Schoß und umarmt mich.   
„Danke Chloe, für all das hier! Du tust mir so gut!“ haucht sie in mein Ohr und meine Arme umschließen sie automatisch.

„Alles für dich Max!“ nuschle ich in ihren Nacken und spüre ich Lippen auf meinen Hals.

„Lass uns ins Zelt!“ flüstert sie und irgendwas an der Art und Weise wie sie es sagt erregt mich und ich nicke nur blöd.   
Meine Partnerin steht auf, vom hellen Mondlicht beschienen und hält mir ihre Hand entgegnen. Wieder einmal stelle ich fest, wie perfekt ihre Hand in meine passt, als ob wir beide für einander gemacht sind.

„Gute Nacht Willi und schön auf uns aufpassen ja?“sage ich noch einmal zu meinem schlafenden Hund und dann knie ich mich hin und schließe das Zelt.   
Erschrocken fahre ich zusammen, als ich Maxs Hände auf meiner Hüfte spüre. Sie hat sich hinter mich gehockt und ihre Arme legen sich um mich herum. Sanft küsst sie meinen Nacken und ich spüre ein bekanntes Ziehen in meinem Unterleib. Genüsslich lege ich meinen Kopf zur Seite um ihr Platz zu machen, den sie auch gleich nutzt.   
Eine Hand von ihr wandert unter mein Shirt und ich ziehe erschrocken die Luft ein, weil ihre Hand so kalt ist. Ein Kichern ertönt bevor sie an meinem Hals saugt. Die Hand in meinem Shirt wandert zu meinen Brüsten.   
„Mmmm Max, was tust du?“ frage ich.   
„Mich langsam heran tasten?“ und ich spüre ihr Grinsen auf meiner Haut.   
„Okay!“ stöhne ich als sie ihre andere Hand zwischen meine Schenkel wandern lässt.

„Ich liebe es, dass du nach dem Schwimmen keinen Bh mehr angezogen hast.“ flüstert sie rau in mein Ohr und lässt ihre Finger über meine Brustwarzen gleiten.

„Das....das wäre ja quatsch ge....gewesen und er war etwas durchgeschwitzt von der....hmmmm....der Wanderung mit dir!“ versuche ich den Smalltalk aufrecht zu erhalten während ihre Hände mich ablenken.

„Ist es hier drin nicht etwas zu warm für das Shirt?“ ich nicke nur „etwas dagegen, wenn ich dir dann heraus helfe?“   
„Gott nein!“ ich stelle fest, dass ich es liebe, wenn sie die Führung übernimmt. Beide Hände wandern zu meinem Shirt und sie zieht es mir in einer fließenden Bewegung aus.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen Chloe?“ ihre Zähne streifen mein Ohrläppchen.   
„Alles....alles was du willst!“ ich bin völlig zu Wachs in ihren Händen geworden.

Wieder legt sie ihre Hände an meine Hüften ohne weit von mir abzurücken und dirigiert mich.   
„Würdest du dich in die Mitte des Zeltes für mich knien?“ fragt sie zuckersüß und ich gehorche.   
Ein leichter Schauer fährt über meinen nackten Oberkörper. Der Blick von Max klebt an mir und ich kann meine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Mein ganzer Körper ist bereit mich ihr voll uns ganz unterzuordnen.   
„Hier?“ frage ich und unsere Blicke treffen sich.   
In ihren blauen Augen brennt ein Feuer, dass ich seit Wochen nicht gesehen habe.   
„Perfekt!“ haucht sie rau „Du bist so perfekt!“ sagt sie und ich spüre Wärme auf meinen Wangen.   
Bevor mein Hirn eine Erwiderung bereit hat hockt sie vor mir und legt ihre Hände auf meine Wangen, ihr Mund nimmt meinen in Beschlag. Langsam küsst sie sich meinen Kiefer entlang bis zu meinem Hals. Ihre Fingernägel kratzen leicht über meinen Rücken und sorgen für eine Gänsehaut.   
Saugend und knabbernd erreicht sie mein Schlüsselbein und arbeitet sich weiter herab.

„Ich liebe dich Chloe!“ ihr Atem streift meine Brust und dann fährt ihre Zunge über die Warze.

Mein Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren, ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so erregt war. Ich muss eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ablegen um Stabilität zu finden.

„Na Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht?“ fragte die Fotografin und saugt an meiner Brustwarze.   
„Oh....hmmm....Klappe....oh fuck!“ da greift sie wieder zwischen meine Beine.

„Wenn ich die Klappe halten soll, sollte ich wohl auch lieber damit aufhören oder?“ sie erhöht dabei den Druck ihrer Hand zwischen meinen Schenkeln.

„Bitte....bitte nicht aufhören!“ jammere ich und höre ein helles, freudiges Kichern was erneut eine Welle Schmetterlinge durch meinen Bauch jagt.

Meine zweite Hand landet für den Support auf ihrer Schulter. Die Hand zwischen meinen Schenkeln verschwindet und dann greift sie in den Bund meiner Jogginghose und lässt ihre Hand nur noch über den dünnen Stoff meiner Boxershorts gleiten.   
„Oh, deine Shorts sind ja schon ganz nass, was machen wir denn dagegen?“ reizt sie mich weiter. „Ich weiß es!“ antwortet sie sich selber und befreit sich von meinen Händen und hört auf mich anzufassen. Entsetzt öffne ich die Augen, doch meine zarte braunhaarige Freundin kniet nicht mehr vor mir. Ich werfe einen Blick über die Schulter, da sehe ich schon, wie sie sich direkt hinter mir positioniert. Ihre Hand legt sie zwischen meine Schulterblätter und drückt mich sanft nach vorne.

„Damit du einen besseren Halt hast.“ lacht sie hinter mir und damit landen ihre Hände am Bund meiner Hose. Langsam lässt sie sie zu meinen Knien gleiten. Ihre Lippen legen sich auf meinen Rücken und sie küsst sich auf und ab.   
„Weißt du, was das gute an den breiten Shorts ist?“ fragt sie auf Höhe meines Nackens.

„Es gibt eine menge Vorteile“ antworte ich schwer atmend.   
„Uh ein Klugscheißer!“ lacht sie erneut und beißt leicht zu. „Ich hatte daran gedacht.“ ihre Hand gleitet durch das Hosenbein und sie dringt in mich ein.   
„Oh Gott ja!“ stöhne ich.   
„Shhht du weckst noch den ganzen Wald auf.“ nuschelt meine Fotografin zwischen meine Schulterblätter und ihre Finger stoßen erneut zu.

„Hmm egal!“ bringe ich um Luft ringend hervor.   
„Hast du genug Halt?“ fragt sie und lässt ihre Zungenspitze über meine Wirbelsäule gleiten.

Da ich nicht in der Lage bin zu sprechen von den Gefühlen die sie in mir verursacht nicke ich nur. Kurz zieht sie sich ganz aus mir heraus und nimmt dann einen zweiten Finger dazu.

„F....fuck....“ erneut kichert sie in mein Ohr.   
„Hatte ich vor!“ und dann saugt sie an meinem Nacken.   
Ihre zweite Hand wandert über meinen Bauch unter den Bund meiner Shorts und ich spüre, wie meine Erregung das nächste Level erreicht. Nach kurzem Tasten finden ihre Finger meinen Kitzler.   
„Hmm ha....ja...genau da“ stöhne ich und bin kurz vor meinem Orgasmus. „fester“ weise ich an und sie erhöht den Druck.   
„MmmMax“  
„Ich bin hier Liebling!“ und dann fangen meine Arme und Beine an zu zittern als ich komme.   
Max bewegt nun langsamer und sanfter noch ein paar Mal ihre Finger in mir und zieht sich dann vorsichtig heraus. Ich lasse mich vor Erschöpfung einfach fallen und kurz darauf legt sich ein Arm um meinen Bauch und ich spüre die geliebte Wärme an meinem Rücken.

„Wowser!“ flüstere ich leise und zu dem herzlichen Kichern hinter mir fallen mir die Augen zu.


	26. 10.11.2016

10.11.2016

Mein Blut kocht und meine Füße tragen mich quasi blind durch die Gänge der Uni. Eine Vibration in meiner Hosentasche bringt mich kurz vor dem Ausgang zum Innehalten.   
  
**Chloe: „Hey Maxi, meine letzte Stunde ist bei mir ausgefallen und ich würde schon mal fürs Wochenende einkaufen gehen. Brauchst du irgendwas? Und bleibt es dabei, dass ich dich nachher abhole?“**

**Ich: „Hey! Ich brauche nichts, danke! Ja bitte, bin jetzt auf den Weg ins Café“**

Ich schiebe das Handy zurück in meine Hosentasche und suche meine Fahrradschlüssel. Mein Handy fängt an heftig zu vibrieren, ich vermute, dass es Chloe ist, doch ich habe gerade keine Lust. Ich kann das jetzt nicht, ich bin eh schon zu spät für meine Schicht. Mit Wut und Frust im Bauch radel ich durch den dichten Verkehr.

„Wieso tust du das Mark?“  
„Wegen der Kunst Max!“ antwortet mein ehemaliger Lehrer.  
„Das hat nichts mit Kunst zu tun, dass ist krank!“ speie ich ihm entgegen und dann öffnet sich die Bunkertür.   
Mit schnell schlagendem Herzen stelle ich fest, dass ich vor dem `Little Heaven´angekommen bin und betrete den Laden. Mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln versuche ich den Rest der Erinnerung los zu werden.

„Hallo Max, wow, was ist denn mit dir los?“ fragt mich Kate und schaut mich besorgt an, als ich vor ihr stehe.   
„Ich hatte eine scheiß Tag!“ murre ich missmutig.

„Willst du hinten erst mal die Bestellungen abarbeiten und ich kümmere mich hier vorne um alles? Und nachher, wenn etwas Ruhe ist, erzählst du, wenn du magst?“ ich nicke nur und gehe in die Küche.

Ich liebe Kate dafür, dass sie immer darauf bedacht ist, wie es mir geht und mir versucht meine Freiräume zu geben. Vor allem jetzt, da ich offiziell ihre Angestellte bin und trotz der Uni mehr bei ihr arbeite, da wir es nicht mehr unter der Hand machen müssen.

Trotz des Geldes, dass ich nun besitze, will ich es nicht wirklich anrühren. In den Frühlingsferien fahre ich mit Chloe nach Arcadia um Frank sein Geld zu geben. Kate organisiert gerade ein Haus, dass sie als Obdachlosenhilfe aufbauen kann. Zusammen mit ihrem Schmerzensgeld und dem von mir, ist das ein gutes Startkapital. Aber jeden Cent den ich einnehme kommt mit in die gemeinsame Haushaltsführung von Chloe und mir, zumal sie ihren Job in dem Meeresforschungsinstitut auch noch nur auf Honorarbasis macht, nachdem sie sich nachträglich für ein Studium eingeschrieben hat. Und ich liebe es mit der Arbeit bei meiner besten Freundin meinen Teil zu unserem Leben beitragen zu können, aber an Tagen wie heute wünschte ich mir mich einfach zu Hause verkriechen zu können.

„Na, wo sind deine Gedanken gerade?“ fragt Kates sanfte Stimme hinter mir und ich zucke erschrocken zusammen. „Hast du dich etwas sammeln können?“  
„Ja!“ nuschle ich verlegen „tut mir leid Kate, ich....“  
„Max, es ist okay, dass weißt du doch. Magst du drüber reden?“

„Ich....“ich seufze. „Wenn wir dir Zeit haben.“   
„Haben wir, gerade sind alle versorgt und es scheint auch niemand zu kommen. Kommst du mit an den Tresen? Ich habe uns schon einen Tee zubereitet!“ ein breites Lächeln empfängt mich und ich überwinde die Distanz und nehme die Blonde in die Arme.

„Danke Kate, du bist die Beste!“  
Wir stellen uns an den Tresen und Kate gibt mir meine Tasse mit frischem Pfefferminztee in die Hände.

„Ich habe schon mal von Jessica erzählt, oder?“ leite ich ein und Kate legt die Stirn in Falten.   
„Ja und so wie du es beschreibst ist sie kein besonders netter Mensch mit komischen Ansichten.“ sagt meine Freundin vorsichtig und ich nicke.   
„Genau die. Nur weil ihre Eltern berühmt sind glaubt sie, dass sie etwas besseres ist. Jedenfalls hat sie es heute echt geschafft, dass ich....am liebsten.....ich wollte sie packen und anschreien“ sage ich frustriert.   
„Das hast du aber nicht getan, oder?“ ihre braunen Augen mustern mich alarmiert.   
„Nein!“  
„Was hat sie getan?“  
„Wir hatten heute das Thema Kunst und ihre Grenzen.“ da öffnet sich die Tür.   
„Oh warte kurz.“ sagt Kate und wir bedienen die neue Kundin, die einen to go Kaffee möchte.

„Jedenfalls ging es darum, hat Kunst Grenzen und wenn ja wo liegen sie. Und der Kurs kam dann zu dem Schluss, dass der Künstler Leid und Schmerz durchaus festhalten darf, aber nicht bewusst schaffen. Jessica war anderer Meinung brachte dann ernsthaft Jefferson vor.“ Kate schluckt schwer und innerlich zucke ich zusammen.   
Sofort will ich das Thema beenden doch Kate findet es wichtig, dass ich weiter spreche.   
„Einige meiner Kommilitonen sagten dann, dass es ja wohl nicht ihr ernst sein kann, dass er junge Frauen unter Drogen gesetzt und sogar getötet hat für seine Bilder und dass das einfach nur krank sei und nichts mehr mit Kunst zu tun hat. Daraufhin hat sie sich allen wirklich hingestellt und gesagt, dass das doch alles nur bullshit sei. Das davon eh maximal die Hälfte wahr sei und all seine Opfer nur ihn ausnutzen wollten um berühmt zu werden und das mit dem Tod von Rachel nur eine Übertreibung der Medien sein und all das.“ Tränen der Wut schießen mir in die Augen.

„Wissen die Leute an deiner Schule von dir?“ fragt Kate und ich sehe, wie ihre Augen ebenfalls wässrig sind.   
„Nein....ich wollte nicht.....ich will nicht überall als das Opfer dargestellt werden aber das heute war....wie kann ein Mensch nur gut heißen oder leugnen was er getan hat?“ meine Selbstbeherrschung bricht und ich fange an zu schluchzen.   
Sanft schließen sich Kates Arme um mich und ich fühle mich das erste Mal seit Stunden geborgen.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass sie so ist Max.“   
„Danke Kate“ murmle ich sanft, da geht erneut das Windspiel an der Tür.   
Auch jetzt übernimmt meine Freundin und ich darf mich kurz sammeln. Sie leitet den neuen Kunden an einen Tisch und kommt zu mir.   
„Wenn du für heute Feierabend machen willst, dann mache ich nachher zu.“ bietet sie mir an, doch ich lehne ab.   
„Chloe holt mich doch nachher ab, alles gut, sie soll sich mal in Ruhe vorbereiten.“

„Okay, aber mach entspannt, heute ist es ruhig. Willst du noch weiter hinten arbeiten, bis ich gehe?“ ich nicke und drücke sie noch einmal.

„Hey Supermax!“ sagt meine Punkerin sanft, als sie durch den Hintereingang des Cafés kommt.  
Sie umarmt mich und hält mich kurz fest.   
„Ist alles okay? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du vorhin meinen Anruf ignoriert und nicht zurück gerufen hast. Bist du sauer auf mich?“ ich höre die ernsthafte Sorge in ihrer Stimme und drehe mich in ihren Armen um.   
„Nein, es tut mir leid. Ich hatte heute einen Scheißtag. Es war nicht fair dich zu ignorieren.“  
Ihre Hände gleiten zu meinem Gesicht und sie hebt es etwas an.   
„Hast du geweint Maxi?“ ich nicke nur und lasse den Kopf sinken. „Willst du heute Abend lieber nach Hause?“ ihre Stimme klingt nun noch besorgter.   
„Nein Dummerchen! Es ist euer erster bezahlter Auftritt, dass lasse ich mir doch nicht nehmen dich dabei zu unterstützen. Übrigens siehst du verdammt heiß aus!“ flirte ich mit ihr und sehe, dass es nicht seine Wirkung verfehlt.

„Du alte Schmeichlerin!“ erwidert Chloe mit roten Wangen.   
Ich gehe eine Schritt zurück und mustere sie. Alles an ihr schreit heute regelrecht Punk. Die schwarze, löchrige Jeans, dazu ihre Bikerstiefel, die rot und schwarz karierten Hosenträger die herunter baumeln. Dazu trägt sie ein weißes Top mit einem Totenschädel und eine Jeansjacke ohne Ärmel, dass voll mit Aufnähern ist. Dazu ihre übliche Patronenhalskette und die pinken Haare mit den blauen Spitzen stehen wild in alle Richtungen ab. Auch ihr Make Up ist weniger dezent. Meine Hand gleitet über ihr Tattoo.   
„Ich habe noch einen Kunden und dann mache ich zu, möchtest du noch etwas?“ frage ich und versuche meine Kopfschmerzen und meine Laune zu kaschieren.

Ich weiß, wie wichtig Chloe dieser Abend ist und will ihr den nicht ruinieren. Meine Partnerin schüttelt den Kopf und setzt sich an einen Tisch. Sie holt ihre Sticks aus der Jackentasche und übt noch etwas auf dem Tisch. Liebevoll lächel ich sie an und ihre ozeanblauen Augen funkeln mich feurig an.

„Max, dass ist Amara!“ brüllt mir Steph entgegen und zeigt auf die Frau an ihrer Seite.

Ich mustere sie, ihre Haut hat einen hellen Braunton, dazu hat sie lange, schwarze Haare und dunkelbraune Augen. Sie ist größer als Steph und sieht sehr sportlich aus, ihre Gesichtszüge sind fein und ihr Lächeln umwerfend. Sie hält mir ihre Hand entgegen.   
„Hallo Max, schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen, Steph hat mir viel von dir erzählt!“ ich höre den leichten, arabischen Unterton in ihrer Sprache und ihre Stimme erinnert mich an flüssigen Honig.   
„Halla Amara, freut mich auch sehr!“ brülle ich über den Lärm hinweg.

Chloe und sie umarmen sich kurz und dann greift Amara wieder nach Stephs Hand. Die beiden sind nun seit zwei Monaten ein Paar und sehen sehr glücklich zusammen aus. Ein Arm gleitet um meine Hüfte und Chloe kommt näher zu mir. Ich kann deutlich das Bier riechen, dass sie getrunken hat.   
„Alles okay bei dir? Ist dir das hier nicht zu heftig?“ raunt sie mir ins Ohr um nicht brüllen zu müssen.   
„Ich werde es schon überleben.“ lache ich.   
Ihre Augen suchen meine und ich kann ihr ansehen, dass sie mir meine aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit nicht abkauft, es mir aber durchgehen lässt. Mein Hirn kramt nach irgendwas, dass ich sagen kann um ihr ihre Sorgen zu nehmen. Sie schaut auf ihre Uhr.   
„Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah?“ frage ich grinsend und sehe wie sich die Augen meiner Partnerin weiten.   
„Wow Max! Dazu sage ich jetzt besser nichts!“ lacht sie und küsst mich auf die Stirn und ich spüre die Röte in meinem Gesicht. „Ich muss jetzt nach hinten Hippie. Bleib bei Amara, okay? Wir haben euch einen Tisch reserviert und ich komme nach dem Auftritt zu dir.“  
„Ja Chloe, hier wird mich schon keiner fressen“ spiele ich ihre Sorgen herunter.   
„Dabei siehst du zum Anbeißen aus!“ sagt sie und ihre Zähne streifen mein Ohrläppchen.   
„Hau ab Punkass und reißt die Hütte ab!“  
„Aye aye“ und dann pressen sich ihre Lippen auf meine, kurz lässt sie ihre Zunge in meinen Mund gleiten, doch wird dann von Steph weg gezogen.   
Amara und ich kämpfen uns durch die enge Menge zu unserem Tisch, von dem wir einen perfekten Blick auf die kleine Bühne haben.   
„Und Max, wie gefällt dir der Laden? Steph hat gesagt, dass das eher nicht deine Umgebung ist.“ fragt mich Stephs Partnerin.   
„Ich muss gestehen, bis vor 20 Minuten dachte ich, dass es solche Clubs nur in Filmen gibt.“ lache ich und schaue auf die düstere und abgeranzte Umgebung des kleinen Punk Clubs.

„Ja, es ist schon spezielle hier.“

Wir unterhalten uns über unsere verschiedenen Studiengänge. Amara studiert Literatur und arbeitet nebenbei in einem Comicbuchladen, dort hat sie dann auch Steph kennen gelernt. Ihre Familie stammt ursprünglich aus dem Iran.   
„Wie ist es für deine Familie, dass du in einer lesbischen Beziehung bist.“ frage ich interessiert.   
„Tatsächlich hatte ich etwas Angst, aber meine Eltern sind echt cool damit umgegangen und die beiden lieben Steph über alles. Aber wie könnten sie auch nicht!“ lacht die Schönheit neben mir und ich muss ebenfalls lachen.

„Und bei dir?“ fragt sie und ich spüre die Schwere in mich zurückkehren.   
„Meine Eltern sind beide tot und ja.“  
„Oh Max, dass tut mir leid.“ bevor das unangenehme Gespräch weiter geführt werden kann wird die Band auf die Bühne gerufen.   
Sie werden feierlich bejubelt doch ich habe nur Augen für die Frau am Schlagzeug, die vor Energie nur so zu platzen scheint. Ich hole meine Kamera aus der Tasche und mache ein paar Bilder. Die Band will ihre Homepage gerne ausbauen und da habe ich mich für die Fotos zur Verfügung gestellt. Amara holt ihre Zigaretten heraus.   
„Meinst du, ich darf mir eine von dir schnorren?“ frage ich und sie gibt mir eine ab.   
„Ich hole mir was zu trinken, was kann ich dir denn mitbringen.“ kurz überlege ich doch beschließe dann, dass der Tag scheiße genug war.   
„Ein großes Bier bitte!“ sage ich und sehe wie Stephs Partnerin nickt.   
Ich konzentriere mich weiter auf die Fotos um das Beste aus den schwierigen Lichtverhältnissen zu machen. Kate und Chloe haben mich zum Kauf einer guten Kamera gezwungen, weil ich die als Profi schließlich eh brauche. Und ich muss gestehen, gerade heute merke ich, wie sinnvoll es ist. Kritisch begutachte ich immer wieder die Ergebnisse und justiere die Einstellungen nach.   
„So Leute, ich hoffe, euch hat gefallen, was wir euch bisher geliefert haben. Zwei Lieder haben wir noch und das nächste Lied singe nicht ich sondern unsere wundervolle Chloe am Schlagzeug.“ dröhnt die Stimme der Leadsängerin durch die Menge und ich sehe verwundert auf.   
Chloe schaut direkt zu mir und ich sehe die Leidenschaft in ihrem Gesicht. Das Mirko wird vor dem Schlagzeug aufgebaut.   
„Hey!“ ruft sie enthusiastisch „erst einmal wollen wir euch danken, dass ihr heute Abend hier mit uns so abgerockt habt und ich hoffe, dass ihr noch mehr Bock auf uns bekommen habt.“ zur Antwort jubelt und johlt die Menge laut, was meiner Punkerin ein breites Grinsen entlockt.

Sofort visiere ich sie an und knipse. Sie so stolz und glücklich zu sehen ist wie Balsam für meine Seele. Erneut wandert ihr Blick zu mir.   
„Ich weiß, wir sind alle hier harte Hunde, doch jetzt wird es mal kurz Zeit für Taschentücher und Feuerzeuge, denn das nächste Lied ist eine Ballade und die widme ich der Liebe meines Leben!“ sie zwinkert mich an und ich spüre mein Herz höher schlagen.   
„Wusstest du davon?“ fragt mich Amara.   
„Nein!“ antworte ich grinsend und trinke mein zweites Bier aus.   
So langsam spüre ich meine Blase, aber ich halte es noch die zwei Lieder aus. Die Band macht sich bereit und düstere und zugleich sanfte Töne erklingen. Chloes Stimme halt durch den kleinen Raum und das Lied treibt mir Tränen in die Augen. Sie singt von Verlust und Schmerzen und wie alles in Trümmern zu liegen scheint und ein einzelner Mensch alles verändert. Ich bin wirklich gerührt und kann meinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Es scheint so, als ob sie während des gesamtem Liedes nichts einmal den Kontakt zu mir unterbricht. Sie endet und die Menge tobt erneut und nun kann ich deutlich die Erleichterung in ihren Zügen erkennen. Ihre Lippen formen ein ´Ich liebe dich´ und ich nicke ihr zu.

Auch das letzte Lied wird mit viel Jubel beendet und ich stehe auf.   
„Ich gehe kurz auf Klo, kannst du Chloe Bescheid sagen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen macht?“ frage ich Amara und spüre, wie der Boden leicht unter meinen Füßen zu schwanken scheint.   
„Soll ich dich lieber begleiten?“ fragt sie etwas besorgt doch ich verneine.

Vor mir ist eine kleine Schlange und ich lehne mich an die Wand an um dem Schwindel entgegen zu wirken.

Hinter mir stellt sich ein Typ, der noch betrunkener klingt als ich mich fühle. Über die Schulter sehe ich, dass er in sein Handy spricht. Er ist gut zwei Köpfe größer als ich und sieht bullig aus.   
„Alter und du hättest mal die Drummerin sehen müssen. Die Schlampe würde ich gerne mal die ganze Nacht auf meinem Schwanz reiten lassen!“ lallt er lauthals und ich merke, wie die Wut erneut in mir hoch kocht doch ich versuche mich zu zügeln.   
Die Schlange rückt etwas vor und ich hinterher da beendet er sein Telefonat und kommt näher. Ich spüre deutlich seine Körperwärme in meinem Rücken.   
„Na Kleine, hast du dich verlaufen?“ ich atme ruhig weiter und ignoriere ihn. „Oh ich verstehe. Du bist der schüchterne, schweigsame Typ, aber wenn du dann ordentlich durchgefickt wirst schreist du bestimmt.“ und ich spüre seine Hand auf meiner Hüfte.   
Mit Zorn drehe ich mich um.   
„Hör mal zu Arschloch, nicht jede Frau steht auf betrunkene Idioten die das Wort Respekt anscheinend noch nie gehört haben und die Drummerin würde sich nicht mal in die Nähe deines Schwanzes begeben, denn sie gehört zu mir.“ knurre ich wütend und gehe einen Schritt weiter.

„Wow, dir hat sie es gegeben Bro!“ sagt ein uns entgegen kommender Klobesucher und der Typ hinter mir verstummt.   
Ich bin als nächstes dran doch bevor ich weiß wie mir geschieht legt sich eine große Hand in meinen Nacken und ich werde weiter geschoben, in eine dunkle Ecke.   
„Ihr ganzen Lesben braucht doch nur mal einen richtigen Mann in euren Leben!“ grollt mir der Kerl ins Ohr und da fährt seine zweite Hand über meinen Bauch und langsam immer tiefer.   
„Nicht!“ wimmere ich und will mich aus seinem Griff befreien doch ich bin ihm total unterlegen.

Ich spüre durch die Hose seine Erregung an meinem Hinterteil und dann wird um mich herum alles schwarz.   
„Ja so ist es gut, Max schau etwas höher!“ befiehlt Mark.   
*Klick*

„Nummer 1 die Hände etwas weiter um ihre Hüfte wenn du zustößt, ja genauso, perfekt.“  
*Klick*

*Klick*

„Nathan, dreh dich noch etwas mehr Richtung Scheinwerfer. So ist es besser!“

*Klick*

„Max hör auf zu weinen, du ruinierst die Bilder!“  
„Mach was er sagt Schlampe!“ grollt Nathan hinterher und ich versuche meine Tränen zu unterdrücken.

*Klick*

Dann wird es kalt.

„Max! Max Liebling, ich bin es!“ ruft mich Chloes Stimme wie in weiter ferne. „Hey Max, komm schon!“ sie fleht mich an und ich versuche zu blinzeln.   
Der Darkroom verschwindet und verwirrt sehe ich mich um. Ich liege in einem Auto, Chloe hält mich, mein Kopf in ihrem Schoß und schaut mich besorgt an.   
„Scheiße Chloe, sollen wir euch lieber in ein Krankenhaus fahren?“ fragt eine weitere Stimme.   
„Ich weiß es nicht!“ sagt meine Punkerin mit erstickter Stimme. „Max?“ wieder sieht sie mich an.   
Langsam gelingt es mir mich auf sie zu fokussieren. Die klassische Musik und das Klicken der Kamera werden leiser und leiser in meinem Kopf.   
„Ich....was ist passiert?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
Chloe küsst mich auf die Stirn und ich sehe, dass sie geweint hat. Vorsichtig hebe ich eine Hand und wische ihr eine neue Träne weg.   
„Wie geht es dir? Willst du ins Krankenhaus?“ fragt mich nun Steph und ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Bist du dir sicher?“ höre ich nun Amara.   
„Ja...ich will nur nach Hause....bitte!“ ich spüre eine niederschmetternde Energielosigkeit.

„Ich bring dich nach Hause Liebling! Keine Sorge!“ erneut sucht Chloe meinen Blick.   
Langsam setze ich mich auf, ohne den Kontakt zu meiner Partnerin abzubrechen.

„Es tut mir so leid, ich hätte dich nicht alleine gehen lassen sollen“ sagt Stephs Partnerin vom Steuer aus.   
„Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld!“ knurrt Chloe frustriert, als ob sie es schon zehn Mal sagen musste. „Da vorne rechts.“ weist Steph an und schaut vom Beifahrersitz zu Chloe und mir.

Mich fröstelt es und Chloe zieht mich enger an sich. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit umgibt mich und mit Chloes Wärme an mir und dem schaukeln des Autos drifte ich weg.

Das Schaukeln hört auf doch mir ist zu schwindlig und ich bin zu müde um die Augen zu öffnen.   
„Soll ich dir helfen?“ flüstert Steph.   
„Nein, ich schaffe das, kannst du mir die Türen aufhalten?“ antwortet meine Punkerin und dann entzieht sich mir meine Wärmequelle.   
Müde blinzel ich und dann beugt sich Chloe über mich. Ich nehme ihren Geruch war und sofort fühle ich mich wieder sicher.   
„Chloe...“ will ich ansetzen, doch da hebt sie mich schon hoch.

„Ich hab dich Max.“ flüstert sie leise und küsst mich auf die Stirn.

Ich gebe mich ihrer Wärme und ihrem Geruch hin und döse wieder ein. Nur noch am Rande bekomme ich mit, wie ich sanft abgelegt werde.

Mein Kopf dröhnt und mein Mund fühlt sich trocken an, vorsichtig rolle ich mich aus dem Bett. Mit Verwunderung stelle ich fest, dass ich komplett angezogen bin, außer Schuhe und Socken. Dann erinnere ich mich wieder halbwegs daran, was passiert ist. Ich ziehe den BH unter meinen Shirt aus und entferne meine Jeans. Auf Zehenspitzen schleiche ich aus dem Schlafzimmer und gehe in die Küche. Erschrocken fahre ich zusammen als ich merke, dass jemand auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer sitzt.

Meine Hand gleitet zu der kleinen Stehlampe, ich schalte sie an und erkenne nun deutlich den Haarschopf von Chloe. Sie dreht sich nicht zu mir um, sondern starrt weiter geradeaus. Nun kann ich auch das Gras riechen. Ich reibe mir die Augen und gehe auf die Couch zu und bleibe vor meiner Partnerin stehen.   
„Hey!“ sage ich sanft und da schaut sie zu mir hoch.   
Ihre Augen sind rot und sie sieht müde aus. Doch ihre Mundwinkel gehen langsam nach oben.   
„Hey Madmax!“

Ich lasse mich auf ihren Schoß gleiten, meine Hände wandern in ihre Haare und ich massiere ihre Kopfhaut. Chloe schließt die Augen und summt leise vor sich hin.

„Chloe?“ sage ich leise und spüre diese Schwere in mir.   
„Hm?“ macht sie kaum hörbar.   
„Es tut mir leid!“

Sie reißt ihre Augen auf und starrt mich an.   
„Was zur Hölle tut dir denn leid?“ grollt sie und ich höre auf ihren Kopf zu massieren.

„Dass ich dir deinen Abend ruiniert habe.“ schniefe ich „hätte ich mich besser unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte ich mich nicht mit dem Kerl angelegt.“ ich kann sie nicht mehr ansehen und drehe den Kopf weg.

Eine Hand legt sich unter mein Kinn und sie schiebt mein Gesicht wieder zu ihrem. Ich erkenne Tränen in ihren Augen und bin irritiert.

„Max, es war nicht deine Schuld“ ich höre, dass ihr das Reden schwer fällt. „Nichts was du getan hast rechtfertigt sein Verhalten. Ich hätte dich da nie mit hinnehme dürfen. Ich hätte dich beschützen müssen.“ mehrere Tränen laufen ihre Wangen herunter und ich schlucke schwer. „Ich habe dich gesucht und da sah ich wie er dich gepackt und in die Ecke gedrängt hat. Ich war nicht schnell genug bei dir und plötzlich warst du völlig weggetreten. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass er dir etwas gegeben hat oder so. Du warst.....du warst gar nicht mehr da. Ich......“ nun dreht sie den Kopf zur Seite „ich bin immer zu spät. Ich kann dich nicht beschützen und....“  
„Hey Schatz!“ unterbreche ich sie „sieh mich an.“ doch sie schaut noch immer weg, also drehe ich diesmal ihren Kopf „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Und wie oft willst du mich denn jetzt noch retten Chloe?“ sie schnieft und schaut mich mit so unendlich traurigen Augen an. „aber nein, er hat mir nichts gegeben. Ich hatte einen Flashback als ich ihn so dicht hinter mir gespürt habe.“  
„Dieses Schwein, ich hätte ihm seine Eier abschneiden sollen statt ihm nur die Nase zu brechen.“ grollt Chloe und sie wechselt von Trauer zu Wut.   
Ich lege meine Hände an ihren Hinterkopf und ziehe sie an mich heran. Meine Stirn lege ich an ihrer ab und schließe die Augen.   
„Danke, dass du mich da raus geholt hast. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde.“ ich lege meine Lippen auf ihre und merke, dass sie kurz zurück zieht.

Unsere Augen treffen sich und ich sehe noch immer die Wut in den Augen meiner Punkerin.   
„Max....“ fängt sie an doch ich küsse sie erneut.

Ich versuche all meine Liebe in den Kuss zu legen und diesmal zuckt sie nicht. Ihre Lippen schmecken nach hartem Alkohol und Zigaretten doch nichts wünsche ich mir gerade mehr. Ich intensiviere den Kuss und Chloe murrt leise. Mein Körper reagiert wie von alleine und ich dränge mich enger an sie, spüre ihre Wärme und ich weiß, dass ich bei ihr sicher bin.   
„Ich liebe dich so sehr Chloe!“ raune ich in ihr Ohr und sauge an ihrem Hals.

Tastend legen sich ihre Hände an meine Hüften. Bilder von dem Konzert durchfluten mich. Wie mich ihre Augen immer wieder durch die Menge gefangen genommen haben. Das Lied, dass sie nur für mich gesungen hat. An all die Momente wo sie mich sicher in ihren Armen hielt. Ich fasse das Ende meines Shirts an und ziehe es mir aus. Chloes Augen weiten sich und ich kann Liebe und Lust darin lesen. Ich küsse sie und fühle wie ihre Hand langsam über meinen Bauch gleitet. Es ist, als ob sie ein Feuer in mir legt und es brennt all die Ängste weg und verursacht gleichzeitig eine Gänsehaut. Zärtlich legt sie eine Hand über meine Brust und ich werde ins Dunkle gezogen. Ich spüre raue Hände die mich grob packen, doch diesmal kämpfe ich dagegen an.   
„Max?“ höre ich Chloe, sie klingt besorgt.   
Ihre Stimme hilft mir den Nebel zu durchdringen. Ich weiß, dass sie mir niemals wehtun würde.   
„Ist okay, alles gut!“ sage ich sanft und küsse sie wieder, ich kriege nicht genug von ihr.   
Ihre Lippen lösen sich von meinen und gehen auf Wanderschaft. Über meinen Hals und langsam tiefer. Ein positiver Schauer durchfährt meinen Körper und ich lege eine Hand in ihren Nacken. Fordernd umkreist ihre Zunge meine Brustwarze und ich spüre tief in mir Erregung aufkommen. Ich will definitiv mehr. Ein zufriedenes Summen bildet sich in meiner Kehle als sie nun an der aufgestellten Brustwarze saugt.

„Oh Chloe!“ keuche ich und ich fühle wie sie lächelt während sich meine Hand in ihren Haaren festkrallt.

„Ich liebe dich Max!“ haucht sie gegen meinen Brustkorb und dann küsst sie meine Narbe von der Einschussstelle. „Ich werde immer versuchen dich zu beschützen“ und wieder liebkosen ihre Lippen meine Narbe und dann spüre ich etwas feuchtes auf mir. Alarmiert greife ich nach Chloes Gesicht und schiebe es zu mir hoch.   
Tränen laufen ihr Gesicht herab und ich wische sie mit meinen Daumen weg. Ich lege erneut meine Stirn an ihrer ab und wir halten uns in den Armen.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass du dir wegen mir so viele Sorgen machst!“ sage ich leise und kraule wieder ihren Nacken.

„Wir sind schon zwei Freaks!“ lacht sie leise und ich stimme mit ein.   
„Ja, aber deswegen passen wir so perfekt zueinander“ und wieder nehme ich ihren Mund in Beschlag.

Meine Hände verlassen ihren Nacken und ich greife nach ihrem Top, ziehe es ihr aus.   
„Weißt du eigentlich wie heiß du auf der Bühne ausgesehen hast?“ raune ich in ihren Nacken und knabbere anschließend an ihrer Lieblingsstelle.

„Hmmm nein, erzähl es mir“ schnurrt sie.

„Ich hatte die ganze Zeit nur Augen für dich.“ seufze ich in ihr Ohr und greife dabei nach ihrer linken Hand. „Und alleine der Gedanke an dich sorgt dafür“ ich führe ihre Hand zu meinem Slip der schon feucht ist.

Ihre Augen suchen meine, fragen nach Erlaubnis und als Antwort küsse ich sie erneut mit all der Leidenschaft die ich aufbringen kann. Sanft gleiten ihre Finger über meine Unterwäsche und ich stöhne auf. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab und sie erhöht den Druck.

Sie so zu spüren fühlt sich so gut und befreiend an und ich genieße jede Sekunde. Langsam schiebt sie das Stück Stoff zur Seite.

„Noch nicht!“ hauche ich in ihr Ohr.   
Ich befürchte, dass sie nun aufhören wird, doch sie nickt nur und reibt weiter über den feuchten Stoff. Meine Hüfte bewegt sich ihrer Hand entgegen und mit den Armen umschlinge ich, nach Halt suchend, ihren Oberkörper.   
„C....Chloe....“ und die angesprochene fängt nun auch an meinen Nacken zu küssen „hmm“ summe ich und dann habe ich das Gefühl, als ob mich eine Lawine aus Glücksgefühlen überrollt.  
Meine Arme schlingen sich doller um Chloe damit sie mich vor dem Ertrinken retten kann und sie hält mich. Freudentränen schleichen sich in meine Augen und ich atme heftig gegen den Nacken meiner Partnerin. Sie hält mich in ihren Armen und schenkt mir ihre ganze Wärme und Liebe.   
„Alles okay?“ fragt sie leise und ich nicke schniefend. „Wollen wir ins Bett? Es ist spät“ höre ich sie noch, kann aber kaum noch meine Augen offen halten.   
„Hmhmgleichschlafen.“ murmle ich und kuschel mich mehr an sie heran.   
„Komm schon Max, die Couch ist zu klein, damit wir zu zweit hier drauf schlafen.“ kichert Chloe leise.   
„hmhmichsteheschonauf“ und dann wird alles dunkel und warm.


	27. 26.03.2017

26.03.2017

Langsam öffnen sich meine schweren Augen. Der Flug nach Portland war anstrengend, da Max sich mit jedem Kilometer mehr in sich zurückgezogen hat. Vorsichtig strecke ich mich um meine Partnerin nicht zu wecken.  
"Guten Morgen!" Max schaut mich mit wachen Augen an.  
"Jesus hast du mich erschrocken. Es ist hella früh, wie lange bist du schon wach?"

"Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." sagt Max beschämt.

"Ich" ich seufze schwer "ich mache mir Sorgen, wenn du so wenig schläfst. Wir waren gestern lange unterwegs und du hast den ganzen Flug über nicht geschlafen."  
"Ich weiß.....ich, ich kann nicht gut schlafen" ich breite meine Arme aus und die braunhaarige kuschelt sich an mich.  
"Wollen wir das abbrechen? Wir könnten heute sofort zurück anstatt nach Arcadia Bay zu fahren" frage ich sanft und streiche über ihren Arm.

Sie dreht sich in meinen Armen und schaut mich nachdenklich an, dann schüttelt sie langsam den Kopf.  
"Ich muss Frank selber suchen und ich will nicht mein Leben lang damit verbringen Angst vor meinem Heimatort zu haben"  
"Okay Max, dann ziehen wir es durch und ich werde an deiner Seite sein." ich küsse ihre Stirn und streiche ihr über den Rücken.“So wie immer!“   
„Ich habe wieder geträumt, dass er dich hat töten lassen. Und dann bin ich aufgewacht und habe dich neben mir gesehen. Atmend und lebend. Da konnte ich nicht anders und habe dich beobachtet. Das hat mich beruhigt.“ sie vergräbt ihren Kopf an meiner Brust.   
„Max, er kann uns nichts mehr tun und du hast mich vor ihm beschützt. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr vor ihm zu haben, ok?“ ich küsse sie auf ihren Scheitel und spüre ihr Nicken. „Wollen wir duschen und dann frühstücken?“  
„Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt gehofft, dass wir im Two Whales frühstücken könnten....außer du willst vorher...dann können wir...“  
„Alles klar, duschen und dann auf nach Arcadia.“ sage ich und will mich aus dem Bett rollen.   
„Warte, noch 2 Minuten?“ fragt meine Freundin und ich grinse und ziehe sie näher an mich heran.

„Max, wenn wir es beide mal zu was gebracht haben, dann möchte ich genau so ein Auto!“ schwärme ich und drücke den Knopf am Schlüssel um das Auto abzuschließen.   
„Ich dachte du liebst dein Baby?“ fragt mich Max neben mir.   
Ich höre wie sie versucht entspannt und fröhlich zu klingen, doch ihr nervöses Zähneknirschen war während der Fahrt fast lauter als das Sportauto und die Musik, doch ich versuche mitzuspielen.   
„Ach du weißt doch wie das ist, irgendwann findet man immer etwas besseres.“ ich grinse sie breit an und sehe, wie ihr Gesicht regelrecht in sich zusammenfällt. „Oh Liebling, das war ein Scherz. Ich würde dich für nichts auf der Welt eintauschen, okay?“ ich greife ihr Gesicht und zwinge sie mich anzusehen.   
Ihre blauen Augen sind gezeichnet von Schmerz und Schlafmangel. Ihre Haut wirkt noch blasser als eh schon, was ihre Sommersprossen betont. Ihre pinke Strähne fällt ihr ins Gesicht und ich streife sie hinter ihr Ohr.   
„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid, ich bin etwas...“  
„Ist okay! Ehrlich! Das war ein doofer Scherz, es tut mir leid!“ sage ich sanft und beuge mich zu ihr nach unten, sanft platziere ich einen Kuss auf ihrer Nasenspitze.

Max schenkt mir ein müdes Lächeln und nimmt meine Hand um mich in das Diner zu ziehen. Die Glocke erklingt und eine große, schlanke Frau kommt auf uns zu.   
„Maxine?“ fragt sie in einem leichten texanischen Akzent.   
„Nur noch Max, niemals mehr Maxine!“ erwidert Max sofort „Hallo Maria, wie geht es dir?“  
„Mir geht es gut Kind, lass dich ansehen!“ sie mustert meine Freundin von oben bis unten und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, definitiv nicht mehr Kind, du bist zu einer wunderschönen, jungen Frau herangewachsen.“ sagt die freundliche Bedienung und ich sehe wie Maxs Ohren sich rot verfärben. „Und das ist?“ fragt die Frau nun und schaut mich an.   
„Das ist Chloe, meine Partnerin“ ich höre Stolz in der Stimme meiner Liebsten und werde nun selber etwas rot als sie meine Hand greift.

Maria umarmt Max nun überschwänglich und raunt ihr etwas ins Ohr. Dann kommt sie zu mir und ehe ich mich versehe hat die Frau auch mich in den Armen.   
„Ähm hi!“ sage ich verwirrt und höre Max kichern, dass ist das erste Mal seit zwei Tagen und ich bin glücklich darüber.   
„Dein üblicher Platz ist frei. Zwei Kaffee und die Karten?“ fragt sie und Max nickt.

„Du hattest recht Max, dass IST das beste Bacon Omelette, das ich jemals gegessen habe.“ schwärme ich.

Zwischendurch hat Maria sich zu uns gesetzt und sich von Max alles erzählen lassen, was so passiert ist. Auch ich habe ein paar Geschichten über die Abenteuer der kleinen Maxine hören dürfen. Maria und die Caulfields sind quasi seit immer Freunde gewesen. Erneut kommt die Kellnerin auf uns zu.   
„Maria, ich habe mich gefragt....ähm....hast du Frank gesehen? Sein Wohnmobil steht nicht wie üblich auf dem Parkplatz.“ fragt Max schüchtern und Maria zieht skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Junge Lady, dieser Mann ist kein guter Umgang für dich, dass habe ich dir schon tausend Mal gesagt. Was willst du denn von ihm? Doch wohl nicht Drogen kaufen?“ fragt Maria nun in einem strengen, mütterlichen Ton.   
Die Art und Weise wie Max in ihrer Bank zusammensinkt zeigt mir, dass das nicht das erste Mal ist, dass die ältere Frau so mit ihr spricht.

„Nein, ich will mich bei ihm bedanken, er hat mir geholfen von Nathan zu fliehen und er hat Chloe einen Tipp gegeben, als er mich entführt hat.“

Marias Gesicht wird ernster und sie setzt sich erneut zu uns. Unschlüssig schaut sie zwischen Max und mir hin und her.   
„Hör zu Sweety, Frank ist....er ist nicht mehr der selbe seit. Naja...du weißt schon...“  
„Rachel?“ fragt meine Fotografin und die Frau an ihrer Seite nickt traurig.   
„Das arme Mädchen, dass hat sie nicht verdient. Keine von euch hat das.“ Max legt eine Hand auf die der Kellnerin um sie zu beruhigen. „Aber um auf deine Frage zu sprechen zu kommen. Nein, Frank kommt nur noch selten hierher. Und wenn, dann ist er noch aggressiver als sonst. So wie ich dich kenne, kann ich es dir eh nicht ausreden ihn zu suchen, aber bitte pass auf. Die Leute sagen, dass er bewaffnet ist.“

Besorgt schaue ich Max an die sich nervös auf der Lippe herum beißt.   
„Danke, wir werden aufpassen“ sagt sie dann und holt ihr Portmonee heraus.

„Nein Liebling, dass geht aufs Haus für euch beide!“

Max und Maria stehen auf uns umarmen sich lange und auch ich bekomme wieder eine Umarmung.

Wir stehen auf dem Parkplatz und schauen etwas ratlos.

„Also Supermax, wo sollen wir zuerst hin?“ frage ich und wir steigen ein.

Ein unzufriedenes Knurren ertönt vom Beifahrersitz und ich sehe wie Max sich ihre Schläfe massiert. Wir waren schon an allen üblichen Plätzen die Max von Frank kennt.   
„Es ist verrückt, aber ich habe sonst keine Ideen mehr.“ seufzt sie „Fahr da vorne bitte rechts rein.“

Ich folge ihrer Anweisung und wir landen auf einem Schrottplatz. Verwirrt und fasziniert sehe ich mich um. Wir steigen aus und ich zünde mir eine Zigarette an, biete ihr auch eine an, die sie aber ablehnt. Wir laufen nebeneinander über den Schrottplatz und ich nehme die Umgebung in mir auf. Ein Gefühl von Heimat macht sich in mir breit.   
„Der Ort ist irgendwie cool.“ sage ich.   
„Ja, Rachel hat hier öfter abgehangen. Da hinten hat sie sich eine kleine Hütte eingerichtet und hier...“ Max bleibt abrupt stehen.

Andächtig geht sie auf ein Knie und streckt ihre Hand aus in Richtung Boden.   
„Finger weg!“ grollt es plötzlich hinter uns.

Instinktiv stelle ich mich schützend vor meine Partnerin. Aus einer Ecke kommt eine dreckige Gestalt auf uns zu und mit Mühe erkenne ich den Mann, der damals in seinem Wohnwagen stand. Neben ihm kommt bedrohlich knurrend Pompidou auf uns zu. Ich höre wie Max ängstlich atmet und sich langsam aufrichtet.   
„Was habt ihr hier zu suchen? Wie oft soll ich euch sensationsgierigen Affen noch sagen, dass ihr verschwinden sollt?“ knurrt der Mann und ich höre, dass er betrunken ist, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Max greift nach meinem Handgelenk und geht an mir vorbei. Sie bedeutet mir mit ihrer Hand auf Abstand zu bleiben, da sie den Kerl besser kennt tue ich das auch. Schwerfällig greift Frank in seine Tasche und zieht ein großes Messer heraus.  
„Scheiße!“ fluche ich.   
„Pompidou los!“ brummt es und der Hund stürmt auf Max zu.   
„MAX!“ schreie ich und will sie weg ziehen, doch sie ist schon zu weit von mir weg, da wirft das Tier sie auch schon zu Boden.   
Panisch sehe ich mich nach einer Waffe um, spüre wie mein Herz wild vor Angst in meiner Brust schlägt, doch das bedrohliche Knurren ist zu freudigem Hecheln geworden. Max streichelt den Hund und dieser wirft sich in ihrem Schoß hin und her.   
„Caulfield?“ fragt Frank und blinzelt verwirrt.   
„Hey Frank!“ sagt sie schüchtern und steht auf.   
„Fuck, was machst du hier?“ fragt er.   
„Hey man, kannst du erst mal das Messer wegstecken, bitte?“ frage ich und stelle mich wieder neben Max.   
„Ja...ja...“umständlich packt er es weg und lässt sich einfach auf den Boden fallen wo er sich hinsetzt. „ich hab sie umgebracht!“ schluchzt er drauf los und ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr.   
Max schaut mich nur kurz an und nickt zur Seite. Ich schüttle trotzig den Kopf, doch ihre Augen flehen mich an. Mit einem Augenrollen entferne ich mich ein paar Meter. Max geht langsam auf den Mann zu und hockt sich neben ihn. 

Misstrauisch beäuge ich die Szene, Gesprächsfetzen dringen zu mir.   
„Meine Drogen....keine Ahnung.....geliebt...“ schluchzt er.   
Ich sehe, dass Max einfach nur zuhört. Dann beugt sie sich vor und nimmt den großen, gruseligen Kerl in die Arme. Die braune Promenadenmischung kuschelt sich an ihren Besitzer und der Anblick hat etwas sehr rührseliges. Frank wirkt gar nicht mehr bedrohlich, sondern einfach nur verloren.

Max legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter und zwingt den am Boden sitzenden Mann sie anzusehen. Sie holt etwas aus der Tasche und ich erkenne den Scheck. Frank schüttelt heftig den Kopf, doch Max redet auf ihn ein. Ich sehe eine nasse Spur auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich langsam vom Boden wieder hoch kämpft.

Beide sprechen weiter, nun leiser und ich merke wie meine Ungeduld wächst. Hibbelig verlagere ich mein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Plötzlich schauen beide mich an. Frank mit einem leichten, schiefen Grinsen und Max voller Liebe. Ich ziehe fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und Max streckt ihre Hand nach mir aus. Langsam gehe ich zu den beiden, greife die dargebotene Hand.   
„Alles klar?“ frage ich und Max drückt meine Hand sanft.   
„Hey ich ähm....sorry.“ nuschelt der Mann und ich schaue ihn perplex an. „Ich weiß, ich hab mich wie ein Arsch verhalten, ich bin Frank!“ er hält mir seine Hand entgegen.   
„Chloe.“ sage ich nur, schüttle die dargebotene Hand und schaue ihn weiter an.   
„Max hat mir.....ich....danke, dass sie wegen dir gefunden wurde.“ er wirkt vor Trauer und Schmerz zwanzig Jahre älter.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass es so enden musste.“ sage ich leise und stelle mir vor wie es für mich wäre, wenn Max so etwas passiert wäre, unweigerlich schnürt sich meine Kehle zu.

„Wartet ihr kurz?“ fragt er und geht weg.   
„Was ist hier los?“ frage ich sie leise.   
„Frank will neu anfangen mit dem Geld. Mit dem Drogenverkauf hat er aufgehört seit er....seit er weiß, dass Rachel gestorben ist und wie.“ traurig blickt sie zu Boden und langsam dämmert es mir. „Shit, die Drogen kamen von ihm?“ frage ich leise und Max nickt.

Wir hören erneut Schritte und ich beschließe das Thema fallen zu lassen. Frank drückt mir eine Plastiktüte in die Hand.   
„Hier, dass sind meine Reste. Du siehst so aus, als ob du es zu schätzen wüsstest.“ Frank grinst mich schief an „ich wette in einem anderen Leben wärst du eine meiner Stammkunden geworden“. Damit dreht er sich um und pfeift nach seinem Hund, der schon wieder mit Max kuschelt.   
„Alles Gute Frank!“ ruft sie ihm hinterher.   
„Dir auch Mädchen!“ er hebt eine Hand zum Gruß ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.   
Ich schaue in die Tüte und staune nicht schlecht.   
„Das könnten entspannte Ferien werden.“ grinse ich und schließe die Tüte wieder.

Hand in Hand laufen wir einen Hügel hoch und Max erzählt mir vor den Abenteuern ihrer Kindheit. Sie wirkt viel gelöster als noch vor einer Stunde und ich entspanne mich langsam. Wir biegen um die letzten Bäume und da sehe ich den Leuchtturm. Der Wind zieht an unseren Jacken und ich atme die frische Meeresbrise ein. Max löst sich von meiner Hand und ich sehe mich um. Ich entdecke einen Baumstamm und knie mich davor, ich ziehe mein kleines Messer aus der Hosentasche und ritze unsere Namen herein. Normalerweise finde ich es kitschig, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an.   
Zufrieden stehe ich auf und suche meine Partnerin, da sehe ich sie vor eine Bank kauern. Sie ist auf den Knien und umarmt sich selber.   
„Max?“ frage ich und eile mit schnellen Schritten zu ihr.   
Mit jedem Meter den ich mich nähere höre ich ihr Weinen klarer. Ich knie mich zu ihr und lege vorsichtig meine Arme um sie. Zu meiner Verwunderung schiebt Max mich von sich weg, doch es ist keine ängstliche und verstörte Reaktion und so wiederhole ich meine Bemühung. Diesmal dreht Max sich etwas und umklammert mich. Sie wirkt dabei so hilflos und ihr Weinen treibt Tränen in meine Augen weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich ihr helfen kann.

„Max bitte, sprich mit mir, was ist passiert?“ frage ich verzweifelt.   
„Chloe, bin ich ein Monster weil ich...“sie schüttelt den Kopf und ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen entfährt dem zitternden Körper in meinen Armen.   
„Wieso solltest du Max?“ vorsichtig reibe ich ihr über den Rücken.

„In den letzten Monaten habe ich immer wieder darüber nachgedacht...“ sie hört erneut auf zu reden, doch diesmal warte ich, sie wirkt, als ob sie sich sortieren muss „Es gibt Momente da bin ich froh und dankbar, dass er tot ist.“ ich will den Mund öffnen, doch da spricht sie weiter. „ich habe ihn hier beerdigt. Seine Asche auf das Meer verstreut.“ schluchzt sie. „Nach allem was passiert denke ich, dass es richtig war, dass er gestorben ist. Ich hätte ihn nicht vor Nathan beschützen können und dann.....ich habe.....“  
„Oh Max hör mir zu. Du bist kein Monster, wie könntest du? Hörst du?“   
„Aber“  
„Nein Liebling! Dein Sohn...er wäre mit einem Vater aufgewachsen, der krank und böse war. Und so sehr ich auch weiß, dass du eine wundervolle Mutter für ihn gewesen wärst, Nathans Schaden hättest du nicht auffangen können, also nein, ich verstehe deine Gedanken aber du bist kein Monster!“ auch ich weine nun.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht mit dir hierher kommen dürfen....ich will nicht....“  
„Alles in Ordnung Max. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du mich mit hierher gebracht hast. Dieser Ort bedeutet dir so viel und ich danke dir, dass du mich so weit in dein Leben lässt.“   
Sie blickt auf und kniet sich wieder hin. Ihre Augen treffen meine. In dem dunklen Blau erkenne ich so viel Schmerz, ihre Wangen sind nass und ihre Sommersprossen schimmern feucht. Langsam strecke ich meine Hand zu ihr aus und lege sie auf ihre Wange. Mit Erleichterung spüre ich, wie sie sich gegen meine Hand presst. Ohne ein weiteres Wort dreht Max sich und lehnt sich an mich an, meine Arme umschließen sie schützend während wir auf dem kühlen Boden sitzen.

Max erzählt mir von dem Tag der Beerdigung und wie er sich wieder und wieder in ihren Träumen wiederholt. Ich höre ihr zu und halte sie in meinen Armen. Langsam schiebt sich die Sonne in Richtung Meer. Unser Gespräch ist leichter geworden.   
„Die goldene Stunde!“ sagt meine Fotografin in meinen Armen „Hunderte Male habe ich hier oben gesessen und auf diese Zeit gewartet. Und immer habe ich mir gewünscht, dass ich dabei jemand besonderen an meiner Seite habe.“ Sie windet sich etwas in meinen Armen und schaut mich an. „Endlich konnte ich das nun einmal erleben!“ sagt sie leise und ich bin mir fast nicht sicher, ob ich es richtig verstanden habe.   
Max nimmt meine Hand und küsst sie sanft und die Berührung wärmt mein Herz. Erneut treffen sich unsere Augen und das goldene Licht der untergehenden Sonne lässt ihre Augen geheimnisvoll funkeln. Langsam beuge ich mich zu ihr und sie kommt mir auf halbem Weg entgegen. Liebevoll und zärtlich treffen sich unsere Lippen.

Wir erreichen die letzte Etappe unserer Reise. Unsicher blicke ich mich um.   
„Willst du, also, alleine mit ihnen reden?“ frage ich sanft und lasse meinen Daumen über den Handrücken meiner Partnerin kreisen.

„Klingt es verrückt wenn ich sage, dass ich dich gerne vorstellen würde?“ fragt Max schüchtern.   
„Ich...nein....dass ist“ unsicher kratze ich mir mit meiner freien Hand unter meinem Beanie die Kopfhaut. „das ist nicht verrückt. Es ist irgendwie schön“ beende ich mein Gestammel und Max drückt sanft meine Hand.   
Wir gehen weiter und bleiben schließlich stehen.   
„Hallo Mom, hallo Dad!“ sagt sie neben mir und ich höre die Schwere und Trauer in ihrer Stimme „es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so lange nicht besuchen konnte. Ich habe inzwischen herausgefunden was wirklich mit euch passiert ist und es....“ sie fängt an zu Schniefen „es tut mir leid, dass ihr wegen mir sterben musstet. Wegen mir hat er so viel Schaden angerichtet. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auf eure Warnungen gehört.“ ein heftiges Schluchzen durchfährt den Körper neben mir und ich drücke sanft ihre Hand.   
Schniefend wischt Maxs sich ihre Tränen weg. Sie schaut mich an und nickt mir leicht zu. Ich zwinkere sie an und versuche aufmunternd zu lächeln.   
„Ich möchte euch jemand besonderen vorstellen. Das hier ist Chloe, und sie ist nicht nur mein persönlicher Schutzengel, sondern auch meine Seelenverwandte.“ nachdem sie die Worte gesprochen hat sehe ich, wie sich ihre Wangen rot färben und sie geschockt die Augen aufreißt.   
„Hallo Mister und Misses Caulfield! Es tut mir leid, das wir uns nicht unter besseren Umständen kennenlernen durften, aber Max hat mir viel von Ihnen erzählt und ich wollte mich bei Ihnen für Ihre wundervolle Tochter bedanken und ich verspreche, dass ich immer auf sie aufpassen werde.“ sage ich und schaue nachdenklich die beiden Grabsteine an.   
Das Schluchzen neben mir holt mich aus meinen Gedanken heraus. Max legt ihre Hand auf meine Wange, stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst mich. Ich lege nun ebenfalls meine freie Hand auf ihre Wange und als sie sich wieder auf den Boden stellt lehne ich mich vor, unsere Stirn und Nasenspitzen berühren sich sanft.   
„Ich werde immer für dich da sein Max Caulfield!“ hauche ich und sehe erneut Tränen.

„Und ich für dich Chloe Elizabeth Price!“ ich spüre ihren Atem auf meinen Lippen und küsse sie erneut.

Erschöpft lasse ich mich tiefer in den Sitz sinken und schalte den Motor ab. Leises Schnarchen dringt vom Beifahrersitz und ich sehe zu meiner Partnerin. Ihre Gesichtszüge sind entspannt, sie wirken fast friedlich.   
„Maxi, aufwachen?“ säusle ich sanft und sie dreht sich etwas im Sitz.   
Ich beuge mich zu ihr und küsse sie auf die Wange. Wieder bewegt sie sich, dass Schnarchen hat aufgehört. Meine Mundwinkel ziehen sich zu einem Grinsen hoch. Mit der Hand streiche ich ihr durchs Haar, doch auch das weckt sie nicht. Ich rücke noch etwas näher an sie heran.   
„Mahax!“ flüstere ich direkt in ihr Ohr und küsse ihr Ohrläppchen.   
„Hmpf?“ macht sie und langsam öffnen sich die blauen Augen. „Sind wir schon da?“ gähnt sie herzhaft was mich kichern lässt.   
„Ja, los komm, ab ins Hotel mit uns.“ noch einmal küsse ich sie auf die Wange und steige aus, umrunde das Auto und warte vor der Beifahrertür auf sie.   
Ich kann erkennen, dass sie sich im Auto streckt und dann schwerfällig aus dem Auto steigt. Meine Hand geht zu ihrer Umhängetasche und ich nehme sie ihr ab und hänge sie mir selber um, meine Hand bereits wieder ausgestreckt, damit sie sie greifen kann.

Eng an meiner Seite läuft Max mit mir zu unserem kleinen Hotelzimmer.   
„Ist es okay, wenn ich duschen gehe?“ fragt mich meine Fotografin, während sie sich gegen mich presst und mich umarmt.   
„Natürlich!“ ich küsse ihren Scheitel.  
Erschöpft von dem langen Tag lasse ich mich auf unser großes Doppelbett fallen, da fällt mir die Tüte in Maxs Umhängetasche ein. Ich hole sie mir heraus und setze mich an einen kleinen Tisch und hole das Gras heraus. Ich öffne die Tüte und rieche dran.   
„Wow, dass ist gutes Zeug!“ freue ich mich und sehe, dass sogar Papiere und Filter dabei sind.   
Ich fange an ein paar Joints zu rollen, da höre ich, wie das Wasser in der Dusche ausgeht. Auch wenn Max nie was wegen meinem Konsum gesagt hat, packe ich alles weg. Heute will ich sie nur noch in meinen Armen halten und hoffen, dass sie von weiteren Albträumen verschont bleibt.

Die Tür des Badezimmers öffnet sich und Max kommt mir nassen Haaren und ihrem Pyjama heraus. Ihre Augen wirken wacher und sie lächelt mich leicht an.   
„Hey, ich dachte schon, dass du eingeschlafen bist.“ lache ich strecke ihr meinen Arm entgegen.   
Ihre zierlichen Finger verbinden sich mit meinen und sie lässt sich von mir zum Bett ziehen.   
„Ich mache mich auch nur noch fertig und dann bin ich gleich bei dir, ja?“ frage ich und schaue ihr in die Augen.   
„Ja, ich warte auf dich!“ sagt sie geheimnisvoll und mit einem Stirnrunzeln gehe ich ins Badezimmer.

Während des Zähneputzens lasse ich den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren.   
„Das Leben ist manchmal fucking hella strange!“ murmle ich mir selber zu und spucke aus.   
Leise gehe ich ins Schlafzimmer zurück und sehe, dass Max noch das Nachtlicht anhat und mich mustert. Sie liegt bereits unter der Decke, ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.   
„Na gefällt dir, was du siehst?“ lache ich und hoffe, dass ich ihr keine falschen Signale schicke.   
„Immer!“ bekomme ich zur Antwort.

Skeptisch gehe ich zu dem Bett, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Max etwas vor hat. Kaum liege ich unter der Decke spüre ich ihren Körper nahe an meinem. Ihre Hand gleitet unter mein Shirt und ihre Finger gleiten über meinen Bauch, hoch zu meinen Brüsten.   
„Max, was....“ da verschließen ihre Lippen meine.   
Ich gebe mich dem Kuss hin, doch irgendwie fühlt es sich alles falsch an. Max legt sich auf mich und ich spüre etwas ungewohntes zwischen meine Beine drücken. Sofort reagiert mein Körper und ich merke, wie ich feucht werde.   
„Ist das...“ will ich fragen.   
„Ja!“ haucht Max in mein Ohr und fängt an sich auf mir zu bewegen.   
Der Dildo bewegt sich dabei gegen meine Klit und ich werde immer erregter und es fällt mir schwerer sie zu bremsen.   
„Max....warte!“ stöhne ich.

Meine Partnerin hält inne und schaut mich an. Ich erkenne Schmerzen in ihrem Blick und seufze frustriert.   
„Ich....“ fängt Max an und dann springt sie von mir herunter und läuft zurück ins Bad.

„Argh fuck!“ grolle ich und stehe ebenfalls auf.

„Max?“ frage ich sanft und klopfe an die Badezimmertür.   
„Ich bin so ein Idiot!“ schluchzt sie auf der anderen Seite der Tür.   
Ich lasse mich auf den Boden sinken, lehne mich an das Holz an, was mich von meiner Liebsten trennt.   
„Rede mit mir, bitte! Was geht in deinem Kopf vor sich?“ versuche ich es.

Ich kann deutlich frustriertes Aufstöhnen und Kleider rascheln hören. Dann wird etwas durch den Raum geworfen.

„Ich wollte nur...du hast heute so viel für mich getan und ich wollte, dass du dich gut fühlst.“  
„Liebling, dass ist ganz süß von dir, aber....“  
„aber du willst mich nicht mehr?“ seufzt sie und mein Frust steigt.  
„Nein Max!“ knurre ich wütend „weißt du noch als wir uns über ungesunde Vermeidungsmechanismen mit James unterhalten haben?“  
„So ist das nicht!“ ruft sie durch die Tür und ich höre ihr Schmollen.   
„Max, kannst du die Tür aufmachen, mir in die Augen sehen und mir ehrlich sagen, dass du ausgerechnet heute so dermaßen Lust auf Sex hast?“

„Ich....nein...darum....“  
„Hör zu Maxi, du hattest heute einen heftigen Tag. Ich verstehe, dass du denkst, dass du dich irgendwie bei mir bedanken musst, aber so ist das nicht. Du kannst mich gerne jeden anderen Abend um den Verstand vögeln, aber heute will ich dich einfach in meinen Armen halten, spüren, dass du noch bei mir und ich Sicherheit bist bis wir endlich eingeschlafen sind.“

Vorsichtig öffnet sich die Tür und Max steht vor mir. Ich rapple mich auf und sehe sie an. Ihre Augen sind nass und ich muss seufzen.   
„Es tut mir leid!“ schluchzt die braunhaarige.   
„Das muss es nicht! Aber wage es nicht noch einmal meine Liebe zu dir anzuzweifeln!“ sage ich streng und küsse ihre Stirn. „Los, ab mit uns ins Bett Hippie, es war ein langer Tag!“ schiebe ich sanft hinterer.  
Max legt sich zu mir ins Bett und drückt sich eng an mich.   
„Danke für alles!“ flüstert sie und ich küsse ihren Nacken.   
  


Staub wirbelt auf als meine Füße mich über den dreckigen, sandigen Boden tragen. Alles ist totenstill und ich sehe mich um. Etwas in mir lässt mich alarmbereit sein. Ich schaue mir den Schrott an, alte Autowracks, ein Boot. In Gedanken stehe ich vorne am Bug, mit einem Piratenhut auf und höre Max hinter mir lachen, doch um mich herum bleibt alles still. Meine Schritte knirschen leise und ich dringe immer weiter vor, mitten in das Herz des Schrottplatzes. Ein kleiner Erdhügel erweckt meine Aufmerksamkeit und mein Blut fängt an heißer durch meine Adern zu pumpen.   
„Du weißt, dass es hier ist“ flüstert etwas in mir und ich sinke auf die Knie.   
Meine Hände wühlen sich durch die Erde und den Dreck. Kleine Scherben und Kiesel schneiden meine Haut auf, doch ich grabe weiter. Etwas kommt zum Vorschein, eine Plastiktüte. Ich grabe drum herum, der Geruch verspricht nichts gutes. Mein Mund wird trocken, das Plastik wird immer mehr. Mit blutigen Fingern reiße ich ein Loch hinein.

Der Anblick lässt mich zurück taumeln, Verwesungsgeruch dringt in meine Nase ich muss mich übergeben während ich weine.   
  
„Max?“ ich fahre hoch und atme viel zu schnell.

Im Dunkeln sehe ich auf meine Hände doch sie sind sauber. Meine Augen kämpfen sich durch den kleinen Raum, doch von der Brünetten fehlt jede Spur. Ich versuche ruhig zu atmen, da erkenne ich sie. Sie sitzt auf dem Balkon, das Mondlicht bescheint sie nur zur Hälfte, in ihrer Hand glüht eine Zigarette.

Ich schwinge mich aus dem Bett und gehe in Richtung Balkon. Auf dem Tisch sehe ich meine Dose mit den fertigen Joints und nehme mir einen. Leise öffne ich die Tür und trete in die kalte Nacht hinaus.   
Max wischt sich etwas aus dem Gesicht und sieht mich dann an.   
„Entschuldige, habe ich dich geweckt?“ fragt sie leise und zieht an ihrer Zigarette.  
„Nein, ich hatte einen Albtraum“ sage ich und setze mich auf den Stuhl neben sie, zünde meinen Joint an. „So schlimm?“ frage ich und nicke auf ihre Kippe.   
Max raucht nur, wenn sie sich wirklich unwohl fühlt oder kurz vor einer Attacke steht. Eine schlechte Angewohnheit, an der ich wohl schuld bin. Statt zu antworten nickt sie nur. Der Geschmack des Grases fährt durch meinen Mund und lässt mich wohlig aufseufzen, dass Zeug ist wirklich gut. Ich spüre augenblicklich die Leichtigkeit in meinem Kopf.   
„Erzähl mir davon“ fordere ich Max auf und unsere Augen treffen sich.   
Ihre sind rot und eine Spur von den Tränen glänzt im Mondschein.   
„Du zuerst.“ sagt sie leise und zieht wieder an der Zigarette.   
Meine Augen suchen ihre und ich denke nach, ob ich es ihr erzählen sollte. Doch wir haben es uns versprochen, keine Geheimnisse. Ich nicke und lege meinen Joint zur Seite.   
„Ich habe geträumt, dass ich auf dem Schrottplatz war. Dort habe ich dich gefunden, in dem Loch. Es war furchtbar.“ murmle ich.

Max drückt den Rest ihrer Kippe aus und setzt sich auf meinen Schoß. Ihr Körper ist kalt, sie scheint schon länger hier draußen zu sein, doch ihr Gewicht auf mir verfehlt seine Wirkung nicht. Ich beruhige mich augenblicklich, meine Arme umschließen ihren Körper und ich lege meinen Kopf unter ihrem Kinn ab, nehme ihren Geruch in mir auf.

„Das tut mir leid Schatz, aber es war nur ein Traum. Ich bin hier und am Leben, dank dir!“ flüstert sie gegen meinen Scheitel und ihre rechte Hand legt sich in meinen Nacken, dabei zieht ihr Daumen zarte Kreise. „Ich hab wieder von der Beerdigung geträumt. Wir waren auf den Weg zur Klippe hoch. Ich habe die Asche meines Sohnes getragen und meine Mom hat mir immer wieder gesagt, was ich für ein fruchtbarer Mensch bin, weil ich froh über seinen Tod bin.“  
Ich hebe meinen Kopf um meiner Liebsten in die Augen sehen zu können, doch sie vermeidet den Kontakt. Ein Seufzen entfährt mir und ich lege meine Hand unter ihr Kinn, dass genügt und sie hebt ihre Augen.   
„Ich kann mir gar nicht ausmalen, was es mit dir gemacht hat dein Kind zu verlieren und um ehrlich zu sein hoffe ich, dass ich so etwas niemals erfahren muss, aber ich muss sagen und ich hoffe du bist mir deswegen nicht böse, dass ich dich verstehen kann. Mit deinem Wissen und dem Umständen deiner Schwangerschaft ist es vermutlich wirklich das Beste für den Jungen gewesen. Alleine die Drogen die dir ständig verabreicht wurden, wer weiß, was das mit dem Kind gemacht hat und dann mit diesem Psychopathen als Vater....ich weiß, dass nichts auf der Welt dir deinen Verlust nehmen kann, aber du bist weder ein Monster noch ein schlechter Mensch. Max, du bist einer der gütigsten, selbst losesten und liebevollsten Menschen die es gibt und daran wird nichts etwas ändern.“ während meiner Worte flackerten neue Tränen in den blauen Augen, die ich über alles liebe, auf. „Max Caulfield, lass niemals zu, dass die Taten dieses Monstern dich an dir zweifeln lassen.“ ich küsse ihre Nasenspitze.

Max wirft sich mir in die Arme und fängt an zu weinen. Ich schließe meine Arme um sie und halte sie fest. Ein Windhauch fährt um unsere Körper und Max fängt an zu zittern.   
„Wollen wir rein?“ fragt sie gegen mein Schlüsselbein.   
„Ich rauche noch schnell auf, aber geh ruhig schon mal vor.“ sage ich und spüre, wie sie ihr Gewicht etwas verlagert.   
Vorsichtig dreht sie sich um, reicht mir meinen Joint und ein Feuerzeug. Ich nehme einen tiefen Zug und atme ihn weg von ihr aus.   
„Ich möchte mal probieren, bitte“ sagt sie leise und ich schaue sie ungläubig an, starre dann auf den Joint und wieder zu ihr.   
„Der ist ziemlich stark, dass könnte echt heftig sein fürs erste Mal.“ bedenke ich, dann kommt mir aber eine Idee „vertraust du mir?“ frage ich und höre ein heiteres Lachen.   
„Natürlich Dummi!“ sagt sie kichernd und ich spüre wie ich grinse.   
Ich nehme erneut einen tiefen Zug und winke sie näher heran. Meine rechte Hand legt sich um ihren Hinterkopf und ich ziehe sie zu mir. Meine Lippen berühren ihre und vorsichtig atme ich den Rauch in ihren Mund aus. Erschrocken atmet sie tief ein.   
„und langsam ausatmen“ flüstere ich und sie nickt, versucht es und schaut mich dann mit großen Augen an.   
„Das schmeckt seltsam“ sagt sie nachdenklich.   
„Und wie geht es dir?“ frage ich besorgt.   
„Gut. Noch mal“ und sie beißt sich auf die Lippen.   
Wir teilen uns den restlichen Joint, dann drücke ich den Rest aus und schaue Max an, die auf meinem Schoß sitzt. Ihr Gesicht wirkt entspannter.   
„Danke!“ haucht sie gegen meine Lippen und küsst mich.

„Na los Hippie, rein mit uns!“ statt aufzustehen umklammert sie mich fester und ich verstehe, hebe uns beide hoch und trage uns zum Bett.

Ihr Körper so eng an meinen gepresst sorgt für ein Ziehen in meinem Unterleib. Vorsichtig lasse ich sie auf das Bett sinken, doch sie zieht mich mit sich. Erstaunt und schwer atmend liege ich auf ihr, sie grinst mich an und zieht mich zu einem Kuss zu sich. Dabei schiebt sie ihr Bein zwischen meine und fängt an mit ihrem Knie an mir zu reiben. Meine Augen weiten sich und ich sehe ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht meiner Partnerin. Langsam wird meine Boxershorts feucht und ich kann mich nicht von ihr lösen.

„Soll ich kurz ins Bad?“ flüstert Max in mein Ohr und ich weiß, worauf sie hinaus will.   
Mein Herz hämmert vor Aufregung in meiner Brust.   
„Bist du dir sicher?“ frage ich und sehe sie nachdenklich an, doch die Erregung in mir wird immer heftiger.   
Max nickt und ich gebe sie frei. Mit schnellen Schritten geht sie auf das kleine Bad zu. Ich ziehe mich aus und warte, dass sie zurück kommt. Gerade als ich mir Sorgen mache erscheint sie im Türrahmen. Auch sie hat sich ihre Schlafsachen ausgezogen und ist vollkommen nackt, abgesehen von dem Strap on der um ihre Hüfte gebunden ist.   
Ein erregtes Knurren entfährt meiner Kehle und dann kommt sie, wie eine Raubkatze, auf mich zu.


	28. 22.06.2018

22.06.2018

Ich schaue auf den dunkelblonden Schopf, der an meine Schulter gelehnt ist und seufze leise. Sie kann wirklich überall und jederzeit schlafen, selbst auf einem Flug. Der kleine Monitor vor mir zeigt mir, dass wir in ungefähr 40 Minuten in Chicago sein werden. Ich nutze die Zeit und denke an die letzten Monate zurück. Seit wir aus Arcadia Bay zurückgekommen sind hat sich vieles verbessert. Meine Albträume sind deutlich weniger geworden und ich habe keinerlei Probleme mehr mit Berührungen. Seit August letzten Jahres sehe ich auch James nicht mehr und brauche keine Tabletten. Ich bin offiziell bei Chloe eingezogen und ein fester Bestandteil der Tabletop Gruppe, im Winter haben wir noch ein neues Mitglied bekommen. Adam ist in ein paar meiner Kurse und hat mich beim Zeichnen meiner Figur beobachtet. Nachdem Chloe deutlich ihr Revier ihm gegenüber markiert hat, waren die Wogen geglättet und er ist uns ein guter Freund geworden..

Das ´Little Heaven´ läuft gut und Kate musste sogar noch jemanden einstellen, ihre Obdachlosenhilfe hat inzwischen einen so guten Ruf, dass auch Spendensummen zusammen kommen. Hin und wieder helfe ich dort aus, wenn das Studium mich nicht zu sehr fordert und es erfüllt mich zutiefst. Chloe und ich unternehmen immer mal wieder kleine Ausflüge in die Natur um zu uns zu finden.

Mein Studium bereitet mir viel Freude und ich habe beide Fotowettbewerbe zum Semesterabschluss gewonnen. Seitdem habe ich ein paar meiner Bilder verkaufen können und der letzte Sieg ist der Grund, warum Chloe und ich nun in diesem Flugzeug sitzen.  
Zum hundertsten Mal hole ich den Brief aus meiner Tasche der besagt, dass einer der Juroren des Wettbewerbes mich gerne treffen möchte um über meine künstlerische Zukunft zu sprechen. Ich sollte meine Ausrüstung sowie mein Portfolio mitbringen und eine Woche einplanen. Ein Hotel und Auto seien schon gebucht. Ich werde am Flughafen abgeholt und habe sowohl Hin- wie auch Rückflugtickets erhalten. Ich weiß jedoch nicht, wer der geheimnisvolle Juror ist.  
Sofort sind bei mir alle Alarmglocken los gegangen und ich wollte den Brief zerstören, doch Chloe sagte, ich soll meine Angst überwinden und das sie mich begleitet. Also haben wir zwei Tickets dazu gebucht und es sogar geschafft, nebeneinander zu sitzen.

Ich schaue zu meiner geliebten Punkerin und bemerke, dass ihr etwas Speichel am Mundwinkel herunterläuft, was mich lachen lässt. Erschrocken schreckt sie hoch und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.  
"Sind wir schon da?" gähnt sie herzhaft und sieht dabei etwas zerknittert aus.

Meine Hand gleitet durch ihre inzwischen naturblonden Haare und ich schiebe ihr die einzelne, blaue Strähne hinter das Ohr.   
"Nein, noch nicht. wir brauchen noch circa 20 Minuten. Hast du gut geschlafen meine kleine Sabberschnute?"

"Wenn mich jemand nicht die ganze Nacht wach gehalten hätte wäre ich jetzt auch nicht so müde Miss dreifacher Orgasmus!" raunt sie in mein Ohr.  
"Komisch, letzte Nacht hast du dich nicht beschwert!" sage ich nur und zwinkere sie an.  
"Wann bist du nur so frech geworden?" fragt Chloe mit gespielten Entsetzen.  
"Halt die Klappe!" sage ich und küsse sie sanft.  
Ich lege meine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und drücke sanft zu.   
„Hmmm, hättest du mich früher geweckt, dann hätten wir auf die Toilette verschwinden können“ haucht Chloe in mein Ohr und dann spüre ich wie ihre Zungenspitze über mein Ohrläppchen streicht.   
„Fuck!“ seufze ich auf und höre Chloe lachen. „Meinst du, wir haben auf dem Flughafen noch Zeit?“  
„Ich denke eher nicht!“ lacht es gegen meinen Hals und ich spüre ihre Lippen.   
Das Anschnallsymbol leuchtet auf und wir setzen uns beide wieder gerade hin. Ich greife nach der Hand neben mir und fühle mich sicher und geliebt.

Wir steigen aus und schlendern zur Empfangshalle. Ich blicke mich um und sehe das Toilettenschild. Meine Schulter rempelt gegen Chloe und ich nicke zu meiner Entdeckung.   
„Max, wenn ich eines über mysteriöse Einladungen gelernt habe, dann das man die Menschen nicht warten lassen sollte.“  
„Wann hast du denn was über mysteriöse Einladungen gelernt?“ frage ich spöttisch.   
„Halt die Klappe Hippie!“ grollt sie spielerisch neben mir.   
„Sorge doch dafür!“ erwidere ich.   
Mit einer schnellen Drehung hat Chloe mich gepackt und gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt. Ihr Mund nimmt meinen ein und ich spüre, wie ihre Zunge über meine Lippen leckt. Sofort öffne ich den Mund und der Tanz beginnt.   
„Widerlich!“ sagt eine Frau beim Vorbeigehen und aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Chloe ihr den Mittelfinger entgegen streckt.

Sanft schubse ich meine Partnerin von mir weg und sehe sie breit grinsend an.  
„Das muss ein neuer Rekord sein!“ ihre blauen Augen mustern mich fragend „wir sind seit 5 Sekunden in einem anderen Staat und schon hast du jemanden mit der berühmten Chloe fucking Price Methode abgebügelt.“ meine Lippen landen noch einmal flüchtig auf ihrer Wange und dann nehme ich wieder ihre Hand um sie weiter zu ziehen.   
„Meinst du es gibt ein.....hahah fuck ja!“ kichert es neben mir.   
Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen um zu sehen, was sie sieht und erkenne das Schild mit meinem Namen drauf. Wir gehen auf einen älteren Mann zu, der mich freundlichen anlächelt.   
„Hallo, ich bin Max Caulfield und das hier ist Chloe, meine Partnerin.“  
„Oh guten Tag! Ich bin Alfred, ich werde sie heute fahren. Brauchen Sie noch ihre Koffer?“ fragt er höflich und wir bejahen und machen uns zu dritt auf den Weg zu den Gepäckbändern.   
„Ich dachte, wir haben ein Auto, wieso werden wir dann gefahren?“ fragt Chloe skeptisch.   
„Das Auto steht an dem Hotel für Sie bereit, aber ich soll Sie vorher zum Meeting fahren und anschließend bringe ich Sie in ihr Hotel.“

Unser Koffer kommt an und Chloe zieht ihn vorsichtig vom Band. Sonst ist sie viel ungestümer, aber da sie weiß, dass meine teure Kameraausrüstung darin ist gibt sie sich extra Mühe was ich sehr zu schätzen weiß.   
„Darf ich?“ fragt Alfred und Chloe zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.   
„Nein, danke! Ich mache das schon!“ sagt sie und der ältere Mann schaut irritiert, führt uns dann jedoch raus aus dem Gebäude.

Wir nehmen auf der Rückbank einer großen Limousine platz. Nervös spiele ich mit meinen Fingern bis eine Hand sich auf meine legt.   
„Ganz ruhig Supermax, du bist eine spitzenmässige Fotografin und jeder der das nicht sieht ist ein Idiot!“   
„Danke Chloe, aber ich fürchte du liebst mich zu sehr um das beurteilen zu können.“ ich grinse sie schief an.   
„Das stimmt wohl. Aber sag mal, kommen dir in dieser Limousine nicht auch ein paar Ideen.“ ich fühle wie sich ihre Hand an meinem Oberschenkel hoch bewegt.   
Alfred räuspert sich und ich schiebe die Hand ertappt drein blickend weg.   
„Und Miss Caulfield, sind Sie das erste Mal in Chicago?“  
„Bitte nennen Sie mich Max! Und ja, ich hoffe, dass ich ein bisschen Zeit finden werde mich umzusehen.“

Der Mann lächelt mich über den Rückspiegel an und schaut dann wieder auf die Straße.   
„Da vorne ist es, ich werde hier unten auf Sie beide warten!“ sagt er und hält das Auto vor einer großen Galerie.

Staunend steige ich aus und bleibe stehen. Chloe gibt mir einen leichten Schubser in den Rücken, damit ich auch sie raus lasse.

„Herzlich Willkommen! Sie müssen Miss Caulfield sein?“ fragt mich eine große, blonde Frau mit tief grünen Augen, die in etwas älter als ich zu sein scheint.   
„Ähm Max!“ stammel ich und höre wie sich Chloe neben mir räuspert. „U....und das ist Chloe. Sie begleitet mich, ich hoffe, dass das kein Problem ist.“  
„Nein, dass sollten wir geregelt bekommen.“ die Frau zeigt eine Reihe strahlend weißer Zähne. „Ich bin Astrid. Bitte Max, geh du doch schon mal da vorne ins Büro, du wirst bereits erwartet und Chloe, kannst du kurz bei mir bleiben? Ich brauche ein paar Daten um das Hotelzimmer umzubuchen.“  
„Ja sehr gerne!“ sagt Chloe und legt ein flirtendes Lächeln auf.   
Ich schaue sie hilfesuchend an und sie nickt mir motivierend zu.   
„Ich bin direkt hier draußen Supermax! Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht gesehen habe, wie du das Sahneschnittchen angestarrt hast.“ raunt sie in mein Ohr, ich schlucke schwer „keine Sorge Baby, ich benehme mich!“ schiebt sie grinsend hinterher und küsst mich leidenschaftlich. „Viel Glück, bis gleich!“ und mit einem sanften Hieb auf den Hintern schickt sie mich ins Büro.   
„Also Astrid......“ höre ich leise während ich mit zittrigen Knien weiter gehe.   
_„Keine Sorge Max, Chloe flirtet nur und auch wenn Astrid eine absolute Traumfrau ist würde Chloe dich nicht wegen ihr verlassen!“_ versuche ich mich selber zu beruhigen und drehe mich noch einmal um.   
Chloe lehnt halb über dem Tresen und lacht die Blonde Schönheit an. Ich klopfe an die Tür vor mir und eine weitere weibliche Stimme bittet mich herein. 

Ich betrete ein helles Büro, auf einem Stuhl, der zum Fenster gedreht ist sitzt die Besitzerin der Stimme, sie hebt einen Finger und ich bleibe stehen.   
„Ja ist okay, eine Woche nicht länger, sonst ist der Platz weg!“ sagt die Frau kühl und ich schlucke hart. „Ich hasse es mit Amateuren zu arbeiten!“ sagt die Stimme leise, doch ich höre es dennoch, was meine Unsicherheit nur noch verstärkt.

Der Stuhl dreht sich um und ich erkenne eine Frau mit einem blonden Bob, ihre Augen mustern mich scharf hinter ihrer Brille. Ihre Kleidung sieht so aus, als ob ein einzelnes Teil mehr kostet als mein gesamter Besitz. Sie steht auf und kommt freundlich lächelnd auf mich zu.   
„Hallo du musst Maxine sein, bitte setz dich!“ sagt sie und schüttelt meine Hand.   
„Max, niemals Maxine!“ sage ich leise, räuspere mich und sehe ihr nun direkt in die Augen. „Vielen Dank für die Einladung Miss Chase!“   
„Ah ich sehe, du hast mich erkannt. Bitte, nenn mich Victoria.“   
Sie führt mich zu dem Stuhl und ich setze mich. Nervös reibe ich mir über meine Hose. Auf ihrem Tisch liegen ein paar meiner Veröffentlichungen.   
„Max, mir gefällt deine Arbeit, sogar sehr. Ich erkenne großes Talent, wenn ich es vor mir sehe.“ sagt sie und ich spüre, dass ich rot werde. „Ich möchte dir gerne einen Platz in meiner Galerie anbieten. Wie du vielleicht gesehen hast habe ich mich geschäftlich von meinen Eltern getrennt und möchte nun mein eigenes Imperium hochziehen, dafür brauche ich junge, talentierte Künstler. So wie dich.“  
„Miss Chase....“ doch da schaut sie mich streng an „ich....ich meine Victoria....es wäre mir eine große Ehre, wenn ich....“  
„Max Max Max, stopp. Sieh mich an“ ich tue genau das und bin von ihrer Präsens eingeschüchtert „wir sind gleich alt, tu nicht so, als ob ich keine Ahnung....hör auf so nervös zu sein. Das passt nicht zu jemanden mit solch einer Gabe!“ sagt sie streng.   
„Max, du hast eine Gabe!“ raunt Jefferson in mein Ohr und mir läuft es kalt den Rücken herunter.   
Ich höre ein Schnipsen und mein Blick wird wieder klar.   
„Ist alles okay? Brauchst du was zu trinken?“ fragt mich Victoria.   
Verlegen schüttle ich den Kopf.   
„Also was ich sagen wollte....“ ein Klopfen unterbricht sie. „Her je, was denn jetzt?“ fragt die Blonde laut und die Tür öffnet sich.   
Ich erkenne den Ton der schweren Stiefel von Chloe und drehe mich zu ihr um.   
„Fuck nein!“ ruft sie entsetzt und sieht aus, als ob sie einen Geist sieht. „Victoria Queen Bitch Chase?“ fragt sie ungläubig und ist mit drei schnellen Schritten neben mir.   
„Chloe? Chloe Price?“ Victoria ist aufgestanden und sieht meine Punkerin ungläubig an.   
Ihre Stimme hat sämtliche Professionalität verloren und ihre Augen wandern verwirrt zwischen Chloe und mir hin und her.   
„Was machst du denn hier?“ fragt Chloe mit einer Kälte in der Stimme die ich so selten von ihr höre.   
„Ich...ähm....das....das ist meine Galerie und ich wollte Max einen Platz hier anbieten“ stammelt die Blonde mir gegenüber und schaut mich hilfesuchend an.   
„Chloe, was ist hier los? Woher kennst du sie?“  
„Ja Vicky, woher kenne ich dich?“ schnarrt Chloe.   
„Ich...wir....“  
„Sie hat mir meine Jungfräulichkeit genommen und mich dann weggeworfen.“ ich höre den Schmerz in Chloes Stimme.   
Sie hat mir die Geschichte erzählt und Wut steigt in mir hoch. Ich sehe Victoria an und greife dann Chloes Hand.

„Tut mir leid Miss Chase, ich weiß Ihr Angebot zu schätzen, aber ich lehne ab!“ sage ich und gehe Richtung Tür, mit Chloe an meiner Hand.   
„WAS?“ fragen beide Frauen gleichzeitig und wenn ich nicht so wütend wäre, wäre es fast amüsant. „Ich werde mit niemanden zusammenarbeiten der Chloe weh getan hat. Denn egal was ist, Chloe hier ist meine oberste Priorität.“ sage ich über meine Schulter „komm Liebling, wir gehen.“ sage ich nun zu meiner Gefährtin die mich mit großen Augen ansieht.   
Wir sind fast an der Tür.   
„Warte! Bitte!“ schnelle Schritte sind hinter uns zu hören. „Bitte, kommt heute Abend zu mir nach Hause, ich möchte euch bei mir zum Essen einladen und über alles reden. Und wenn es dann dabei bleibt, dann akzeptiere ich es.“ sie hält mir einen Zettel mit einer Adresse hin und ich sehe sie kühl an.   
„Das weiß ich zu schätzen aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendwas meine Meinung ändert.“ ich schaue zu Chloe hoch die mich erstaunt anblickt. „Auf Wiedersehen!“ sage ich nur und merke den leichten Widerstand an meiner Hand.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass Chloe die Adresse nimmt.   
„Auf Wiedersehen Astrid, es war mir eine Freude deine Bekanntschaft zu machen!“ sage ich höflich und ziehe Chloe weiter hinter mir her.   
Alfred schaut uns verwirrt als wir das Gebäude verlassen an und öffnet dann aber schweigend die Tür, sodass wir beide einsteigen können. Sehnsüchtig schaue ich auf die Galerie während wir los fahren.   
„Max....“ setzt Chloe an.   
„Nicht jetzt, bitte!“ sage ich und sehe sie liebevoll an.

Schweigend sitze ich neben Chloe, ihre Hand noch immer in meiner und schaue mir Chicago an. Wir halten vor einem teuer aussehenden Hotel und erneut wird uns die Tür aufgehalten.   
„Wir brauchen noch unseren Koffer Alfred.“ sage ich schüchtern als er zum Hotel läuft.   
„Der ist schon im Zimmer, ich habe während der Konferenz mit Miss Chase alles geklärt. Die Autoschlüssel befinden sich auch schon auf dem Zimmer.“ sagt der Mann freundlich.   
„Vielen Dank für die ganze Arbeit“ sage ich und ernte erneut einen verwirrten Blick.   
„Das ist mein Job“ sagt er milde lächelnd.   
„Kein Grund sich nicht dafür zu bedanken“ erwidere ich was dem Mann ein Grinsen entlockt.   
Er führt uns weiter durch die enorme Einganghalle zum Empfangsbereich.   
„Das hier sind Miss Caulfield und Miss Price, die Gäste von Miss Chase!“ erklärt er dem Mann am Empfang.   
Dieser tippt in seinen Pc und runzelt kurz die Stirn.   
„Gibt es ein Problem?“ fragt Chloe neben mir.  
„Nein Ma´am, ich sehe nur, dass vor 5 Minuten eine Änderung stattgefunden hat, aber es ist alles schon für Sie vorbereitet. Und außerdem habe ich ein Telegramm für Miss Caulfield“ sagt er und sieht zwischen uns beiden fragend umher.   
„Das bin ich!“ sage ich und nehme den Zettel entgegen.

Wir bekommen zwei Schlüsselkarten und eine Anweisung, wie wir zu unserem Zimmer kommen.   
„So die Damen, dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt und wünsche noch einen schönen und erfolgreichen Aufenthalt in Chicago.“ sagt der ältere Mann und deutet eine Verbeugung an.   
„Vielen Dank für alles“ sage ich und lächel ihn freundlich an.   
„Ja, vielen Dank!“ sagt auch Chloe, die ungewöhnlich ruhig ist.   
Er nickt und verlässt die Hotellobby. Ohne Chloes Hand loszulassen gehe ich zum Fahrstuhl. Während der Fahrt nach oben hänge ich meinen Gedanken nach. Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich Chloes verletzten Gesichtsausdruck als sie mir ihre Geschichte mit Victoria erzählt hat. Neue Wut steigt in mir hoch und ich knurre leise auf.

„Hier ist es.“ sagt die Punkerin neben mir und hält ihre Schlüsselkarte an die Tür. „Los rein mit dir!“ sagt sie streng und ich rolle mit den Augen.   
Die Tür schließt sich hinter mir und da werde ich auch schon gegen das Holz gedrückt. Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen und Chloes Mund drückt sich auf meinen. Der Kuss hat etwas wildes, aber leidenschaftliches. Meine Hände fahren unter das weiße Tanktop und mit den Nägeln kratze ich leicht über den Rücken meiner Partnerin.   
„Das war hella dumm von dir!“ knurrt mich Chloe an und bevor ich etwas erwidern kann versiegeln ihre Lippen wieder meine. „Und hella heiß!“ schiebt sie hinterher und beißt mich in den Nacken was mich aufstöhnen lässt.

Ohne drüber nachzudenken springe ich etwas hoch und Chloe hebt mich hoch, meine Beine umschlingen ihre Hüfte und ich werde erneut gegen die Tür gepinnt. Mein Atem geht schnell und ich spüre die Feuchtigkeit zwischen meinen Beinen.   
„Chloe....“ will ich antworten, doch da beißt sie auf der anderen Seite zu und mein restlicher Satz geht in Stöhnen unter.   
„Du kannst doch nicht einfach so eine Chance wegwerfen Max!“ grollt es gegen meine Kehle als Chloe dort nippt und leckt.

Ich versuche meinen Kopf weiter nach hinten zu schieben um ihr mehr Platz zu machen. Unsere Kleider nerven mich, doch in meiner Position kann ich nichts dagegen tun, also bewege ich meine Hüfte um etwas Reibung zu erhalten.   
„Argh....hmmmm....ich sagte doch, du bist meine oberste.....hmmmm Priorität“ sanft massiert Chloe meine Pobacken während sie abwechselnd meinen Hals beißt, leckt und saugt.

„Aber deswegen deine Karriere gefährden....“ brummt es erneut.   
Ihre Hände verschwinden unter meinem Po und sie reißt ungeduldig das kartierte Hemd auf, die Knöpfe fliegen durch die Gegend und sofort wandern ihre Hände unter mein Top, Nägel streifen über meinen Bauch hoch zu meinen Brüsten. Sie öffnet die Haken, die sich vorne befinden, und ihre Finger schließen sich um die empfindliche Haut.  
„Oh Gott“ seufze ich erneut „du bist alles was für mich zählt Price!“ meine eigene Stimme ist nur noch ein lustvolles Grollen.   
„Oh fuck Max!“ und damit stößt sie uns von der Tür ab.   
Erschrocken umklammere ich sie, unsere Augen treffen sich und ich erkenne die gleiche wilde Lust in ihrem Blick die ich verspüre. Vorsichtig trägt sie mich zu dem großen Bett. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit und bearbeite ihren Nacken, versehen ihn mit Bissspuren und sauge anschließend.   
„Wir gehen da heute Abend hin.“ knurrt Chloe und legt mich aufs Bett, sie klettert gleich auf mich herauf, schiebt dabei ihr Bein zwischen meine was mich erneut aufstöhnen lässt.   
„Was.....was wenn nicht? Sie hat dir.....oh ja.....wehgetan. Ich.....hmpf......ich arbeite nicht mit ihr.“

Chloe hält inne und sieht mich an. Ihr Blick fordert mich heraus. Doch ich kenne diesen Blick zu gut und nehme es mit ihr auf. Während wir uns schwer atmend ein Blickduell bieten machen sich meine Hände an ihrem Gürtel zu schaffen. Endlich habe ich ihn aufbekommen und auch den Knopf ihrer Jeans. Ohne Vorwarnung schiebe ich meine Hand in ihre Boxershorts und massiere ihren Kitzler.   
„Shit!“ knurrt es über mir und Chloe schließt die Augen. „Max, dass ist....oh ja genau da....es ist wichtig. Hör dir....hmmmm....an was.....hmpf.....was sie zu sagen hat.“

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und erhöhe den Druck auf Chloes Lustzentrum. Doch diese greift nach meiner Hand und zieht sie aus ihrer Hose heraus.

Ungeduldig zieht die Punkerin mein Top nach oben, ich richte mich auf und helfe ihr so gut es geht und auch mein Bh fliegt durch das Zimmer. Grob stößt sie mich zurück auf das Bett und nimmt wieder meinen Mund ein. Ihre Zunge dominiert und ich gebe mich ihr hin. Wieder reibt sie ihr Bein zwischen meinen.   
„Chloe bitte“ flehe ich wimmernd.   
„Versprich es!“ nuschelt meiner Partnerin und wandert mit ihrem Mund zu meiner Brust. Zähne kratzen über meinen harten Nippel und dann folgt die beruhigende Wirkung ihrer Zunge.   
„Warum ist dir das“ ich strecke mich ihrem Mund entgegen „so wichtig?“ meine Hand krallt sich in die dunkelblonden Haare und ich drücke sie etwas mehr gegen mich.

Mit einem Plopp Geräusch gibt sie meine Brustwarze frei. Wieder treffen ihre Augen meine und sie richtet sich auf, öffnet nun meine Hose.   
„Weil du mir wichtig bist und das deine Chance ist.“ sie rutscht kurz von mir herunter und entfernt die Jeans. „Und vielleicht hat sie sich ja geändert, wow, du kannst es gar nicht erwarten“ sie leckt sich über die Lippen während sie auf meinen Slip sieht.   
„Es werden andere....oh fuck....“ meine Beine werden auseinander gedrückt und Chloe leckt über den Stoff „es werden....“ich bewege meine Hüfte ihrer Zunge entgegen „andere....Chloe....“erneut findet meine Hand das Haar meiner Geliebten „Chancen kommen“.

Ich fühle, dass ich meinen Orgasmus nahe bin, doch die Punkerin hat andere Pläne. Abrupt lässt sie von mir ab und eine gewaltige Frustwelle überrollt mich.

„Warum zur Hölle hörst du auf?“ grolle ich ungeduldig.   
Chloe schaut mich grinsend an und legt eine Hand auf die feuchte Unterwäsche. Federleicht fährt ihr Daumen über die gewünschte Stelle.   
„Versprich, dass wir gehen.“ sagt sie erneut und sieht mich herausfordernd an.

Sie beugt sich vor, küsst sich mein Becken entlang, zu meinem Bauchnabel und hoch zwischen meine Brüste. Ich hebe meine eigene Hand und fahre damit wieder in ihre Hose. Auch ihre Boxer ist bereits nass und ich schiebe meine Hand herein. Sachte beißt Chloe in meine Brust und ich beuge mich ihr entgegen.   
„Chloe, ich werde nicht mit ihr arbeiten. Sie war furchtbar grausam zu dir, dass dulde ich nicht!“ meine Augen suchen ihre und ich sehe wie gerührt sie ist.   
„Nur das eine Treffen, wenn“ ich treffe die richtige Stelle und Chloe zieht scharf die Luft ein „wenn sie uns nicht überzeugt“ nun bewegt sie Chloes Hüfte gegen meine Hand und ich sehe an ihrem Blick, dass ihr das klare Denken schwer fällt „ gehen oh hmmmm gehen wir.“

Mit meiner freien Hand versuche ich Chloe die Jeans auszuziehen und sie hilft mir dabei.

„Chloe...“ will ich argumentieren.   
„Bitte....bitte Max!“ leidenschaftlich küsst Chloe meinen Mund und ich vergesse die Welt.   
„Fuck okay.“ grolle ich beim Luft holen.   
„Wundervoll!“ sagt sie und steht von mir auf.   
Ich will protestieren da sehe ich, dass sie sich ihre letzten Kleidungsstücke auszieht und auch ich befreie mich nun von allem. Chloe kommt zu mir gekrabbelt und hockt sich über mein Gesicht. Gierig lecke ich mir über die Lippen und umklammere ihre Hüfte, ziehe sie zu mir herunter. Während ich mit der Zunge in sie eindringe spüre ich Chloes über meinen Kitzler gleiten.

„Hmmm Chloe....ich ...“   
„Ich weiß Maxi“ säuselt sie und dringt gleichzeitig mit zwei Finger in mich ein.

„Fuck“ grolle ich gegen ihre Scheide und höre ein Lachen.   
„Das war der Plan“ kichert sie über mir, doch das Spiel kann man zu zweit spielen.

Mit meinem Daumen massieren ich ihre empfindliche Stelle und höre ein lautes Murren. Wir bewegen uns ineinander und ich spüre meinen Orgasmus immer näher rücken.

„Bitte...nicht aufhören!“ flehe ich und da drückt Chloe sich etwas näher an mein Gesicht.   
Ein heftiger Höhepunkt stellt meine Welt auf den Kopf und dann spüre ich Chloes Zähne an meinem Oberschenkel als auch sie kommt. Schmerz, Erregung und Glück durchströmen meinen Körper.

Schwer atmend liege ich auf dem Bett und bin durchgeschwitzt. Mein Herzschlag normalisiert sich und meine Augen fallen zu. Am Rande der Wahrnehmung bekomme ich mit, wie Chloe sich von mir löst und ich kurz danach in zwei Arme gezogen werde.

Ich schaue ungläubig auf das große Haus und spüre ein Drücken an meiner Hand. Chloe beugt sich zu mir und küsst mich auf die Wange.

„Alles okay?“ fragt sie besorgt und ich nicke. „Hey, denk dran, wenn es schlimm wird gehen wir und haben noch mal heißen, wütenden Sex!“ raunt sie in mein Ohr und ich spüre eine Gänsehaut.

Ich schaue in die wundervollen, blauen Augen und dann auf die Stelle an ihrem Hals, die noch deutlich sichtbar ist. Ihre Hand die meine umklammert wird von mir an meine Lippen gehoben und ich küsse ihre Knöchel.   
„Wenn sie ein blödes Wort gegen dich sagt reiße ich ihre die Kehle heraus.“ grolle ich leise und klingel dann.   
„Weißt du eigentlich wie heiß das ist, wenn du so wütend bist?“ fragt sie mich leise an mein Ohr und ich strecke ihr die Zunge heraus.   
Die Tür öffnet sich und ich starre mit großen Augen auf Astrid die einen kleinen, blonden Jungen auf den Arm trägt. Verwirrt sehe ich auf den Zettel in meiner Hand, ob wir bei der richtigen Adresse sind.   
„Hallo ihr zwei!“ begrüßt die Blonde uns fröhlich „kommt rein, Vic ist schon so gespannt gewesen, ob ihr kommt.“ sie tritt zur Seite und lässt uns herein.

„Danke!“ nuschle ich und nehme meine Umgebung in mich auf.

Neben mir kichert es sanft und ich schaue Chloe an, die mich genau studiert.   
„Max, Chloe!“ sagt Victoria fröhlich und kommt auf uns zu.   
Ich greife Chloes Hand etwas fester. Victoria geht zu Astrid, küsst den kleinen Jungen auf die Nase und legt dann einen Arm um ihre Empfangsdame. Erneut weiten sich meine Augen.   
„Siehst du Schatz, ich habe doch gesagt, dass sie kommen werden“ sagt Astrid und ihr Gesicht strahlt vor Freude.   
„Ja,ja schon gut, ich wasche heute ab. Habt ihr Hunger?“ fragt sie nun uns und wie zu Befehl grummelt mein Bauch.   
„Sie hat immer Hunger!“ antwortet Chloe und wirkt entspannt neben mir.   
„Das musst du gerade sagen!“ knurre ich spielerisch zurück und wir alle lachen.

„So Fynn, schön artig sein!“ sagt Vic und setzt den kleinen Jungen in einen Hochstuhl. „Ich wusste nicht, ob eine von euch Vegetarierin ist, also haben wir von allem ein bisschen gemacht.“ sagt sie dann an uns gewandt.

Meine Augen kleben an Fynn, der mich freudig anstrahlt. Victoria hat erzählt, dass er nun 14 Monate alt ist und Astrid ihn geboren hat. Er hält einen Löffel und schaufelt sich kleine Stücken Kartoffel in den Mund, während wir über Fotografie und das Leben in den verschiedenen Städten reden. Immer wieder geht meine Aufmerksamkeit zu ihm und ich spüre eine Schwere in mir.   
Ein Drücken an meinem Bein holt mich in die Realität zurück und ich räuspere mich. Fragend blicke ich zu Chloe und sie nickt mit dem Kopf zu Victoria.   
„Ich habe gefragt, ob ich mir Chloe mal kurz ausleihen darf“ sagt sie und ihre grünen Augen mustern mich.

Mein Blick wandert zu Chloe und sie lächelt mich an. Ich seufze und nicke. Astrid geht zu Fynn und holt ihn aus seinem Stuhl heraus und schaut mich freundliche an.   
„Komm, wir setzen uns auf die Couch, dann können wir in Ruhe reden.“ sagt sie und geht in ein Nebenzimmer.   
Ich schaue noch einmal in die Richtung, in der Chloe und Victoria verschwunden sind. Plötzlich fühle ich mich unwohl und mein Körper ist in höchster Alarmbereitschaft.

„Und, wie läuft es bisher für uns?“ höre ich eine Stimme und blinzel.   
„Ähm....was meinst du?“ frage ich und komme mir blöd vor.

„Vic hat mir erzählt, dass du nicht mit uns arbeiten möchtest.“ ihre grünen Augen mustern mich.   
„Achso! Nein, ich kann nicht.“ sage ich nur und spüre erneut die Wut in mir.   
„Wieso?“ fragt die Blonde.   
„Weil ich mit niemanden arbeiten möchte, der Chloe so verletzt hat.“ die Wut wird größer und muss sich Luft machen „das, was Victoria abgezogen hat ist unverzeihlich für mich. Es ist okay mit jemanden zu schlafen und dann zu merken, dass es nicht passt. Aber denjenigen dann vor der gesamten Schule zu outen und zu leugnen, dass man etwas zusammen hatte ist erbärmlich. Und nicht nur dass, danach war Chloe wie Freiwild für ihre gesamte Clique und immer haben sie es so gedreht, dass Chloe den Ärger für Auseinandersetzungen bekommen hat. Nein, dass dulde ich nicht und das verzeihe ich nicht. Chloe ist mein ein und alles und ich stehe zu ihr und unserer Liebe und ich würde ALLES für sie tun, weil sie es verdient hat.“ erst jetzt spüre ich, dass sich meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt haben.   
„Maxine....“

„Max, niemals Maxine!“ grolle ich und Astrid hebt die Hände.   
„Entschuldige Max! Ich weiß das alles.“ verwirrt blicke ich sie an „als wir unser zweites Rendezvous hatten hat Vic mir das alles erzählt. Sie hat sich so dafür geschämt und wollte mich eigentlich gar nicht mehr wiedersehen, weil sie sagte, dass sie ein viel zu furchtbarer Mensch ist. Max, es tut ihr furchtbar leid, wie sie Chloe behandelt hat und ich weiß, dass es kitschig klingt, aber Vic hat sich wirklich geändert, nachdem sie erst einmal den Mut hatte, zu sich zu stehen.“ skeptisch hebe ich die Augenbrauen „Ich meine sieh uns an. Wir beiden hatten uns zwischenzeitlich getrennt. Ich wurde dann mit Fynn schwanger, was wir aber erst bemerkten, als wir wieder zusammen waren. Für diese Frau, die ich über alles liebe, war das nie ein Thema. Es war immer klar, dass sie zu mir und dem Kind stehen wird, ohne wenn und aber. Max, sie war damals 16 als das mit Chloe passiert ist, dass ist so irre lange her. Ich verstehe, dass du Chloe verteidigen willst, wirklich, aber Vic ist nicht mehr das verzogenen Mädchen, dass deiner Partnerin geschadet hat. Sie ist eine liebevolle, loyale und starke Frau die weiß, wo sie steht und wer sie ist. Und wenn das Gespräch der beiden gut läuft bitte ich dich ihr eine Chance zu geben um dir und euch zu beweisen, dass sie sich geändert hat.“

„Wieso seid ihr so interessiert an mir?“ frage ich argwöhnisch.   
„Das kann ich beantworten“ sagt Victoria und tritt durch die Tür, ihre Augen sind rot als ob sie geweint hat „Chloe kommt gleich, sie ist nur auf Toilette.“ beantwortet sie meinen fragenden Blick. Sie setzt sich zu Astrid und Fynn auf die Couch und kuschelt sich an ihre Familie.   
„Astrid und ich werden nächstes Jahr heiraten, sehr zum Ärgernis meiner Eltern werde ich ihren Namen annehmen, auch meine Galerie trägt nicht meinen Namen, auch wenn es mir deutlich schneller die Türen zum Erfolg öffnen würde. Aber das will ich nicht, ich will mir meinen Ruf selber erarbeiten. Damit mir das gelingt brauche ich Künstler und ich will nur Top Qualität. Und die ist schwer zu finden und du hast wirklich Talent und bist, wenn ich richtig informiert bin, nicht gebunden. Deswegen will ich dich, ich will uns beide groß heraus bringen.“   
Die Leidenschaft der Galeriebesitzerin beeindruckt mich und ich nicke nachdenklich. Fynn hüpft auf ihrem Schoß wild quietschend auf und ab und streckt seine Hände nach mir aus.   
„Anscheinend will nicht nur ich dich.“ lacht sie nun und lässt Fynn herunter auf den Boden.   
Er krabbelt zu mir und zieht sich an mir hoch, doch dabei kippt er. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung fange ich ihn auf und setze ihn auf meinen Schoß.   
„Ist das ok?“ frage ich mit roten Wangen.   
„Natürlich.“ sagt Astrid und strahlt uns an.   
Chloe kommt zurück und schaut mich erst verwundert und dann liebevoll an. Sie setzt sich zu uns Fynn hält ihren Finger fest, während er auf meinem Schoß hüpft. Er lacht dabei zufrieden und wieder fühle ich eine Schwere in meinem Herzen.

„Na Price, wann ist es bei euch soweit?“ fragt es amüsiert von dem anderen Ende des Raumes und ich verkrampfe mich augenblicklich.

„Ganz ruhig Maxi, atme.“ flüstert es in mein Ohr und ich nicke und versuche mich auf meine Atmung zu konzentrieren.   
Zwei kleine Hände drücken meine Finger fester und Fynn brabbelt fröhlich. Ich schaue ihn an und zwinge mich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Darüber haben wir noch nicht gesprochen“ antworte ich und der kleine Kopf fällt in meine Richtung.   
„Ich denke, da ist jemand müde.“ sagt Victoria und steht auf um mir Fynn abzunehmen.   
„Wir sollten jetzt auch gehen“ sage ich schnell und springe ebenfalls auf. „Ich werde mir Gedanken machen und mich morgen bei euch melden“ frage ich und gehe Richtung Tür.   
„Ähm ja okay.“ sagt Victoria, sie trägt ihren schlafenden Sohn auf dem Arm „Wenn ich etwas getan habe um dich zu verärgern tut es mir leid“ sagt sie leise und sieht mich hilflos an.   
„Nein, du hast nichts getan, es war nur ein langer Tag und ich möchte mich mit Chloe zurückziehen.“ antworte ich flüsternd.   
„Okay, dann macht es gut ihr zwei und fahrt vorsichtig.“  
„Danke Vicky!“ sagt Chloe und nimmt meine Hand.   
Wir erreichen das Auto und ich werde in die Arme meiner Partnerin gezogen.   
„Keine Sorge, wir müssen über gar nichts reden. Wir haben Zeit, okay?“ fragt sie gegen meinen Scheitel und ich drücke mich enger an sie und nicke.

Ich laufe durch Blackwell und merke, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Es ist zu ruhig. Aus der Mädchentoilette im Erdgeschoss höre ich einen Schrei und sprinte los. Mit aller Gewalt drücke ich die Tür auf und erstarre. Direkt vor mir steht Nathan und er hat eine Waffe in der Hand. Sein Blick huscht unruhig hin und her.   
„Ah da bist du ja Maxine!“ sagt er halb grollend, halb kichernd. „Du musst für mich wählen. Ich habe nur noch eine Kugel. Also wer darf leben?“ fragt er und schaut mich fragend an.   
„Was meinst du?“ frage ich mit zitternder Stimme.

Er geht einen Schritt zur Seite und der Anblick der sich mir bietet zerreißt mir das Herz. Vor ihm auf den Boden hockt Chloe, sie ist geknebelt und gefesselt. Neben ihr liegt ein kleines, blondes Baby.

Knurrend schwenkt er mit der Waffe zwischen den beiden hin und her.   
„Los Maxine! Entscheide dich!“  
„Mich....erschieß mich!“ flehe ich ihn an und gehe vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Oh nein, so läuft das nicht. Chloe oder dein Kind?“ fragt er und ich umfasse seine Beine.   
„Bitte nicht.....bitte.....tu das nicht....ich kann nicht....“  
Ich werde geschüttelt und mit einem Schrei reiße ich die Augen auf.

„Du bist in Sicherheit“ flüstert Chloe liebevoll in mein Ohr.

Sofort füllen sich meine Augen mit Tränen. Zwei Arme schließen sich um mich und ziehen mich näher an die sichere Wärme. Ich drücke mein Gesicht gegen Chloes Brust, lausche ihrem Herzschlag und ihrer Atmung und nehme ihren Geruch auf. Ich erzähle ihr von meinem Traum und muss erneut weinen.   
„Du musst dich nicht entscheiden Max. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ ihre Hand gleitet durch mein Haar.

„Ich weiß, es ist noch zu früh dafür aber wie sieht es bei dir aus?“ ich sehe sie an „Willst du irgendwann Kinder?“   
„Hmm ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, deswegen sagte ich auch, dass wir jetzt noch gar nichts entscheiden müssen. Wir sind noch so hella jung Max, wir haben Zeit. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dir niemals im Weg stehen möchte, wenn es um die Erfüllung deiner Träume geht. Deswegen war es mir auch so wichtig, dass wir noch einmal mit Vicky sprechen und ich bin froh, dass wir das aus der Welt schaffen konnten. Und wenn irgendwann der Wunsch nach einem Kind aufkommt, dann können wir immer noch darüber reden, ok? Außer....ich meine außer du hast jetzt schon den Wunsch. Dann können wir gleich reden.“

Meine Augen suchen in ihren, ob sie mir was verheimlicht, doch sie wirkt total aufrichtig. Langsam schüttle ich den Kopf.   
„Ich bin noch nicht bereit dich mit jemand anderen als Willi zu teilen“ flüstere ich und küsse ihren Hals.

Die Punkerin lacht und der Klang reißt mich mit.   
„Ich liebe dich Max und ich weiß zu schätzen, was du wegen mir machen wolltest. Ich weiß nicht, ob mich jemals ein Mensch so selbstlos geliebt hast wie du es tust.“ ich höre, dass ihre Stimmung kippt und sehe wieder nach oben.  
Tränen haben sich in ihren Augen gesammelt und rutsche etwas höher. Nehme nun auch sie in den Arm.

„Chloe, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich würde alles für dich tun und was wäre schon so eine doofe Karriere, wenn wir dabei nicht glücklich wären?“ ich sehe sie an und ihre Mundwinkel sind nach oben gewandert, auch wenn noch immer Tränen fließen „du bedeutest mir alles und ich werde immer für dich und unsere Liebe kämpfen und an erste Stelle packen.“ ich küsse liebevoll ihre Lippen „du bist alles was für mich zählt“ ich küsse sie erneut und spüre diesmal dabei ihr breites Grinsen „du bist meine oberste Priorität und ich will dich glücklich sehen!“ diesmal lasse ich meine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten und meine Hand krallt sich in ihren Haaren fest.   
Ich dränge mich näher an sie und spüre, wie unsere beiden Körper wärmer werden.

„Oh Max“ seufzt mir meine Partnerin entgegen und ich rolle sie auf den Rücken, lege mich auf sie.

Küssend arbeite ich mich etwas nach unten, halte ihre Hände in meinen und meine Mund wandert über den Körper meiner Geliebten.   
„Ich werde dich immer lieben Chloe!“ sage ich während ich ihre Brüste küsse und höre wie Chloe die Luft einzieht als meine Zunge über ihre Brustwarze fährt.

Mein Bein gleitet zwischen ihre und ich kann deutlich spüren, wie feucht ihr Schritt ist, während sie ihre Hüfte leicht rollt.   
„Hmm warte, ich helfe dir“ lache ich leise, sauge noch einmal an ihrer Brustwarze und krabbel dann weiter nach unten.


	29. 20.09.2019

20.09.2019

Ein Klingeln ertönt und ich schaue verwirrt zur Uhr.   
„Okay ihr Lieben, Zeit ins Wochenende zu gehen. Denkt an eure Einverständniserklärungen, sonst kann ich euch nicht mitmachen lassen!“ und damit setze ich mich an meinen Tisch und packe meine Tasche.   
Meine Schüler verlassen nach und nach den Raum, einige verabschieden sich. Gedanklich bin ich schon bei meinen Plänen für heute Abend da höre ich, dass noch jemand im Raum ist. Ich blicke auf und sehe, dass Aaron langsam auf mich zu kommt. Irgendwas scheint ihn zu beschäftigen. Ich versuche mein aufmunterndes Lächeln.   
„Ähm Miss P?“ erhebt der schüchterne Junge schließlich seine Stimme.

„Was ist los?“

„Wegen....wegen der Einverständniserklärung....ich...ich weiß nicht, ob ich meine Eltern am Wochenende sehe. Sie...ähm....“ ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich gelesen habe, dass Aaron in einer Wohngruppe lebt.   
„Kein Problem, wenn es deine Eltern nicht schaffen soll mir einer deiner Betreuer etwas schreiben.“ ich erkenne Erleichterung in dem jungen Gesicht „und hey, wenn du mal über was reden willst, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest, okay?“

Aaron reißt erstaunt die Augen auf und nickt dann.   
„Danke Miss P, haben Sie ein schönes Wochenende!“ und damit geht er Richtung Tür.   
„Du auch!“ sage ich und er hebt noch einmal die Hand zum Gruß.

Ich verlasse das Chemielabor und schließe die Tür. Im Flur sehe ich eine große, breite Gestalt.  
„Miss Price, einmal in mein Büro bitte!“ sagt der Direktor und ich fühle mich in meine eigene Highschool Zeit zurückgeworfen.   
Ich betrete das Büro und spiele nervös mit meinen Motorradschlüssel. Meine Hand fährt durch meine Haare, ich schiebe die blaue Strähne hinter das Ohr.   
„Guten Tag Sir!“ sage ich und trete vor den Schreibtisch.   
„Setzen Sie sich bitte!“ brummt er, mit der Nase hängt er in seinem Ordner.

Ich setze mich und warte. Mein Bein wackelt auf und ab. Er blättert um und schimpft vor sich hin. Meine Augen fixieren ihn, zum Direktor gerufen zu werden lief bei mir nie gut. Ich räuspere mich.   
„Ach ja, entschuldigen Sie. Also Miss Price, wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Ähm gut, danke“ sage ich fragend.   
Er blickt mich kritisch an und grinst dann.   
„Lassen Sie mich raten, als Jugendliche waren sie regelmäßig beim Direktor?“ mit roten Wangen nicke ich und er fängt an zu lachen. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich vergesse manchmal, dass Sie jungen Leute manchmal noch gar nicht so lange aus der Schule raus sind. Also Miss Price, ich wollte einfach nur wegen Ihrer Anfrage mit Ihnen reden.“

„Oh wegen meinem Kurs?“ frage ich.   
„Ja genau. Wie genau stellen Sie sich den Ausflug vor?“   
„Ich wollte mit den Kids an den Santa Monica Peer fahren, dort wartet dann das Boot und ich fahre mit ihnen aufs Meer hinaus, zu dem Ort, wo wir die Orcafamilie geortet haben.“ antworte ich zügig.  
„Und woher nehmen Sie das Geld für das Boot? Ich begrüße Ihr Engagement den Kindern hier etwas bieten zu wollen, aber wir haben nicht das höchste Budget an dieser Schule“ er schaut mich milde an.   
„Ich habe mit meinem Chef vom Institut gesprochen und er würde uns das Boot kostenlos zur Verfügung stellen. Ich habe ihm von meinem Kurs berichtet und er möchte gerne potentielle, zukünftige Forscher unterstützen.“   
Mein Vorgesetzter lehnt sich nachdenklich zurück und schaut mich an.   
„Sie stecken voller Überraschungen Miss Price! Ich wusste, dass es eine gute Idee war sie einzustellen.“ er kramt nach einem Zettel und unterschreibt den „dann ist der Ausflug hiermit genehmigt.“ er reicht mir das Schreiben „Sie denken aber an die weiteren Maßnahmen?“   
„Ja Sir, selbstverständlich! Vielen Dank!“

„Dann dürfen Sie jetzt gehen“ und damit widmet er sich wieder seinem Ordner.   
Ich stehe auf und gehe erleichtert zur Tür.   
„Und Price?“ ruft er und ich drehe mich um.   
„Hör mit dem Sir Quatsch auf, ich bin Raymon.“ er zwinkert mich an und ich grinse.

Mit schnellen Schritten gehe ich über den Schulparkplatz zu meinem Bike. Auf dem Sattel liegt etwas und ich sehe mich argwöhnisch um. Es ist ein Zettel und ich öffne ihn.   
„Dankeschön!“ steht einfach nur drauf und ich lächel.   
Ich stelle fest, dass ich meinen neuen Job liebe. Aufgeregt und grinsend setze ich mir den Helm auf und steige auf.   
  
Mein Schlüssel gleitet ins Schloss, da höre ich schon aufgeregtes Tapsen. Willi begrüßt mich stürmisch und ich gehe vor ihm auf die Knie um ihn zu streicheln.   
„Na mein Großer, bereit für einen Spaziergang?“ frage ich und sehe liebevoll auf den grauen Riesen.

Wir sind auf den Weg in den Park, als mein Handy klingelt.   
„Jo, was geht?“ frage ich beim Abheben.   
„Ich habe schon früher Schluss, soll ich vorbei kommen?“

„Gerne, ich laufe gerade mit Willi im Park!“

„Okay, bis gleich.“ und ich packe mein Handy wieder weg.   
Ich finde einen Stock und werfe ihn. Willi trabt gemütlich hinterher. Langsam merkt man ihm sein Alter an und ich schaue ihn nachdenklich an.

„Hey Price!“ dröhnt es hinter mir und ich spüre zwei Arme um meine Hüfte.   
„Jesus Christus hast du mich erschreckt.“ sage ich und drehe mich zu meiner besten Freundin um.   
„So tief in Gedanken?“ fragt sie und grinst frech.   
„Ich habe an Willi gedacht und das er langsam echt alt wird und dann habe ich mir über die Endlichkeit der Dinge Gedanken gemacht.“ gestehe ich ihr und spüre einen Kloß im Hals.   
„Hey, hey, du wirst doch nicht nervös werden?“ fragt mich Steph mit schief gelegtem Kopf.   
„Nein, quatsch, nein. Hast du alles vorbereitet?“  
„Pfff ich bitte dich, ich wurde bereit geboren. Hey mein Großer“ Steph beugt sich herunter um Willi ausgiebig zu streicheln.   
Ich schaue die beiden an und spüre wieder Ruhe und Frieden in mir aufsteigen. Mein Kopf wandert wieder zu meinem Plan.

„Denkst du, dass alles so funktioniert?“ frage ich, als wir gemeinsam unsere Runde durch den Park fortsetzen.

„Ich....oh warte. Das könnte sie sein.“ Steph holt ihr Handy aus der Tasche. „Hey MadMax, was ist los? Oh okay, ich verstehe....hey was hältst du davon, wenn ich versuche es ins `Little Heave` zu verschieben? Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen ihr, den alten Grummelpunk kriege ich schon überzeugt“ sie zwinkert mich an und ich muss grinsen „okay, ich sage allen Bescheid. Null Problemo Süße!“ und damit legt sie auf. „Wie es aussieht läuft der Plan perfekt. Ich fasse es nicht, dass du Kate überzeugen konntest Max anzulügen.“  
„Ich auch nicht!“ sage ich und reibe mir lachend meinem Nacken.   
Mein Handy klingelt und ich sehe rauf. Das ist sie.   
„Hey Liebling!“ sage ich fröhlich.   
„Hey! Du ähm, ich weiß nicht ob Steph schon mit dir gesprochen hat, aber Kate hat einen Notfall und ich muss das `Little Heaven´ heute Abend für sie zu machen.“ sagt sie leise in mein Ohr.

„Aber dann schaffen wir es nie rechtzeitig zu Adam und Steph hat gesagt, dass sie heute nicht so viel Zeit hat, weil sie morgen früh los muss“ maule ich gespielt und grinse Steph an die versucht nicht zu kichern.   
„Ähm...ja, ich weiß. Sie sagte, dass wir es vielleicht hierher verlegen.“ ich höre die Unsicherheit in der Stimme meiner Fotografin und es tut mir fast leid. „Wäre das okay für dich? Ich weiß, dass das `Little Heaven` nicht dein Lieblingsort ist...“  
„Nein Max“ ich seufze schwer „Es ist okay, mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Du ich bin gerade mit Willi unterwegs, ich komme nachher und helfe dir beim Schließen, okay?“

„Aber nur wenn du willst!“   
„Klar Schatz, für dich alles. Bis später, ich liebe dich!“ und damit lege ich auf.   
„Du bist echt fies Chloe!“ lacht meine beste Freundin neben mir.   
„Ich weiß!“ grinse ich und werfe noch mal den Stock für Willi.

Leise betrete ich den Laden durch die Hintertür und erblicke Max. Ich schleiche auf sie zu.   
„Wage es nicht, ich habe heißen Kaffee in den Händen!“ sagt sie und ich fühle mich ertappt.   
„Woher...“ da höre ich sie lachen  
„Ich habe deine Spiegelung gesehen!“ sie schaut mich an und ihre Augen funkeln „Ich bin gleich bei dir, warte hier.“ sie geht den Kaffee servieren und ich ziehe meine Motorradkleidung aus.   
„Hey!“ sagt sie und schmiegt sich gegen mich, ihre Hand fährt über die kahl rasierte Seite meines Schädels und ich spüre ihre Fingernägel über die Kopfhaut streichen.   
„Selber hey!“ sage ich und küsse sie. „Wie war dein Tag?“ meine Hand geht zu ihrer pinken Strähne und dann zu ihrer Wange.   
„Frag nicht! Es tut mir leid, dass wir heute hier spielen müssen.“  
„Keine Sorge, dir fällt sicher etwas ein um mich zu entschädigen.“ grinse ich und da drängt sie sich enger an mich.

„Oh bestimmt!“ haucht sie in mein Ohr, ihre Hand wandert zu meinem Po und ihr Mund saugt an meinem Ohrläppchen. „könntest du?“ ihr heißer Atem jagt eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper „bitte bitte“ ihr Oberschenkel fängt an meinen Schritt zu reiben „die Tische abwischen?“ beendet sie und entfernt sich lachend von mir.   
„Du garstige, kleine Hexe!“ grolle ich frustriert und erregt.

Mit einem frechen Grinsen lächelt sie mich an was für Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch sorgt. Ich mache mich an die Arbeit und nach und nach verlassen alle Gäste das Café.

„Seit wann habt ihr Alkohol im Laden?“ frage ich gespielt, als ich zwei Flaschen Sekt im Kühlschrank sehe.   
„Kate hat den Laden vermietet für eine Verlobungsfeier. Gewöhne dich als nicht dran und vor allem Finger weg. Die sind abgezählt.“

„Ist das hier auch abgezählt?“ frage ich und umfasse von hinten ihre Brüste.   
Max lehnt sich an mich und genießt die Berührungen. Sie murrt leise und ihr Atem geht stoßweise. Ich fühle mich wie im Fieber und möchte sie nur noch nahe bei mir haben.   
„Die stehen dir zu deiner freien Verfügung“ haucht Max und ich drücke sanft zu, was sie aufstöhnen lässt.   
„Jesus Christus, könnt ihr nicht mal 5 Minuten die Finger voneinander lassen?“ lacht es aus dem Türrahmen und ich knurre frustriert auf.

„Schlechtes Timing Steph!“ sage ich nur und gehe zu ihr.   
„Quatsch nicht, sondern hilf mir beim Aufbauen.“

„Später Baby!“ flüstere ich Max zu und küsse ihren Nacken.

„Ihr verlasst das Dorf und der Dank der Bewohner schallt euch hinterher. Vor euch ist eine kleine Weggabelung. Zu eurer rechten ist eine Höhle und links geht es in die Wüste. Der alten Sage finden tapfere Abenteurer des öfteren nützliche Artefakte in der Höhle um die Wüste zu durchqueren. Welchen Weg nehmt ihr?“ fragt Steph und schaut in die Runde.   
Ihr Fuß streift mich und ich merke, wie ich immer nervöser werde. Ich schlucke schwer und da erhebt Elamon das Wort.   
„Ich schlage vor, tapfere Kameraden, dass wir uns aufteilen. Ihr zwei erkundet die Höhle und ich reise mit Gorman zurück ins Dorf um uns Reittiere zu besorgen?“ sagt Mikey und ich nicke.   
„Von mir aus einverstanden. Ilara?“ frage ich gewöhnlich kühl. 

„So sei es, dann gebt gut auf euch acht werte Freunde. Meine teuerste Callamastia, bitte nach euch!“ sagt Max in ihrer Barden Stimme und ich spüre, wie Steph mir unterm Tisch etwas reicht.   
Mikey und Adam stehen auf.   
„Wo geht ihr hin?“ fragt Max verwirrt.

„Wir holen nur kurz etwas von der Tanke. Wir haben kein Bier mehr. Die Höhle schafft ihr sicher auch ohne uns.“ antwortet Adam und nickt mir zu.   
Max zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Eure Gefährten trennen sich von euch und ihr steht vor der Höhle. Ihr lauscht, doch es sind nur die friedlichen Geräusche des Waldes zu hören.“ leitet Steph die nächste Etappe ein.

„Mit einem Grunzen packe ich meine Axt und gehe voran.“ sage ich und meine Hände werden schwitzig.   
„Ich folge ihr leise, auch wenn meine Leichtfüßigkeit sinnlos ist bei dem Getrampel.“ frech grinst Max mich an.

„Ihr betretet die Höhle. An den Wänden schimmern pinke und blaue Edelsteine auf magische Art und Weise. Überall könnt ihr das knistern der Energie spüren. Ihr gelangt an einen kleinen See mitten in der Höhle, es riecht nach nasser Erde und dem Wald, der um die Höhle herum liegt. Das Licht der Kristalle bricht sich im Wasser und alles wird beleuchtet.“  
Das ist mein Stichwort. Ich stehe auf und sehe, wie Max mich fragend anblickt. Vor ihrem Stuhl gehe ich auf die Knie und greife ihre Hand.   
„Ilara, vor genau dreieinhalb Jahren habe ich diese Höhle hier zum ersten Mal betreten und ich wusste nicht, dass dies mein Leben für immer verändern sollte. Seht euch um, alles hier ist so anders als ich es bin und trotzdem merkte ich, dass hier mein Schicksal neu geschmiedet wurde. Als ich das erste Mal hierher kam war ich wütend und durcheinander und mein Leben wollte nicht so richtig Sinn ergeben. Dann kamt ihr dazu und alles wurde anders für mich.“ Max sieht mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an „ Ilara, es vergeht nicht ein Tag, an dem ich nicht an euch denke. Euch an meiner Seite zu wissen ist das größte Geschenk, dass mir die Götter machen konnten und ich möchte nicht einen Tag meines Lebens mehr ohne euch verbringen. Hier und heute, in dieser kleinen, himmlischen Höhle möchte ich euch fragen, ob ihr meine Reisegefährtin sein wollt, für den Rest unserer Tage. Und das nicht nur in dieser, sondern in allen unseren Welten.“ ich ziehe die kleine Schachtel aus meiner Hosentasche die mir Steph gerade gereicht hat und öffne sie.   
Darin ist ein silberner Ring mit einem blauen Stein. Erwartungsvoll blicke ich zu Max auf, die mich mit offenem Mund und Tränen in den Augen anstarrt.   
„Max Caulfield, willst du meine Frau werden?“ schiebe ich offiziell hinterher.   
Max öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder. Tränen fließen ihre Wangen herab und ich bekomme Panik, doch dann nickt sie.   
„Ja....ja ich will“ schluchzt sie und kommt zu mir auf den Boden.   
Ihre Lippen pressen sich hart auf meine und ihre Arme umschlingen mich. Ich verliere das Gleichgewicht und wir liegen, was Max aber nicht davon abhält mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. 

„Du bist doch verrückt!“ haucht sie gegen meine Lippen und küsst mich erneut.   
„Verrückt nach dir Liebling!“ sage ich und erwidere den Kuss.

Hinter uns hören wir das Knallen von Sektkorken und Max schaut sich um. Aus der kleinen Küche kommen Mikey und Adam, sowie Kate mit  Daniel und Willi und Amara. Erneut schaut sich Max verwirrt um und schaut mir dann tief in die Augen. Sie verlagert ihr Gewicht und zieht mich nach oben, sodass wir beide sitzen. Noch immer halte ich die Ringschachtel in der Hand und nehme den Ring heraus. Ich nehme ihre linke Hand und halte den Ring hoch. Sie nickt und ich streife ihr den Ring über und wieder treffen sich unsere Lippen. Ihre linke Hand legt sich an meine Wange und die rechte fährt mir durch die Haare während sie mich voller Hunger und Liebe küsst. 

„Ich liebe dich Chloe!“ seufzt sie gegen meine Lippen.   
„Ich glaube, wir müssen jetzt aufstehen. Hier soll angeblich noch eine Verlobungsfeier stattfinden.“

Max schaut mich entsetzt an und lacht dann herzlich.   
„Du hast das alles so geplant?“ fragt sie kichernd und ich nicke.   
„Ich wollte, dass es eine Überraschung wird“ flüstere ich leise und kann meinen Blick nicht von ihren strahlenden Augen abwenden.   
„Das ist dir gelungen Punkass!“ sie legt ihre Stirn an meine und drückt mich an sich.   
Plötzlich fängt ihr Körper an zu zittern und sie weint. Meine Hand gleitet über ihren Rücken.   
„Hey....shhhht....alles ist gut Liebling!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr und frage mich, ob ich etwas bei ihr getriggert haben könnte.   
„Ich weiß, du machst mich nur so verdammt glücklich Chloe. An jedem einzelnen Tag und ich.....ich liebe dich so sehr und fasse es nicht, dass.....dass du mich auch so liebst!“ schluchzt sie und wir hören ein „Awwww“ hinter uns, was Max auflachen lässt.

Sie befreit sich aus meinen Armen und steht auf, reicht mir ihre Hand und zieht mich zu sich hoch.   
Steph kommt auf mich zu und umarmt mich.   
„Gut gemacht Price und Glückwunsch!“ raunt sie in mein Ohr und ich höre wie gerührt sie ist.   
„Danke für deine Hilfe! Du bist die Beste!“

„Oh zeig her Max!“ höre ich Kate hinter mir und sehe, wie meine Verlobte bis über beide Ohren grinst und ihren Ring zeigt.

„Hier, den haben wir für dich besorgt.“ sagt Steh leise hinter mir und reicht mir eine weitere Ringschachtel.   
Verwirrt öffne ich sie und erkenne den gleichen Ring nur mit einem pinken Stein darin.   
„Wir wollten, dass es zusammen passt, der ist von uns allen!“ sagt Steph und ich spüre Tränen in meinen Augen.   
Herzlich nehme ich meine beste Freundin in die Arme, streife mir den Ring über und gehe zu dem Rest der Bande um mit ihnen zu feiern.

Ich schließe die Tür und da pinnt mich Max mit ihrem Körper auch schon dagegen. Ihre Hände wandern über meinen Bauch zum Bund meiner Hose. Ich sehe ihre Augen funkeln und schenke ihr ein breites Lächeln. Doch statt zum Reißverschluss wandert ihre Hand in meine Hosentasche und sie zieht mein Handy heraus.

„Hier, du rufst jetzt brav deine Mom an“ raunt sie mir ins Ohr, nimmt meine freie Hand und führt mich zur Couch.

Willi trabt gemütlich neben uns her und lässt sich vor der Couch fallen. Ich seufze, schüttle den Kopf und wähle.   
„Chloe? Ist was passiert?“ klingt Mom müde und besorgt.   
„Hey Mom, ähm ja, aber nichts schlimmes.“ sage ich und grinse Max an.   
„Hallo Joyce, entschuldige, wenn wir dich geweckt haben“ sagt Max über meine Schulter und ich verdrehe die Augen und stelle das Gespräch auf Lautsprecher.   
„Gar kein Problem mein Schatz, was gibt es denn?“ dann gähnt sie herzhaft.   
„Max und ich müssen dir was erzählen und irgendjemand, dessen Namen ich nicht nenne, wollte nicht bis morgen warten“ ich sehe sie an und sie wirft mir einen Luftkuss zu „ähm jedenfalls...also....ich habe Max vorhin gefragt, ob sie meine Frau werden möchte.“  
„Und natürlich habe ich ja gesagt.“ unterbricht mich Max nun.   
Am anderen Ende hört man Stoff rascheln und dann nur hektisches Atmen. Max und ich schauen uns an und warten kurz.   
„Ähm Mom?“ frage ich irritiert und dann hören wir es schniefen.   
„Oh meine Mädchen, dass ist wunderbar, ich freue mich so für euch. Und Max, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du diesen Wildfang behalten willst?“ lacht sie nun.

„MOM!“ sage ich entsetzt.

„Ja Joyce, ich bin mir sehr sicher. Für nichts auf der Welt möchte ich sie wieder her geben.“ und dann spüre ich Maxs Lippen auf meinem Hals.   
„Und habt ihr schon irgendwas....“den Rest höre ich nicht mehr, Max macht sie leise an meiner Hose zu schaffen und schiebt eine Hand in meine Unterhose.   
„Und wisst ihr schon, wo ihr heiraten wollt.“

„Hmm ja...“ stöhne ich.   
„Oh toll, wo denn?“ fragt Mom und ich spüre Hitze in mein Gesicht kriechen.   
„Ähm, also ganz genau wissen wir es noch nicht, darüber müssen“ Max saugt an meinem Ohrläppchen während ihre Finger meinen Kitzler massieren und ich muss mir ein erneutes Stöhnen verkneifen. „Mom, ich melde mich morgen, es ist hella spät.“  
„Ok Liebling! Ich liebe euch beide!“   
„Wir dich auch Joyce!“ sagt Max und grinst mich dreckig an.   
Ich lege auf und lege das Handy weg, Max krabbelt auf meinen Schoß und nimmt sofort meine Mund in Beschlag.   
„Das wirst du noch bereuen!“ grolle ich zwischen den Küssen und werfe sie auf die Couch, sodass sie unter mir liegt.   
Ich beuge mich langsam zu ihr vor und schaue ihr tief in die Augen. Sie sieht mich voller Leidenschaft und Liebe an und ich spüre das bekannte Ziehen in meinem Unterleib und mir wird wieder einmal bewusst, wie sehr ich diese Frau doch liebe. Meine Lippen berühren fast ihre und Max schließt die Augen.   
„Rache!“ sage ich und starte eine erbarmungslose Kitzelattacke.   
Max quietscht und windet sich unter mir bis sie irgendwann um Gnade fleht. Sie hat Tränen vom Lachen in den Augen und ich spüre, wie schnell ihr Herz schlägt.   
„Bitte, hab Erbarmen mit mir!“ japst sie noch einmal und ich richte mich auf.

„Welches Angebot macht ihr Käpt´n Bluebeard für die Unterlassung weiterer Strafmaßnahmen?“

„Meine immer währende Liebe und Treue?“ fragt sie und schenkt mir einen süßen Dackelblick.

„Wie könnte ich da widerstehen?“ frage ich, beuge mich erneut vor und küsse sie.

Ich wache auf und blicke mich irritiert um, ich bin in einem Bett, aber es ist nicht meines. Neben mir liegt Max, sie schläft tief und fest. Mondlicht scheint durch ein großes Fenster und beleuchtet ihre nackten Schultern. Ich kann ein paar Kratzer und Bissspuren erkennen was mich schmunzeln lässt. Dann höre ich ein Geräusch und springe alarmiert auf. Im Dunkeln greife ich nach einer Hose und einem Shirt. Leise folge ich den Geräuschen und stehe vor einem Balkon. Vorsichtig gehe ich raus und halte den Atem an. In der Ferne steht der Eiffelturm und sein Anblick nimmt mich erneut gefangen.   
„Wunderschön, oder Sweetheart?“ sagt eine bekannte Stimme neben mir.   
„Dad? Was machst du denn hier?“  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich bei dir sein werde, wenn du es endlich hierher schaffst.“  
„Aber warum jetzt?“ frage ich.   
„Ich wollte dir natürlich gratulieren Kiddo und dir sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin.“ Dad schaut mich liebevoll an und zieht mich in seine Arme.   
Tränen laufen mein Gesicht herab.

„Oh Dad, ich glaube, ich habe es endlich geschafft mein Glück zu finden. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so zufrieden war“ schniefe ich in sein Hemd.   
„Ich weiß Chloe! Und ich bin erleichtert, dass es dir endlich besser geht!“ seine Augen nehmen meine gefangen und ich muss breit grinsen.

„Danke Dad!“

„Chloe?“ ertönt es hinter mir und Max kommt auf uns zu „Oh hey William!“  
Dad nimmt Max mit in unsere Umarmung auf.   
„Passt gut aufeinander auf!“ sagt er und küsst uns beide auf die Stirn.   
  


Etwas rammt mich und ich schrecke hoch. Willi hat sich ins Bett geschmissen und wälzt sich gemütlich zwischen Max und mir.

Ich setze mich auf und sehe, dass auch Max müde blinkt.   
„Alles gut Liebling“ fragt sie besorgt und greift über Willi nach meinem Gesicht um mir eine Träne weg zu wischen.

„Ja, ich habe nur von unserer Reise nach Paris geträumt.“ sage ich leise und sehe Max an.  
„Ich werde wohl niemals dein Gesicht vergessen, als ich dir gesagt habe, wo wir zu deinem Geburtstag hinfliegen!“ sie streckt mir die Zunge heraus was ich erwidere.  
„Jedenfalls war Dad da und hat uns zu unserer Verlobung gratuliert.“

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn kennen lernen können“ seufzt Max.

„Hey Hippie?“ sage ich und klettere vorsichtig über meinen schlafenden Hund zu ihr herüber.   
„Hm?“  
„Happy Birthday!“ und damit lege ich meine Lippen auf ihre.   
Ich schließe meine Augen während ich sie küsse und als ich sie wieder öffne sehe ich meine Zukunft und meine Heimat vor mir.   
„Ich liebe dich Chloe!“ seufzt Max und nimmt mich in die Arme.


End file.
